Tangled In The Web
by Dyna Dee
Summary: Complete. Having physically healed from the injuries he'd acquired in the penal colony, Duo still struggles to over come his overwhelming fears. Unfortunately, he and Heero are about to find out that not all his fears are unfounded.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own GW or make any money from my dallying with the characters' fictional lives.

**Tangled In the Web - Sequal to Web of Betrayal**

**By:Dyna Dee**

**Web 1**

**Warnings**: Yaoi and a dose of angst as well as some violence and Duo torture. If you haven't read Web of Betrayal, you may be a tiny bit lost, but I recount enough of the past in this first chapter that you probably don't have to read it if you don't have the time or inclination. Please enjoy!

With his book held high enough to cover most of his face, Duo sat slightly slouched and sideways on the sofa with his stockinged-covered toes tucked under the cushions and his knees raised as he peeked over the top edge of the open book at Heero, watching surreptitiously as his lover moved around the house doing the mundane chores that seemed to take up much of his day. Even a blind man could see there was a restlessness in the other man that couldn't be hidden, no matter how hard Heero tried to. It had been a little more than nine months since they moved into their home, nine quiet, orderly and somewhat peaceful months, and Heero was thoroughly bored and was slowly losing it.

Sighing silently so that Heero wouldn't hear him and inquire about his mood, Duo chewed on his lower lip as he worried about the situation. He was better, much to the relief of Heero and their friends, but he certainly wasn't what anyone could call well or close to being back to normal. It was obvious to all of them that he remained a shadow of the person he'd been after the wars ended. Often, because of the drastic changes in himself, he wondered how Heero could still claim to love him. He was no longer the fearless Deathscythe pilot, the brash, spontaneous and audacious teenager Heero had first fallen in love with. He knew better than anyone that he wasn't the person he used to be and cursed himself for not being able to get over the traumatic events of the past, beginning when Heero left him for Relena without an explanation. His initial reaction to that heartbreaking event continued to make him feel ashamed, even though it had been years since that nightmarish time. Heero's sudden change of heart and desertion had sent him over the edge of rational thinking and he'd foolishly attempted suicide, unable to face the fact that his lover had left him for Relena. Once again he'd lost someone he'd loved, though this time it wasn't death that had claimed him. Fortunately for him, Quatre and Trowa arrived just in time and together they'd refused to let him die.

That was just the beginning of the hell that was yet to come. He'd survived the overdose of pills and alcohol and, again with the help of his two friends, he'd begun the slow climb out of his dark and desolate depression.

He'd teetered several times after that on the edge of despondency, coming close to blowing his brains out when he'd heard the news that Heero and Relena were to be married. Yet his friends' support and comfort had been a constant in his life, and he clung to them as his lifeline.

Then out of the blue came the accusation that he'd stolen an artifact from his best friend's safe. When the centuries-old Faberge Egg was found in his duffle bag, he'd hotly proclaimed his innocence only to have Quatre turn his back on him as he was arrested by the L-4 police, tried in that colony's court of law and found guilty of a crime he didn't commit.

Heero never showed during that time nor did he send any word of encouragement to him during that ordeal - but Wufei came. He'd observed his former comrade standing in the back of the courtroom looking cold, aloof and like a self-righteous sentinel for justice. He'd made eye contact with his stand-offish Chinese friend several times during his trial and it was clear by the impersonal, somewhat disapproving expression on Wufei face that his former comrade believed he was guilty as charged and that he was only there to see that justice was handed out fairly. Two years in lock up may have been a fair sentence for someone who had stolen such a precious artifact as he was charged of taking - but he was innocent. Trowa alone had stood by him, believing in his innocence when no one else had, caring for him when everyone else abandoned him to his fate. The uni-banged, former Heavyarms pilot had been a quiet, reassuring presence as disbelief, loss and darkness swirled around him once again as he was judged guilty and his sentence was pronounced.

He recalled very little of the shuttle trip to the Penal colony, too stunned and depressed to think of any thing other than how quickly his luck had turned. Other than Trowa's continued faith in him, he'd lost everything and everyone in a short span of time.

Upon his arrival at the Penal Colony, he vaguely remembered being put through an extensive medical exam and then spending a week in solitary confinement before being brought to the warden's office.

Warden Harding. The man looked like a business man in an overly-expensive suit who thought very highly of himself and his position of power. He recalled the man's eyes studying him as he stood before him, shackled effectively with wrist and ankle cuffs, as the man's upper lip twitched with disdain. It was obviously a physical tick that he should have seen as a warning. The warden arrogantly made the announcement that he was changing the level of security to which he would be detained for the next two years, explaining that the change was due to his violent past. Needless to say, he'd protested, vehemently, not able to keep his anger and outrage in check. The judge, after all, had ordered him to be placed in the minimum security section, to work on computers, shuffling papers or cooking meals in the cafeteria. It was supposed to be easy time for a non-violent crime. It came as a shock that the warden's decision overrode the courts. His protests went unheard as he was more or less dragged out of the warden's office and forcibly taken to the security section where he received a brief overview of the violent society within the double doors that held in the worst criminals in the colonies. He knew it was going to be tough but he'd convinced himself that he'd survived the streets of L-2, two wars, losing Heero and the friendships he'd thought he could always count on. After enduring that much loss, he believed he could handle almost anything. Little did he know then that he was about to learn what it truly meant to be on his own, to have no one to depend on, only his quickness and street smarts. To his dismay, he'd lost everything else he'd possess in the section referred to as Hard Four. He'd lost his dignity and pride, a good deal of his sanity, his control over his life, his health and the ability to communicate. And last but not least, he'd lost hope, for himself and in mankind. Then Trowa showed up and saved his life.

His two years in that living hell were pretty much a blur in his memory, and what he did recall he'd just as soon forget. When he'd finally gotten back the use of his voice, counseling had been suggested by Heero, the doctors and his friends. Of course he'd adamantly refused, horrified at the idea of opening up to a shrink and telling someone of his dark past. The other four, his staunch supporters, proved to be persistent. He'd basically found himself being bullied, badgered, bribed, pleaded with and led by the hand into the therapist's office.

The dark-haired, handsome, middle-aged Italian, Dr. Bertolini, the man Quatre's sister highly recommended, was nice enough, but the man wanted him to open up, urged him to get everything from his past that was dark and troubling out on the table in order to deal with it. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to remember his dark years, not of his childhood, the wars, nor the time Heero had left him, the trial and certainly not the penal colony. A shudder ran through him as he thought again of that horrible place. During his time in Hard Four he'd been brutalized, starved and stalked for two years, and in his mind, none of that time held any memories worth dwelling on. He still cringed when remembering the drastic steps he'd taken to save himself from even more trauma and brutality in Hard Four by making himself so unappealing and disgusting to his fellow inmates that they generally left him alone. Being frightened and desperate enough to smear fecal matter and urine all over his body as repellents wasn't something he wanted to remember, much less talk about. In the end, he'd caved, somewhat, when pushed by his therapist and Heero, to writing down his experiences in a journal and then letting the trained professional read about some of his more traumatic events from his time in prison, including the stalking, beatings and rapes. But he didn't tell the well-meaning doctor everything, especially the part about having sought out his own form of justice by maiming and killing those who'd brutally attacked him.

Shifting his position on the couch, he watched as Heero brought a basket filled with laundry down from the bedroom hamper and made his way to the laundry room in the basement. Though the couch was comfortable, his butt was boney. He'd gained some weight over the last year, but he was still considered skinny, which seemed to be a constant source of worry to Heero and the others. He suspected his years of near starvation on the streets and then in the prison colony had led to his permanent state of scrawniness. He seriously doubted he'd ever gain enough weight to make them happy.

But what was he to do about Heero?

He desperately needed him, there was no doubt about that. Heero was his shelter from the world, from the shadows and unseen evil he'd come to fear. His lover did everything possible to make him to feel comfortable, safe and happy. He expressed his love and devotion often and made love to him on a regular basis with such tenderness that it was sometimes maddening. At times he missed the way they had been in the past, with wild, passionate romps across the narrow school mattresses, making love in the dorm showers in the middle of the night or on the bare floor of a safehouse. Their impromptu lovemaking had been a rather frequent occurrence early in their relationship. Back then, their getting together had been fueled by adrenaline and by teenage lust as well as their mutual attraction to each other and growing admiration and love. It had been wonderful then.

But that was in the past.

Ever since he'd been reunited with Heero, following his return to Earth with Trowa, and they'd resumed their physical relationship a year later after moving into this house together, his lover had treated him like some sort of porcelain doll, someone who might break if not handled with extreme care. He sighed, despite his earlier intention not to do so, missing the old days, if that's what they could be called. The reality of it was that if Heero did playfully toss him onto the bed and ripped his clothes off like he often had during the war, he'd probably freak out and hide in the closet until he was dragged out kicking and screaming.

He looked at the clock displayed on the DVD player. It was almost time to start dinner. He closed his book, set it on the coffee table, then put his stocking feet on the floor and headed for the kitchen. The sweat pants he wore hung loosely on his hips and the long-sleeved t-shirt fell well past his hips. Even his clothing style had changed from when he was younger, for now he preferred being fully clothed with his skinny and scar-riddled body hidden completely from view.

There was a package of thawing chicken on the counter top, and he wondered what Heero had planned for their evening meal. He went to the refrigerator to see the schedule posted on the side of it, listing the menu for the week. The neatly typed paper stated that lemon chicken was to be their main course for the evening. He sighed, not knowing how to prepare that particular dish. Heero would have to be there and give him instructions, probably telling him to make the salad or chop the vegetables, tasks, he noted sourly to himself, that a ten year old could do.

The phone rang, startling him and interrupting his thoughts. Returning to the living room he picked it up, said hello and immediately recognized Quatre's voice on the other end of the line.

"Duo! How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you, Quat? Where's Trowa?"

There was a pause and a slightly audible huff as Quatre dealt with the fact that he always asked about his lover in the beginning of all their conversations.

"I'm fine, thank you. Trowa is also well and is visiting with Catherine this evening. She's been in town for the last three days."

"Oh." That was all Duo could manage. Catherine had never been overly fond of him, but Trowa treated her like his sister so he tried hard to accept her presence in his life.

Quatre knowingly laughed as his response. "She's not that bad, Duo. She's just a bit overly protective of Trowa."

Silence stretched out between the two, and not because of any lingering ill will on Duo's part because of past events. No, the distance between them now was more from a feeling of awkwardness on Quatre's part due to his guilty conscience about the whole sordid "egg affair" and a small bit of jealousy because Trowa still hovered around and doted on the braided man. Duo had sensed these feelings in his friend and decided that falling back on being silent would aid him in not saying anything that might damage their recovering friendship any further, though he and Trowa had spoken several times about the problem.

"Um... is Heero there?" 'Quatre asked at last.

"I'll get him." He set the phone down on the table and turned around only to find his lover standing behind him, a look of concern on his face. Stepping aside, he picked the phone back up and handed it to his lover.

Heero put the phone to his ear and said a cautious hello. His face immediately tensed at hearing the blond man's voice. "I was going to call you after dinner," he told Quatre. He listened for a moment before a frown appeared and he said, "No, I've decided not to go."

Since the conversation seemed to be mostly one-sided, Duo went back to the kitchen to fix the salad, keeping an ear out for whatever Heero was saying. He knew what the two men on the phone were speaking about because it had been a sore subject between himself and Heero for over a month, ever since they'd gotten a call from Milliardo insisting that their presence was required at a day-long event commemorating Relena's life and public service. At first, Heero had straight-out refused for the both of them. But each day he'd gotten a follow-up, persuading phone call. Director Peacecraft was adamant that the gundam pilots' presence was necessary, and that even though Relena had tormented Heero and Duo, had hurt them badly, it was her preserved memory that the public held of her that gave him the power he needed as head of the Preventers to safeguard the peace between Earth and the colonies. Three days ago Heero finally relented, agreeing to attend the event but stated firmly that Duo would remain at home. Milliardo readily agreed, stating he understood why Duo would be absent. Through their many short and well-meaning visits, he and his wife, formerly Lucretia Noin, had learned that the braided man rarely left the house and never ventured out into crowds, and there was a large one promised for the day of commemoration. The day-long memorial was to begin the following morning, on what would have been Relena's twenty-third birthday, and it came as a surprise to him that Heero had apparently changed his mind again. From the stretched-out silence on their end of the call, he figured that Quatre was probably arguing with Heero to rethink his decision.

"I don't think Duo is ready to be left alone for the entire day," his lover said in a toned-down voice. "He hasn't been on his own for more than an hour since we moved here."

A long stretch of silence followed and Duo wanted more than anything to see what Heero's face looked like, but he would be too obvious if he went into the other room just to watch his lover on the phone. He continued to pull the salad makings out of the refrigerator then took them to the sink to wash, keeping an ear tuned to the front room conversation.

"Of course I've talked to him and tried to prepare him, but you know how he gets." Duo now wished that Heero would speak a bit softer so he couldn't hear him. He really didn't like hearing how little trust his lover had in his ability to cope. Of course, his track record wasn't too good.

"Alright!" Heero's voice rose with irritation. "I'll leave it up to Duo. I'll call you with a final decision tonight. Goodbye, Quatre."

It was obvious from the tone of his voice that Heero was agitated and his delay in joining him most likely meant that he was taking a moment to compose himself before he came into the kitchen where he would no doubt act like nothing had happened. Duo continued to tear the lettuce leaves and put them in the bowl, pausing only when he felt two strong arms come from behind and wrap around him, pulling him up against a solid chest. He automatically tilted his head to allow those lips he adored to worship his neck.

"I think you should go," he said in a quiet voice.

Heero stiffened behind him, his lips stilled against the flesh on his neck. "You heard?"

"Yeah."

"I won't go if you don't want me to."

Taking in a deep breath, Duo considered Heero's restlessness and boredom and weighed them against his need for the security Heero's presence always gave him. He could do it for a day, he told himself. He knew it would be good for both Heero and himself to have a break from each other. He'd never get better if he didn't push himself. With those thoughts still in mind, he told his lover of his decision. "Go. You need to get out of here and I need to prove to myself that I'm not such a wuss."

"I don't think you're ready," Heero said, putting his face alongside Duo's, their warm cheeks pressed together.

"I never will be if we don't try." He felt himself getting irritated at Heero's lack of confidence in him. It was bad enough he doubted himself, but it hurt that Heero didn't think he could do anything but sit around all day and eat what was put in front of him. He was sick and tired of being helpless and feeling so dependent, and Heero's hesitation to not even let him try to be a bit more independent was not helping his low self-esteem. "Go." He said firmly and walked out of Heero's arms to put the lettuce back into the refrigerator.

"Duo?"

"Go!"

Silence filled the room as Duo refused to look at his lover. Heero sounded angry as he said sharply, "You know I don't want to attend this farce. I hated Relena for what she did to us, for everything she plotted to make us suffer. If it wasn't for Milliardo practically begging us to attend this memorial in order for him to keep his position in the Preventers as strong as it's been, none of us would have ever considered it."

Duo sighed and he willed himself to stay calm. Sometimes he and Heero fed off of each others' anger and irritation and the results were never pleasant. "He says it's important to show a united front and my not being there will raise questions as it is. The four of you need to go and be a presence of support for Milliardo if nothing else." He stopped at that point, for that was all he was going to say on the subject, probably all he could say and still sound convincing.

Heero nodded, not looking happy but somehow calmer and resigned. "Alright. I'll call Quatre back and tell him I'll go. I have to leave here at seven thirty in the morning and leave the car at their place. A limousine will pick us up and take us to the morning ceremony at the Government building that's going to be named after Relena. There's a whole damn day of speeches and activities that we'll have to stay for, including the evening meal. I'll carry my cell phone and call you whenever I can get a chance. You can call me anytime for any reason, alright?"

"Got ya."

"You're sure?" He could see Heero bending down to catch a glimpse of his eyes but he managed to keep them averted, knowing that if Heero were to look at him now, he'd probably glimpse the fear and dread he was feeling at the idea of being left alone in the house for an entire day. "Positive," he managed to say. "Just bring me back some ice cream."

Heero gave a snort of amusement. "Triple Truffle Explosion?"

He managed a real smile. "You know me so well." Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Heero went to the package of chicken and began to unwrap it; a sure sign that the discussion was over, the matter had been settled.

With music playing in the background from the stereo in the front room, dinner was a quiet affair with both men enjoying the delicious meal. The dishes were quickly washed and efficiently put away, then the two retired to the sofa in the living room where they spooned up together to enjoy an evening of watching television. That was the plan until the phone rang again and with an exasperated sigh, Heero dislodged himself from behind Duo's more slender form and went to answer it. From the sounds of the conversation, Duo knew it was Quatre again. The call was short with Heero telling him he'd be there at seven forty the next morning. Before coming back to the sofa to take his place again, Heero made the rounds in the house, locking the doors and checking the windows, just as he did every night. The familiar routine helped to make Duo feel safe and protected. His lover resumed his previous spot behind him, and together they relaxed and resumed watching the movie.

His eyes were just beginning to close as the credits rolled at the end of the long movie when he felt a kiss on his temple. Opening them, he looked up to see Heero smiling down on him. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah." He waited until Heero moved out from behind him and got to his feet and reached out his hand, which Duo grabbed and was easily pulled up from the couch. Hand in hand, he let Heero lead him up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. He began to reach for the hem of his tee-shirt, only to have his hands gently batted away.

"Let me." Heero's voice was low and sensually teasing, causing Duo to feel a tightening of his groin in response to it. He lifted his arms as directed and let Heero peel his shirt off over his head. He was then turned towards the bathroom and felt a playful swat on his bony behind. "Go get ready for bed, and I'll get the bed ready." From the look in his eyes, Duo knew his lover was going to get more than the bed ready. With a roll of his eyes and an amused smile, he moved forward to do as he was told.

As usual, Heero was careful with his body, touching him everywhere, rousing his passion slowly and methodically until he was clinging to his lover with an overwhelming and desperate need. Heero was damn sadistic sometimes, bringing him to the edge and then holding off his completion. At times he felt it was a power trip for his lover, controlling his passion and orgasm. But when he was finally allowed to climax, it was always so powerful, so complete and exhausting that he usually slept like the dead for the rest of the night. He wondered if that was Heero's intention all along, to hold off the nightmares that still haunted his dreams.

Unfortunately, if that had been Heero's plans that night, it failed to produce the desired results. The old familiar nightmare returned. Once again he was hiding from the inmates who were chasing him relentlessly and fear took over and paralyzed him as he realized they'd found him, cornered him, and began their menacing approach. He was weak from lack of food and water and knew without a doubt what they wanted from him. Cowering in a corner next to a trash bin, too weak to run anymore, he got his feet underneath himself, ready to use the last of his energy to launch a final attack when large hands burst out of the ground beneath him and grabbed his ankles and wrists. Their brute strength pulled him down to the ground and began to rip off his clothing as the men, forever haunting his dreams and laughing at his helplessness, approached with leering grins.

"No, no, let me go!" he screamed, hoping someone, a guard or sympathetic inmates would come to his rescue. Then the hated men reached for him with large, dirty, hurtful hands. "Noooo!!"

"Wake up, Duo. It's just a dream. Wake up." Heero's urgent voice finally broke through the nightmare and his frightened eyes snapped open. Duo realized that his breathing was ragged and his face was wet as he tried to get past his nightmare and focus on the here and now. He looked up, fastening his terrified eyes on Heero's face, visible in the dim light provided by the nightlight that valiantly glowed through the dark that enveloped their bedroom.

Once Heero deemed him awake, he was immediately swept up into the strong arms that promised shelter from any threat. "I've got you. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you again. I promise." Heero's reassurances were whispered into his ear, and Duo tried to absorb the promise, to draw further comfort from it. Holding tightly to his lover, Duo used the physical contact as an anchor to reality as clinging tendrils of the dark dream lingered in his mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." His voice was weak and shaky. "It's the same old dream, back again."

"You're here now and safe. You'll never have to go back there or see any of those sons of bitches again. I promise."

Heero meant well, but when he frequently revisited the prison in his dreams, saw his attackers not only at night in his sleep but in every shadow while he was awake, it was hard to believe his lover's promises. When Heero turned onto his back, his arms carried Duo's body with him and settled him on top of his chest, his arms caressing the length of his lover's bare back in a gesture of reassurance. "Try to go back to sleep. I'm here and you're safe."

Duo nodded, knowing Heero would feel it, but they both knew that sleep would probably elude him for the rest of the night.

A light kiss on his forehead woke him from a deep sleep. He blinked his eyes open to see Heero sitting on the bed next to him, fully dressed in an expensive dark suit with a white shirt, red tie and wearing a look of worry on his face. "Hey handsome. Gonna break some hearts today?" Duo asked, his voice thick and groggy as he rubbed at the sleep in his eyes.

Heero shook his head and gave an amused snort that doubled for a laugh. "I have to go now but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. How are you this morning?" His concerned eyes studied his lover's face intently.

"Kind of sleepy." He hadn't fallen asleep until just before sunrise and his body was telling him it wasn't time to wake up.

"Then go back to sleep. Eat some cereal and drink some juice with your medication when you do get up." He waited for Duo's agreeing nod before continuing. "Your lunch is in the orange plastic container in the refrigerator and your dinner is in the blue. Eat, or I'm going to be very unhappy with you." Heero's stern expression indicated that he was serious.

"All right."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

"I'll call you when I can. Call me if you need to."

"K"

Leaning over him again, their lips met and a sweet, tender kiss was shared. "Poor you," Duo's eyes sparkled with humor as they drew apart. "I got a nice, minty-fresh kiss and you got morning breath."

Heero's smile was a bit crooked as he replied. "Well, considering the taste in my mouth when I fell asleep, I'd say we're about even."

Duo returned the smile, knowing Heero was referring to the toe-curling blow job he'd received from him the night before. He still had some of his hang ups about sex from his time in prison, but his lover had more than proved that he was very talented and adept at getting around his phobias and giving them both pleasure.

"I'll lock the door behind me on my way out," Heero said, then leaned down for one last kiss after which he promptly stood and walked from the room, pausing at the door to turn for one last, lingering look before he left for the day. Duo couldn't help but see the worry etched on his lover's face and knew that this day was not going to be easy for either of them. He gave a slight wave of his hand in a final farewell and watched as Heero reluctantly pulled himself away from the door. Duo tracked the footsteps that went down hallway and then the stairs. He then heard the car keys being lifted from the box on the table by the front door, and listened to the front door open, close, and was followed by the sound of the key locking the front door.

Turning to his side, he grabbed Heero's pillow from its resting place and pulled it against his chest. He buried his face into it, breathing in the scent of his lover and decided that he was going to try his best to go back to sleep, figuring that sleeping would be the easiest way to pass at least some of the many hours until Heero came back home. Frustratingly enough, sleep eluded him. Regardless, he remained unmoving in his bed and hidden under the covers for another hour.

TBC

**Author's note**: I can't believe I'm writing a sequel! There's a lot of evidence pointing to the fact that sequels don't usually live up to the original, but there have been exceptions. I guess we'll see what category this falls into as the story progresses.


	2. Web 2

**Tangled in the Web**

**Dyna Dee**

**Web 2**

**See the first page of this fic for disclaimer and warnings 'cause I'm tired of repeating them.**

The clock reported the time as being almost nine thirty when he descended the stairs, freshly showered and dressed in a clean pair of loose fitting jeans and a red t-shirt. He picked up the remote for the stereo and turned it on, needing the familiar music to help fill the uncomfortable silence in the empty house. He went to the kitchen and pulled his favorite cereal down from the cupboard. Honey-nut toasted oats was his allowed, lightly-sweetened favorite. Heero deemed it slightly more nutritional than the cereals he really liked and let him eat it at least three times a week. It was a good thing his lover didn't know about the stash of high-sugar cereals Quatre kept slipping him. He safely hoarded his cherished boxes of Sugared Corn Pops, Sweetened Alphabets with Marshmallows and Fruity Rings behind the winter sheets in the linen closet, just waiting for a rainy day. There were several containers of chocolate covered peanuts and raisins and boxes of hot cinnamon candy that he snuck into often while Heero was in the laundry room or the shower. Just thinking about his private, hidden stash brought a impish smile to his face.

He was in the middle of his second bowl of cereal when an idea came to him of how he wanted to spend his day. He was alone for the first time in a very long time, and while that idea made him uncomfortable, he also knew it presented an opportunity for him to test himself. Dumping the rest of his cereal into the sink, he went into the living room and stood near the stairs, staring at the front door as he contemplated the task he was setting up for himself. That he hadn't been through the front door on his own since he and Heero had moved there was a bit disturbing, and mulling over the idea of doing it now, without back up, made him more than a little weak in the knees.

He forced himself to turn from the door and move to the window at the front of the house and drew back the closed curtain to look out into the front yard. The sun was shining brightly overhead and the street was quiet. There were no shadows or impending threat that he could see; It looked safe. His hands tightly clenched the heavy fabric of the dark blue curtain, wrinkling it as he envisioned himself going out the front door unaccompanied. "A child could do this," he scolded himself. "Just take a short walk around the neighborhood. I've done it countless times with the guys and I can do it now, by myself." His shrink had urged him to set goals for himself and then carry them out by envisioning the task and telling himself he could do it. After closing his eyes and following the man's advice, his stomach felt like it was being tied up in tight knots.

It took about fifteen minutes to get his body to move back to the door, picking up the house keys in the wooden box on the table next to it. His right hand reached for the doorknob and gripped the cool knob tightly, and then he paused, frozen in place as a drop of sweat slide slowly down his back. He found himself unable to move for a moment, his breathing constituting rapid, ragged gasps. With his frustration mounting along with his fears, he got angry with himself. "Just do it, you wuss!" he ground out through gritted teeth.

The door opened with a sudden jerk and before he could think about it, he stepped out onto the porch and hesitantly shut it behind him. It took everything in him to put the key into the lock and turn it until it clicked closed. Once locked, he then turned to face the steps at the front of the porch. Taking in a deep breath, he paused to congratulate himself on accomplishing his first goal. "I can do this," he said firmly to himself, just under his breath. "I'm not a child, but a grown man." He shoved his fists and keys into the pockets of his jeans and by sheer will alone he stepped down the five wooden steps to the front walk and then mechanically put one foot in front of the other until he reached the main sidewalk that paralleled the street.

Having successfully reached that destination, he quickly withdrew his hands from out of his pockets, covered his face with them and bent over, trying to diminish the dizziness that came from his near hyperventilating state and the deep-gut need he had to run back into the house where it was safe.

After several moments, he straightened, breathing a little easier as some of his resolve returned and looked in both directions of the sidewalk. He opted to go left, avoiding the yard of their friendly next-door neighbor, Dr. Frank McAdams, who had warmly invited them to call him by his first name. He'd declined the older man's invitation, feeling more comfortable addressing him as Mr. McAdams, keeping their relationship formal and not chummy. This daunting task he'd set for himself was the beginning of his personal quest towards to become less dependant, and he didn't want anyone, especially their well-meaning and slightly nosey neighbor, hovering over him. He'd had enough hovering to last a lifetime.

"Five steps at a time," he told himself firmly. If he could do this, it would be one step closer to becoming more independent, and that would be good for himself and for Heero. And so he lifted his right knee and forced himself to take a first step forward. It was a beginning, he told himself, and he push aside all his panicked feelings and began keeping a careful count of each painstaking footstep he took after that, pushing to the back of his mind his rising fears as he moved further away from the house, his security.

The phone rang ten times before the answering machine picked up. Heero's recorded voice was heard on the recording, asking the caller to identify themselves and to leave a message. A beep sounded short and clear before a matching voice was heard. "Duo? Pick up the phone." Several moments passed before the voice, now filled with concern, spoke again. "Are you alright? Please, pick up." Another couple of moments passed as Heero waited on the other end of the line. When his voice was heard again, it was a bit distant as he answered someone's question. "I don't know. He's not picking up," he answered. A heavy sigh sounded before he continued to address the machine. "I'm going to assume you're in the bathroom or out in the back, so call me back as soon as you can. If I don't hear from you in ten minutes, I'm coming home. Screw this farce of a memorial." The line went dead and the message machine clicked off.

In less than eight minutes from the time he'd gone through the front door, Duo stumbled up onto the porch, his hands shaking as he tightly clutched the front door key and fumbled to get it into the lock. His clothes were stuck to his sweaty, over-heated skin, a sure sign of his mental distress, and he almost wept for joy as the key finally fell into place and he quickly unlatched the door, threw it open and promptly fell into the house, landing on his hands and knees. Without turning, he lifted his right foot and firmly kicked the door shut behind him as he struggled to catch his breath. Crawling back over to the door, he sat against it, putting his back and head against the cool wooden surface and reached up with his left hand to secure the lock. The moment it clicked into place, he let his arm drop limply to his side.

It took several moments for his breathing and racing heart to calm. With the sleeve of his red shirt, he wiped the sweat off of his face, noting with some disgust that the cotton material was just as damp as his skin. Taking in a deep breath, a slow, satisfied smile began to form on his face. "I did it," he said out loud, catching a sob in this throat as his conflicting emotions refused to be held down any longer. He sat there for a long time with his head back and eyes closed and allowed himself to feel some pride in his accomplishment while willing the fear he'd felt during his outing to slowly subside. He was emotionally and physically exhausted after the short, stressful walk around the block, and though it took some time, he finally managed to relax.

He realized that he must have fallen asleep when he suddenly jerked awake at a sharp rapping sound that came from outside the front door. It scared him shitless. He instinctively scrambled away from the door in a crab-like fashion and stared at the wooden surface, noting with an short-lived feeling of relief that the lock was engaged.

"Duo, it's Frank McAdams from next door. Are you alright?"

The braided man sat on the floor, still staring at the door as his mind registered who was on the other side. He debated whether he should answer the man or not.

Another knock came and then the doorbell rang several times. "Duo, answer me or I'll have to come in. If you can hear me, please open the door."

Again there came the returning feelings of uneasiness and fear. He absolutely did not want the neighbor in the house without Heero being home, so he forced himself to get on his feet and move towards the door.

"It's alright, Mr. McAdams," he called out, definitely unhappy about the shaky voice he projected to the man on the other side. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Heero called home and was worried when you didn't pick up. When you didn't return his call, he rung me up and asked me to check on you."

"I didn't hear it ring," he replied truthfully. "I'll call him now, okay?"

A moment passed before the older man spoke again. "Are you sure you're all right? I could come in and keep you company if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine," Duo rushed to say, not wanting that to happen. "Thanks, though. I'll tell Heero you came by." He knew he was talking too fast and his voice was still uncertain and tight. Any idiot could tell he was anything but fine.

"Feel free to call me if you need anything," the other man said. "I'll be home all day."

Duo didn't answer, but listened until he heard the other man's footsteps moving off the front porch, signaling his departure. He sighed with relief and combed his fingers through the fringe of hair that hung over his forehead. "Well, shit," he uttered dejectedly. He made his way over to the phone and saw that the red light was blinking, indicating a message had been left. He played it and cursed again as he picked up the receiver and speed-dialed Heero's cell.

"Duo!" Heero's voice was anxious as he answered his phone.

"I'm okay," he reassured his worried lover, wishing his voice sounded a bit stronger. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"You're all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Where were you?"

The concern in Heero's voice was more than apparent to Duo and let him know he had to talk fast to keep the other man from racing home. He needed to make a snap decision of whether or not he should tell his lover the truth and risk Heero's anger either way. "Went for a walk," he said, subdued . There was a long stretch of silence on the other side of the line.

"Did you say a walk?"

"Yeah."

"By yourself?" Heero sounded incredulous, yet asked a second question to clarify the earlier statement. "You went out of the house by yourself?"

A murmur of voices could be heard along with the sounds of a large gathering of people on Heero's side of the phone. Duo detected Trowa's voice more clearly than the others, telling Heero to remain calm. He didn't want to think about what his lover's face looked like at the moment. He was afraid it was anger that was it directed towards him for taking such a chance.

"Hold on," Heero commanded and the other end of the phone went silent.

Nervously, Duo did as he was told, though he took his weakened limbs and the phone to sofa and sat down. He had a moment to gather his thoughts and decided that no matter what Heero's reaction was, he was damn proud of himself for what he'd accomplished.

"Duo?" Heero was back.

"Yeah?"

"I had to find a quiet room so we could talk. Sorry it took so long." Silence followed as both young men considered what to say. "Why did you risk going out while I was away from home?" Heero asked, worry more than anger was evident in his voice. "You could have had a panic attack or an episode. Damn, just thinking about it makes me crazy."

"I had to, Heero," Duo replied, hoping he could get out all the words he needed to in order to explain his actions. "I needed to do this knowing there was no back up, and I did it."

"Was it difficult?"

"Hell yes it was."

"You're sure you're okay? Do you want me to come home?"

"No!" Duo responded more sharply than he'd intended. He lowered his voice as he continued. "It kind of defeats the purpose if you come home, doesn't it? I'm fine, just a little rattled. I'll eat some lunch in a little while and take a rest, maybe watch some T.V."

"I'll come home if you need me," Heero reminded him, and Duo couldn't help but wonder if Heero was maybe looking for a reason to leave the memorial.

"I know," he replied, softening his attitude as a warmth spread out from his heart at Heero's words. His natural reflex was be to say he always needed Heero, but that was the whole reason for the morning's exercise, wasn't it? He depended too much on his lover for everything and he needed to learn to let go so he wouldn't lose the one person he knew he couldn't live without. So instead he replied, "But I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You can call Frank McAdams or Mrs. L. if you need someone quickly."

"All right," he answered, but they both knew he'd never voluntarily call on their neighbor; he'd never taken to the friendly man. Mrs. L, though, was good at calming him down, speaking to him with soft spoken words that were always reassuring. But in a real emergency there wasn't a lot that an elderly woman could do for him, especially if he had a panic attack.

"There are several things going on this afternoon so I might not be able to find a quiet place to call until just before the evening meal. If you need me, call. I'll set my phone to vibrate."

"Sounds like a plan." Duo was sure his voice sounded even, and now that his walk was over and Frank McAdams had gone, he was feeling much better. And even though he felt tired, he decided it was being tired in a good way.

It took another five minutes before the two men were able to say goodbye, and after hanging up, Duo decided he needed a drink of water and then maybe another shower. He decided his damp shirt against his drying skin didn't feel very good. Going to the kitchen he picked a glass out of the cupboard, filled it with ice and then added some filtered water. He took a long drink as he stood by the sink, draining the water out of the glass before re-filling it and heading up the stairs to take his second shower of the day.

The shower was a long one, and despite the ventilation fan, the mirrors were fogged up when he finally shut the water off. With nothing to really occupy himself with for the rest of the afternoon, he didn't feel in any need to finish up with any speed. When his skin was puckered and the water was noticeably cooling, he stepped out, dried off, then walked into the bedroom to find some clean clothing. The phone rang a half hour later; it was Trowa.

"I hear you went for a walk this morning," the familiar voice said pleasantly, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah," Duo replied with a small chuckle, then added with a touch of sarcasm. "It was quite the earth shaking event."

"Duo, you and I both know that it was momentous. Don't talk as if it wasn't."

Duo shook his head. Trowa always knew his number and when to call it.

There was silence then, but neither felt uncomfortable with it. After a moment, Trowa spoke again. "It's a mad house here. I'm glad you're at home. The press is in full force and we've had cameras and microphones shoved into our faces since we arrived. Heero and Wufei have been in their most stiff, stoic and unapproachable form."

"Did you smile and wave at the cameras?"

An amused chuckle came over the phone. "No. But on the way here we tried to get Heero to wave and then wink at the camera, just for you."

"That would have shocked the masses," Duo chuckled. Looking at the clock, he was surprised to see it was eleven thirty already. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, but we're on our way. Milliardo promises it will be good and he's having some extra food boxed up for Heero to bring home to you."

"Like the bag you bring home to the dog?" Duo asked, affronted, his good mood suddenly taking a dive.

"Duo..." Trowa's voice held a tone of warning in it for Duo not to go there.

"My lunch is waiting for me," Duo interrupted him. "I gotta go."

There was a long pause before Trowa said, "I'll call back later, alright?"

"Have a good time." Duo then hit the off button and set the phone down. With sluggish footsteps, he walked to the kitchen for another drink of water.

The next half hour crept by slowly. He got a quick, reassuring call from Wufei as he pulled the container of food Heero had left for him out of the microwave, telling him he wasn't missing anything. The call was short but appreciated. After finishing his meal, he busied himself by cleaning up the kitchen until there was not a crumb or thumb print to be found.

The house suddenly seemed much too quiet and empty. He took hold of the wing-back chair and set it next to the closed-curtained front window. He sat down on it and then lifted the outer edge of the curtain to peer out onto the front yard and beyond. The street they lived on was quiet during the day, which had been one of the major factors in purchasing it. The neighborhood children were in school and only their older neighbor, Dr. McAdams, could be seen almost daily, perpetually working with a pair of hedge clippers on the shrubs that completely surrounded his large front yard. He was nice enough, Duo supposed, but he felt uncomfortable when he sensed the older man's curious eyes watching him whenever he and Heero left their house. True, he didn't leave it often, occasionally going with Heero or one of the guys to the store, for a ride to their homes, Mrs. L.'s and a weekly trip to the park to play basketball. He supposed his lack of appearance outside the house had the old guy wondering about him.

Scanning the neighborhood from his safe position, it came as no surprise to him that Dr. McAdams was out in his yard again, a place he was often seen. He focused on the older man for several moments, who was concentrating on cutting his ever-growing hedge. He was retired from his profession of being a general medical practitioner and, from his conversations with Heero, a widower who had also lost his son in a car accident some years ago. Heero said the man seemed lonely and was apparently trying to reach out to them as a good neighbor, but Duo didn't want any of it. He didn't know the man, and the only people he wanted in their home were their friends, Sally and Mrs. L. On several occasions the Peacecrafts came to visit them, but his discomfort at their presence in the house was more than telling when he sat silent and brooding until they left, not contributing in any helpful way to the conversation.

His behavior on those occasions always upset Heero. It never failed after one of their visits that his lover would remind him that almost everything they owned was due to the fact that Milliardo had turned his inheritance of Relena's entire estate over to them because of the suffering they'd endured from his sister's malicious acts. They'd learned from Relena's lawyer, soon after her assassination, that she'd left everything in a will to her brother. Heero had been told it was something he could contest in a court of law because he'd been her legal husband, but there was no need for such an action as Milliardo had already begun the process of giving it to them. As far as Duo was concerned, he and Heero were owed everything they got from Relena's estate and then some for all the pain she'd caused by her selfish manipulations.

As if sensing someone was looking at him, the hedge-clipping man looked up from his task, his head turning to take in his surroundings until at last his eyes turned towards the direction of their house. Seeing the curtain held open, the neighbor raised one gloved hand and waved to him. The curtain was promptly dropped and Duo's heart sped up. He quickly stood and moved away from the window. Suddenly feeling agitated, he rubbed his sweating palms against the material of his pants and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the television set. Turning off the low-playing stereo, he then picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. He changed the channel to the local news station with the hope of seeing Heero smiling and winking at him as Trowa had mentioned on the phone. The newscaster for Channel 42 was a pretty woman, probably in her thirties. She had dark brown hair, an oval face with flawless skin and soft blue eyes. She was pleasant to look at and Duo liked her calm and friendly manner of delivering the news.

He listened for several minutes to the current events from around the world including reports on the growing hole in the ozone, a small oil spill in Alaska, a heated election in the United States, and a bombing in Jerusalem. He decided he wasn't in the mood to listen to all the negative news because there was nothing to feel good about after hearing about the bad things happening in the world. After a few more minutes, the topics turned to local news. The memorial was the first item to be reported and Melinda Gutage, the on-site news anchor, cut to a clip from that morning showing the arrival of dignitaries from all over the world and focused on the arrival of Heero and the other gundam pilots.

"Mr. Yuy," a male reporter yelled out from the crowd as he jumped in front of Heero as he exited the limousine. "Can you tell us how you feel about your wife's assassin still being at large?"

"No comment," Heero said with a grim face then moved forward through the throng of press and guests. Duo shook his head, realizing he wasn't going to get a smile or a wink from his lover over the T.V. and thinking the scowl his lover wore detracted from his good looks.

Wufei exited the car next. "Mr. Chang." A familiar, persistent female reporter from a London gossip magazine called out to him above the other sounds of the crowd. "Have the Preventers come up with any new leads on the assignation of Mrs. Peacecraft-Yuy?"

"There is constant interest in finding the perpetrator that took Relena's life. We will not rest until the assassin is found and stands trial," Wufei reported stiffly, then moved forward quickly, looking as if he were chasing Heero up the sidewalk to the grand entrance that housed the offices of the United Earth and Colonies' representatives.

Trowa exited the car next and stood by the open car door to wait for Quatre, then closed it as his lover stood next to him.

"Mr. Winner?" Quatre's blond hair gleamed brightly like an angel's halo under the bright morning sunshine. He gave the reporter a practiced, friendly smile that came to his face easily. He paused for a moment with an air of patience to allow the reporter to speak with him. "There seems to be one pilot missing today. Is Duo Maxwell not here because of his conviction and incarceration beginning three years ago from a theft in your own home?"

The blond's smile dimmed and in all seriousness he said, "Duo is my friend, and he was wrongfully accused and tried for a crime he didn't commit. I regret that such an unfortunate incident happened in my home."

Another reporter jumped in front, shouting another question. "The hospital records here in Brussels state that Mr. Maxwell has been admitted several times during the last year for corrective surgery. Is Duo Maxwell alright? Were his injuries due to his incarceration? Is his absence here today due to poor health, mentally or physically?"

Quatre's back straightened as he drew himself up, glaring at the reporter. "Duo Maxwell's medical records are not a matter for public discussion. I would ask you where you obtained such personal information?"

"Unnamed sources," the reporter replied solemnly.

"Your sources have obviously obtained and passed along private information that is protected by law. I would warn your source that I will not tolerate anyone messing with my friends' lives. Mr. Maxwell is recovering from his incarceration, which certainly was anything but pleasant, and there are criminal charges being brought against Penal Colony Four and against the warden there, a Mr. Warren Harding. That is a matter of public record and more than worthy of your professional attention than Mr. Maxwell's health record. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a ceremony that I need to attend." With Trowa's arm around his waist guiding him through the crowd of reporters surrounding them, they pushed their way through to their friends standing at the entry to the building, wearing twin frowns on their faces.

Duo sat stunned in his living room as a picture of himself, taken just after the wars and before Heero had left him, was put up in the right hand corner of the screen. A hand went over his mouth as he began to tremble violently. Nearly blind with fear and trepidation, he instinctively bolted from the living room, stumbled almost blindly up the stairs, and scrambled into to the safety of his bedroom.

TBC

Thanks to everyone for your comments and support. And my heartfelt gratitude to Swordy for being my long-time and supportive proofreader. Sorry for the breaks between the scenes not being more clear. I've tried everything and nothing stays after I've posted, even multiple spacing.


	3. Web 3

Tangled In The Web

Web 3

Heero entered the dining room just as the evening meal was being served. He sat next to Wufei and gave the other three a look of worry and a shake of his head. "He's not answering. I think I should go home."

"I'm sure he's fine, Heero," Wufei said, though he didn't sound too convincing.

"Then why doesn't he answer?"

"Maybe he shut off the phone when he took a nap and forgot to turn it back on." Quatre suggested.

Heero shook his head. "He never does that."

"Try again," Trowa said. "This time when the answering machine comes on, firmly order him to pick up the phone."

Heero gave him a questioning look, then took out his cell phone and began to speed dial home. Ignoring the other dinner guests, he put the small phone to his ear and listened to the message machine, again. "Duo. It's Heero. I want you to pick up the phone right now. You're worrying me by not answering. If you can hear me, I want you to pick up the damn phone!" he said forcefully, then looked to Trowa, one eyebrow raised. "Was that firm enough?"

"Yes," Trowa nodded, "that should do it."

There were a few moments of silence before Heero's eyes lit up, having heard a click on the phone. "Duo? Is that you?"

Only the sound of rapid breathing could be heard coming from the other end of the call. Heero's eyes met the others, silently telling them something was wrong, knowing it was probably another panic attack. "What's the matter? What's happened?" he asked anxiously. There was no answer. "Are you alright? Answer me?"

"No." Duo's voice was but a faint whisper, as if he were trying to keep quiet and hidden.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Scared?"

No answer.

"I'm coming home, but it's going to take me a half hour. I'm going to put Trowa on the phone and he'll talk to you until I get there, all right?"

"Hurry."

Though he could barely hear Duo's voice, Heero could hear the urgency in it. Without hesitating, he handed the phone to Trowa. "Talk to him until I get there." He then rose and walked rapidly from the room without looking back or stopping to talk to those calling out to him.

"Should I go with him?" Wufei asked, looking to Quatre for an answer.

"No. His departure and absence will be noted. There are only three of us left and I think Milliardo would appreciate if we stayed until the end. Heero will call and tell us if he needs us. If he does, we'll leave immediately."

Meanwhile, Trowa rose from his chair, speaking into the phone. "Duo, it's Trowa. How are you, little brother?" His hand gripped Quatre's shoulder before he turned and casually strolled out of the room to find a quiet place to try and figure out what was going on at the other end of the phone.

xxxxxxx

Newly paroled and bored already, Harley Stubben sat in a sprawled out position, his feet resting on his bed. In his right hand he held a can of beer that was only half finished and getting warm from his holding it. He was a large man, his pale muscled arms made visible by his wife-beater t-shirt, looked darker than they really were due to the large amount of dark hair that covered most of his body. He sat as if in a stupor as he watched the evening news, a must for a man who had spent the last ten years of his life on Penal Colony 4. After his recent release, he'd spent a good amount of time catching up on all he'd missed during his incarceration. Cheap women, booze, cigarettes and television topped that list, in that order. From edited newscasts that the prisoners of Penal Colony Four were allowed, he'd learned of the past two wars between Earth and the colonies. It seemed to him that maybe being locked up for ten years might have been better than getting involved in the those wars. He snorted at that thought. "Yeah, right." Prison had been hell, but as far he was concerned, he'd fared better than most.

He set down his beer and grabbed the remote, ready to change the channel, when some sort of celebration on Earth was being reported. He turned up the volume to see a succession of young men exit a limousine. He turned up the volume and figured from the questions being asked and then by the names being flashed under their pictures, that these young men in dress suits were the famed colony gundam pilots. He'd heard about the boy warriors and scoffed at the idea. But from what he'd seen and heard, those children had saved Earth and maybe even the colonies by their heroic acts. The first two had hardened faces, young and reportedly anything but innocent. The next two were a bit harder to judge, especially the small blond guy. He was the one who stopped to answer the reporters' questions. The name Duo Maxwell was picked up and he paid more attention when the blond got testy.

His breath suddenly caught in his throat when a picture of the absent pilot was displayed while the reporter speculated on the whereabouts and health of the fifth gundam pilot, missing from the memorial to some pacifist chick. The reports of treatment in a Brussels' hospital after he was released from Penal Colony 4 had him sitting up, his full attention on the television screen. The report ended and the news station went on with another story about some sports team on Earth.

"Duo Maxwell," the man said grimly, then slowly a deep, maniacal laugh grew and roared out of the man's throat and continued for roughly thirty seconds before it stopped abruptly. Grabbing up the open can of beer on the table next to him, he violently hurled it across the room where it banged loudly as it hit the wall, denting its surface and leaving a splash of liquid on the peeling paint. The angry man brought his right hand up to massage the stump at his elbow, where his left forearm used to be. "Looks like I'll be taking a little pleasure trip to Earth, just to even things up," he said out loud to the four dull walls.

No one could ever prove that the kid who'd covered himself with filth to avoid being raped again had caused the maiming injuries he and several of his prison mates had suffered by malfunctioning machines in the penal colony's manufacturing plant. His prison pal, who dominated all the males on their block, fared worse than the rest of them. He'd been found electrocuted in the workshop. There had been an investigation, but the findings had been "inconclusive". It didn't take a genius to put the facts together that of the six who'd had a piece of that boy's ass, five had ended up having some sort of disfiguring accident and the last one, their so-called leader, ended up dead. All such occurrences ended when the kid had suddenly been paroled.

Twisting around so that his right hand could reach the phone, he grabbed hold of it, moved it forward, and began dialing. It took three calls to find the person he was seeking.

"Squib, that you?" he questioned upon hearing the voice he hadn't heard in ten long years. "This is Harley. Yeah, Harley Stubben. Yeah, well I just got out about two weeks ago. Shut up and listen to me, Squib. I need to cash in a favor. Listen here, you bug-eyed bureaucrat, you owe me big time for not getting me out of that conviction and I need a favor." His voice then lowered in a threatening manner as he continued, "I know where you live, piss ant, and I don't care if you're married to my cousin or not. I'll do serious harm to your family if you don't do what I ask."

A long pause filled the room and the stubbled face of the unattractive man changed minutely as he slowly smiled, pleased at the other man's capitulation, even though it was more than obvious it was reluctantly done. "I need to locate a gundam pilot. His name is Duo Maxwell and he's been receiving some sort of medical treatment in Brussels, Belgium. No, I don't know his address," he answered testily. "I don't have a computer here so you'll have to do a background search yourself. Three years ago he was incarcerated at the same penal colony as me. He was released last year and was in pretty bad shape. I'll give you two weeks to come up with the information I need or you'll find me on your doorstep and very unhappy. Do you understand?" His smile broadened. "That's a good little weasel," he chuckled darkly. He then gave the man on the other end of the line his phone number. "Two weeks," he reminded him, then abruptly hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Duo, talk to me. What's the matter?" Trowa kept his voice calm and even, having learned from past experiences that when his friend regressed into what they now termed 'an episode', being quiet, calm and giving him a feeling of safety and security brought him out of it much quicker than excitement or panic. Listening to the faint, ragged breathing on the other end of the phone, he felt disheartened and saddened. Duo hadn't had an episode in nearly two months and they'd all hoped he was finally over them.

It had been a rough for their two friends, struggling to find some semblance of being normal after what Relena had put them through. He knew from talking privately to both of them that Heero was still guilt ridden and put Duo as his first priority, refusing to leave his side even though he was silently suffering from depression and boredom from being homebound much of the time. His guilt and depression couldn't be hidden completely from Duo, who was very aware of all that went on around him. Duo felt caught between his need to feel secure and making Heero happy. Both men had expressed to him their frustration at the situation, but neither could come up with a solution. The one thing that held them together was their deep love and commitment to each other.

Hearing a slight whisper in his ear, Trowa focused on what Duo might be saying. He thought he heard the words, "They'll find me, they'll find me," so he had to ask, "Who will find you, Duo?"

"They will."

He could only assume Duo meant the men who had given him countless nightmares and fears, his attackers on the penal colony. "They're all locked up, Duo. They can't come here. You're safe. Heero's on his way home and if you need us to, the rest of us will come also. We won't ever let anyone hurt you again. Do you hear what I'm saying, Duo?"

"Tro...wa.?" There was a slight tone of recognition to the hushed voice.

"Yes, it's me, Duo. Heero's on his way home. Where are you?"

Only shaky breathing answered his question. Then an idea came to him. "Are you in your safe place?"

"Yeah."

"Just stay there. You're hidden and no one can see you. Why don't you lie down and try to go to sleep?"

"No." Duo's voice was so quiet he barely heard his reply, but his fear was loud and clear. "They'll find me."

Trowa closed his eyes; this was a bad one. The last time Duo had been this frightened was when there had been an accident in front of their house. A panicked and obviously intoxicated man who had been the driver of the car that hit the fire hydrant outside, barged into their house before Heero, who had been in the basement doing laundry, could investigate. Heero had later related to them that Duo had been sitting on the couch watching T.V. and at the sound of the car hitting the hydrant, he'd moved to the front window to look out of it when he spied the man getting out of the car and then came running towards the house. Duo had frozen, unable to move, and watched in horror as the man burst into the house. The intruder had shouted in a loud and anxious voice for someone to call for help, that he had a child in the car that had been hurt in the crash. The wild-eyed and overanxious man turned to see him frozen in place, and Duo's memory of the men in prison rose up in his mind to cloud the anxiety the intruder was displaying. For his part, the drunk only saw someone standing still and unmoving when he lunged forward and grabbed for Duo, yelling for help and a phone.

Heero entered the room just as Duo let out a terrified scream and began attacking the man holding him. Fortunately for the intruder, he let go of Duo before the former gundam pilot did serious damage. The braided man ignored Heero's shout and ran up the stairs as if the devil himself was on his heels. Heero was left with the angry, injured drunk and a girl left wounded in the car outside with an enormous fountain of water sprouting from the damaged water hydrant.

He'd pointed the man to the phone that had been in sight the entire time and ran out to check on the accident victim. The girl appeared to be about ten years old and was trapped in her seat belt and laying in a slumped position, unconscious. Heero told his friends later, while relating the incident, that the girl's father could have easily removed her from the car being heavily rained down upon by the cascade of water, but he had been too inebriated to think logically.

He stayed with the girl as she lay on the part of their lawn that had remained dry, watching the father stumble back and forth in front of him, both waiting for the ambulance. When it finally showed up, so did the local police who insisted on reports being taken and made a formal arrest of the man for driving under the influence of alcohol and endangering the life of a child. It was a good half hour before Heero could return to the house and he immediately bolted up the stairs. He knew exactly where to go as Duo had hidden before when overly frightened or experiencing flashbacks. He reverted back to the tactics that had aided him before: hiding, being silent and small. His bolt hole was the back of the master bedroom's closet, in a dark and hard to reach corner.

For three days after that incident, Duo remained skittish and silent, clinging to Heero and his reassuring presence. Trowa hoped that whatever had frightened Duo this time hadn't set his progress back further.

"Did you know Cathy was in town this last week?" Trowa asked, hoping to distract his frightened friend until Heero could reach home. He didn't get an answer, but continued on, knowing Duo was probably clutching the phone hard enough to break it in half. "She says the circus is doing great and she's even begun to learn how to balance on the high wire. She brought a dog with her, saying one of the circus people had inherited it from an aunt who'd passed on. He's a cute little guy, Duo. I think you'll like him. He's small and has wiry fur....." His conversation carried on with no other purpose other than to calm his friend with the mundane topics.

Quatre entered the room he'd found when searching for a quiet place to hear Duo's whispered replies. His blond lover came up to him with a look of concern and worry on his handsome face. Looking at him and knowing his compassion, he counted himself a lucky man to have the love and devotion of Quatre Winner. They'd certainly had their bumps along the way, but the love they felt for each other never diminished, even during the times they'd lived apart.

"Is he all right?" Quatre whispered when Trowa paused in his one-sided monologue.

'Not really,' Trowa mouthed back silently, not wanting Duo to hear his reply. He looked at his watch to see that twenty-five minutes had passed; Heero should be there soon. Even as he thought it, he heard over the phone a distant shout and recognized Heero's urgent voice in the background, calling Duo's name. A closer whimper was heard and he wished more than anything that he was there to help Duo deal with his fears. The hand on his arm reminded him why he wasn't.

He'd come to a decision soon after Heero came back to them, confessing why he'd left Duo and that he still loved the braided man. Duo and Heero had once loved each other as much or even more than he and Quatre loved each other, if that was possible. Yet in caring for the almost helpless American after bringing him back to Earth, he'd found himself having formed more than just a desire to protect and heal him. He realized, with a great amount of guilt, that he had liked Duo being dependent on him, needing his comfort, his reassurances and his clinging to him. He found his need to protect Duo had caused his feelings for him to change and grow.

His love for Quatre was the strongest emotion he'd even known, but it had faltered somewhat during the two years they'd lived separately, a decision on his part caused by a rift between them over his lover's failure to believe in Duo's innocence. Those two years had been some of the most difficult ones in his life, and that was saying a lot considering his past.

After bringing Duo to Mrs. L's home to recover, he came to a point where he had to make a decision regarding Duo and his relationship with Quatre. Having seen his lover's heartbreak when he found Duo sleeping with him in his bed, he knew he didn't ever want to see that look in his eyes again. Then seeing that Heero was sincere in his desire to return to Duo, to care and protect him, cemented his decision. The two loved each other, a fact that was more than evident when they were together. Recognizing that, he'd stepped back, offering help but letting Heero be the principal caretaker of his lover. In doing so, he'd recommitted himself to Quatre and left Duo and Heero alone to re-discover each other. He never regretted his decision, but at times like this, his need to comfort his former comrade, someone he'd come to think of as his little brother, was overwhelming.

"It's Heero. He's almost there and it'll be safe to come out of hiding," he told the frightened man on the other end of the phone while hearing in the background the sound of footsteps on the stairs as the Japanese man raced up to his lover.

"Duo?" Heero sounded a bit breathless as he softly called out his lover's name. Trowa new he should probably hang up, but he wanted to wait to see if Heero could tell him something about Duo's condition.

He listened as Heero gently tried to coax Duo out of the back of the closet, knowing better than to try and pull him out. Over the rapid breathing came a thump, followed by Heero's voice reassuring Duo that he was safe. Trowa hesitated, wanting to hang up the phone and give the two some privacy, but something made him pause. There was the sound of fumbling before Heero's softened voice addressed him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Heero's heart was pounding in his chest, and he cursed his inability to control his body's reactions to stress and fear as he had done when he piloted his gundam. When the taxi finally pulled up to the curb outside their home, he tossed the fare and a large tip to the driver who'd broken quite a few traffic laws for him as he flew out of the cab and bolted for the front door. His hands fumbled with the keys in his anxiousness to get inside and find Duo.

The house was dark as was the front porch, so when he finally found the key, he struggled to get it into the lock. The click of the door sounded a moment before he was inside and he flipped the light on. "Duo?" he shouted, making a quick search of the front room. He had an idea of where Duo had gone, but he wanted to make sure before he went up the stairs. Not seeing or hearing him, he took the stairs two at a time, his feet making quite a bit more noise than usual as he went. He ran down the hall to the master bedroom and turned on the light. "Duo?" He found himself a bit breathless, not because of any fatigue but out of pure worry.

The closet door was closed, yet he had very little doubt that Duo was hiding in the far back of it, most likely having pushed the storage boxes in front of him to act as a deterrent for anyone looking for him. He hated these episodes, when Duo returned in his mind to Penal Colony 4. It was a dark time for the both of them, but he knew Duo by far had suffered the worst. Something had spooked him while he'd been gone, and now the love of his life thought he was a prisoner once more, a victim to the system and of cruel men, cowering in a corner, and making himself small and silent so his attackers would overlook him.

Toeing off his shoes, tossing his jacket aside and pulling off his tie and belt before hastily pulling his dress shirt over his head, Heero was ready for the night to come. He knelt down in front of the closet, making himself small as well, then opened the doors. Sure enough, two storage boxes, topped with several shoe boxes, hid the fact that the closet went much deeper than it appeared. He carefully began removing them, speaking in a soft voice as he did. "It's alright, Duo. I'm home, and it's only you and me. I'm sorry I was gone so long but I'm home now, and I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you. You're safe. There's no one here but you and me." He kept talking, repeating over and over the same reassurances.

Having cleared a path, he sat back on his ankles, knowing that Duo needed to make the move out of the hole he'd built. "Come on, Duo. I'm tired. Would you like to go to bed now?"

A blur of motion shot out of the closet and slammed into him, knocking him backwards to land on his back. He lay there with Duo on his chest, fiercely clutching at his tee-shirt, his face buried into his neck. Not a sound came from his lover other than ragged breathing.

"I've got you. You're alright. We're safe," Heero whispered against the soft hair at the top of Duo's head. Feeling a hard object against his shoulder where Duo was holding onto him, Heero realized his lover still had the phone in his hand. He reached over and gently pried it from the fingers that clutched it and brought it to his ear.

"Trowa?"

"I'm here."

"He's all right. I'll calm him down and call you in the morning."

"I think I'd feel better if we came over in the morning, give you both some extra support."

There was a moment of hesitation as Heero thought about it. "All right."

"We'll bring some of Duo's favorite breakfast treats."

"He'll be glad to hear it."

"You're sure you'll be all right tonight?" Trowa asked, then mouthed to Quatre that everything was okay. "If you need us, we'll come."

"No. I think Duo just needs me to be here. Hopefully by morning he'll be able to tell me what happened."

"Call if you need us."

"Thanks, I will."

The phone call ended with both men turning their attention to their loved ones.

Heero put the phone down on the floor and wrapped his arms around the trembling body holding fast to his chest. With his hands spread and moving slowly up and down Duo's back, he hoped to ease some of the crippling fear the other felt. He held tightly to him, waiting for some clue signaling that he could move them to the bed. If the clue he patiently waited for came, it went past him as he faded into sleep.

He woke when his subconscious realized how cold he was and that Duo was shivering, despite their close proximity to each other. "Come on, Duo. Let's get into bed," he said. His lover didn't respond as well as he'd hoped, but he did manage to hear him quietly murmur his disapproval at being disturbed, which, of itself, was encouraging. Duo continued to hang on tightly as Heero struggled out from under his weight and then as he picked him up and carried him in his arms to the bed. After quickly removing his dress pants, Heero shut off the light and crawled under the covers next to Duo, leaving his lover in his sweat pants and tee-shirt, he spooned up against his back. "Go back to sleep, love. We'll talk in the morning," he whispered, wrapping his arms protectively around the slender body. Still emotionally spent, they both managed to drift swiftly back to sleep.

TBC

I'm following the suggestion to use the x key for scene breaks, thanks L.W. It's about the best I can do so I hope it's helpful. To Della and readers in Florida: My sympathies for what you've been going through, I hope you and yours are well. And here I thought living on an earthquake fault was dangerous!


	4. Web 4

**Tangled In The Web**

**By: Dyna Dee**

**Web 4**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Heed the warning, please.**

The faint, early morning light peeking through the window of the bedroom was not what woke Heero up at 6:04 a.m. It was without a doubt the feeling of nimble fingers lifting the front of his tee-shirt that did, and he woke further as warm lips and a wet tongue began to map out his chest and tease his nipples into responding. He wasn't surprised in the least as he'd expected this and knew exactly where it was going and why. In the past, whenever Duo experienced one of his "episode", reliving a flashback of his past where once again he found himself deserted by his friends, left alone, unarmed, and pursued by criminal predators, he'd wake the next morning with an overwhelming need to regain some sense of control in his life. It usually came down to a matter of sex. His lover would initiate it and control what they did in whatever manner he needed in order to recover his sense of equilibrium. Heero had learned to go along with it as the act really did seem to help his lover to recover more quickly from an episode.

He opened his eyes to see the messy head of warm brown hair just below his chin and brought his hands up to rub at Duo's shoulders, causing his lover to stop what he was doing. The head of chestnut-colored hair lifted and troubled blue-violet eyes rose to meet his own and they were filled with both need and uncertainty. Heero nodded his head, silently giving Duo permission to do what he needed to regain his balance. His lover immediately went into motion, almost frantic to remove the clothing from off both of their bodies.

With Duo's sweat pants, tee-shirt and boxers joining his own clothing on the floor, his long-haired lover pressed his trembling body up against his side. Heero knew he couldn't reach out just yet; Duo had to be in total control or what they were about to do would be in vain. He made himself pliable when he was urged by gentle hands to turned onto his side, and then lay still as he heard the drawer of the bedside table open. Though Duo was usually driven by an almost primal need and urgency in these situations, he was never cruel or wished to intentionally cause him pain.

The body that lined up against his back was lean and Duo's skin felt chilled. Heero knew every inch of that body and never grew tired of exploring it. But today it was Duo's turn to do as he wished, and he knew from past experience that there would be no gentle exploring or languid lovemaking. If Duo followed his usual pattern, their joining would be hard and fast.

The slightly trembling fingers, coated in gel, found his entrance and began the stretching process. He knew it wouldn't last nearly long enough to have him completely ready, but it was acceptable when he considered the outcome. With little warning and one quick and vigorous thrust, he gasped silently as his lover filled him. Duo's hands immediately sought for purchase by sliding his arms underneath his own and clamping his hands painfully over his shoulders for better leverage. It was painful at first, but he endured it. Heero knew he would endure a gauntlet of gunfire for the man behind him. In some odd, cathartic way, he found the somewhat impersonal act they were engaged in to be some sort of penance for his leaving Duo in the first place, nearly four years ago. If he'd consulted with his friends about Relena's blackmail threats, maybe they could have helped him to find a way to protect Duo. Yet all his speculation and "what ifs" didn't change a thing. Duo had been framed, tried and served a prison sentence that was most likely engineered by his heinous dead wife. He knew from Trowa's account of his visit to the prison that she was responsible for Duo having being sent to the harsher area of the penal colony where he'd suffered nearly every day that he'd spent there.

He felt his lover's right hand unclasp his shoulder and move quickly down to his groin in an attempt to bring him to a point where he'd receive some satisfaction from their joining. It didn't matter to him if he came or not, and because this wasn't the type of lovemaking they usually engaged in and enjoyed, he remained relatively unaffected. All that mattered to him at the moment was for Duo to be emotionally satisfied at the end of his climax.

The breath on his neck and shoulder was more rapid now, but Duo remained silent as he continued with his task, taking over and dominating the sexual act. Lips desperate to remain silent latched onto his neck and began sucking, almost painfully so, but he would endure that also, sensing that his lover was nearing the end. Near silent grunts and a final, painful thrust that accompanied the stiffening of the body behind him alerted him to the fact that it was over. The hands on his body slumped, finished with their task. The moment Duo slipped away from him, Heero turned and enfolded the smaller man in his arms and held him securely against his chest.

It took a good five minutes for Duo's trembling to lessen and his ragged breathing to even out. Heero backed away, but only just enough to study his lover's face, which he noted was pale, slack and had drying trails of tears on it. "Duo?"

The dark, moist eyelashes fluttered before sad, red-rimmed eyes opened and sought his own searching gaze. "I'm sorry, so sorry," Duo whispered in a shaky voice, his breath hitching as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "You okay?"

"I'm fine and there's nothing to be sorry for," Heero said as he brushed the messy, loose hair away from the handsome, stubbled-chin face. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"Cold."

Heero quickly pulled up the several blankets that had been kicked aside and placed them over their naked bodies. He then ran his hands over the pale skin that was chilled to his touch and pimpled with goose bumps. "Better?"

A long sigh followed and Duo buried himself against the solid warmth that anchored him to life. "Better?" Duo asked weakly. "Will I ever be better, Heero? Shit, I'm so pathetic."

Heero was also used to this phase. After Duo recovered from an episode there always came a period of self-loathing. He knew that if he tried to reassure Duo that he was worth while, worth everything to him, they would be there all day and his lover really wouldn't feel any better. They would have to take this up with Duo's doctor. He'd give him a call when Duo took his shower and tell him of this latest episode, but that would have to wait until he got an explanation from his braided lover as to what had set him off. For the moment, though, Duo needed him close by and understanding. He'd learned from past experiences that his lover needed to be reassured, but that he also needed that reassurance to be kept short and simple. Heero also realized he'd had the perfect distraction to get them past the subject once they'd discussed what was wrong.

"You're not pathetic, you're recovering," he began, his voice purposely low, calm but firm as his hands moved up and down his lover's slender and bare back. "You're going to have a few set backs now and then, but we'll deal with them. You are getting better, Duo, we both know that. Just have some patience with yourself." And now for that distraction. "Besides, Trowa and Quatre are going to be here bright and early, and they promised to bring you a treat."

Silence passed between them for several moments before Duo sheepishly asked, "What kind of a treat?"

Heero couldn't help but smile. Hearing the mild curiosity in Duo's husky morning voice meant that he was recovering more quickly from the episode than he had in the past. At least he hoped that was true.

"A breakfast treat is all Trowa said."

"Shower?"

Heero pushed back from his lover once again, studying his face. "In a minute. First, I want you to tell me what set you off."

A visible shudder shook Duo's body and he seemed to curl in on himself again as he recalled watching the television. "I turned on the T.V. 'cause Trowa said he'd tried to get you to wink at me and I saw the reporter ask Quatre some questions about me." Frightened eyes looked up into Heero's. "He more or less confirmed that I'd been treated in Brussels, then they showed a picture of me. Heero," his voice was thin and strained as he continued. "They know where I am now. They'll come after me."

"Who?" As if he didn't know.

"The guys in prison who attacked me. They saw my picture and know where we live."

"Duo." Heero's voice sounded of reason. "Those men are most likely still in prison, and even if they weren't, why would they come after you?"

Duo lowered his eyes and turned his head away and Heero knew he was hiding something. "Answer me, Duo. Why would they come after you?"

The long-haired man just shook his head, not yet willing to divulge his acts of retaliation against the men who had hurt him.

A huff of exasperation came from Heero. If Duo wasn't ready to speak, he knew he wouldn't, and any pushing and prodding on his part would only make his lover withdraw further. He drew the anxious man back into his arms and held him close, his hands rubbing his back once again. "It's alright," he soothed. "I'm here. The chances that they saw that news clip and are free to act on it, for whatever reason, are incredibly slim."

Duo knew Heero was trying to give him comfort, but his deep-seated fears seemed to override the more reasonable part of his mind. He buried his face against his lover's neck, breathing in the scent that he'd come to equate with being safe and loved. Just being held by the strongest man he'd ever met was more reassuring than any words could ever be.

Their bodies remained entwined for several minutes before Heero's low-spoken voice rumbled in his ear. "How about that shower before the guys show up?" Duo nodded, then reluctantly let go of the security that Heero's body provided and moved to the edge of the bed. Blue-violet eyes turned to watch as his naked lover rose to his feet and walked with purposeful strides to their bathroom, and he couldn't help but admire the well-toned body that he alone had been privileged to touch. The bathroom light and fan clicked on and Heero disappeared from view. Immediatekly following was the sound of the shower running and then Heero's head peeked out of the open door. "Are you coming?" he asked, his eyes glimmering anticipation.

Duo nodded and slid out from under the covers. Even though he and the other man had shared countless intimate moments, seen each other at their best and worst, he still found himself feeling self conscious when Heero watched him with such intensity in his own natural state. He'd had a hard time keeping weight on after all of his surgeries, and though he was heavier than the starved condition Trowa had found him in when he rescued him from the penal colony, he was still slim, almost skinny. It was a condition that was a constant concern to his doctors and his friends. It didn't seem to matter that his appetite had increased sufficiently and would normally help him gain some weight, but his metabolism, it appeared, was working overtime. He'd more or less resigned himself to remaining in a waif-like state for the rest of his life. If Heero felt any repugnance at touching or viewing his thin frame, his smile and eyes, filled with desire, denied it.

No sooner had he entered the warming bathroom, then Heero had him in the hot spray of water and hands filled with foaming suds began to caress his body, cleansing his skin and messaging his shoulders, arms and legs, loosening his muscles and easing away the lingering fears that had him petrified him the night before. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Heero's tender touch, relaxing further and setting aside all his worries for the time being.

**xxxxxxx**

Heero left Duo in the shower to finish the task of rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. Dressing quickly in jeans and a t-shirt, he exited the bedroom and went downstairs to the phone in the living room. He had two calls to make that morning, one to Duo's shrink and one to Wufei. The phone rang on the other end, and in only two rings, it was picked up. "How's Duo?" Wufei's alert voice asked. With caller ID, the Chinese man was always one step ahead of the conversation, sidestepping the normal pleasantries.

The other side of the phone remained quiet while Heero explained what had happened the day before to trigger Duo's episode. "Damn those reporters," Wufei growled angrily. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"My sentiments exactly," Heero answered, still feeling angry over the information on Duo's medical information being let out. They had worked diligently together to secure all information on Duo and their whereabouts. There had to be a mole within the hospital system to have let that information come into the hands of a reporter. Since the war, it had always been a natural inclination on all their parts to keep their lives from public scrutiny and to avoid being made public figures. The press, however, didn't seem to care about their needs or desires. They had turned out in great number when he and Relena had their farce of a wedding and, of course, when Duo had been arrested. With the problems that hung over his head, his lover had, for the most part, been unaware of the media circus his arrest and trial had been. Even in the entrapped cocoon Relena had kept him in, he'd been aware of Duo's predicament but was constrained by the constant surveillance on him to do anything about it.

"Would it be alright if I came over?" Wufei's voice was filled with concern, but Heero knew their friend would stay his distance if he thought it would be better for Duo to deal with his latest episode with only him for support.

"I think he'd like that," Heero answered. "Trowa and Quatre are coming this morning with food they thought Duo would like."

A snort of disdain sounded from the other end of the line. "That probably means doughnuts. They know that's one of his favorite foods."

"If you can call it food," Heero agreed. He'd never developed the sweet tooth that his lover had.

"If you can keep the joined-at-the-hip twosome there long enough, I'll come around eleven and bring lunch, something more substantial than flour, sugar and lard."

"Sounds good."

"Tell Duo..." Wufei paused, trying to think of what to say that would help his still recovering friend. "Tell him we're here for him, and we're here for you too, Heero. Just don't forget that."

"Thanks, Wufei. I'll tell Duo you're coming."

"See you at eleven."

The phone went dead and Heero hung it up. He could hear the faint sounds of his lover moving about in their bedroom, probably rummaging for clothing. He turned to the kitchen to make some juice when the sounds of footsteps on the front porch were heard and three solid knocks on the entry door sounded. The call to the shrink would have to wait.

Heero opened the front door to greet his two friend bearing smiles, two large pink boxes screaming 'I've just come from the bakery', and two large containers of milk, one of them chocolate. He frowned at the items then gave his friend a strong look of disapproval.

"Your scowling is not going to make them go away, Heero," Quatre said with obvious amusement. "Besides, they're for Duo's benefit, not yours. So invite us in before he comes out here to eat on the front steps with us."

Backing up, he gave the two enough room to enter the house then closed the door behind them, locking it out of habit. The sound of running footsteps brought their eyes up to the top of the stairs. "Is that what I think it is?" Duo asked, eyes wide at the sight of the two boxes. He stood on the top landing with his damp hair pulled back into its usual braid and slung over his shoulder. He was wearing his typical attire of dark gray sweat pants and an oversized yellow tee-shirt; now slightly damp on one side, and his feet were covered by thick white athletic socks. Duo's pale face and red eyes were tattletale signs to the two newcomers that it had been a rough morning, no matter how his bright smile tried to hide it.

"Yes," Trowa answered, a slight smile on his face. "They're from Nadia's Sweet Shop." They'd learned from past experience that this was Duo's favorite bakery, one of the few that made American-style doughnuts in Brussels.

Duo quickly made it down the stairs and pulled the boxes from Trowa's arms. "You guys are the best," he said grinning, then turned and went to the kitchen.

"You do know that he's probably going to make himself sick, don't you?" Heero was clearly not happy about the amount of doughnuts they brought.

"We'll just have to eat enough to keep him from overdoing it," Quatre replied. "Though Duo could certainly use a little more weight on his bones." He handed one of the gallon cartons of milk to Trowa, then followed after Duo. Trowa shrugged, dismissing Heero's frown as he followed the other two, leaving the former Wing pilot to scowl all he wanted.

The four of them sat at the table with plates littered with doughnut crumbs and tall, empty glasses that had once contained cold milk. Duo was slowly chewing his last mouthful, his eyes closed in either bliss or misery; it was hard to tell. Heero's own stomach wasn't feeling so good after three doughnuts. He'd noted that his lover had downed no less than five before slowing down and he wasn't sure about the other two, only that they had stopped eating about the time he had. There still remained three quarters of a box left.

All eyes turned to Duo as he slumped back into his chair and his head dropped back. "Oh, man," was all he could muster.

"That good?" Trowa asked, amused.

"I'm a glutton for punishment, aren't I?" Duo asked, a humorous grin on his lip as his hand massaged his flat stomach as if he could make it feel better.

"Just a glutton, I think," Heero answered with a snort.

Duo didn't move as he responded, sounding slightly petulant, "Well, if you'd let me have doughnuts once in a while, I wouldn't freak out when I finally got some."

"They're not good for you."

"Umm, but they're so good," the braided man purred languidly.

The kitchen grew quiet as the four enjoyed a comfortable moment with each other. Being this relaxed and comfortable was a rare and unique experience they shared with very few people, and each one of them was grateful that, after all they'd been through, they'd been able find it again.

Trowa's voice was the first to break the silence. "So is anyone going to tell us what happened last night? Duo?"

The braided man's head straightened and he shot a glance at Heero, giving his lover permission to speak for him. Heero understood, then began to tell them of the news report Duo had seen. Quatre's eyes widened with horror at the realization that he'd been the cause of Duo's latest episode.

"I'm so sorry, Duo," the blond man said quickly at the end of Heero's explanation. "I was shocked by the reporter's questions and answered them in the best way possible. I should have just denied the information straight-out. I can see how you saw my not doing so as acknowledging your presence here. I'm sorry this lapse on my part frightened you."

Duo's eyes took in the blond's sincerity. "If you'd denied it, you'd have been lying, Quatre." And they all knew how Duo felt about that.

Heero leaned forward in his chair. "I want to find out who leaked the information. That reporter had to have a source in the hospital or medical clinic who either sold or willingly gave out the confidential information about Duo's illness. I want that person caught and prosecuted."

All eyes turned to Trowa, who frowned. He still had some influence at Preventers, though he wasn't an active agent any longer. The shifting of the green eyes to Quatre signaled to the other two that something else was going on. "I'd like to help with this, but I'm afraid I won't be around to do it."

That simple statement brought Duo up from the slump he'd been in to sitting straight-backed and tense. "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes shifting rapidly back and forth from the brunet to the blond. Quatre, looking guilty, was the one who answered. "I have to go to L-4 for an annual board meeting," he began, then turned to give an apologetic look to Duo. "I know this couldn't have come at a worse time, but I've persuaded Trowa to come with me. We haven't gone anywhere together for the last three years and I thought it was time for us to have a little time away." A look of hesitance crossed his fair features. "If this will be too difficult right now, Duo, I'm sure we can mange to do it another time."

Duo's eyes had focused on Trowa while Quatre spoke and had stayed there until he finished. His mind screamed for him to say something, anything that would keep his protector on Earth, in Brussels. Though they lived only a couple of miles away from each other, Duo had always been comforted by the fact that Trowa was only a phone call away. If he and Heero got into an argument, Trowa was on the other end of the phone, a calming and stabling influence. Quatre was going to take him not just on a vacation, but off planet. His heart was tripping with trepidation at the thought even as his mind was busy countering that his two friends deserved to get away. Trowa had saved him from the horrors of the penal colony, had sheltered, nurtured and cared for him in a time he desperately needed someone to do just that. He was more than indebted to Trowa and he knew he couldn't ever really repay him for what he'd done on his behalf. But the thought of him being so far away was frightening.

Seeing the tug of war going on in Duo's mind, Trowa leaned forward and took one of his friend's clenched hands, resting on the tabletop. "It's alright, Duo. You can call me anytime you need to. I might not be just down the street, but I'll always be available to you and to Heero."

Duo swallowed, and it sounded so loud in his head that he was sure the others must have heard it also. Knowing he was expected to say something in reply, he struggled to come up with the right words. He felt his other hand being clasped firmly and, seeming to move in slow motion, he turned his head to see Heero watching him, worry etched on his handsome face. "I promise, it will be alright, Duo. I think they deserved some time away from all our craziness, don't you?" Somehow Duo managed to nod, his eyes remaining on Heero's face.

"Again, I apologize for the bad timing," Quatre said in a repentant voice. "But we had no idea Duo would have an episode and our shuttle leaves for L-4 in three days. We didn't want to spring it on you at the last minute."

"Duo?" Trowa squeezed the hand under his own, needing reassurance that his leaving with Quatre was alright. Slowly the other man turned to look at him, wariness in his blue-violet eyes. "It will be all right. Heero is here and Wufei as well. Mrs. L. is only a short distance away and she'll be sure to call you everyday if you need her to. I think it's time for a little independence on both our parts, don't you? I really believe we're ready to do this." He gave a knowing look to Duo, silently reminding him of a conversation the two of them had had several weeks previous when they'd spoken seriously of their dependence on each other. Duo's need for Trowa's reassurance and security, and Trowa's equal desire to provide that comfort sometimes got in the way of their relationships with their life partners.

Duo could see that Trowa really wanted this, needed this chance to be away from all the drama of the last couple of years and to concentrate on his relationship with Quatre. And he really did want him to be happy, wanted them both to be happy. He answered with a simple nod of his head and a shaky smile. His slight gesture brought immediate grins of approval from the couple before him.

"Thank you, Duo," Quatre said sincerely, his eyes shining with gratitude. "We'll check in all the time to make sure Heero isn't putting too much fiber into your diet."

That crack brought a truer smile to Duo's face. "Just stock me up on enough junk food for the duration and I'll take all the fiber Heero shovels down my throat. That way I'll have a balanced diet we can both be happy about."

Heero gave a sharp look of warning to their friends to not let him catch them bringing any more junk food into their home, but their laughter and teasing soon eased the frown from his face and the former good mood that they'd had while eating the doughnuts slowly returned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wufei, after he'd arrived at exactly eleven sharp with deli sandwiches for all, greeted the news of Trowa and Quatre's departure with a thoughtful expression on his face. After lunch was over, he asked Duo to show him the backyard, a source of pride to the American. Once they were separated from the others, Wufei put his hand on Duo's arm to get his attention.

"Are you okay with Trowa leaving?"

Closing his eyes, Duo sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. We talked a couple of weeks ago that we should try to be more autonomous of each other. Quatre's good at hiding it, but it worries him that I depend on Trowa so much and he hates that he feels that way." He snorted and added, "And it doesn't make Heero feel great either."

Wufei nodded, having observed the same responses in the partners of the two men that had bonded as brothers after Trowa retrieved Duo from the penal colony. "The trip seems rather sudden to me, and it will be for a long period of time."

Duo shrugged. "Not the first time I've had to go cold turkey on something for Heero's sake."

Wufei frowned, remembering a turbulent time in his and Heero's relationship after the first war. Duo had begun smoking and drinking heavily, trying to drown out his survivor's guilt. It took Heero threatening to move out of their apartment and live separately, despising the destructive habits, that got Duo to quit both, almost overnight.

"Well, I'm here for you, if that's any consolation," Wufei offered, giving his friend an encouraging grin.

Duo managed to return one of his own. "Yeah, it is, actually."

The Chinese man put his arm around the other man's slender shoulders, a gesture that had been foreign to him before he'd moved into Mrs. L's house to help Trowa care for their ill friend. "I mean it, Duo. If you have an argument with Heero or just need someone to vent your frustrations at or to reassure you, I want you to feel you can call me. I'll listen and I'll be there for you. I know I can't replace Trowa or Heero, but I am your friend."

Duo turned and embraced his friend, who stiffened for a moment before he relaxed and returned it. "You've been a good friend to me and Heero this last year, Wufei, and I know I can count on you. I'll call when the need arises, alright?"

Wufei released his friend and stepped back so he could look at the other man. He smiled, happy to have Duo's word to call if he was needed. "I brought my motorcycle today. Want to go for a ride?"

Duo's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah. Did you bring an extra helmet?"

Five minutes later the two of them left the house with Duo in the front of the bike and Wufei right behind him, hanging on for dear life while the other three waved goodbye and called out for them to be careful.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Two days later the phone rang, waking the two men tangled up together on the large bed. Heero answered it, his voice groggy and irritated. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Morning, Heero. It's Trowa," the familiar voice announced. "Quatre and I wondered if we could drop by this morning. We have a surprise for Duo before we leave for the shuttleport."

"No more doughnuts," Heero snapped. "He's had too many sweets this week."

"You're getting to be worse than an overprotective mother," Trowa replied, his tone lacking any real humor. "But don't worry, it isn't anything to eat. We'll be there in a half hour." The phone clicked in his ear and Heero looked at it with an unhappy expression on his face.

"Who's that?" Duo said with droopy eyes struggling to stay open as he lifted his head off of Heero's shoulder.

"Trowa. He and Quatre are coming over in half an hour."

"Why?"

"Some sort of surprise for you."

"Me? A surprise?" The long-haired man seemed to suddenly come awake. "You said no doughnuts, could it be cinnamon rolls?"

"No food."

"No food? Then what the hell could it be?"

Heero yawned lazily, then answered, "I don't know, but we'd better get up and get dressed. I wouldn't put it past them to break into the house and present it to us in here."

Even though he knew their presently naked state probably wouldn't bother their two friends one bit, Duo moved to get out of bed. It wouldn't bother them, but it would make him feel uncomfortable. He didn't get far before Heero grabbed his wrist. "Wait," he said in a soft, commanding voice.

Duo paused to look back and saw that Heero was smiling at him. "Where's my kiss?" he asked, reminding them of their pleasant morning ritual. Moving quickly, Duo crawled back onto the bed, straddled his lover's hips and gave him a deep, passionate kiss that threatened to delay their getting showered and dressed before the doorbell rang.

Coming down the stairs after hearing the doorbell chimed moments before, Duo was treated to the sight of his two friends standing in the front foyer, shoulder to shoulder, hands behind their backs and cheesy grins on their faces. It was a comical picture and he wished he had his camera. "I'm thinking this is a pretty good surprise," he said, turning his head to see Heero standing next to them appearing not quite as pleased as the other two. Now his curiosity was piqued.

A scratching sound was heard and the two men separated, each maintaining his hold on the plastic carrier they'd hidden behind them. "What is it?" Duo asked, his eyes brimming with excitement.

The box was set down and Trowa opened a side door and pulled out a small gray dog with shaggy, wiry fur. "Hey, it's Toto!" Duo laughed and went immediately to Trowa's side and began to pet the happy looking creature. "What's his name?"

"He's had several owners and as many names," Trowa answered, smiling at Duo's infectious grin. "This is the dog I told you about the other night, the one Cathy brought with her when she visited. One of the circus people had an elderly relative that died and he inherited it. It seems the little fella doesn't do well with all the other circus animals and the constant moving. Cathy left him with us when she returned home and Quatre and I were wondering if you would like to give him a home."

Duo's eyes shot to Heero. "Can we?" he asked, his eyes practically begging for permission to keep the dog, something he'd always wanted.

"It will be your responsibility to care for him," Heero said, obviously unenthusiastic at the prospect of having a dog in the house. "That means feeding, training, bathing and cleaning up the yard after him. Can you do that?"

"Are you kidding?" Duo answered with a huge grin, knowing he was getting his wish. "What the hell else do I have to do? It'll be great!" He turned to Trowa and held out his hands. The dog nearly jumped from one man to the other, and in an instant Duo thought this was the best thing to happen to him in a very long time. "Hey, fella. How are ya? Do ya wanna be my dog?" He scratched the panting dog behind the ear and smiled fondly as the small animal leaned into his touch.

"He's a Cairn Terrier," Quatre said, reaching out to pet the wiry-furred back. "He's a really nice dog. We'd keep him ourselves if we didn't have to leave the house so often. Do you like him, Duo?"

"Yeah," Duo looked up into Quatre's eyes and offered his friend a grateful smile. "I do, thanks." He then looked back down at the dog. "And we're going to be pals, aren't we, fella? But I guess we need to find you a name first."

"Would you like some coffee?" Heero asked their guests.

"No," Trowa replied. "We really are pressed for time. We just wanted to drop the dog off to see if he'd be acceptable. We had other arrangements made in case you didn't want him."

"Didn't want him?" Duo said to the dog in a voice that sounded as if he were talking to a child. "You've got to be kidding. Who wouldn't want a wonderful dog like him? He's great! I can tell just by the way he's looking at me."

Trowa didn't want to point out that the dog looked at everyone with the same adoring expression. Better to let Duo think it was just for him.

"Goodbye, Duo. We'll call."

The braided man looked up from the dog and realized the moment of parting had come. He was not going to get emotional, he firmly told himself. But for a moment, Trowa blurred in front of him. "Bye, Trowa. Have a good trip." Despite having a dog in front of him as a barrier, Trowa still managed to take him in his arms and give him a long, reassuring hug.

"It'll be fine, Duo. You're brave and strong. You just keep telling that to yourself and one day you'll know it's true. We love you."

"Love you, too." Duo replied, his voice muffled from his face being pressed into Trowa's sweater.

The two separated and then it was Quatre's turn. "We'll miss you," the blond stated, then he too hugged Duo and held him for almost as long as Trowa had, silently demonstrating that his feelings for him were as equally strong as Trowa's.

"Call, and come back safe, alright?"

Quatre then stepped back, his eyes looking bright. "We will." He and Trowa then made their farewells to Heero, and before he was fully aware of it, they were gone. He felt a reassuring arm circle his shoulders and he looked up to see Heero looking at him with concern. He gave his lover a shaky smile, then looked down at the dog.

"You're sure this is okay with you, Heero?"

"If it makes you happy," his lover answered.

Duo knew Heero probably didn't want the dog, but was willing to make yet another sacrifice on his behalf. He would make sure that the dog wasn't a burden. "He does make me happy," he replied. "But what are we going to name him?"

TBC


	5. Web 5

Disclaimer and warning on page one.

**Tangled In The Web**

**By: Dyna Dee**

**Web 5**

Heero struggled to unlocked the front door of the house as he juggled the armful of newly purchased goods, wondering again what possessed him to allow Trowa and Quatre to give Duo a dog. He kept his mumbling to himself as Duo stood directly behind him with the gray hairy menace safely ensconced in his arms. The lock clicked open and he bent to pick up the two shopping bags at his feet of dog necessities and accessories they'd purchased at the local pet warehouse. "Trowa never mentioned how expensive a dog could be," he grumbled as he hoisted the dog bed and bags filled toys, training aids, a book, food, treats, dishes, a collar and leash, all totaling a cost of two-hundred and forty seven credits.

"Most of it's a one-time purchase. He won't cost much more than food and a visit to the vet once in a while," Duo replied uneasily, hugging the dog to his chest. He could see Heero was anything but happy about the new addition to their home and was half afraid he'd change his mind about them keeping him. He stroked the dog's head, gaining its attention and it turned its brown eyes up to gaze at him in an adoring manner. Duo couldn't explain it but he was already attached to the small animal. He'd never had a pet before but had always wanted one. He didn't know if what he was feeling for his dog was normal or not as he'd never really known what 'normal' was, but he was without a doubt crazy about this dog. He loved holding and caring for it and seeing it respond to him. It was odd, he thought, that he should already feel so possessive and protective of him. In his mind's eyes, he could see years ahead of him spent playing and taking care of his new pal.

"Stop staring at the dog, Duo, and come inside. He's not going anywhere," Heero's irritated voice shook him from his thoughts.

Slightly embarrassed at being caught ruminating over the dog, he quickly entered the house and waited for Heero to shut and lock the door behind him before he felt it was safe to put the wiggling dog down. "I'm going to call him Sinjin," he suddenly announced. "Because he looks singed."

Heero nodded, it made sense. The dog's fur was black tipped and did indeed look singed. "If you'll take care of this stuff, I'll check the mail and start lunch."

"All right," Duo readily agreed, wanting to placate his lover. After Heero turned and walked to the kitchen, he picked up the bag of supplies for his new dog and set them neatly into the plastic box they'd purchased and put it on the top shelf of the front coat closet. The bed, they'd decided beforehand in the store, would go into the laundry room downstairs.

Fastening the new spiked collar around the little dog's neck, Duo smiled as he experienced a slight feeling of triumph. He and Heero had argued for a good five-minutes over the choice of collar until Heero finally threw up his arms and gave in. Yet that wasn't the only thing he was happy about. He viewed the entire outing as a major accomplishment on his part. After all, going into a large store with a lot of other people had been an achievement in itself, even if he was scared shitless. But to stand in the middle of an aisle and stubbornly argue with Heero about such a stupid thing as the choice of a dog collar, felt like he was beginning to get back to his old self.

"You want to go outside, boy? Do you want to go out?" he asked the small dog and was pleased to see the brown eyes brighten and the tail wag vigorously. "Okay, let's go, boy. Let's go outside. Come on, Sinjin." He turned to run through the kitchen, calling the dog's name and patting his leg to encourage him to follow.

_Xxxxxxxx_

As the screen door slammed behind the two, Heero shook his head and tried to keep a lid on his irritation. Now Duo was talking to the dog like a babbling idiot. He'd repeated the same command five times and each time his voice rose higher in pitch. If this continued, he was pretty sure his already strained patience would soon be spent and he'd probably do or say something he'd live to regret.

Scraping the tuna out of the can, he moved to the refrigerator and got out the mayonnaise. "I need to calm down and let this go," he told himself, his words echoing off the kitchen walls. It wasn't the dog and it certainly wasn't Duo that had him on edge but it was the inactivity they were forced to live with while Duo continued to recover. His lover's recuperation seemed to be stymied by his irregular setbacks, foiling his progress, and the long days of being homebound seemed to stretch out endlessly.

His lover seemed fine most of the time, as long as they stayed home. But going out into the public, even to the damn pet store that morning, was a trial for the both of them. His once brash and independent lover had clung to his side the whole time they shopped, his wide eyes nervously scanned the aisles in search of anyone that might threaten him as he clutched the dog to his chest like a lifesaver to a drowning man. He sometimes despaired that Duo would never be well or able to be left alone for more than an hour or two.

The phone rang, echoing throughout the house. Before going to answer it, he checked out the back window to see Duo and the dog playing happily in the early afternoon sunshine, his lover's laughter was a welcome sound. He paused, as the phone continued to ring, to smile at the scene in the backyard. Maybe Duo was recovering and it was he who was just having an off day, he told himself. Turning from the pleasant scene outside he moved towards the living room to answer the phone. He was pleased to hear Wufei's voice. After greeting the other man and doing the polite inquiries, he told his friend of Trowa and Quatre's last minute visit before leaving for L-4 as well as their surprise gift to Duo of a dog as well as their outing to the store. Then, without intentionally meaning to, he found himself voicing his frustrations and concerns. Wufei, he'd found, was a very good listener.

"You need to go back to work, Heero," their Chinese friend stated after listening to his concerns. "You were never meant to be a housewife."

"But he needs me," Heero argued weakly as two desires warred against each other in his mind. The need to protect and care for his lover, who was in the condition he was because of the choices he'd made in the past, went head to head with knowing that what Wufei was saying was right on the mark.

"I think you both underestimate what he's capable of," Wufei said calmly. "He needs to push himself in order to get better."

"You don't think he's done that?" Thinking of all Duo had accomplished from when he'd been brought out of the penal colony was astounding, even though he still had some problems. "He's overcome the inability to speak and he's endured surgery after surgery and hours of painful therapy. He takes care of himself and helps around the house. Even going to the store today is a momentous accomplishment."

"Then why are you angry with him?" There was no judgement in Wufei's question, but an honest inquiry.

"I'm not angry at him," Heero said with an accompanying defeated sigh. "I'm angry with the whole situation. I never knew a day could stretch out to be so intolerably long. Cooking dinner and doing the dishes have become the highlight of our day. I feel like I'm shriveling up and wasting away as a man, Wufei." He could hear the frustration growing in his voice, and wished he had more of a handle on his emotions. "He used to be so independent, so brave and strong. Sometimes I don't even recognize him as being the same person."

"As you said, he's been through a lot, Heero. Events in our lives, good and bad, mold us into the people we become."

"I don't think I like who I'm becoming, Wufei."

Heero spun around hearing the dog whimper. Behind him stood Duo with Sinjin in his arms, his eyes filled hurt from having overheard the conversation. "Duo," Heero pleadingly whispered his lover's name, knowing that the conversation on this side of the phone must have sounded bad.

The braided man shook his head then turned and ran out the back door of the house, the door, silent a few moments ago when he'd entered, now slammed shut behind him.

"I've got to go, Wufei. Duo overheard my part of the conversation. Dammit, I've hurt him again."

"Do you want me to come over?"

Heero paused for a scant moment to consider the offer. "No," he replied. "We have to work these things out by ourselves. But if you would call back in an hour or so, maybe you could talk to him. He probably would have called Trowa, had he been here."

"Go then, and make it right," Wufei said a second before his end of the phone went dead.

Heero hung up the phone and paused to take in a deep, cleansing breath. He'd screwed up again. He wondered if he was destined to always cause Duo pain. Turning on his heel, he proceeded to the back door, his thoughts scrambling for a way to make things right.

With Mrs. Lunderson's help, they'd converted their back yard into a garden retreat. Duo loved the flowers and greenery, so they had it in an abundance. Mrs. L usually came over once a week to visit and school Duo on how to care for the yard and plants. It seemed his lover had a natural green thumb for the greenery and blossoms not only grew, but thrived and blossomed as well as Mrs. L.'s. Heero now scanned the garden and spotted Duo and the dog next to the obelisk-style fountain. He made his way there, organizing his thoughts.

Duo sat on the bench they'd built together, set at an angle under a shady tree that would allow them to enjoy the fountain out of the full sun. His back was purposely turned towards him, and it stiffened as he sat down. "Duo, I'm sorry."

"Don't talk to me."

"Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain." The sniff that accompanied that petulant reply was clear evidence of how much he'd hurt his lover again.

"Yes, there is."

Duo then buried his face into the captive dog's fur, his back remaining to Heero. The Japanese man put his hand on the slender shoulder in front of him, only to have the dog growl at him a moment before Duo reached up and threw it off.

"I'm sorry you heard that. I was just venting some of my frustrations to Wufei. I didn't mean to hurt you, Duo. I love you... more than anything."

A disdainful snort was his answer. "Were you lying?"

Heero was taken aback by the question, but he knew the answer and that Duo would know if he lied. "No, I didn't lie."

"Then I guess there's nothing more to say," Duo said angrily. "I'm sorry I ruined your life."

Patience, Heero told himself. In a calmer voice he tried again. "You haven't ruined my life, Duo. If you'll remember, I ruined yours."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Duo snapped back as he stood. "It's a vicious cycle. You blame yourself, I blame myself, what does it matter? We can't change the past no matter who did what. I guess either way you look at it we're screwed."

As Duo moved to leave, Heero grabbed his arm and forcibly held him in place. He stood behind him, wanting to hold him but knowing Duo was too hurt to let him. "Things might be... difficult right now," he began in a soft voice, hoping to appeal to Duo's more logical side. "But I love you. In the long run, isn't that what our relationship is all about?"

Duo turned to look at him with a glare that bespoke anger and hurt. "How can you say you love me when you don't even recognize me anymore?" He then wrenched his arm out of Heero's grasp and ran back to the house, the screen door slamming shut behind him once again.

Heero winced when the words he'd spoken to Wufei were thrown back at him. His shoulders slumped, and with slow footsteps and a troubled heart he followed Duo's footsteps, going back into the kitchen with nothing more to do than finish preparing lunch.

Duo didn't come down from their room when called for the mid-day meal and Heero's own sandwich sat uneaten for the most part. The phone rang an hour later, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had reigned over the house since the last phone call. He managed, after some coaxing through the locked door, to get Duo to pick up the bedroom phone and talk with Wufei. He didn't know long they spoke, but when he called Duo for the evening meal, his lover came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Without a word, Duo put the dog out into the backyard, then turned to take his seat, his eyes avoiding Heero's.

The meal was served up on their plates without any exchange of words between them, and Heero sought for the right ones to aid him with the situation. "Duo..." he began, but was cut off when Duo raised the palm of his hand, signaling him not to speak.

"Don't. You spoke the truth. Don't try to smooth it over with insincere apologies," the braided man said. Several moments passed before he continued. "Look, I know I'm not the same person you fell in love with and I really wouldn't blame you if you flew out of here like a bat out of hell and never came back."

"Duo, no," Heero rushed to say. "I don't have any intention of leaving."

Finally, Duo's eyes rose to meet his own and Heero cursed himself at causing the sadness he saw in their depths. "Your life is your own, Heero. I don't command it. If you leave, you leave. There's not a damn thing I can do about it if you do. Shit! I can't even leave the house without almost peeing my pants from fear." He shook his head, his sadness increasing. "I don't want you to go, Heero. But I wouldn't blame you if you left and didn't look back."

Heero bolted from his chair and knelt at Duo's side, quickly gathering his lover into his arms and pulling him from his seat to hold him close. His lover's body was stiff and unyielding against his own. "I've already said I'd never leave you, Duo. I love you, and I won't back down from my promise."

"I release you from it." The words came out in a tight and pained whisper, causing Heero to hold the slender body in his arms even tighter, never intending to let go.

"I don't want to be released from it," he replied, his voice choking from the emotions rising within him. "I won't release myself from it. A man is only as good as his word."

Duo suddenly pushed him away, and scrambled to stand up, anger sparking in his eyes once again. "Your word is only as good as your actions, Heero. You don't want to be here. It's as plain as the nose on your face. Why don't you just go, find something or someone that makes you happy again. Heaven knows I'm not able to do it."

"You're wrong, Duo." Heero didn't try to recapture the angry man, but stayed kneeling on the floor, looking up at the upset man and wearing his heart on his sleeve as he continued. "You do make me happy. It's just that staying home all the time is monotonous. I know you have limitations and a certain, confining comfort zone, but I feel like a plant in your garden that hasn't been nurtured, watered or pruned. Inside, I'm wasting away making dinner, doing the dishes, the laundry and housework. I've got abilities and talents that few men have and they're going to waste." He reached out with both arms and gently touched the hands of the angry man standing in front of him. "I love you, Duo, but I need to go back to work. Not right now, but in the future. Even with that future possibility in mind, I feel better about all the mundane chores that are ahead of me. Don't you miss working, Duo? Do you ever wish you could be doing something more productive?"

"Of course I do!" the braided man snapped back as his anger flared once again, his fists clenching at his side even as Heero held them. "Do you think I like what I've become? There's nothing wrong with my memory, Heero. I remember the person I used to be and hate it that I've changed for the worst. I hate the stupid, irrational fears that trap me here in the house, that's trapped you along with it." Eyes brimming with sadness and self-loathing became bright with unshed tears as Duo continued. "I hate being a coward and a weak, sniveling baby. And to top it all off, I hate myself, Heero. And damn it, as long as I'm on a roll, I hate that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Relena's blackmail. I hate it that my friends didn't trust me enough to believe that I was innocent of something I didn't do, and I hate it that I wasn't strong enough to protect myself in prison. I'm a screw up, Heero, and I'm definitely screwed up. Take my advice, lover, you'd be doing yourself a favor by getting out now while you can."

Duo backed away from Heero when he stood and moved forward to try and hold him again, and turned his head so he didn't have to look at him any longer. Both of them realized, in that moment, that they were at a crossroads in their relationship, and that knowledge was sobering as well as frightening.

Heero found his own eyes welling with tears, feeling as miserable as Duo looked. He wished more than anything that Trowa and Quatre were there to help smooth things over. It seemed that no matter what he said, it seemed to hurt Duo and their relationship even more. But he had to try and make this better; their relationship was too important to not fight for it. He knew without a doubt that he was not leaving. This whole mess came about because he'd been unable to articulate his growing frustration regarding his feelings of being useless.

"Duo." He spoke his lover's name softly and with deep yearning as he took a step forward. "I love you, and I have no intention of leaving. You might not be the boy I fell in love with during the war, but I'm not the person you fell in love with either. Wufei was right; we all change as life gives us challenges, and we've had more than our fair share of them. I don't want to leave and I won't. I simply want to alter our daily routine. That doesn't mean I don't love you or that I don't want to share my life with you. It just means that I wasn't meant to do nothing other than clean the house. I think our relationship will grow and be even better if I find something outside of our home that gives me a feeling of... accomplishment."

Duo nodded, but remained silent as the dog began to scratch at the back door to be let in and their dinner on the table went cold.

"Duo, talk to me. You've told me of your anger and hate, and all of it's more than understandable. Now tell me what you think about what I've just said." He was using the communication tactics that Duo's doctor had taught him, and reinforced them by putting his fingers under the stubborn chin and turned his lover's face to meet his own gaze just as a tear escaped the corner of the blue-amethyst eyes.

Duo swallowed the sob that threatened to surface, and in a small voice he confessed, "I'm afraid to let you go and afraid to keep you here." He sniffed again as another tear followed the first. "I don't know what to do, Heero. I don't want you to hate me because you grudgingly stayed here out of some warped sense of guilt or obligation."

Closing the distance between them, Heero wrapped Duo in his arms. "Did you not hear a word I said? I'm here because I love you. I'll always feel guilty for my part in your being hurt, but that's not why I stay." He ran his hand over the back of Duo's head and down his braid, now well past the middle of his back. "We've come through so much and come so far, are we going to let my wanting to go back to work again come between us?"

Duo shook his head. Put that way, it made the whole afternoon's heartache seem ridiculous. Tightening his arms that were already around his lovers waist, he managed to choke out, "I love you, Heero, so much that just the thought of losing you frightens me more than anything. I'd rather not breathe another breath than lose you again."

"Don't say that," Heero frowned at the desperation in Duo's voice. "Don't ever wish your life away, do you understand me?" He felt Duo nod again as the hands gripping the back of his shirt pulled their bodies even closer together.

In a resolute but shaky voice, Duo said, "I'm gonna do better, Heero. I don't want to be stuck in the house forever either. I'll try harder, 'kay?"

"I think that would be good, especially for you. I believe you'll come to like yourself again once you're freed from some of your fears."

"I'll try, Heero." Duo looked up into the blue eyes that sometimes seemed to see right down into his soul. "For the both of us, I'll try."

_Xxxxxxxx_

The two lovers tried to put the troubling incident behind them, but for several days following that deciding moment Duo seemed stand-offish to Heero as the moved around the house tending to their daily chores. Wednesday came and it was the day they routinely went to the park to play basketball. With Sinjin's leash fastened to a nearby park bench, the two men played a vigorous game as the mid-afternoon sun shone down on them. They made two stops on the way home and Heero ran inside the businesses to pick up a pizza and then a video while Duo and his dog waited in the car. After dinner, they placed a call to Quatre and Trowa before settling down on the sofa to watch the movie. They turned to their bed early that night, wanting to shuck off their clothes and settle under the bedding together.

Because of the warmth of the evening and their heated activities before going to sleep the night before, they slept with only a sheet covering their bodies. It wasn't the usual coolness of the morning that woke Heero up, but rather a persistent rattling/knocking sound. He wasn't quite ready to wake up yet, and with Duo's bare body pressed in an enticing manner against his side, he didn't know if there was any incentive for him to move. He turned his head and kissed the top of the messy brown head as the noise that woke him pause, then repeated, but he ignored it for something even more disturbing. He knew with a certainty what it was before he looked down the length of his body. There, settled between his legs, was a furry body, its head resting right where it shouldn't be. Sinjin was happily sleeping and using his sheet-covered private parts as a pillow.

The irritating rattling and Duo's head on his shoulder were the only things that stopped him from throwing the dog across the room. Looking towards the sound, he gazed at the top of his bedside table to see his cell phone moving across the surface, its vibrating alarm signaling an incoming call. He reached out his hand and put it under the edge of the small table just as the phone toppled off, catching it. The movement caused the dog to resettle itself, bringing a blush to the Japanese man's face.

"Duo, get your dog," he growled, unhappy that, once again, his lover had snuck the dog out of the laundry room in the middle of the night and let it into their bed. The expensive doggy bed they'd purchased less than a week ago was, more often than not, left abandoned.

Heero turned his phone on as Duo began to stir, cleared his throat and managed to say, "Yuy."

"Sorry to call so early, Heero," Wufei said in his odd way of an introduction. "But I knew you'd be up."

"Why would you think that?" Heero asked, rubbing Duo's back to further ease him into wakefulness.

"You're an earlier riser."

Heero snorted. "I don't have a mission, a job or school to wake up early for," he replied. "I now get up whenever I want to."

"Then I apologize if I woke you before your beauty rest was complete." Heero noted the lack of insincerity and a touch of sarcasm in his friend's voice. "I'd just assumed you were a creature of habit."

Duo's hand began to move across his chest. His touch was purposely teasing and obviously trying to arouse him. Heero might have been tempted, but having the dog resting where he shouldn't be kept him pretty much unaffected. "The dog, Duo," he growled unhappily.

"What's going on there?" Wufei asked as Duo realized what he was upset about and his abrupt laughter filled the room.

"Nothing!" Heero snapped back.

"Bad Sinjin," Duo laughingly scolded his errant pet. "Papa's privates are for Daddy, not you, funny dog." He carefully picked the sleepy, furry animal up and failed in his attempt to stop laughing.

"What the...?" Wufei wondered in reaction to hearing Duo's words.

"The dog found a more comfortable pillow than the expensive one we bought at the pet store," Heero explained, deadpan. He didn't find the situation to be humorous, but as Wufei put two and two together his laughter, added to Duo's, proved to be contagious and an irrepressible grin began to grow. He endured being the brunt of the other two's laughter for several moments before calling a halt to it. "Alright, that's enough," he smiled at Duo who was grinning happily while wiping at the moisture in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Take him out to do his business." He nodded his head to the dog, clutched in his lover's arms.

"Okay." Duo stood up and put the dog down while he retrieved his pajama bottoms and robe from off the floor. "Back in a few minutes. Don't miss us too much," he joked as he and the dog disappeared out the bedroom door.

Heero watched him leave, then turned his attention back to his conversation. "What's up, Wufei?"

The Chinese man had finally stopped laughing and sighed deeply. "He sounds good," he said, feeling pleased to have heard Duo laughing unrestrained again, something they'd all missed during the last three years.

"He is good, in every way that's important," Heero replied, his heart also warmed from Duo's happiness, even if it was currently at his expense. His lover was never sexier to him than when he was happy and smiling.

Something of what he felt must have been transmitted in his voice, because Wufei replied dryly, "Yuy, can't you think of anything but sex?"

"Not when we're talking about Duo," he replied with a light chuckle. "Now, why the early morning call? What's going on?"

"The director of the Preventers on L-2 died last night of a massive heart attack," Wufei replied, more serious now as he got to the point of his phone call. "Milliardo called me an hour ago and asked if I would go and oversee the operations there until a new director can be found to replace the deceased man. It's a great opportunity for me, Heero. I know this is a horrible time to pack up and leave Earth with Trowa and Quatre gone, but I didn't think I could pass this up. I told him yes and I leave today at noon. I just thought I'd give you some warning so that you can prepare Duo."

"And just how do I do that?" Heero snapped, suddenly feeling put out. He couldn't help but feel he and Duo were being abandoned by their friends.

"Just tell him the truth."

Heero turned around just as Duo came bounding into the room without the dog. He guessed Sinjin had been left outside for a short while. He held the phone out to his lover. "Wufei wants to talk to you," he said, then handed to phone him and noted the perplexed expression on his face. Wufei rarely called that early in the morning and because he had, it sent up warning flags.

Duo moved to sit on the edge of the bed near his lover and tossed his loose hair behind his shoulder as he put the phone to his exposed ear. "What's up?" he asked.

Heero watched over the next few minutes as a myriad of expressions crossed Duo's face as Wufei explained the reason for his call. "Do you have to go?" Duo asked, looking worried as he sought out Heero's eyes. "Yes. I understand. No. I guess we'll be all right. Yeah, I know. Sure. Okay. Well, have a good trip." He then passed the phone back to Heero and obvious unhappy, flopped back down onto the bed.

"Coward," Wufei said after Heero got back on the phone. "That was underhanded."

"Face your own firing squad, Wufei. If you're going to pull the rug out from under him, you should have the balls to tell him yourself."

"I'm sorry, Heero," Wufei huffed with irritation. "I'm not doing this in order to hurt either of you. But I can't help but think this will be good for the both of you in the long run. You're ready to stand on your own again."

"Yeah, just like the other day," Heero reminded him testily.

"We're still only a phone call away."

"I'll try to remember that the next time he needs you. Have a good trip."

"Hee..."

Whatever Wufei was going to say was cut off when Heero hung up the phone. He twisted to put his cell phone back on the side table, then pulled Duo further up on the bed so he could lay alongside his lover. Duo's body was tense against his own. "It's all right," Heero assured him, his manner softening. "This is a good thing for Wufei. It shows that Milliardo trusts him in a leadership position. No doubt it will help him skip a few promotions."

"I wish he wouldn't go," Duo said, quiet and worried.

Heero sighed and placed a kiss on the top of his lover's head. "Me too," he whispered back.

After five minutes of calming down and adjusting to the news, Duo got up to go back downstairs and let his dog in while Heero answered the persistently vibrating phone, knowing it was Wufei and that their friend was not about to leave the planet with the two of them at odds with him. As usual, Wufei cut to the chase. "I need to do this, Heero," he stated firmly. "Don't make this any harder than it is."

"You'll be good in that position, Wufei," Heero said calmly, knowing the other man would take it as his apology. "And they would be wise if they chose you as the permanent replacement."

"I probably could perform well in that position," Wufei said, not with pride in his meaning, but rather stating confidence in his abilities to organize and carry out necessary tasks, which had always been his forte. "But I would not take the job if it was offered to me. Peacecraft knows I won't relocate on a permanent basis."

Heero sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. "We're holding you back, aren't we?"

"It's not just for you and Duo that I remain here in Brussels, Heero. I stay here because this is the best place for me. I enjoy our association, our friendship. Once again I belong to a family and I don't wish to be alone when I no longer have to be. I don't want to give that up for a job. Plus I like it here," he added in a softening tone. "Working with Sally and Milliardo is rewarding. In fact," Wufei's voice rose slightly, signaling to Heero that the subject they had been speaking of was about to change. "The job offer Peacecraft hinted at a while back is still open. As a consultant for the computer security systems, you could make your own schedule, work at home three days a week and come into headquarters the other two days. He's willing to be flexible and work with you in order to make this happen."

"Not interested." Heero's reply was curt.

"It's perfect for you and you know it. It would be good for Duo also."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because he's afraid he'll lose you when you become too bored at home to stay there any longer."

"I'll never leave him," Heero stated with conviction.

"We both know that, Heero, but Duo sees you every day, all day, and he knows you're restless. You should show some faith in him by letting him gain some independence of his own. I think that if you start by working a couple of mornings a week it would be good for the both of you. Begin slowly and build up your hours as Duo adjusts. Milliardo wants you badly enough that you could probably even set your own schedule."

Silence passed between the two friends and Heero heard Duo coming up the stairs with his dog at his heels, happy to be let in the house again. "Just think about it and discuss it with him," Wufei advised.

"I don't know," he said, hesitantly. He'd been tempted by the offer when Milliardo mentioned it in passing, obviously testing the waters. But Duo hadn't been ready for him to leave him alone. "It might be too soon."

"He's ready for it and so are you," Wufei said firmly. "I want you to promise me that you'll talk to him about this."

Duo entered the room then and looked curiously at him, silently wondering who was on the phone. After a moment's pause, Heero replied with a soft, "Alright. But if he's not ready, I want you to drop it."

"Good!" Wufei, he noted, sounded pleased. "I have to finish packing. I'll be gone for a month, maybe a little longer. I'll call with my number as soon as it's established."

"All right. Have a safe journey." This time they both said goodbye, an unusual occurrence between the two of them.

TBC

My heartfelt gratitude goes to Swordy, my long-suffering proofreader. She's got her work cut out for her because, for some odd reason, my right pinky is having an long-term affair with the apostrophe key.


	6. Web 6

Warnings and Disclaimer on the first page of this story

**Tangled In The Web**

**By: Dyna Dee**

**Part 6**

Six hours after Wufei's shuttle was shot into space, the two life-partners sat side by side in chairs that circled Mrs. L.'s dining room table. The usual air of happiness was missing from the weekly dinners the five friends shared with the elderly woman. The three chairs their friends normally filled were oppressively vacant. As Heero related to Mrs. L the events of the past week, Duo picked with disinterest at his meal. The elderly woman, who had become like a grandmother to the five former gundam pilots, eyed the braided young man with concern, then spent the rest of the evening consoling and fussing over him and his new dog, gradually lifting Duo's day-long depression.

Saturday afternoon found the two young men in their backyard, pruning back the roses and sweeping up the stone areas that comprised the walkway and patio. Duo took a break from his work to throw a ball to his dog and Sinjin responded by barking happily as he chased it across the yard. Upon returning the slimy toy to his master, the shaggy canine's front paws and legs were comically lowered to the ground while his hindquarters remained in the air as his tail wagged wildly, anticipating the next toss. Duo laughed at the dog's antics and Heero couldn't help but smile at the scene. Then the moment was lost, ruined when their elderly neighbor stepped up on some object on his side of the fence and peered over the top.

"Afternoon, neighbors," Dr. McAdams said cheerfully. Heero looked up at the man, noticing Duo had stopped playing with Sinjin.

"Hello," Heero said back and forced a smile to his lips.

"Beautiful day for yard work, isn't it?"

Heero nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I see you've got a new dog." The man's innocent observation caused Duo to grab up his pet while Heero carried on the mostly one-sided conversation.

"Yes."

"Cairn Terrier, if I'm not mistaken." Sinjin wiggled wildly in Duo's arms, but the braided man seemed determined not to let him go. "My son had a Boston Terrier, Buster was his name. He gave us years of happiness."

There was a moment of awkward silence after that statement, and it was the older man who broke it. "Listen. I made some soup this morning but it seems I made much more than I can ever eat. I was wondering if you fellas would like some for your supper?"

Heero hadn't defrosted the meat for their evening meal, so he considered the offer and accepted it. "That's very kind of you, Dr. McAdams."

"Please," the man grinned. "Call me Frank. I'm not a practicing doctor any longer."

Heero nodded. "Thank you, Frank. We appreciate your offer and accept." He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly manner while ignoring Duo's unhappy scowl directed specifically at him.

Frank, on the other hand, looked extremely happy as he said, "I've got the pot on the stove. If you'll meet me at your front door, I'll bring it over." The elderly man then disappeared behind the fence.

Heero put down the pruning tool and made for the kitchen door. Wordlessly, Duo followed on his heels and it was obvious he was troubled. Heero decided it was time to have a talk with his neighbor, explaining a little more of the situation than the older man was aware of. He was sure Frank wouldn't want to cause Duo any discomfort, but having invaded their private space had caused his lover's good mood to change abruptly, especially after the other man's sudden appearance in a place Duo considered a safe haven. He washed his hands at the kitchen sink, then moved to the front door and opened it in time to see Frank climbing up the porch steps with a good-sized pot held between his oven-glove covered hands. Heero looked down to his feet at hearing a familiar bark and saw the gray-haired dog staring intently at the approaching man, his tail wagging hard, displaying his delight at having another human to fuss over him. "Some guard dog," he mumbled just under his breath, then looked up in time to greet the doctor.

"Afternoon, Heero," the older man greeted him, his aged, hazel eyes shining happily.

"Good afternoon, Dr. McAdams," Heero answered as he unlocked the screen door and moved aside to allow the man inside their home.

"Frank," the man corrected the dark-haired young man's use of his name with a friendly grin.

"Frank," Heero repeated. "That looks like a lot of soup," he said eying the size of the pot.

The elderly man chuckled. "I'm afraid I got carried away with my soup making again. I glad you and Duo can take some of this off my hands."

"We're happy to be of help. Thank you, again," Heero said, the smile on his face showing genuine gratitude and friendliness as he motioned for their neighbor to enter the house. "Come to the kitchen," he said, then turned to lead the man through the house to the kitchen. Duo, keeping himself at a distance, quietly called the dog to come to him while keeping a wary eye on the older man. When the doctor looked his way, the braided man quickly averted his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Duo," Frank said in a warm, friendly tone of voice as he passed by. Seeing that the young man he'd addressed didn't want to converse with him, he continued into the kitchen where Heero directed him to put the hot pot on the stove top. Duo followed cautiously. His dog, now back in his arms, seemed content and to be there while chewing happily on something he'd picked up from under the coffee table.

Frank turned from the stove and looked at the silent young man once again. "So this is the new addition to your home." He grinned at the dog who began wiggling happily in Duo's arms at the older man's attention. "I heard him barking this morning."

"Our friends gave Duo the dog," Heero answered. Recognizing the closed-off look on his lover's face, he knew that Duo was unhappy that the older man was in their home and he was making it abundantly clear that he didn't want to chat with him either. This was a part of Duo that was so different from the person he'd been as a teenager. The gregarious teen from L-2 had always been a bit of an extrovert, friendly, outgoing and talkative. He could carry on a conversation with a stone statue and it would have been interesting to overhear. But those qualities disappeared completely at times, replaced by a self-conscious and suspicious person that was the antithesis of his former personality.

"He is a Cairn Terrier, right?" Frank stepped closer and put his hand out with the intention of petting the dog. Heero, seeing Duo's eyes widen, his body stiffen and hearing his breathing accelerate, quickly stepped between the two men. Speedily prying the dog from out of Duo's vice-like grip, he turned and presented the animal to Frank.

"Duo named him Sinjin," Heero said, then frowned as his saw something he'd overlooked before and recognized the piece of torn blue material that was caught between the dog's clenched teeth. "That's my new shirt!" he stated unhappily, then tried to pull the fabric out of the canine's tenaciously clamped jaws. The dog's tail wagged furiously as a game tug of war ensued.

"Here, let me show you how to extract something from his mouth," Frank said.

Heero gave up trying to retrieve the material from out of the dog's mouth and let go. He watched as the older man reached up and put his thumb and forefinger into both sides of the small dog's mouth and the stubborn jaws slowly opened, allowing Heero to gently disentangle the fabric from the its teeth. As Frank set the tail-wagging dog down, Heero held up the sorry strip of gnarled cloth for inspection, and over what seemed to be all that remained of his shirt, he looked at his lover with an unhappy expression.

"Sorry," Duo muttered, looking sheepish. "He got to the laundry basket when I put the vacuum away earlier. I must have missed a piece."

Heero sighed and looked from his lover to the dog at his feet and then back again, both were giving him a pleading puppy-dog eyes look. "That's the second shirt this week, Duo. Can't you train him?"

"We're working on 'down', 'no', 'sit' and today, 'let go'," Duo said, looking apologetic.

Heero held up the small, tooth-marked and saliva-coated piece of material. "I'd say you need more work on the second command as well as the last one."

A small crooked smile was the only answer Duo could come up with, but the distracting incident did work to lessen the tension in the kitchen.

"The soup is hot if you fellas have an appetite," the older man said, changing the topic of conversation. Heero noticed Duo's attention had gone back to their neighbor and then shifted to the pot on the stove. A glance at the clock told him the time was 3:47 p.m. "I could eat some now," he decided, looking back to Duo with a silent plea for him to try and be polite to their guest. He knew his partner didn't like strangers in the house but he figured that having a safe visitor in the house was good practice for Duo in trying to overcome some of his fears. "What do you say, Duo? Let's call it an early supper," he suggested. His partner's eyes were clouded with some emotion he couldn't decipher, so he waited until the braided head nodded slightly in agreement. Giving his lover a smile that held both gratitude and pride, he then turned to Frank. "Won't you join us?" He could hear Duo mentally scream at him for that friendly gesture.

The older man shook his head and waved off the invitation. "No, thank you. I have a pot at home for myself."

"Maybe so, but here you'll have dinner company."

The gray-haired man looked from the Heero, seeing a encouraging smile on his face, to his thinner, long-haired housemate, whose eyes seemed troubled and too wide with apprehension. He paused to consider the offer then smiled at Duo pleasantly before looking back to Heero. "You're right, I could use the company. I'd be happy to join you."

"Good!" Heero was glad for the break in their daily routine. Having some company was good for the both of them, he told himself. Duo might be uncomfortable at the moment, but with practice, he was sure he would get over it. He moved efficiently around the room, getting out the plates and bowls, cups and spoons while the doctor busied himself by filling the bowls. The pleasant aroma of minestrone soup filled the kitchen, and was heady enough to bring Duo to step a bit closer to the stove for a look into the pot.

After the glasses were filled with milk and bread and butter put out, the three men sat down to their meal at the small table. No sooner had they begun to eat when Sinjin began to beg, standing on his hind legs, scratching at Duo's thigh and whimpering for some morsel of food.

"Get down, Sinjin. Right now! You know better than that," Heero said sharply. The dog turned his head, looked at him, then went back to pawing at his favorite owner's leg. Duo looked torn between wanting to please the dog and not making Heero unhappy by feeding his pet from the table, a discussion they'd had at almost every meal since the dog had come to live with them.

"May I make a suggestion?" Frank offered, and both young men looked at him curiously. "Dogs respond better to short, curt commands. Your tone was correct for reprimanding him, Heero, but you need to give simple commands he can understand."

"That makes sense," the former soldier acknowledged.

"Try it again, but this time use the tone you did before and just say the word no, sharply."

Heero nodded and turned back to the begging dog. "Sinjin, no!" The dog's ears went back and he dropped his front paws off of Duo's lap. A broad smile grew on Heero's face. "Do you know a lot about dogs, Frank?" he asked his neighbor as a flicker of hope began to form in his mind.

"My son, Robbie, owned several dogs while he was growing up. He trained them all to be good pets."

"You haven't said much about your son before. Is it too painful to speak of him?" Heero asked out of consideration for the older man's feelings.

"It's been twenty years," Frank said, a lingering sadness in his voice. "You'd think I'd be able to talk about him now without feeling so... melancholy." When neither of the two young men said any thing else, the older man continued. "He was going to the university here in the city while living at home. One night, he went out with friends and he never came home."

Heero felt sympathy for the man, sensing his grief at the loss of his only child. "What happened?" he asked , aware that Duo was listening as closely as he was for the answer.

"It seems that Robbie ran with a fast crowd despite warnings from his mother and myself. The official police report said there was alcohol and barbiturates in his blood. He was obviously mentally and physically impaired when he was tried to outrun a freight train with his car that hadn't been running well. There were six young people in the car that night and they all died instantly."

Heero reached over and placed a sympathetic hand over the older man's forearm that was resting on the table top. "I'm sorry, Frank." The doctor nodded his head while his eyes remained focused on his bowl of soup.

Several moments of awkward silence followed. After Duo kick his leg to get his attention, Heero looked up to see his lover nodding towards their guest. Turning to look at Frank once again, he saw the older man's hand gripping his spoon, his hand poised above the bowl of soup as if frozen in place. Not really knowing what else to say to ease the older man's discomfort, he opted to change the subject. "I was wondering," he began in a friendly manner, "would you like to help us train our dog?"

Frank lifted his head and his blue eyes began to light up again. "I'd love to," he replied. "Being retired has left me with too much time on my hands. I keep busy with my yard and tinkering with gadgets in my basement, but it would be nice to have something to do that's outside of my regular routine."

Heero felt another booted kick from Duo. He ignored it as well as the deep scowl coming from the braided man's direction, telling him he was not happy with the suggestion that Frank help them with the dog. Instead, he kept his eyes down and enjoyed the flavor-rich minestrone soup.

A moment passed before Frank came up with a new topic. "You fellas don't drink or do drugs, do you?"

Frank's casually asked but abrupt and personal question startled Duo, causing him to drop his spoon into his bowl, causing some of the broth to splash onto the table. He quickly took the paper napkin off his lap and began to clean it up.

"We have an occasional drink with friends when we're together," Heero answered, guardedly. "But no hard liquor."

"And drugs?"

Duo looked suspiciously at the former doctor, but Heero could only detect honest concern from the man, probably due to how he lost his own son because of alcohol and drug abuse, and so he answered him. "Only those prescribed by a physician."

The man's graying eyebrows rose marginally. "You take regular medication?" he asked.

"Duo regularly needs Ibuprofen for pain from old wounds and takes special iron-fortified vitamin tablets daily. They compensate for his low iron levels caused by a lack of proper nutrition when he was younger." Heero couldn't help wincing at another strong kick to the same spot on his shin that Duo had hit twice before. He turned to receive the glare Duo was sending his way and sent one back.

"What's the matter?" the doctor asked, noting the disapproving expression on both young men's faces.

"Duo's unhappy that I've given you some personal information about him," Heero replied, then looked from his brooding lover to the older man, his shoulders slumping slightly. "And he's right. Even though I believed it was acceptable because you're a doctor, I should have asked his permission." He turned back to the braided man, a sincerely apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Duo."

"I see," their neighbor said, turning his head to address the silent young man. "You can rest assured that your information is safe with me. You're both so young that I was concerned you might fall into the same trap as many other young people do, like my son did. Forgive me if I'm too nosey, I'm an old man with few friends and nothing to look forward to other than a new episode of my favorite T.V. show and trying to meet interesting new people once in a while, just like yourself and Heero." The sincerity of his words was evident on Frank's face to both young men. Heero looked to Duo and saw his facial muscles relax fractionally. He could only hope that some of the distrust and dislike Duo usually felt for people outside their small circle of friends, and especially those he felt were intruding on his area of safety, would eventually recede. "I can only hope that one day you'll learn to trust me," the older man added.

Frank waited for the braided man to reply, but it soon became apparent that he was not going to say anything. "I suppose trust is something that is earned," he said with an understanding smile aimed at Duo, "so I'll try earning that from you by being a good neighbor." He paused before he spoke again, carefully choosing his words as he continued to speak to the silent man. "I can sense that something traumatic has happened to you by your wariness and reticence. Of course, I know from the television and articles written who the two of you are, or rather, what you were during the war, and a little about what happened after the wars. I sense that you want your privacy and I can assure you that I'll respect that. But I am aware and concerned that you never leave the house alone, Duo, and when you do venture out, you look as frightened as a mouse in a box filled with snakes. You certainly don't have to tell me what happened, but I'd just like you to know that I'd like to help if I can." He included Heero into that statement by a glance and a nod in his direction.

Duo swallowed nervously, his eyes shifting from the older man's face to Heero's. His lover was, in turn, watching him intently, waiting for his response. He swallowed the lump in his throat and finally worked up a response. "Thanks, Mr. McAdams. I appreciate it." It was all he could manage to say, and it came out as little more than a whisper. He still wasn't comfortable with the man being in his house, but neither was he as apprehensive as he'd been before their impromptu meal together.

Xxxxxxx

Later that night as the two lovers crawled into their king-size bed, Heero pulled Duo into his arms and straight away kissed him soundly. As the kiss ended, he let his lips linger on Duo's, wanting his lover to feel the smile he wore.

"What are you so happy about?" Duo questioned, his lips brushing softly against Heero's as he spoke and his peppermint toothpaste breath mingled pleasantly with his lover's.

"You took a big step today," Heero replied, his tone of voice indicating he was very pleased.

"He's kind of a sad old man, isn't he?" Duo replied, knowing Heero was referring to his tolerating having Frank in the house and sharing a meal with him. He shifted his body slightly to snuggle against Heero's side, his head resting on the strong, bare shoulder.

Heero nodded his head in an answer to his question. "It must be terrible to lose your son and then your wife."

"He still creeps me out," Duo confessed in a whisper. Heero merely rubbed his lover's back, not too concerned about Duo's feelings regarding Frank because he knew that just about everyone "creeped" Duo out.

The two of them lay content for several moments, their breathing the only sound in the room dimly lit by the nightlight on the far wall that kept some of the darkness of the night at bay. Duo's brow furrowed as he felt a slight tenseness in his lover's body and sensed a subtle shift in the atmosphere surrounding them. It was a definite clue that something was troubling the other man. Raising himself up to look down on Heero, he simply asked, "What?"

Heero responded to his question with a long, drawn-out sigh before he answered in a quiet, tentative voice. "Wufei told me Milliardo is still holding that job in the Preventers' computer security division for me. He's willing to let me ease into it, working part time and maybe even at home a couple of days a week."

The room went silent again, but this time it was less comfortable than before. "Do you want to take it?" Duo asked, his face an unreadable mask. The two looked into each other's eyes, shaded by the grayness of the room, weighing the decision that would once again change their lives.

"I think it might be the best solution for me going back to work," Heero said. "We've already discussed this, and I would enjoy the challenge."

Duo's unwavering stare was becoming a bit unnerving, but Heero held off from saying anything else until his lover spoke first. After several long moments, he found himself disappointed when Duo merely lowered himself back down to rest at his side once again. "This job will make you happy?" The uncertainty in Duo's voice tugged at his heart, and he knew it would be so easy to lie, to continue on as they had been just to make his lover happy, but he knew that in the long run the lie would catch up to them, hurting the both of them even more.

"I don't want you to think I'm unhappy, Duo," he answered. "I am happy here with you, but I know our lives could be so much more. Working will keep my mind active, I'll be using my skills while helping the Preventers and meeting new people. I think it can only enrich what we've already got going here."

Duo squeezed his eyes shut as he fought the many insecurities that had become a part of him since Heero had left him several years before. In the space of six months from that horrible day, when Heero had walked out of their apartment, he'd lost everything, his home, his self respect and freedom, his good name and his friends. He tried to reason with himself about the overwhelming fear he was feeling, telling himself that just because Heero wanted to be productive and leave the house for work didn't mean he was being abandoned or cast off as unwanted. Heero loved him. He wanted him and had promised he would never, ever leave him. But sometimes his fears spoke louder than whispered promises and then his rational thinking flew right out the window.

Heero sensed that Duo was trying to deal with what he'd proposed, and even though he wanted to go back to work, he feared it was too soon to take this step to a more productive life. He suddenly regretted speaking up about it even though Wufei had assured him the time had come. "I'll tell him no, not this time," Heero decided out loud. "I just thought that with Frank next door and Mrs. Lunderson ready to step in that it might be a good time to try it out."

Relief and guilt began to battle it out in Duo's head and the debate continued over whether or not Heero would leave him if he held onto him too tightly. Just because he jumped at every shadow didn't mean Heero should be sentenced to a life of perpetual babysitting. He knew his lover would eventually tire of the day-in and day-out routine and he'd grow bored and restless. Hell, didn't he already tell him that he was? He didn't doubt that the time would come when Heero's patience would finally wear thin, that was when he feared the worst, that the promises Heero had given him, that he would never leave him, would dim and eventually be forgotten, and then he'd lose him forever.

"Stop it!" Heero said firmly, sensing what his lover was feeling just as Duo had earlier sensed his own hesitancy to broach the subject of the offered job. "I can feel you thinking negatively."

If Heero knew him well enough to read his thoughts, Duo knew it was just a matter of time before he got tired of the predictable. "Take it," he said firmly, almost desperately. He'd forced the words out of his mouth and felt Heero's body stiffen next to him in reaction to their suddenness.

"You don't mean that," Heero said, dubious of Duo's decision.

"I do mean it," the braided man retorted. "You need to get out of this house and I need to get used to doing things for myself. As you said, I have Mrs. L, Sinjin and Dr. McAdams if I need any help."

"He wants us to call him Frank," Heero reminded him.

"F..f.rank," Duo repeated the name with a stutter.

"Oh, that was real convincing," Heero snorted derisively. "You can't even say his damn name."

"Give me a break," Duo snapped back. "I'm trying, alright?" He shoved himself away from his lover's warmth and moved to roll out of the bed, but Heero's hands forestalled the movement as he grabbed hold of him before he could make good his escape.

"Duo, stay," Heero said firmly.

"Now you're commanding me like Sinjin!" the braided man snarled, still upset and struggling to break free of the hold on his body even as Heero drew him back into bed.

"No, Duo. Come on, don't run away. We need to talk this out."

"I told you to take the damn job, isn't that enough for one night?" the braided man growled out between gritted teeth as a myriad of emotions rattled his mind and body. "Shit, Heero, I don't have a lot to give any more, but dammit, I'm trying. Just take the job and be happy."

"Shh.." Heero forcibly calmed himself, seeing his own tumultuous feelings weren't helping the situation any. "I'm sorry. You're right. I know how hard it was for you to have Frank in the house today and that we shared our meal with him, but you did it and I'm proud of you. I realized that for you to agree to me taking the job at Preventers is an enormous step for both of us. I just want you to be sure you're ready and that you're not agreeing to it for the wrong reasons."

Duo struggled a little more, but with his back now pressed against Heero's chest and encircled by his strong arms that weren't giving him any escape route, he knew he wouldn't be getting out of the situation. Seeing the futility of his efforts to get away, he finally let himself go limp, suddenly exhausted from the day's events that had been emotionally taxing.

Feeling his lover's capitulation, Heero whispered into his ear. "Do you want to talk about this now?"

"I'm tired," Duo replied rather petulantly, his rapidly beating heart telling him that even though he spoke the truth, he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

"Duo." Heero's voice sounded frustrated.

"I've said all I can for tonight. Good night, Heero." With that said, Duo closed himself down, emotionally and physically.

There were no further words spoken or even a kiss shared between the two as they silently called it a day, still locked in place with Heero's restraining hold keeping his lover's body pressed against his own.

Duo eventually calmed and his heartbeat and breathing slowed. After an hour had passed from when they'd had their heated words, he sensed his lover had finally gone to sleep and his arms had gone slack. He carefully eased himself out of the other's embrace and crept out of the bed and room to make his way downstairs. He opened the laundry room door and turned on the light. The gray Cairn Terrier lifted his head from off the pile of freshly laundered clothes that he'd somehow managed to knock down from the top of the dryer, his own bed abandoned in the corner of the small room. It seemed an impossible task for the short dog to get to the folded clean clothes from such a height, but at the moment Duo really didn't care how he'd accomplished it. He picked his dog up from his self-made bed and cradled him in his arms, kissing the spot between the two pointed ears. Turning out the light, he left the clothes on the floor and made his way back up to the bedroom. He climbed into the bed as silently as he'd left it, but this time he held his furry pet against his chest and shied away from Heero's warmth, telling himself that he'd better get used to being without it and the constant comfort he got from being close to the other man because, whether he liked it or not, Heero was going back to work.

Xxxxxxx

Heero woke the next morning a little later than usual. He was facing the bedside table and read with slightly blurry eyes that it was eight fifteen. Before he even moved, he recalled the unsettling way he and Duo had left things before they'd gone to sleep. He knew why Duo had given into his desire to go back to work, they talked about it on several occasions. He supposed the reality of it was harder to swallow than when they'd just put it out for discussion. He wondered again if he was making the right decision. After he'd been given another chance at a life with Duo, he'd sworn to himself, as well as to Duo and their friends, that he would devote the rest of his life to his lover who had suffered so much because of him. His heart hadn't changed, nor had he any desire to renege on the vows he and Duo had made to each other when they became legal partners. It was just that he felt so under utilized. He'd gone from fighting a war in the gundams to working alongside Duo as he built his business on L-2. Then because of Relena's blackmail, he'd left Duo behind and reluctantly became her efficient bodyguard and head of security. He hated every minute he'd spent with her, but he'd managed to find some measurement of escape and fulfillment in his demanding job as head of her security. He felt guilty even thinking that he missed the challenge of that particular occupation he'd been given while under Relena's thumb.

Since Relena's assassination, he'd been by Duo's side, helping to ease the traumatized man back into a world that seemed to harbor countless fears to him, real and imagined. It was probably inevitable that his daily chores and rarely varying routine would become monotonous and tedious. He was bored from the lack of stimulating activity. Just the thought of going back to work, for the Preventers in a challenging job, excited him. He wanted it badly but, at the same time, he was hesitant to leave his lover alone all day. Though Duo was trying, his recent nightmares and latest episode seemed to be telling him that his lover just wasn't ready to make the transition to being more independent. The timing was off, he decided. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew that now wasn't the time. He was ready to move into something more challenging, back into the world, but it was fairly obvious that Duo wasn't ready at all.

With a heavy sigh of resignation, he rolled onto his back and kept turning to his other side to tell Duo of his decision. He blinked in surprise to find that other side of the bed was empty. "Dammit," he swore as he tossed back the blankets and hopped out of bed. Dressed only in his boxers, he quickly walked from the bedroom and checked the bathroom. Seeing that Duo wasn't there, he turned to leave the second floor.

Proceeding down the stairs, he walked through the house, first the living room and then the dining room, his sense of worry beginning to take rise at the continued stillness within the house. Once in the kitchen, he noted with relief that a lone box of cereal sat on the table. It was a sign that Duo was around somewhere. He picked it up, noting unhappily that it was a box of Sugar Puffs, a poor excuse for a morning meal but Duo's favorite, and as he shook it, he realized it was empty. He was certain the he hadn't purchased that brand of cereal and thought seriously about sitting down in the near future and having a stern talk with Quatre about Duo's need for proper nutrition. Even with that intention, he could see in his mind the gently disagreeing blond saying that Duo deserved a treat once in a while. He wasn't sure how Quatre snuck the forbidden cereal into the house on a regular basis, or the other treats that lacked any substantial nutrients, but he had plenty of evidence that he did from all the empty boxes and wrappers Duo carelessly left behind after he finished eating the forbidden treats.

He thought for a moment about having his own breakfast but decided he'd better find his missing lover first. "Duo?" he called out, his voice echoing through the quiet house. He frowned when there was no answer. Moving to the back door of the house he flung it open before stepping out onto the back porch and scanned the fenced-in area. A recognizable bark came from behind the tall hydrangeas. "Duo, are you out here?" he called out again. A moment later, the small wiry dog came flying out of the greenery, his eyes bright and tail wagging. He ran to Heero's side and jumped up and down on his hind legs, happily begging for attention while getting dirt on his second master's bare legs.

Just as he was about to call out again, Duo stepped out from the greenery, his face set in a neutral expression, giving nothing away of what he was feeling.

"Don't scare me like that!" Heero said, bristling with anger while feeling relieved.

"Where did you think I'd gone?" Duo asked a bit exasperated, his messy-haired head canting to the side as his hands splayed over his sweat-pants covered hip bones.

Heero blinked. "I don't know, but..."

"Heero," Duo interrupted him. "You need to relax. How are you ever going to go back to work if you can't deal with me being out of your sight?"

He's right, Heero thought, and an amused smile grew on his face, answered by one of Duo's own. He stepped off the porch and said, "Come here." He opened his arms and Duo promptly walked the distance that separated them and right into his embrace, their lips meeting for their morning kiss. Heero noted the sweet taste of his lover's mouth, a reminder of his unhealthy breakfast. The kiss ended when Duo suddenly stepped back a moment later.

"Hey, wait a minute," he said, a forced frown on his face. "I'm still upset with you about letting Frank in yesterday and telling him about me." With that said, he brushed past his slightly confused lover and went into the house, the little dog happily tagging along at his heels.

A slow grin grew on Heero's face as he watched Duo's departure. His lover always held onto his anger longer than he should, but the kiss was a good indication that he was really having to work at keeping it going. He knew Duo wasn't still upset about Frank's impromptu visit, but it was a good screen for the I've-got-a-job bomb he'd dropped on him last night. Without a doubt, he knew that was the real reason Duo was upset. He returned to the house and had a quick shower and dressed, then made his way back to the kitchen to fix his own breakfast. He decided to fix himself scrambled eggs with green onion and cheese. Just as his toast popped up from the toaster, Duo re-entered the kitchen and sat at the table in his usual chair and waited for him to finish buttering his toast.

Heero ignored it when one of several pieces of toast quickly disappeared from off his plate. He'd expected it, after all, as his lover made a regular practice of sneaking one from him when they breakfasted together, claiming his toast was the best ever. After taking several bites of his eggs, he looked up to see Duo's full attention was focused on him, a serious expression on his face. "I want you to take the job," he said in a strong and steady voice. Heero wondered how many times the other man had practiced saying those words until they came out as smoothly as they had.

"I don't think you're ready."

"But you are," Duo stated firmly. "We'll never know what I'm up to until we try, will we?" he said with a stubborn tilt of his chin. "How about a trial run? If it doesn't work, we'll try again after a month or two."

Heero's initial reaction was to jump at the suggestion, but he wanted to be sure this decision was made jointly. He reached out and took hold of Duo's hand as it rested on the top of the table, the slender fingers were cool to the touch. He brought the hand now secured in his own to his lips and kissed the top of it. "I appreciate you're willing to try, Duo, but are you sure you're ready for this? There's no reason to rush into this. I don't want to do this now if it causes you any added anxiety or fear. What happened to you when I was away at the memorial wasn't the best indicator that you're ready to be left alone yet."

Duo shrugged and pulled his hand from Heero's light grip. "I'm pretty sure I can handle a few hours every morning to start with. I'll just take it slow and not try any daring stunts like walking across the street." He managed a smile at his lame attempt to make light of his debilitating fear of venturing out of the house by himself, but it was strained. Even his poor attempt to smile faded as he took on a pleading expression. "I think we need to try this, Heero. How will I ever get any better if I've got you to hold my hand all the time. I... I think I need for us to do this."

Heero studied his lover's face, noting for a brief moment how incredibly handsome he was and how fortunate he was to have his love. "You're sure?" Duo nodded, his eyes never leaving his face. "Alright. We'll give it a try," Heero capitulated, and though some part of him was mentally cheering, guilt popped up to make it quiet down. "But only with the condition that if either one of us decides it's too soon, I'll quit my job and there will be no argument about it."

A small, shaky smile grew on Duo's face. "That settles it then," he said.

At Duo's urging, Heero called Wufei and he in turn arranged for a preliminary interview for him at the local Preventers Headquarters. It was, of course, a perfunctory meeting as Heero was hired before he even entered the building, his reputation preceding him like a red carpet.

After a lot of talking, it was agreed that Heero would start out slow, working from eight a.m until noon, Monday through Friday, and he delayed the start of his new job until the next Monday in order to ease both Duo and himself into the idea of being separated for those few hours each day.

TBC


	7. Web 7

**Tangled In The Web**

**By: Dyna Dee**

**Web 7**

Heero woke promptly at six a.m. on his first day of work feeling unusually excited about leaving for his new office and the challenges that awaited him there, then guilt crept in for feeling that way because of the man sleeping peacefully in his arms. He carefully disengaged and eased himself away from Duo, sleeping like the dead and slightly curled around the small dog, now an almost permanent fixture in their bed despite his protests. He showered, shaved and dressed in the black slacks and light-blue dress shirt that he'd purchased over the weekend. As a security consultant, he wasn't required to wear the Preventer Uniform, so he'd spent the weekend scrambling to find the appropriate attire for the office, which included several pairs of dark dress slacks and long-sleeve shirts. Once dressed, he picked the groggy dog up from the cozy nest he'd made in the covers and carried him downstairs and put him outside while he fixed and ate his breakfast. Once he'd finished cleaning up after himself, he let Sinjin in and brought him back upstairs, knowing Duo liked the dog's constant presence.

Holding the squirming dog, Heero paused and looked down on his lover's sleeping form, tracing with his eyes the outline of Duo's body, which he knew to be naked and sprawled beneath the covers, and eyed his rich brown and loose hair trailing over the pillow that gently cradled his head. He still worried about how the emotionally fragile man was going to react to their being separated for the entire morning, but he knew his lover was right; they needed to try for some independence from each other or the strain that they'd been feeling from constantly being together would only intensify.

Setting the dog down gently on the bed, he watched as Sinjin moved up to Duo's side and snuggled down against him. Bending over, he brushed a portion of hair away from his lover's face and placed a gentle kiss on the exposed temple. "I'm going now," he said softly, the backs of his fingers stroking the upturned cheek in order to ease Duo awake.

"Hum?" was the murmured reply.

"I'm going to work now." Heero paused to wonder at how foreign those words had sounded coming out of his mouth.

Duo sluggishly turned his body to face the direction of his lover's voice and a bare hand and arm came out of the covers and pushed more of the long hair away from his face. "Tell me why I didn't braid this last night?" he grumbled.

"You were too worn out from wearing me out," Heero replied with a lingering smile on his face at the memory of their rather prolonged and immensely satisfying bout of lovemaking the night before.

An identical grin grew on the handsome face that was turned towards him. Duo's eyes remained closed as he too recalled their late night activities. "So I guess you'll be coming home to me, right?" he teased in a husky voice.

That question earned a quick response from Heero, who cupped his sleepy lover's face with both hands and with his lips answered the question, leaving no doubt that he would definitely be returning. Both men sighed as the kiss came to a satisfactory end and Duo's eyes finally fluttered open to see Heero sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over him, the smile on his face was a definite contrast from the worry that was evident in his eyes.

Gazing down at his lover, Heero's hand pull the blankets down to reveal the chest buried beneath them. His hand lovingly stroked the soft, pale skin that he knew so well. "This is your last chance," he said, a slight teasing smile tugging at his lips that belied the feeling of reluctance he was experiencing at leaving Duo alone. "Are you sure you can do this? That you're ready?"

Plucking up the teasing hand, Duo raised it to his lips and kissed the caramel-colored skin on the back of it. "Go to work and impress the socks off of 'em, Heero. Then hurry home to me. I'll be fine. We've practiced all the scenarios last week and I have Dr. McAdams and Mrs. L's numbers by the phone in case I forget them. I'll be fine, try not to worry yourself into an ulcer."

The knot in Heero's stomach seemed to double in size as the moment of leaving approached. This was proving to be more difficult than he thought it would be. Looking down at his lover, he knew that Duo was as anxious as he was, but he could see in his lover's eyes that he was willing, if not ready, to face it, at least for a couple of hours. Suddenly, illogically, all he wanted was to throw off his new clothes and climb back into the warm bed and enjoy the comfort of his lover's willing body. Duo must have seen the shifting of gears in his mind, for he abruptly released his hand and motioned for him to get off the bed.

"Get going before you're late," he said, dismissing him. "You might have a great reputation but what will people think if you're late on your first day at work?"

Heero stood and nodded, Duo was right, he needed to leave now in order to make it to work on time. "So you'll be here when I get home?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll be waiting at the door dressed in my apron and nothing else but a cup of tea in my hand," Duo grinned back mischievously.

Heero laughed, his pensive mood lightening. "How am I going to explain the bulge in my pants all morning with that image in my head?"

"You don't," Duo grinned back. "It just guarantees that you won't be stopping off anywhere on your way home, that you'll come straight back to me."

Heero nodded, feeling better about leaving now because of the light bantering. "I'll see you around twelve thirty," he said, then let his eyes linger a moment longer on the titillating picture his lover made by lying languidly in bed, his chest exposed down to several inches below his waist where the faint beginnings of the dark trail of hair seemed to tease him as it pointed southward beneath the covers. He knew if he didn't leave at that moment, that he wouldn't be able to leave at all. "Call if you need me," he said, then turned and forced himself to leave the room.

Duo remained in place, his eyes following Heero as he left the room with his right hand moving mechanically as he scratched a favored spot behind Sinjin's ear. As the happy dog leaned heavily against his hand, he listened to the sounds of his lover leaving and waited until he heard the the front door locking before he pulled the covers up to his chin and turned onto his side to curl around his pet. He'd been awake well before Heero but had kept still, making his lover believe he was sleeping. They both knew Heero's leaving would be difficult for him, but he was determined not to show his lover just how hard it really was.

Five hours, that's how long it would be until Heero returned home, how long it would take each day for his lover to feel like a productive human being once again. Three hundred minutes really wasn't long for Heero to be gone, he told himself, and not when it meant that his lover would be happy again. It was for that reason alone that he was willing to do just about anything to make that happen, even facing his debilitating fears.

He stayed in bed that first morning, dutifully answering the phone next to the bed when Mrs. L. or his well-intentioned neighbor called to check on him. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei also checked in that first day, just to make sure he was alright. He left them all with the impression that he was coping well, and he did, in his own fashion, until Heero came home.

Each day following the first he made it a habit of staying within the safe confines of their warm and cozy bed until just before noon. He then made the bed and quickly showered so he was presentable by the time Heero came home, giving his lover the impression that all was well on the home front while he was out conquering the business world. It wasn't until Thursday that Heero caught on to what he was doing when he unexpectedly came home an hour early.

Duo heard the front door unlock and bolted up to a sitting position in bed, clutching the bedcovers to his chest, his heart beating so rapidly that he was sure it was going to cause him to pass out. He fixed his eyes on the digital clock to see it was eleven thirty, too early for Heero to be home. Fear propelled him out of bed with Sinjin following after, leaping off the mattress and bolting out the bedroom door, barking as he went down the stairs.

Frantically searching the room for a weapon to protect himself from the intruder, he stopped short upon hearing Heero call out his name. Relief flowed into his tense body that swayed as a feeling of vertigo assailed him. Quickly grabbing onto the edge of the dresser to steady himself, he tried to pull himself together before Heero found him that way.

"Duo!" Heero looked dumbfounded at his lover, dressed only in his crumpled boxers with his hair barely braided, giving the appearance of having just gotten out of bed. The dark-haired man went to his lover and with his hand lifted Duo's chin so he could study his face.

"You're early," Duo said, with wide eyes and a shaky voice. "You scared me."

"I'm Sorry," Heero said, studying the pale face a bit longer before pulling Duo forward, giving him a quick reassuring hug. Releasing him a moment later, he moved to the bed and put his hand on the sheets and felt the warmth still lingering there. Sighing, he turned with a knowing look on his face as he met Duo's guilty eyes that answered his unasked question.

"Go take your shower, Duo. We'll talk about this over lunch." He watched as Duo gave him a sheepishly-guilty look before he shuffled off to the bathroom. It was actually a good look for him, Heero thought with a slight grin, but not one he wanted to see too often. Shaking his head, he made his way down to the kitchen to prepare them some lunch, or in Duo's case, breakfast, with the little gray dog following at his heels, his tail wagging furiously with excitement.

Xxxxxxxx

When Heero left for work the next morning he made sure that Duo was up, showered, shaved and dressed for the day. They'd breakfasted together and the braided man was introduced to the daily schedule.

The moment the car pulled out of the driveway, Duo went to the couch and flopped down onto its soft cushions and lay there for several minutes, staring at the ceiling. He brought his hand up above his head, holding up the list that Heero had placed into his palm as he left for work and let his eyes scan the day's list of chores.

1. Feed the dog.

2. Do the dishes.

3. Make the bed.

4. Water the plants in the back yard.

5. Check the mail box after nine-thirty.

6. Check email.

7. Prepare lunch.

He'd agreed to all the tasks the day before when Heero decided he needed to keep busy in order to pass the time rather than staying in bed all morning. The chores weren't difficult and he was more than capable of accomplishing them in less than a half hour.

While he appreciated that Heero was concerned for his welfare, he felt resentful about being told what to do. His lover had even left him with an incentive to finish the chores, saying that if he chose not to do them, opting to stay in bed all morning, that it was proof he wasn't ready to handle being alone and he'd end the trial period and quit his job. Duo knew he couldn't let that happen. He'd seen a spark of excitement in Heero's eyes on that first day, when he'd returned home from the office, that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was a glimpse of the past, when they'd felt the whole world was theirs. They'd survived a war, found love and happiness with each other and enjoyed working together on L-2. Life was good then, opening up so many possibilities to them that they'd been afraid to even dream of during the war. And as the realization of being truly free to live their lives began to sink in, a never before seen spark of joy had radiated from Heero's deep blue eyes, just as it had done on Monday afternoon. He'd always thought Heero was downright sexy, but that look of happiness on his face was the biggest turn on of all, and he wouldn't take that away from his lover no matter how insecure he felt.

It took him fifteen minutes to do tasks 1, 2 and 3. He'd have to wait for the mail to come just before ten a.m. and a bit more time after that before making lunch. "Come on, Sinjin," he called to the dog after making the bed. "Wanna go outside?" He decided it was a good time to water the plants in the back yard, checking off number 4 on the list and, at the same time, Sinjin could get some much needed exercise. As he moved down the stairs and through the house on his way to the kitchen and the back door, the thought came to him that most 'normal' people walked their dogs for exercise. His steps slowed as he pondered that idea. He'd been around the block once by himself and he was pretty sure he could do it again, especially with Sinjin at his side.

Turning around, he went to the table behind the sofa and opened the drawer that held the dark green leash. He took it out and attached it to the matching collar. Grabbing his light nylon jacket and cap, he put them on, snatched up the keys from the box by the door and put his hand on the door knob... and stopped, suddenly frozen in place.

"I can do this," he told himself, his voice suddenly shaking, like the rest of his body, as his mind finally caught up to his intentions. "Even a child can take a dog for a walk," he firmly told himself. "I can do this!"

After several long moments of talking himself into it, he managed to get Sinjin and himself out the front door, locked it behind him, then let the excited dog pull him off and away from the porch and down the sidewalk. "One foot in front of the other," he told himself, recounting the mantra that had gotten him around the block the last time he'd attempted an outing by himself.

The walk, though not physically strenuous, was mentally exhausting. Duo tried hard to appear calm and actually managed to do so by keeping his eyes focused on the sidewalk, just in front of his feet, and concentrated on the movements of his dog rather than his surroundings. He was determined to control his fear and paranoia by blocking out everything else and by looking at the ground and Sinjin. As the walk progressed, he felt he was doing well.

He didn't really know how far he'd gone until he stopped short at a stubborn pull on the leash. Looking behind him, he realized his dog was crouched in a recognizable position and in the process of leaving a "present" on someone's front lawn. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten to bring something with him to pick up Sinjin's waste like a conscientious dog owner should. Feeling embarrassed and guilty, he waited until his dog was done, then looked about sheepishly and hoping no one would see what was going on. It was then that he realized he'd been a little too good at blocking out the world around him as he walked for he was no longer in his own neighborhood. Sinjin, straining fiercely against the leash, had pulled him much further away from his comfort zone than he realized.

Finished with his business and ready to move again, the small dog began to strain at the leash. Duo held tightly to his end of it to keep Sinjin in place until he could get his bearings. Looking up from under the rim of his cap, he anxiously scanned the houses around him and tried to determine where he was. He recognized a house halfway down the block, one that he'd seen before with it's pink painted siding, white trim and a large stone dog sitting on the front door step and he realized where they were. It seemed that Sinjin had pulled him halfway to Mrs. L.'s house. With his heart pounding in his ears and his breathing short and quick, he knew he had to make a quick decision about which way to go, forward or back. He calculated that Mrs. L.'s house was closer than his, but on the edge of a panic attack, he desperately felt the strong urge to be within the confines of his own home. With his mind in turmoil, he was finding it hard to make the decision, so in the end he let Sinjin make the choice for him. His small but sturdy dog pulled relentlessly at the leash, leading them forward with Duo following, but this time he would make sure he didn't become overly distracted and over-shoot their destination.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. L. gasped as she opened the front door of her home and saw who was standing there, his skin pale and bearing a look of utter relief on his face. "Duo? Are you alone? How did you get here?" The elderly woman looked around him for his escort and her eyes went wide in not seeing anyone else.

"I walked with Sinjin," he said, slightly breathless and looking into the house a bit wild-eyed, hardly able to believe that he'd come all that way by himself.

The elderly woman stepped out of the doorway and drew the handsome young man into her arms for a warm, welcoming hug. When she stepped back, she gave him a pleased smile and took him by the elbow and led him into the house with Sinjin trotting alongside his master. "Does Heero know you've left the house?" she asked, concerned as to how the dark-haired young man who doted on his partner's well-being would take the news if he didn't already know.

"Um... no," Duo replied, working the end of the dog's leash between his finger in a nervous gesture.

"Then I'll just give him a quick call in case he's phoned home and you weren't there to answer."

"Tell him I'm fine and not to freak out about it, okay?"

The gray haired woman gave him a look of sympathy and a reassuring smile, then went to the phone table and dialed Heero's cell phone.

Duo listened as Mrs. L spoke in her soft, soothing voice, telling Heero of what a lovely surprise she'd had that morning. After several minutes of conversation and assurances, the matronly woman put her hand over the phone. "Heero wants to know if he can pick you up on his way home from work."

Duo looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle, it wasn't even ten o'clock yet. "I don't want to put you out," he said, uncertain if he should stay that long, but in truth, he really didn't want to try and make the walk home either. He was already feeling the shaky aftereffects of his solo, surprise excursion to her house.

"You could never do that," the gray-haired woman assured him with a genuine and warm smile. She then turned her attention back to the phone. "That would be fine, Heero. Why don't the both of you stay and have lunch with me?"

Duo sat on the sofa as Mrs. L. made them tea. As she carried the tray into the livingroom and set it on the coffee table, she glanced up at her unexpected visitor. "Do you want to tell me what prompted your visit today?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining," she added with a sweet smile and Duo appreciated the way her eyes sparkled with affection when she looked at him. "You know you're always welcome here at any time."

Duo looked at her through the long fringe of hair that fell over his eyes. "I thought Sinjin would like a walk," he answered while watching her pour the tea into the two cups. "Before I knew it, we were almost here. I decided that since I was this close that I would just keep going."

"Well I'm glad you did," she said. "Now we can have a nice visit before I make lunch for the three of us to enjoy. Do you have any preferences for what you'd like to eat?"

Duo shook his head. "Whatever you make will be fine by me," he replied, finally managing a smile.

The chiming clock on the wall sounded ten times and for the next two and a half hours the elderly woman and the former Deathscythe pilot equally enjoyed each other's company.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Heero's disapproval was loud and clear on the silent car ride home. Sinjin was settled on Duo's lap, panting excitedly as he put his front paws on the window's edge and fogged up the passenger side window. "Don't be mad," Duo said, his eyes fixed on the glove compartment as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

Heero sighed audibly. "I just wish you'd wait to pull these stunts for when I'm home."

The braided man could feel his own anger mounting and attempted to swallow it down. "I just went for a damn walk. I thought you'd be happy that I'm trying to do some things on my own," he snapped, his voice on the edge of yelling.

"I am," Heero said softly, hoping to quell the rising anger in his lover. "But what if something had happened? What if you had a panic attack?"

"But I didn't," Duo insisted.

"Not even a little one?" Heero looked at him dubiously, one eyebrow rising in question.

Duo knew it would be in his best interest to lie, but he couldn't, not for something as trivial as his pride. Instead of answering, verbally shooting himself in the foot, he pressed his lips together and looked out the passenger window, knowing Heero would get the answer he was looking for from his stubborn muteness. The rest of the ride home was made in silence, and with their thoughts on anything but the surrounding area, they were both blind to an unfamiliar car parked several houses down from their own, the closed, tinted windows effectively hiding the identity of the person sitting in the driver's seat and watching them, taking note of their arrival home.

It wasn't until the dinner dishes were finished that Heero sought his lover out. Duo was sitting on the far end of the sofa watching television with his dog happily cradled in his arms. The braided man's gaze remained focused on the television show he was watching, even after Heero sat next to him.

After several moments passed, Heero lifted his arm and put it around his lover's stiff shoulders and pulled him close against his side. Sinjin raised his head to see the cause of the disturbance, and when he saw it was Heero, he set it back down. "Do you want to do something tonight?" he asked. "Go out for ice cream or see a movie?"

Duo shook his head. "But you can go if you want."

Heero snorted. "Like I'd go without you," he said. It was several moments later before Duo turned his head to look at his lover, his face serious. "You can, you know, go out without me."

Heero sighed then canted his head as he studied his lover's face. "And why would I want to do that?"

Duo's shoulders shrugged under his arm. "To have a life, Heero. If you want to go out, you should. Don't wait for me to get my shit together. You might just grow old sitting on this couch waiting for that to happen."

"And that would be so bad?" His question went unanswered, and he didn't like the distance that had been growing between them since he picked him up from Mrs. L's home. He ignored his normal inclination to push Duo into getting his feelings out, to clear the air and then let go of whatever it was that was bothering him, and so the unsettled feeling between them continued much longer than usual. The evening ended early for the both of them with few words passing between them before they fell asleep.

After hearing from their three friends on Saturday, Duo's mood improved and the weekend was filled with all the chores that were now neglected during the week because of Heero's job. The extra house cleaning, work on the front yard and grocery shopping headed the list of things that kept them occupied on Saturday. Sunday, they slept in, played basketball and visited Mrs. L.

Duo awoke Monday morning to the sounds of the front door being locked, followed by the hum of the garage door lifting and the car starting, signaling his lover's departure for work. With a forlorn sigh he flopped onto his back and turned his head to see the clock. It was 7:30. He found a folded note with his name neatly written on it propped up on Heero's pillow. Snatching it up, he raised it above his head to see a schedule of tasks that he was expected to complete that morning. At the bottom of the list, Heero wrote an additional note stating that he loved him and would be home at the usual time for lunch.

Closing his eyes, the braided man felt remorseful for being so stubborn that weekend. It wasn't entirely Heero's fault that he was a bit over-protective. His own weakness and dependency on his lover and their friends had created the protective monster Heero could be at times. If he was honest with himself, he knew that deep down he liked Heero doting on him, protecting and caring for him. But he also knew that they couldn't keep on that way. Heero was slowly showing his need to break out of their safe cocoon, built to shelter his insecurities. He sighed, and had to admit to himself that on those few occasions that he'd stretched himself, had gone out on those torturous walks or broke through some of his phobias, that he'd felt incredibly good afterwards. And even though he was still a far cry from the person he'd been, he really did want to be more like the person Heero had fallen in love with.

A sloppy, wet lick across his cheek and nose alerted him to the fact that Sinjin was hungry. He grabbed the wiry bundle of fur and play-wrestled with him for a moments before climbing out from the warm bedding that still held the scent of his lover.

Later in the morning, after the mail had arrived, the master and dog were out in the backyard once again. While the sprinkler watered the vegetable bed, Sinjin barked at a squirrel that was walking effortlessly on top of the wood fence that surrounded their backyard. Duo busied himself by pulling a few of the weeds that had sprouted in his garden during the last week. He paused in his task upon hearing activity in the neighbor's backyard. Because of the tattletale noise, Duo wasn't too surprised when Frank McAdam's head popped up from over the top of the fence.

"Good morning!" the older man called out, smiling down on him.

"Morning," Duo replied a bit nervously and immediately berated himself for it because the older man had been nothing but kind to Heero and himself. There was no reason to be fearful of his presence.

"I just made some coffee cake, fresh out of the oven. Would you like to have some with me over a cup of coffee?"

Duo wondered if Heero had put the man up to this as some kind of a test to see how he'd react. Well, he'd be damned if he was going to fail such an easy one. "Ah, sure. That'd be great," he replied, brushing his dirty hands on his black pants.

The elderly man grinned. "I'll be right over." His head immediately disappeared behind the weathered fence.

Duo had time to rush into the house and wash his hands before a knock sounded on the front door. He quickly dried them on a paper towel, tossed it in the trash and headed towards the front room.

Peeking out from behind the curtains to make sure it was the doctor at his doorstep, he visually confirmed that it was and then moved to open the front door for him. Butterflies fluttered nervously within his stomach as he forced his hand to turn the knob and pull it open.

"Hel...lo, Frank," Duo greeted the smiling man nervously. The retired doctor came through the open door, carrying a large dinner plate with a sweet cake on it, covered with powder sugar and plastic wrap hanging loosely on the top. "Looks good," he managed to add, eyeing the treat.

"I hope so," Frank replied. "I spent all morning baking it." He then laughed, telling the younger man how ridiculous that sounded. "Did you start the coffee?"

Duo shook his head, there hadn't been enough time to get to that task. He turned and led the man to the kitchen, trying to stay relaxed and appear calm, two things he certainly didn't feel at the moment.

Frank put his plate on the table while Duo took the coffee canister out from the cupboard just as the buzzer on the dryer sounded from the laundry room. "Why don't you let me make the coffee and you can get the laundry?" Frank offered, coming to stand by the braided man.

The nearness of the other man sent warning claxons off in Duo's head, and he stepped back to lengthen the distance between them, a move that Frank seemed to take as an agreement to his suggestion as the older reached for the clean coffee pot and put it under the coffee maker.

Duo turned to escape to the laundry room. He felt a bit guilty for not trusting the older man, but he just couldn't help it. Being alone with anyone other than Heero and their friends and having Frank standing within close proximity was still too unnerving to be comfortable. He looked down to see Sinjin happily scampering at his heels and was grateful for his little companion and began talking to him as they entered the laundry room to fold the newly dried clothing before they wrinkled.

Xxxxxxxx

The moment Duo exited the kitchen, the older man stopped his movements and cautiously, with an ear to any sounds that the younger man was returning, began to go through the cupboards of the upper kitchen cabinets as quietly as possible. His search slowed when he found what he'd been looking for. In the cabinet to the right of the kitchen sink, his fingers sorted through several medicine bottles until they discovered the prescription bottle for Duo's vitamins plus iron pills and studied them carefully. He opened the bottle, shook out two pills into the palm of his hand and put them into his pants pocket before quickly closing the bottle and placing it back into the cupboard, then shut the cupboard door. He then resumed the task of making the coffee.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After taking the clean and folded laundry to the bedroom and shutting the door to keep the dog from chewing any more of Heero's clothes, Duo returned to the kitchen. The smell of fresh-brewed coffee helped to draw him back into the room where their neighbor waited for his return. Frank was sitting at the table and his coffee cake had been cut. Large slices of delicious looking cake with swirls of cinnamon through it had been placed on small plates next to the two cups of steaming coffee. Duo breathed in deeply through his nose while mentally steeling himself to sit and talk to the other man, telling himself that this was something he would have liked doing... a long time ago.

Sitting stiffly in his chair, the braided man quickly picked up his spoon. "Thanks for fixing the coffee and the cake," he said with his head down and eyes focused on the dark beverage.

"You're welcome," Frank replied. "I didn't add anything to it, not knowing what you preferred," he added, referring to the coffee.

Duo reached for the cream and the sugar bowl that had been set out. A dollop of cream and two teaspoons of sugar added to the coffee brought the brew to perfection. With both hands, Duo raised the mug to his lips and took a careful sip. Over the brim of his cup, he saw the elderly man smiling broadly at him. "What? he asked, curious about what was so amusing.

Frank gave a genial shake of his head, the grin softening as he answered, "You take your coffee just like my son used to. A touch of cream and two sugars."

Swallowing the hot, sweet mouthful, Duo nodded. "Yeah, Heero claims I only drink the stuff in order to get my sugar fix throughout the day."

"Robbie liked sweets, too," the other man said a bit wistfully, then he smiled. "How's Sinjin's training going?"

The next half hour was spent talking easily about the dog, the delicious sweet cake and gardening, a pastime enjoyed by the two men whose ages differed by decades. Duo also learned that the older man liked to work in his basement, fixing and building machines. He'd rebuilt several classic cars and was an inventor, though Frank said most of this inventions were more inclined towards medicine and home care. He'd confessed to having patented several devices he'd designed and built after his wife had been diagnosed as being terminally ill and was cared for at home.

At the end of the hour, Frank excused himself and left behind all but one slice the remaining cake, and that piece he took home only at Duo's insistence. Once along, the braided man sat for several minutes pondering the visit and was pleasantly surprised to find that he'd actually enjoyed it, and that a lot of his previous anxiety at having Frank in their home had eased up for the most part as they'd talked. He was suddenly excited to tell Heero about his latest accomplishment, knowing Heero would be pleased that he'd made an attempt to be cordial to Frank. He stood up with the intent of cleaning the kitchen and then fixing their lunch, eagerly looking forward to surprising his lover upon his arrival home at lunch time.

TBC


	8. Web 8

Warnings and disclaimers on first page of story

**Tangled in the Web**

**By: Dyna Dee**

**Web 8**

Both Heero and Duo began to feel that their lives were falling into a comfortable pattern as the routine of Heero's leaving five mornings a week became easier for the both of them. Although he felt more comfortable with leaving Duo and going to work, Heero made sure his cell phone remained on, just in case.

Their elderly neighbor began to visit Duo daily, staying to chat for a short while to discuss the latest current events and slowly ingratiating his way into the formerly reluctant young man's life. Things seemed to be moving smoothly until one week after Frank brought over his coffee cake when Duo woke up feeling miserable. The nausea he felt coming on the day before was back, and then he complained that his joints were aching. Heero was already dressed for work, but hesitated leaving his lover sick in his condition. After Duo's second bout of vomiting, he went to the phone announcing his intention of calling Sally.

"No, Heero. Don't bother her," Duo said firmly, though he looked pale and miserable as he settled himself back into bed. "It's probably just a virus and there's nothing she can do for that."

Heero frowned, but hung the phone up, knowing his lover was probably right. "Then I'll stay home and take care of you," he said.

"You're new on the job. It wouldn't look good to miss a day of work already," Duo argued, looking as pale as the white pillowcase his head rested against.

Moving to sit on the edge of the bed and taking Duo's hand into his own, Heero stated, "I don't feel right about leaving you like this."

"Heero," Duo was clearly exasperated, "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself. I'll just stay in bed and rest until you get home. It's only for a couple of hours."

"Would you mind if I call Frank and see if he'll come and check on you?"

Duo knew he would agree to just about anything to get Heero to go to work and let him rest... in peace. He really didn't feel up to talking much less arguing. "Fine," he gave in. "Go ahead and call him." He lay curled on his side with his eyes closed as Heero made the call. After saying hello, his partner first apologized before getting to the reason for his early morning call. A curt word of thanks and farewell ended the call and then Heero was back by his side.

"Frank will be here around eight thirty. I'll leave the back door open so he can get in."

"No!" Panic lit the wide blue-violet eyes. "Can't you take the key to him?"

"Alright," Heero said quickly, berating himself for not realizing that a door left open, even in a secure backyard, would panic his lover. "I'll run it over on my way to work."

"Promise?"

Heero frowned. "Have I ever lied to you?" He regretted the question immediately as it brought back to mind the one time he was forced to lie to Duo. It was a black day to remember for both he and Duo; the day he left him for Relena in order to protect him from her threats. It was a moment in time and a lie would haunt them both for the rest of their lives. I never ceased to amaze him that Duo had forgiven him for it, but that didn't mean either of them had forgotten. "I take that back," he said, a look of hurt and self-recrimination crossing his face. He leaned over and kissed Duo's forehead, surprised at the lack of heat he thought he'd feel considering he'd been so sick moments ago. "Call me if you want me to come home," he said softly.

Duo rolled to his back and reached up to touch his hand to Heero's cheek, not knowing what to do or say to ease the guilt that still lingered in the deep blue eyes. "Go on. I think I feel better already. Try not to worry."

Heero gave his pale-faced lover a weak smile before straightening and quickly leaving the room. As soon as his footsteps faded down the stairs, Duo turned onto his side and curled up into a tight ball. He hadn't lied, he was feeling a bit better, but he still ached from the inside out. With Sinjin re-settling in front of him, giving him a sense of comfort, Duo dozed off, hoping that when he woke again he'd feel better.

"Duo!"

He woke up, alarmed at the sound of his name being anxiously shouted by a male voice he quickly recognized as his neighbor's. Sitting up, he pulled his dog protectively against his chest. "Up here," he answered back, fighting down the fear he felt rising within him at the sound of hurried footsteps climbing the staircase. When Frank finally rounded the door to his room, he could see the elderly man's face was flushed, his eyes were wide as they quickly fastened on him and instant relief shone on his face.

"Are you alright?" Frank said, still sounding a bit panicked.

Duo blinked, feeling confused by the man's emotional state. "I'm not feeling very well," he answered.

"You're not bleeding? Have you been outside?"

"No," Duo answered, feeling confused. "I was sleeping."

The man looked equally confused then went to the phone on the dresser and picked up the receiver. "Can you tell me Heero's phone number? I don't have it memorized yet."

A sense of foreboding shot through the braided man's body. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to worry you, but I need to see if Heero's all right."

"What happened?" Duo persisted as fear joined his feelings of foreboding. "Tell me, Frank, what's going on?"

"Please, Duo, just give me the number."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on!" Duo shouted, uncaring if he hurt the man's feelings.

The older man frowned and ran a nervous hand through his thinning gray hair. "I found a pool of blood on the porch in front of the door," he answered reluctantly. "I trailed it down into the grass. I just want to call Heero to make sure he's all right."

Duo rattled off the numbers then jumped out of bed and, wearing only his boxers and t-shirt, he rushed from the room with Sinjin running behind him, barking as a result of the nervous tension in the room.

"Duo, wait!" Frank called out after him as he listened to the ringing of Heero's office phone. The young man ignored him as he disappeared through the bedroom door and could be heard running down the stairs.

"Hello."

"Heero!" Frank said, relieved to hear the other man's voice. "Are you alright?" You're not hurt in any way are you?"

"No," Heero answered, startled at the anxiousness evident in the older man's voice. "Are you at the house? What's the matter?"

"Thank goodness," Frank replied, then putting his hand over the receiver, he yelled out the door, hoping Duo could hear him, "Heero's fine. It wasn't him." He then went on to relate to Heero of the puddle of blood he'd found upon arriving at their home a few minutes earlier.

The local law enforcement showed up ten minutes later. Frank had gotten Duo back into his bed, telling the pale young man that he would deal with the police while he rested. Once the bedroom door closed, the shaken young man picked up the phone Frank had placed on the bedside table and dialed Heero's office. "Hey," he said in a quiet voice, trying to sound as casual and calm as he could while one hand clutched the phone and the other held tight to his braid. "Just needed to make sure you're okay."

Frank returned to the bedroom forty-five minutes later to find Duo laying on his side with the gray-furred dog cradled in his arms. "What did they say?" Duo asked without moving.

"They took a sample of the blood and will have it tested. I hosed off the porch and sidewalk so all traces of it are gone."

Duo's eyebrows drew together in thought and worry. "Who could have done it and why?" he asked, obviously disturbed by the whole incident.

"It's probably just a kid's prank and your doorstep was picked at random."

"You think that's all it is?" Duo asked both hopeful and dubious.

Frank could see the need for the young man to be reassured. He sensed Duo was almost desperate for it. "Yes, and the police believe that to be the case also."

Relief flickered briefly over the younger man's face. Then almost shyly, Duo said, "Thanks, Frank. Thanks for dealing with all of this for me."

The older man's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I'm glad to help. It helps me deal with the loss of my son when I can help another young man out." With his face softening, Frank asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better," Duo replied, pulling his blanket up close to his chin, suddenly feeling self conscious about being in his underwear with the other man in the room.

"Let me put the dog out in the back and I'll get you some tea and toast," Frank offered, and at the word out, the furry mass in Duo's arms began to wiggle furiously.

"Sounds like a good idea," Duo said. "Wanna go out, boy?" he asked the dog. A moment later, Frank was carrying a very excited Cairn Terrier down the stairs.

Duo was unable to relax until Heero returned home that day. The incident of the blood on the doorstep was put down as a sick prank after they received a phone call from the police reporting the blood wasn't human and most likely came from a dog or cat.

Yet on the following day, Heero opened the front door to go to work and found a dissected carcass of a cat secured to the outside surface of the door with duct tape. Not wanting to alarm his lover who was feeling better and was finishing up in the shower, Heero rushed into the kitchen and doubled up several garbage bags and carefully removed the poor animal's body and secured it in the plastic. He went to his trusty neighbor's house and asked Frank to call the police and report the incident. With luck, Duo would be unaware of the latest, troubling incident.

Duo recovered quickly from his bout of the flu, or that's what they called the brief malady. Then four days later the illness returned. Heero came home from work to find his lover curled up on the front room sofa, moaning from the miserable ache in his belly. An empty cooking pot sat at the side of the sofa, showing that Duo was prepared in case his stomach rebelled.

Heero managed to get him into their bed where he stayed until the next morning. Frank was called upon again to sit in Heero's absence, a task he happily accepted.

"You used to be a doctor, Frank," Duo said as he looked at the older man with a pitiful beseeching look in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

The older man offered a reassuring smile as he put the tray of tea and soda crackers on the bedside table. "Well, it could be any number of things," he answered calmly. "Could be a lingering virus or a severe allergy to something in your diet. It could even be something as simple as a nervous stomach, which would make more sense since you don't seem to be running a temperature." He picked up a saucer carrying a cup of hot tea and passed it to Duo who had managed to sit up. "Heero has told me how difficult it's been for you to not only have him gone, but for your friends to be gone as well."

Duo frowned as he stirred his tea. "I'm not a child with separation anxiety," he said in a subdued voice.

"No, not a child at all," Frank agreed. "But a young man who's lived through some pretty traumatic events." Duo looked up sharply at the man. "Not that anyone has said anything," Frank was quick to add, forestalling the braided young man's anger. "I've just read some things about the war, your part in it and what's happened since then. I just put two and two together with what I've seen as a neighbor."

Duo looked away from the man, not wanting to discuss his life with him. He watched as Frank brought a chair over to the side of the bed and then picked up his own cup of tea.

"Mrs. L is supposed to come today," Duo said abruptly.

"Yes, you've mentioned her before but I've never had the pleasure of making her acquaintance," Frank said as he sipped his tea.

"She's great," Duo said with obvious affection for the woman. The older man stared at him for a long moment before lowering his eyes and to sip from his cup.

"What time is she due to arrive?"

"Just before noon. She's bringing lunch with her and will probably sit and visit with us all afternoon." It was clear that the prospect of visiting with the older woman pleased the younger man.

"You care her a lot, don't you?" Frank asked in a neutral voice that caused Duo to look up at him, wondering what the man was thinking. If he didn't know better, he thought he'd detected a trace of irritation in his voice. "She's been very kind to me, almost like the grandmother I never knew or had," he answered.

When the doctor didn't look up or reply, Duo sensed something was wrong. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asked, becoming concerned.

Frank seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and looked up, offering the other a small smile of apology. "I'm fine. Just a bit distracted today."

"Maybe you can hang around until she comes," Duo offered. "Then you can meet her. She's older than you, so don't think I'm trying to set you up," he rushed to say with a crooked grin. "I just think if you meet her, you'll see why she's so special to us."

"I'd like that," Frank answered, but Duo couldn't help but think his smile seemed forced and he wondered if the older man was jealous of the sweet grandmother figure in his life.

Freshly showered and dressed in clean sweats, Duo stood in his stockinged feet in the foyer as Mrs. L. stepped through the front door with a covered pot in her hand and two bags in the other. He and Frank were quick to relieve her of her burdens and then the introductions began.

Duo watched with a growing curiosity as Frank seemed to be his charming self as he introduced the two, but he couldn't help but notice the man seemed put off. His words, though polite, were clipped and his voice was cool as he made polite inquiries about the elderly woman.

A few awkward moments later, Frank excused himself and bid them both goodbye, telling Duo he'd see him tomorrow.

"He seems nice enough, " Mrs. L. commented a moment later, taking Duo's arm and leading him back to the kitchen.

"I think he's having an off day," Duo replied, wondering what had been bothering the older man.

"We're all certainly entitled to those kind of days now and again," she replied, kindly sympathetic. "Now, tell me, how you're feeling today?"

And so the two began to prepare the table for lunch, chatting easily and until Heero arrived home, on time as usual, and the three enjoyed yet another meal and pleasant afternoon spent in each other's company.

After hugs and kisses were given to each of their cheeks, Heero led Mrs. L to the car and drove her home, leaving Duo behind in a house that suddenly became uncomfortably quiet.

With his stomach feeling better, he grabbed up the remote and turned on the television and settled on the couch. A half hour passed before he realized that Heero hadn't returned. The trip to Mrs. L.'s house and back shouldn't have taken more than ten minutes, fifteen if she sent him home with some baked goods. Rising from the sofa he moved towards the phone and noticed that Heero's cell phone lay next to it. Hesitating, he moved to the front window to look out onto the street, willing the familiar silver car to appear as he fiddled absently with the end of his braid.

Fifteen more minutes passed with still no sign of Heero. Duo remembered clearly that he said he'd be right back. Heero was always very careful to state how long he'd be gone or call if he was going to be delayed. His being late just wasn't like him.

Looking away from the street, Duo was surprised to see that his braid had been unwoven and he hadn't been aware that he'd done it. He looked around but couldn't find the elastic that had held it and couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done with it. Giving up, he decided he had more important things to attend to, and he went back to the phone table and picked up the receiver. He dialed Mrs. L's number and waited while it rang. After four rings, there was a click of an answering machine and the familiar voice of the elderly woman spoke an invitation to leave a message. He hung up the phone and felt in the pit of his churning stomach that something was wrong.

With panic rising along with the lump in his throat, he picked up Sinjin, standing at his side watching him, and moved on instinct alone as he flung open the front door, slammed it behind him and ran to Frank's house.

"Frank!" He pounded his fists repeatedly on the man's door while shouting his name frantically. The older man opened the door with a look of surprise on his face.

"Duo!" he greeted him. Then his eyes widened as he saw the look of panic on the younger man's face. "What's the matter?" he asked solemnly.

"Heero took Mrs. L. home and hasn't returned. Something's wrong, Frank. I know it is." he answered in a rush, his face pale and his eyes wide. He didn't protest or pull away when the older man grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him inside his home and shut the door behind him.

"Alright, take a deep breath and try to calm down," Frank advised, observing the insecure young man with the deeply worried expression on his face and his dog clutched to his chest. "How long ago did he leave?"

"About forty-five minutes ago," Duo rushed to answer, his eyes darting warily around the interior of Frank's home to take in his surroundings as quickly as possible. "He never goes out without telling me exactly where he's going and when he's coming back."

"Do you want me to call the police? Or would you rather we get in my car and I'll take you to Mrs. Lunderson's house?"

"The car," Duo said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Several minutes later the green sedan was backing out of the older man's garage, carrying Frank, Duo and the dog, still being held tightly.

"Relax, Duo," Frank urged, talking in a soothing manner. "I'm sure Heero is fine and that there's an explanation for his being late. Maybe he stopped at the store?"

"He went yesterday," Duo replied, staring out his side window. Once out of the driveway, he directed Frank to Mrs. L.'s house. Two and a half blocks from their destination, the car slowed as they neared an intersection with a stoplight that helped control the rush-hour traffic. Both men noted the police cars, just off the side of the road, that had their flashing red lights warning oncoming traffic to be cautious, and several uniformed officers were in the process of re-directing traffic around an accident.

"Oh, shit" Duo whispered with fear, his face blanched as he saw the familiar looking car that now resembled an accordion. He fumbled for the door handle and pulled it, opening the door and leaping from the car.

"Duo, wait!" Frank shouted after him as he watched the young man, braid swinging wildly behind him, run towards the accident. There wasn't any allowance for parking on the street, so he simply pulled his car over to the side of the road and eased it up onto the sidewalk before parking it illegally then followed after his distraught neighbor.

Duo stood before a police officer in his stockinged feet and with his barking and squirming dog in his arms. Frightened eyes turned to Frank as he came to stand by his side and cautiously put a comforting arm around the slender shoulders as he looked up to address the officer.

"I'm the neighbor to the two young men that own that silver car," Frank began, motioning with his head to the wreck. "Can you tell me what happened and how the passengers are?"

As the elderly man spoke calmly, Duo's eyes were fixed on the crumpled metal car that sat in the middle of the traffic chaos. Not far from it was a waste disposal truck that had obviously collided with it. Feeling numb with fear, he distantly heard the police man reply to Frank's questions. "The driver of the car said something about his brakes failing. He had to swerve to miss a pedestrian in the crosswalk and that put him on a collision course with the truck."

"Typical," Duo murmured so softly that only Frank heard as the policeman continued.

"Both he and his passenger were taken to St. Mary's Hospital."

"They're alive?" Duo asked, still dazed by what had happened.

"Both of them were conscious. Mr. Yuy sustained a head wound but was concerned about his passenger. She was shaken, but didn't look too bad to me," he added. "Then again, you can't always tell from the outside if their injuries are severe or not."

"Can we go?" Duo pleaded with his neighbor.

The older man smiled. "Sure, Robbie, I'll take you there," He patted Duo's shoulder and turned him around to go back to his illegally parked car.

Duo blinked at the name Frank had called him, but thought it was just a slip and let it go. He vaguely remembered his neighbor's deceased son's name was the same one he'd just called him. Probably just a slip from all that was going on, he told himself and let the matter it go. All he wanted to think about for the moment was getting to the hospital to see how Heero and Mrs. Lunderson were doing.

Though the drive to the hospital was slow due to rush hour traffic and long stop lights, Frank assured Duo they were making good time. They arrived after what seemed to be an interminable amount of time at St. Mary's Hospital where Duo had been a frequent patient over the last year and a half. He hated the place. The smell and sounds of a hospital were always synonymous to him with pain and drugs. Frank pulled his car into the back parking lot just as the clouds above reluctantly let loose and a light drizzle began.

Though bile caught in his throat and his knees felt as if they were going to collapse from underneath him, his desperate need to seek out Heero overrode his physical and mental discomfort. He entered the building at a run with Frank breathing heavily just behind him as he struggled to keep up. He'd meant to slow down for the older man during their run from the car, but his heart and legs wouldn't listen to any common sense or courtesy.

The reception desk in the emergency room had several people in line waiting for their turn. The waiting, Duo decided, was going to drive him out of his mind. As fourth in line, he fidgeted nervously, unable to stand still while Heero was somewhere in the building hurt and maybe dying. His worry was compounded by knowing Mrs. L. was there also and any injury couldn't be a good one to someone of her advancing years. He wished Frank had let him bring Sinjin with him instead of leaving him in the car.

"Hold on, Duo. I'm sure they're being taken care of." Frank's hand on his shoulder and soft voice were no doubt trying to comfort him, but all the braided man could think was that he wished Trowa were there. Since his friend had rescued and nurtured him back to health, he instinctively turned to Trowa for help and comfort, especially during those rare times when Heero was either unavailable or emotionally distanced from him.

"We need to call the others," he said as the idea came to him.

"Let's wait until we have something to tell them," Frank suggested. "I'll help you with that if you'd like."

Duo nodded, grateful again for the older man's assistance and calmness. Twenty minutes later he made it to the front of the line where a middle-aged and emotionally detached looking receptionist looked up at the two men and offered a practiced, fake smile that probably came from dealing with sick or traumatized people one after another, day after day. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

Frank took over. "A young man and elderly woman were brought here a short while ago in an ambulance from a traffic accident and we'd like to see how they're doing."

"Their names?" The woman turned to her computer terminal.

"Yuy and Lunderson."

She frowned at the screen and then sighed as she stood up. "I'm only getting that they've been brought in. Let me go to the back and see what I can find out." She then left the small room by exiting a side door. The line of people behind them groaned at the delay.

Duo felt like his skin was on too tight. He hated being in the crowded room, surrounded by strangers. He wasn't comfortable with Frank's arm around his shoulder and he wanted to scream his frustration at not knowing how badly Heero and Mrs. L were hurt. He felt as if he was falling apart. He needed Heero and if no Heero, then Trowa, Wufei or Quatre. He knew that wasn't going to happen. So he stood there amidst the chaos of an emergency room and watched the clock on the wall behind the receptionist's desk and decided the clock was malfunctioning. The click and movement of the second hand seemed much too slow and the minute hand didn't seem to be moving at all.

He was losing it.

Covering his face with his hands, he tried to shut it all out: the hospital, the people in the waiting room, Frank, the vacant chair behind the counter as well as the torturous damn clock on the wall.

"Hang in there, son," Frank said softly, his voice sounding too close to Duo's ear to be comfortable.

Duo remained in that pose, hands over his face, until at last he heard a woman speaking his name. "Mr. Maxwell?"

He nodded his head in acknowledgment while inwardly cringing at the realization that the receptionist knew who he was and that she'd inadvertently announced him to a lobby full of strangers. He fought back the urge to run and hide and succeeded, because his need to see Heero overshadowed that fear.

A buzzer sounded and the lock on the door next to the reception window clicked loudly. "If you'll come through the door, I'll be happy to take you to Mr. Yuy." Duo noticed a change in the woman, there was now a spark of excitement on her face that he was sure she probably didn't experience very often at her work. She had the look on her face that people wore when seeing a famous person up close.

Duo moved forward, out from under Frank's arm and went through the door, the older man following close on his heels. With a bright, genuine smile that hadn't been there before, the woman greeted them and motioned for them to follow her as the door to the waiting room clicked shut behind them.

Duo's fingernails bit sharply into the palms of his hands. The woman leading them walked frustratingly slow, and kept looking back at him with an appraising eye, checking him out. He was repulsed by that look, knowing that she was old enough to be his mother and reeked of cigarette smoke, so he chose to ignore her. Finally, she turned the corner and entered the first room to her right, then held open the door for the two men to enter the room.

Duo's eyes fell on the one occupied bed to see Heero laying flat on his back, his face pale with a bandage across his forehead. Dark-blue, pain-filled eyes turned as they entered and a faint, relieved smile grew on his lips. Without stopping, Duo walked straight to the bed and braced his arms on both sides of his lover's body to support his weight then lowered his upper body until his head came to gently rest on Heero's chest and he listened to the steady heart beat, reassuring him that his reason for living was still with him.

"Duo," Heero whispered his name as his hand came up to hold his braided head in place. It took all that was in the braided man not to break down, venting his bottled-up fears and the relief he felt that he'd been holding inside. "I'm alright," Heero continued, his hand stroking along his braid. "I'm sorry if you were worried. The hospital tried to call you at home but you were gone. I was afraid you'd panic when you learned what happened."

Clasping the hospital gown that covered Heero's chest Duo moved up slightly to bury his face in the warmth of his lover's neck. He couldn't even bring himself to think about what he would have done if his lover had been killed. Just the thought that he'd come so close to losing everything he needed in a moment's time affected him more deeply than he had words to express, so instead, his body spoke for him as it began to shake.

"Duo, really, I'm alright. Please don't," Heero pleaded softly, feeling badly for the scare he knew Duo had experienced when he didn't come home.

He didn't know how long it took him, but finally Duo found enough strength within himself to calm down. He told himself that he needed to be strong, for Heero. Even with that resolve, he found it hard to pull away from the safety and security Heero's warmth always gave him. "What did the doctor say?" he asked, so softly that he was sure only Heero could have heard him.

"Concussion from hitting the steering wheel, a broken left wrist and badly strained ankle from bracing for impact. They've taken some tests to see if I have any internal damage."

"Can we go home?" Duo's lips moved against the skin of Heero's neck as he spoke.

"I think I have to stay here for observation for at least twenty-four hours."

"Heero?"

The injured man could hear the fear and need in his lover's voice, but he was at a loss as to what he could do to allay it. He could barely move from all of his body's aches that he was beginning to feel as a result of the abrupt collision. The strained muscles, the pain in his wrist and ankle and the nausea, dizziness and blurred vision not to mention the painful headache that was not diminishing all told him he was in no condition to go home. And that left them with a problem. Duo had always had their friends nearby to help when it was needed, and now their dependence on them was alarmingly evident. With the three off-planet and Mrs. Lunderson hospitalized, there was only their neighbor or the Peacecrafts left to rely on, and Duo wasn't comfortable with any of them. But that point was moot, as far as he was concerned. Duo couldn't go home alone, especially as shaken up as he currently was.

Heero closed his eyes, willing his head to stop hurting and his vision and dizziness to clear. He could deal with pain, but with him unable to get up off the bed they were in trouble. "Frank," he called out to their neighbor hovering near the door. The older man stepped forward to the end of the bed. "Could you find out how Mrs. Lunderson is for us? I think we'll both feel better if we know she's going to be alright."

"Certainly," the man answered, concern written on his face. His soft footfalls traced his exit from the room.

"Are we alone?" Heero asked, not able to see much over Duo's head and his blurred vision.

Duo lifted his head from its secure place and glanced around. "Yeah," he answered in a shaky whisper, showing he was still upset.

"Climb up next to me," Heero said and waited until he felt Duo move away from off him, then pulled back the covers until he climbed into bed with him. Even though Duo moved carefully, the slight movement caused Heero some pain, but he found it of little consequence in comparison to the warmth and security both of them experienced from the familiar contact. "Not too tight," he warned as Duo's arms encircled his chest . He immediately felt a gentling of the embrace, then Duo's hand returned to clench his hospital gown and he felt icy cold toes brush against his shins. "Why are your feet so cold? Where are your socks?" Heero wondered out loud.

"On the floor."

Heero puzzled a moment over that answer. "Why?"

"They're wet and dirty."

"How did they get that way?"

"I forgot my shoes when I ran to Frank's house."

Heero paused, imagining the panic Duo felt as he put aside his insecurities and ran to their neighbor's home for help. "Did you remember to lock the door?"

Several pensive moments passed before Duo replied. "I don't know."

"Where's your dog?"

"In Frank's car."

Heero carefully held back his frustration, knowing that venting it wouldn't contribute to the situation at all. As minutes passed, he could feel the tension in his lover's body lessened somewhat and the grip on his hospital gown became slack.

"Let's call Trowa," Duo said, his voice but a whisper.

Heero brought his good arm up and placed it around Duo's back and stroked the length of his braid. "No," he replied, resolute, feeling Duo's body, resting against his own, become still. "I can see now that we've become too dependent on our friends. If they were in town, I would call for their assistance. However, they're not here. Even if we called Trowa he's too far away to help with tonight's dilemma. We're going to have to figure this out for ourselves."

The tenseness was back in full measure, radiating from his lover's body. Despite his obvious worry, Duo remained silent. Heero realized any suggestion for a solution was going to have to come from him. "If I called Milliardo, would you be willing to go to his and Lucretia's home for the night?"

"No."

"How about if he came to our place and stayed overnight?"

"No."

"Then we're down to Frank. Would you like to stay at his place or have him spend the night in our home?"

"No."

Heero silently counted to ten as his head seemed to throb in time. "I'm giving you a choice, Duo. If you don't make it, I'll have to."

"I just want to stay here with you."

Both of them knew he was being stubborn and unreasonable and that his request wasn't going to be granted. They'd had enough experience in this hospital to know the rules and that they were strictly enforced by the staff and security.

"Please, Heero. Don't make me go."

It nearly broke the injured man's heart to deny his lover, but he really had no choice. "I'll ask Frank to stay in our guest room for the night. You can take Sinjin to bed with you and one of your sleeping pills to help you get through the night."

"Please." Duo's pleading was agonizing for him to endure.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances." He decided he'd better try a different tactic. "You can't leave your dog in Frank's car for long. He'll need to eat, drink and go outside. You can care for him better at home where he's more comfortable."

"I don't have to go now, do I?"

Relief filled Heero at those words, his battle was half over. "No, I'm sure Frank will let you stay at least until I get situated into my room for the night."

"And I can't call the guys?"

Heero hated hearing the vulnerability in his lover's voice and his earlier decision wavered. "You can call after you get into bed tonight. But please, tell them we're alright. I don't want them running home when I'll most likely be released tomorrow."

With those decisions made, both of them relaxed and the room remained quiet as they held each other. A timid knock on the door ended the quiet moment causing Duo to scurry out of the bed to stand next to it and Heero quickly pulled up his covers. The door opened and Frank's head poked past the edge. "Is it okay to come in?" he asked, sounding unsure.

"Come in, Frank," Heero called out and put his hand to his forehead to ease the ache there. As the older man moved into the room, Duo sat in the chair next to the bed and his eyes shifted between the two men.

"Mrs. Lunderson is going to be fine," Frank announced with a smile, knowing it was welcome news to the two young men. "She has a fractured wrist, much like Heero, and a very large bruise on her shoulder where she impacted on the side after the truck hit. She's shaken and is going to be very sore, but otherwise she'll be fine. She'll also be released tomorrow."

"That's a relief," Heero said, sharing a relieved looked with his lover. "Thank you, Frank. I appreciate your help."

"It was my pleasure," the older man said. "Now what else can I do to help?"

Heero managed a grateful smile and purposely focused on Frank rather than on Duo's pleading face, telling him not to continue. "I wondered if we could impose on you a bit further?" he asked. "Would it be possible for you to stay the night at our house with Duo? He's upset and not used to being alone." He hoped his brief explanation was enough to satisfy the man's curiosity as to why a grown adult needed company overnight. Frank knew only a little of Duo's circumstances, that he'd been wrongfully imprisoned and had been adversely affected by his two-year stay in a space penal colony. He also knew that he'd undergone corrective surgery, but that was all. He and his other friends guarded Duo's privacy as much as it was humanly possible.

"It isn't an imposition at all," the man assured them with a softness in his face and voice. "I'd be happy to stay over."

"Thank you," Heero said, greatly relieved. "We appreciate your help, don't we, Duo?" Giving a pointed look to the quiet man at his side, Heero patiently waited for Duo to reply.

"Thank you," the braided man said, his demeanor showing he was unhappy with the situation.

"It's just one night," Heero reminded him. "I'll be home tomorrow." But seeing the dark and pinched expression on the face that had once been open and happy, Heero could only shift his eyes back to their neighbor and give him a brief look of apology.

"Why don't I go to the car and check on Sinjin," Frank offered. "I'll take him for a little walk."

"I forgot his leash," Duo said, finally looking up at the older man.

"I'll improvise and use my belt." Frank grinned and tapped the black belt that surrounded his slightly rounded waist. "I'll be back in a little while." He then turned and left the room, the hospital door shutting quietly behind him.

Heero turned his attention back to the petulant young man in the chair. Duo's arms were crossed over his chest and his face was pinched as he glared at the tiled floor.

"Be nice to him, Duo," Heero warned. "We have no choice and he's being very kind to us."

"I don't want him in our home overnight," the other man said with a stubborn tilt of his chin.

"As I said, we don't have a choice."

They were at a stalemate and Heero hated it. The last thing he wanted was to have Duo angry with him and to leave the hospital feeling upset. He vividly recalled the accident, and in the few seconds after he realized he had no brakes and before the truck barreled into the side of the car, his thoughts had been of Duo. What would happen to his lover if he died? How would he survive it? Mrs. L's startled cry was the last thing he remembered before the truck impacted with the car and his head was introduced rather rudely to the steering wheel.

"Duo?" He reached his uninjured hand out to his lover and watched Duo's face, still pinched with anger, softened slightly as he let go of some of his resentment. His lover took his hand and bent forward to place his cheek against the top of it.

"Sorry," Duo whispered contritely.

"Me too," Heero sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm going to need you to call my office and tell them about the accident and that I'll be out for a couple of days."

Duo nodded, accepting the assignment. "The police said you thought the brakes failed," he said, then turned his cheek to kiss the hand his face was pressed against.

"Yes," Heero replied, closing his eyes. "They worked when I backed out of the driveway, but were gone when I came to the stoplight."

"We replaced the pads and fluids not two months ago," Duo said thoughtfully. "They shouldn't have failed, especially without some warning."

"The police will investigate it," Heero said while yawning widely. "We'll know in the next day or two."

At that point, the injured man on the bed drifted to sleep and on some conscious level, he noted Frank's return as well as the nurse. He registered a conversation going on, but ignored it for a deeper need for sleep. Much to his dismay, the nurse woke him regularly to check his vitals and pupils, causing him to get irritable when they came to move him to another room for the night.

Dozing once again, Heero felt cool, soft hands cradling his face as a voice spoke into his ear. "Heero, I've gotta go. They're kicking me outta here." He felt his lover's cheek rest against his own for a moment.

"I'll be alright, Duo," he replied in a thick, groggy voice. "I'll probably be home in the morning." He forced his eyes to open as the warmth of Duo's skin was removed from his cheek and saw the worry etched deeply in his lover's face. "Call Trowa tonight. Tell them Mrs. L and I are alright and not to worry. Don't ask them to come home," he said a bit more forcefully.

Duo didn't answer for a moment, but seeing the obstinate set of Heero's jaw, he relented. "Alright," he whispered.

"And don't forget to call my office if you haven't already. Or you can call Milliardo at home tonight."

Another nod was his reply from Duo. The next few moments were spent just looking at each other. "Come here," Heero ordered softly and raised his uninjured arm. Duo carefully leaned into the embrace and Heero could hear the slightly elevated breathing pattern and the racing of his heart. Tilting he head so his lips grazed Duo's ear, he whispered: "You can do this. You're the strongest person I know and I have no doubt that you can do whatever you set your mind to do."

Frank came to stand alongside the long-haired young man and smiled down at Heero. "Don't you worry, I'll take good care of him," he said confidently.

"See that he eats tonight and takes his vitamins in the morning. He has some sleeping pills to help him sleep after a stressful day like today."

"I'm not a child, Heero," Duo groused, shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets.

Heero opened his mouth to reply, but Frank cut him off, seeing the potential beginnings of an argument. "We'll stop on the way home and pick something up. Everything will be fine and I'll call in the morning to see when we can come pick you up." Heero nodded, grateful for the older man's intervention. "I'll see you tomorrow, Duo," he said softly.

"Come on, son," Frank gently urged the braided man. "Heero will be well taken care of and we'll come get him in the morning, alright?"

With stiff, reluctant movements, Duo allowed Frank to take his arm and lead him from the room, looking over his shoulder at the last moment to give a tortured look to the man in the bed, helpless to remedy the situation any further.

After the door closed behind the two, Heero brought his good hand up and covered his eyes and prayed to any deity listening to help his lover through the night.

TBC


	9. Web 9

**Tangled in the Web**

**Dyna Dee**

**Web 9**

Duo sat in sullen silence on the car ride home, absentmindedly petting the dog that lay content on his lap. The light rain shower that had begun earlier had made the streets shiny and slick and the traces of muddy dirt on the windshield stood out even more as the windshield wipers came on and worked frantically for a moment to clear the forward view. The silence within the car was punctuated by the steady beat of the wipers, and when Frank spoke, his voice seemed louder than usual and made the younger man flinch.

"I hope you don't mind, but before we left the hospital I ordered a meal from a restaurant that a friend of mine owns. He said it would be ready for pick up when we came by."

When the silence continued, the former doctor looked aside to see his companion staring blankly out of the side window. Turning on the radio, the local jazz station came to life with a soft, saxophone rendition of a pre-colony song playing. Its melodious sound was soothing to both men in the car.

The stop at the small, downtown bistro lasted less than five minutes, and the smell of chicken and spices filled the car as they continued homeward with the strained silence filling the space between them remaining. The rain had increased from a drizzle to a steady, gentle rain as Frank pulled his car up into Heero and Duo's driveway. Before he could shut off the engine, the passenger door had been flung open and Duo was running to the front door, Sinjin in his grasp.

Much more slowly, the retired doctor exited the car with the large plastic bag containing their dinner. By the time he locked the car door, Duo had the front door to the house open and the light from inside the entry came on, flooding out onto the dark porch.

Shaking the moisture from off his hat and shoulders as he stepped onto the wood porch, Frank moved to follow the younger man inside, but as he made to enter the house he found Duo blocking the way. "What's the..." Frank's voice trailed off as he clearly saw what the problem was. They both stood in a frozen state as they observed the destruction of the living room. After the reality of the scene before him finally sunk in, the older man took a firm hold of Duo's arm and gently pulled at his arm, wanting him to back out of the door and onto the porch. "Come on. Let's go to my home and I'll call the police from there."

Duo felt unable to move but somehow managed a slight nod, registering the other man's presence and suggestion, then felt himself being pulled from the wreckage of his home and being led down the front steps. A moment later he was returned to the warmth of the car and Frank backed out of their driveway then pulled up into his own. The garage door was activated and the wet car pulled inside.

In those moments since he'd seen the carnage of their livingroom, Duo's fears, wrought from events of the past, began flooding his mind. The one fear that had dominated all others seemed to have become reality, that he'd been found, that all of this was his fault and that neither he nor Heero were safe. It only made sense that everything that had happened today was because his picture and information about his treatments, that were traceable, had been broadcast over the television. He fought his gut instinct to run and hide as he had done so many times before in order to protect himself.

Still in a daze, Duo wasn't cognizant of leaving the car nor having Sinjin removed from his grasp. He slowly became more aware of being somewhere else and as his sense of awareness came more into focus, his body was gripped by a shiver of cold and dread that ran from his head to his toes. A thick blanket was thrown over his shoulders and he felt himself being guided to a chair, set at a kitchen table. Frank's voice murmured soothing words into his ear, low-spoken reassurances meant to calm him while Duo tried to wrap his mind around what he'd seen and what it meant. A strong feeling of revulsion and violation crept into him, causing him to tremble violently.

Frank must have seen it, because he knelt in front of him, then began to peel off the sodden socks from off his feet. "I'll go get a pair of fresh socks from my drawer," the older man said. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Duo managed a nod and heard Frank leave the room.

He returned a few moments later and the doctor's wizened eyes searched his face as he crouched before him once again, obviously trying to determine his physical and mental well being.

"I need to call Heero," Duo managed to say.

"It's past visiting hours, but I'll try," the older man replied, looking somewhat dubious. He then placed the dark cotton socks into Duo's hand. "Put these on." Standing, Frank moved to the phone on the kitchen wall and first called information before placing a call to the hospital.

Duo's toes were becoming even colder as his feet rested on the linoleum, but putting the socks on wasn't possible with the wiggling dog in his lap. He opened the blanket and set his dog down on the floor then bent to put the socks on his chilled feet. He was hardly done before Sinjin was jumping on his hind legs, trying to get back up on his lap. He gladly picked him up and put him under the blanket once more, enjoying the warmth and the companionship the small dog offered.

Frank hung up the phone and turned to meet his questioning gaze, his face a picture of apology.

"I'm sorry, Duo, but I could only get as far as the nurses' station. They told me Heero was asleep with the help of a sleeping pill and that they wouldn't disturb him unless it was an emergency." He paused and waited for some response or reaction from the young man. Not receiving either, he approached the table and opened the plastic bag and removed the Styrofoam containers. "You should eat," he said. Then after a moment added, "We promised Heero you would."

The last thing Duo felt like doing was eating. His stomach felt like it was filled with jagged rocks. But his neighbor opened the containers to display breasts of chicken bathed in some sort of herb sauce, neatly placed on a bed of rice. Green beans with toasted almonds were in another container, as was a salad. Frank pulled paper plates out of the bottom of the bag and filled one of them with food and held it out to the blanket-wrapped young man. "Eat, Duo, and I'll call to report the break in to the police."

With a long-suffering sigh, a pale hand emerged from inside the blanket to take the plate and fork that was offered. Blue eyes rose to see the older man standing resolute in front of him, waiting.

Resigning himself to having to eat, Duo took the fork and shoved it into the bed of rice, then brought it up to his mouth. He was pleased to find that his taste buds reported the food to be very good and was surprised to find that, despite his upset, he was very hungry. A second and third forkfull followed the first while from out of the corner of his eye, he watched Frank move back to the phone.

Duo paid more attention to the phone call than he did to his meal as Frank reported the break-in and gave their address as well as his own name and personal information. The call lasted no more than five minutes before Frank hung up the receiver and returned to the table. "Feel better?" he asked. Duo looked up from his meal to see the older man smiling at him. "Looks like the food was good." He followed Frank's eyes to his plate and was surprised to see that it was empty. He vaguely remembered shoveling it down, but after the first taste, he had no memory of enjoying it. He suddenly remembered his manners.

"It was good, thank you." He tried to offer the other man a smile for his kindness, but felt too shaken to have it come off as being sincere.

"Well," Frank said, looking around the kitchen. "Why don't I put the dog out and afterwards I'll try it for myself." Sinjin's head poked out from inside the blanket in hearing the magic word, out.

Frank chuckled at the dog's cuteness and moved to the door that led to his backyard. "Sinjin, come!" he said firmly, and the dog began to struggle out of the blanket and jumped to the floor to obey the command. Frank followed the dog outside and Duo thought it was probably to guard against Sinjin digging up any of his garden beds.

Now that he was feeling a bit calmer, the braided man took the time to look around the room he'd never been in before. The kitchen was clean and tidy, the counters were cleared off as neatly as they were in his and Heero's home. There were frilly floral curtains over the windows facing the backyard and the windowsill had little knickknacks set along the length of it. Duo was pretty sure he was seeing remnants of Mrs. McAdams, things that the retired doctor and lonely man was reluctant to part with.

A knock at the front door startled him and, in response to it, he jumped to his feet. He mentally went through the steps to calm himself, as his heart began to beat wildly. He needed to think rationally and not panic. Frank was out in the backyard with Sinjin and most likely didn't hear the knock that seemed to echo through the house. Someone had to answer the door. With more than a little trepidation, he pulled the blanket more tightly over his shoulders and, with the borrowed socks on his feet, he made his way through the house, lit only by the kitchen light.

Fumbling in the darker front room, he found the light panel next to the front door and flipped both switches at the same time, lighting the outside porch as well as the foyer. A quick glance through the small glass window revealed an impatient looking, uniformed police officer who was reaching once more for the doorbell.

Without thinking about it, Duo unlatched the door and opened it - just enough for his face to show through the crack.

"We're responding to a call regarding a burglary next door," the female officer said. "Are you Frank McAdams?"

"No," Duo answered, somewhat relieved to be dealing with a female. "It's my house next door that was broken into."

"And you are?" The woman lifted a small notebook and pen, preparing to take down the information.

"Duo Maxwell."

It took several seconds before the pen stopped its scratching and stilled. Slowly, startled eyes rose up to meet his and a small 0 formed on the officer's lips. "Gundam pilot?" she asked, her voice almost a squeak.

Hesitantly, Duo nodded, not comfortable giving his identity to a stranger, even if it was a police officer.

"Have you been inside your home yet?" she asked, getting back to business, though her eyes seemed fixed on his face.

"I opened the door, but didn't go past the inside entry," he told her.

"My partner is over there right now checking it out. Would you like to come with me and answer some questions?"

A bark and the scampering of paws on linoleum announced Sinjin's reentry into the house. "Duo?" Frank's voice called out.

"In here," he called over his shoulder towards the direction of the kitchen, and a moment later the excited dog came bolting from that room towards him.

The former doctor followed and went straight to Duo's side. Putting his left hand on the younger man's shoulder, Frank leaned forward and extended his right hand to the woman on the other side of the door. They exchanged names and the police officer again requested Duo to come with her to his house next door.

"I've got some rubber boots you can borrow," Frank offered, considering Duo's stocking feet. He opened the front closet and pulled them out two black, knee-hi boots and handed them to the younger man. Slipping them on, Duo quickly discovered they were a little too big, but figured they'd at least keep his feet dry.

Sinjin was left behind and Frank held an umbrella over their heads as they walked the short distance to the house. They found a tall, male, uniformed officer standing in the open entry of the house, waiting for them.

The shock he'd felt earlier gave way to stunned disbelief as Duo looked at the wreckage that had once been his and Heero's comfortable home. His eyes first went to the broken and jagged television screen that had been smashed, the pieces of it lay on the carpet. The stereo and speakers they'd spent days deciding on had met a similar demise. The sofa and side chairs had not been left out of the destruction for deep slash marks marred the leather fabric of the backs and cushions, which lay gutted and cast off on the floor.

Speechless and stunned, Duo stumbled into the kitchen to see both food, dishes and glassware and been thrown out of their respective cupboards. The walls were dented where cans and maybe even pans had been thrown against it.

"Mr. Maxwell?" The voice of the male officer caused Duo to flinch with its sudden proximity. He turned to face the man, his fragile sense of security was now off-balance. It must have shown on his face because the officer's expression reflected concern. "Do you need to sit down?" he asked. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Managing a slight nod, Duo watched warily as the man picked up one of the chairs on the floor and put it in an upright position. The officer then reached his hand out to aid the unsteady looking young man, but in seeing his touch being avoided, he stepped back to watch the smaller man inch towards the chair and cautiously sit down on it.

"Is there someone I can call?" the uniformed man asked.

A silent struggle about what he should do pulled at Duo's conscience. He wrestled between his need to run and hide and the desire to prove he wasn't a wimp by staying put and handling the situation. He wanted more than anything to call Trowa, his friend and rescuer. However, his desire to please Heero by following his instructions to not call the others was equally as strong. His frightened mind screamed for Trowa's protective presence, but he just couldn't bring himself to go against Heero's wishes, not when uttered from a hospital bed. With considerable effort, he shook his head, letting the officer know that there was no one he could call at the moment to help him.

"He'll be staying with me," Frank's voice came softly from behind him. Then in a lower voice he said, "If I could have a word with you, officer."

Duo felt gratitude towards his neighbor for calling the policeman out of the room, giving him some time to gather his wits. No doubt Frank was telling him of Heero's suspicious accident earlier that day and that the break-in may be related to it. He didn't even want to think about what might have happened if he hadn't gone to Frank's in search of Heero that afternoon. What would have happened if the intruders had broken into their home with him all alone? Bile rose in his throat at the mere thought of it, knowing that he'd probably freeze as he had done in the past, but he managed to swallow it down, grimacing at the vile taste. He knew there was no way he could call the guys that evening as upset as he was. Quatre would sense it immediately, and if any of them offered to come home, he wouldn't have the strength to tell them not to.

"Duo." Though Frank had spoken his name softly, it was still sudden and startled the skittish braided young man. "We can go back to my place now. The police have my statement and they'll call or come over if they have any other questions."

"It's alright to leave the house like this?" Duo asked, uncertain as he looked at the disaster surrounding him.

"They'll take pictures and look for fingerprints, then lock the doors on their way out."

Nodding, Duo stood and allowed the older man to direct him back through the shambles of his home to the front door. With heavy laden footsteps and his mind preoccupied with what had happened, he followed numbly as Frank pulled him along by his elbow.

As his thoughts became more focused and his body began to warm up a bit, he realized that he was in Frank's livingroom again when Sinjin began clawing at his leg, begging for attention. He bent over and picked the excited dog up and held him close. It took a moment to realize Frank had been speaking to him.

"... a shower or a bath?"

"In the morning," he answered, guessing at what question his neighbor had asked. "Can I just go to bed? The couch will be fine." He really didn't want the older man to fuss over him.

"Nonsense. I keep Robbie's room tidy. Just give me a few moments to get fresh sheets on the bed."

"You don't need to fuss," Duo told the man. "I've slept in worse conditions than you can imagine. The couch is fine." He bit his lip the moment the words came out. He didn't want to think about those dark times much less talk about them.

Frank looked taken aback by that statement, but then his expression gave way to sadness. "Maybe so," he answered. "But indulge an old man who hasn't had much in the way of company in his house for far too long."

Duo could sense the other man's loneliness and nodded, earning himself a smile from Frank.

"Just sit here and I'll be back in a moment." Duo leaned his head back on the plaid sofa, listening to the older man's footsteps as he climbed the stairs to the next floor.

Once he was alone, he bent over and buried his face into the small dog's fur, fighting back his mounting fears and looking for some inner strength to keep them in check. He felt so alone, regardless of the fact that a kind, older man had taken him in when he had no one else to turn to. His only, real means of comfort was in the hospital and his back-ups were in space, only a forbidden phone call and many hours away.

"I can do this," he whispered to himself. "I've faced worse things and came through it all. I can do this." His words rang somewhat hollow as his mind became filled with the memory of the near disastrous day: the image of their wrecked car, the shock and fear for Heero's life and then the memory burned into his mind of their home, so violently attacked. His one safe haven had been breached and desecrated. Was there any place that was safe? he wondered to himself.

"The bed's ready." Frank's announcement cut through his thoughts. Desperate to hide away someplace that would feel safe, he stood with the dog still in his arms and turned to face the man standing at the foot of the stairs, wearing a concerned look on his face.

Following him up the staircase, Duo tried not to think, but rather concentrated on giving the appearance that he was calm and collected. If he bolted out the front door and into the night like he wanted to, Heero would be worried sick, and he just couldn't do that to his lover. He set it into his mind that he would not have anyone worrying about him, especially Heero, even if he was upset. So he moved mechanically, following his neighbor down the hallway, noting the bathroom that Frank pointed to across from the door to the room that had its light on. He entered through the lit doorway, following after the older man.

Duo stood in the doorway of the brightly lit room and took it all in with his eyes. He knew he shouldn't be surprised by the normalcy of it, but he was. It looked like a typical teenager's room.

The space itself was average in size, with beige painted walls that had a dark-blue border near the crown molding. The plaid bedspread on the single bed had similar colors plus a splash of yellow that brightened the more somber tones of the masculine room. There were shelves on the walls laden with books, sports trophies and a rack of CDs sitting next to a cabinet that held a music system with a television resting on top of it.

"I hope you'll make yourself comfortable," Frank said with a warm grin. "Help yourself to Robbie's T.V. and music."

Duo didn't know a lot about Frank's son, only that he was attending college when he'd died in a car accident. But the room seemed to speak to him of the love Frank and his wife felt for their only child. It came close to the daydreams he'd once had of what a normal life with a family would have been like. He'd never known anything close to that kind of love and security until he'd made a life and home with Heero on his home colony after the wars.

He instantly stopped that train of thinking before it went any further, choosing not to revisit the memory of what had happened to them after they'd moved to L-2 and how he'd lost everything to Relena's obsession for Heero and her twisted machinations to make him her own. Instead, he distracted himself by turning his head to gaze at Frank, who was waiting expectantly for his reaction to the room.

"Thank you, Frank. It's a great room. I think I'll be comfortable here."

The older man's smile grew at the words of acceptance. "I'm glad. Now why don't you let me take Sinjin with me downstairs and find the both of us something to eat while you prepare for bed."

Duo wasn't sure he wanted to let go of his dog, but the rational part of his brain told him Sinjin needed food and water. Reluctantly, he held out his arms and let the older man take the dog from him.

'I'll bring him back upstairs as soon as he's finished."

Duo nodded, grateful that the man seemed to sense his insecurity. He waited until the door to the room closed and the footsteps in the hall receded before he went to the door and exited the room, headed for the bathroom. He might not feel comfortable enough to shower in Frank's home tonight, but he certainly wanted to wash and use the toilet before going to sleep.

Twenty minutes later he sat in a semi-reclining position in the bed and under the covers, his back supported by several pillows. He had changed into a pair of overly-large pajamas that Frank had laid out on the end of the bed for his use. He didn't have a hairbrush, so he had no choice but to leave his hair in its messy braid. When silence of the room stared to get to him, he turned on the television and found a station that featured science fiction and set the sound on low so he'd be able to hear Frank's approach when he returned with his dog.

Thinking about this comfortable home that had once been a place filled with the love of the McAdams family, he experienced a strong sensation of longing for all the things this home represented, things he'd never had. He told himself that it was useless to want something that could never be, and that he'd been lucky to find a home and haven with Heero. He was convinced that he was just feeling sympathy for Frank, living alone in this house filled with so many memories. And then it occurred to him that just as Frank McAdams found himself alone in the world, he too felt very much alone at the moment. With no one familiar surrounding him, he was more alone than he'd been in a long time, since his return from his stay in the penal colony.

It wasn't as if he were afraid to be alone any longer, he told himself; he'd made at least that much progress due to Heero's going back to work. But every night that he hadn't been in the hospital recuperating from some reconstructive operation, he'd had the comforting presence of his stalwart lover sharing his bed. After the day's frightening events, he didn't think it was so surprising that he didn't feel safe and craved Heero's security.

Once again he looked around the room, so normal in its appearance, and wondered how anyone could come to any harm in such a place. It felt similar to a safehouse, he thought. Those secured places they'd had during the war where they'd hole up while recuperating or planning for another attack. He'd felt safe in those hidden havens and decided he would try to think of this home as being one of those safehouses, just another temporary hiding place that was secure from anyone trying to harm him. His enemies couldn't possibly breach the wall of normalcy, could they?

He closed his eyes and indulged himself by trying to imagine what it would have been like growing up in a house like this, in a room decorated with care and an eye for comfort for the individual living there. He tried to imagine having parents that would love, care and protect him from harm, and a home where he would not know hunger, despair, death or war. Yet as hard as he tried, he couldn't quite bring the imagined picture into focus. Sure, he had a dog now, so he could image that part of the family dream, but he wondered, if he'd grown up in a place such as this, what kind of a person would he be? Would he have been 'normal', with friends and activities that had nothing to do with war and survival?

He shrugged off the feeling of despondency that accompanied his attempted daydream. No matter what he imagined it didn't change who he was and what he'd been. And if a changed life meant a life without Heero, would he even want it? That was a scenario he couldn't imagine at all.

A soft knock preceded the opening of the bedroom door and Sinjin came bounding into the room and immediately jumped up on the bed. Duo quickly scooped him up and planted a kiss on the dog's forehead then scratched him behind the ears.

"Do you need anything else?" Frank asked as he came into the room with a steaming mug in his hand. "Hot chocolate," he said as he put the cup down on the night stand. "I thought it might help you sleep."

"No, I'm fine," Duo smiled and was surprised to find his words rang true. He was about as close to fine as he could get, given the circumstances.

Frank returned the smile with one of his own. "I'm just down the hall, last door on the left at the end of the hallway. Don't hesitate to wake me if you need anything at all."

Duo was struck again by the kindness of the man. Frank had taken him in, fed him and put up with all his neuroses. "Really, Frank, thank you," he said sincerely. "I don't know what I would have done without your help today."

"That's what neighbors are for," the older man replied. The tension that Duo usually felt around the other man dissipated like a receding fog as he began to see Frank the way Heero did, as a kind, lonely man who just yearned for some company. He decided that in return for Frank's kindness he would try to be a better neighbor himself.

"Good night, Frank."

The gray-haired man nodded. "Don't forget your cocoa. I'll see you in the morning." He then turned and left the room, leaving the light on for Duo to shut off when he was ready to go to sleep.

TBC


	10. Web 10

**Tangled In The Web**

**Dyna Dee**

**Web 10**

He hadn't thought it possible, but after drinking the cocoa and turning the light off, he'd fallen asleep quickly and didn't wake up until morning. He felt sluggish and groggy as he turned his head and squinted in order to see the slightly blurred time displayed on the music system. His eyes widened at seeing it was ten-thirty; he'd slept twelve hours. The day before must have taken more out of him than he'd realized.

Easing himself out of bed, he noticed Sinjin was missing and guessed that Frank must have taken the dog out that morning. The idea left him feeling troubled, that the other man had entered his room and he'd slept through it. His hunch was confirmed when he saw a folded pair of jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt that he recognized as his own draped over the back of the chair at the desk. He hazarded a guess that Frank had been over to their house and recovered them for him. Picking them up, he checked the hall to make sure it was clear, then quickly left the safety of his room and went across the hall to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

While washing his hair, he thought about his host, and reflected on how Frank had been kind and thoughtful to himself and Heero the day before. And again that morning, he'd shown his thoughtfulness by having laid out for his use not only clean towels, a fresh bar of soap, shampoo and conditioner, as well as shaving cream, a disposable razor, a new toothbrush, toothpaste and his hair brush. His heart warmed further towards the elderly man.

Half an hour later he emerged from the bathroom feeling much better but still dreading having to face the disaster next door or even telling Heero about it. He took the staircase down, looking at each of the photos on the wall of people young and old. Of course he didn't recognize most of the faces, but he did pick out a family portrait of Frank, his wife and young son. He realized by the lack of wrinkles and gray hair on the familiar man in the picture, that it had been taken a long time ago. The boy in the picture looked to be about five years old. He had his mother's brown hair and large blue eyes, but the mouth and nose were Frank's. The three people in the portrait were smiling like they hadn't a worry in the world, and for a moment Duo envied them. That feeling was quickly followed by a sense of sadness. Now, years later, all that remained of the once happy family was a portrait and articles around the home showing that they had once lived there. With his wife and son dead, Frank lived by himself in this house that surely had to carry many memories. But he knew memories could be cold companions, and yet the older man carried on with his life, alone and lonely. A shiver went through the braided man as he wondered if that was the inevitable end for himself, living his life all alone, but decided it would never come to that. If Heero died before he did, by whatever means, accident or by natural causes, he would follow before his lover's body was placed into the ground. He would not end up like Frank.

He shook the morose thoughts out of his head and continued down the stairs. He decided that he would try harder to be more civil to his neighbor. After all, Frank had gone beyond being the typical neighbor to himself and Heero, and had become a friend. He was a believer that kindness deserved a reward, whether it was a smile, handshake or some other form of gratitude.

"Morning," he said in greeting as he walked into the kitchen to find the elderly man sitting at the kitchen table, the newspaper held up in front of him as he read.

"Good morning," Frank replied in a friendly manner. "Hungry?"

"Yeah. If I could trouble you for some cereal and toast, I'll be glad to reimburse you for it. Where's Sinjin?"

Frank waved off the last part of his request. "The dog's out in the back yard," he answered. "I've got some pancake mix already prepared, all I have to do is heat up the pan." He folded his paper and set it on the table as he stood from his chair. "Have a seat. It'll be just a few minutes."

Duo sat as the click of the automatic lighter started the gas stove.

"I took the liberty of calling Mr. Peacecraft to update him on Heero's accident and the break in," Frank said as he turned his head to see a horrified look on the young man's face. "I hope you don't mind that I called for you," he added with concern.

"I... I can't believe I forgot to call," Duo said, clearly upset. "Heero asked me to do that one simple thing and I forgot." He buried his face in his hands, wondering what was wrong with him that he couldn't follow through on such a simple task.

"Now don't be so hard on yourself," Franks gently scolded him. "You had a very traumatic day yesterday, not to mention what you came home to last night. I was glad you seemed to be resting so well and decided to let you sleep and make the phone call for you."

Duo had to admit that he had slept surprisingly well, better than he ever imagined he would considering he'd almost lost everything the day before. "What did Milliardo say?" he asked looking up at the older man.

"He was extremely concerned. He said he'd notify Heero's director at work, then go to the hospital to check on both his and Mrs. Lunderson's condition. He hoped to drop by here also to assess the situation at the house and to see how you were doing and what might need to be done. He said he'd let us know when Heero's to be released after his visit, so we don't need to call."

Duo nodded. He knew both Frank and Milliardo were acting in his and Heero's best interest, but their actions made him feel less capable of handling things on his own. But hell, who was he kidding? He hadn't handled himself or his life well in a long time. It seemed the minute he began to take back his life again, he was slapped down, like a fly under a fly swatter. It was frustrating as all hell.

Frank chatted about articles he'd read in the newspaper and Duo was glad he didn't ask any questions that might require an answer. Frankly, his mind kept going back to how he was going to gain some control over his life once again.

A large stack of golden pancakes with a large pat of butter melting on top was set before him, bringing him out of his thoughts. His mouth watered at the delicious looking sight and he realized that he was famished.

Frank put a tall glass of milk and a cup of coffee next to his plate as he poured syrup liberally over the top and began his systematic cutting of the tall stack, enjoying every bite.

About two-thirds of the way through his breakfast he pushed his plate back as his stomach complained at the volume he'd consumed. He paused to finish off the last of the milk in his glass. Though his appetite had improved during the last year, he doubted it would ever be like it had been during the war when he could never seem to fill his endless-pit stomach.

"That was great. Thanks," he told the older man who was watching him with obvious pleasure at seeing his cooking being enjoyed.

"Pancakes were Robbie's favorite breakfast food too," the older man replied as he gathered the dishes and took them to the sink. As Duo stood to help with the cleanup, the doorbell rang. Frank immediately dried his hands on a nearby towel before going towards the front door with Duo following a few steps behind. As Frank opened the door, Duo was in a position to see Milliardo Peacecraft standing on the other side of the threshold.

"Mr. McAdams?" the aristocratic man asked.

"Yes, Mr. Peacecraft, please, call me Frank. Won't you come in?" He stepped back and allowed the recognizable head of the Preventers' Organization to enter his home.

"Milliardo," the blond requested, then blue eyes immediately sought out and focused the braided young man. "Duo, how are you?" he asked, concern etched on his face as he took in every aspect of the younger man.

"I'm alright, considering. Have you been to see Heero?" he asked.

A warm smile lit the blond's face. "Yes, both Heero and Mrs. Lunderson. Though your lady friend is going to stay at the hospital until her family comes to stay with her, Heero was released into my care."

"Released?" Duo looked surprised.

"He's out in my car."

Like a shot, Duo was out the door, leaving Milliardo alone with the older man. "How's he doing?" the tall blond asked.

"Better this morning," Frank answered. "He was in a bit of shock yesterday after all that happened with Heero. Finding his home broken into and so heavily damaged pulled the rest of the rug out from under him. I managed to get him back here and at took the liberty of giving him a light sedative to help him sleep."

"He does look more rested than I'd expected," Milliardo commented as his eyes moved around the older man's home, noting its homey decor and comfortable ambiance.

The sound of feet on the porch alerted them of the other two's imminent arrival. They turned to see, through the windows alining the front door, Duo half carrying Heero up the front porch stairs. The Asian man, wearing an overly-large dark gray sweat suit that must have belonged to the much taller director of the Preventors, had a decidedly pained look on his face. With his cast-covered arm in a sling, the bandage around his forehead covering the stitches beneath, his prominent limp and his pale and pinched face showed that the Japanese young man had pushed himself too soon to be out of the hospital.

With a frown clouding his handsome face, Duo led Heero to the couch and gingerly set him down and waited to move back until Heero signaled he was as comfortable as possible. The braided man then stood over Heero with his arms folded over his chest, his frown reflecting his being torn between yelling at his lover for leaving the hospital early, or being angry with himself for being the cause of Heero's questionable actions.

"If you don't mind," Milliardo said aside to the older man as he watched Duo fuss over his injured lover. "I'd like to go next door and see the damage for myself. I've arranged to meet a local police detective there in..." He paused to look at his watch. "In fifteen minutes."

"I've got a spare key," Frank said quietly so that he might hide that fact from Duo, as Heero had requested. "Let me get it for you."

The older man moved into the kitchen just as Heero began to speak to Duo in a low voice, and the braided man sat on the couch next to him in order to have a more private conversation. Frank returned almost instantly and surreptitiously slipped the key to Milliardo, who gave him a grateful smile in return.

"Is it alright if they stay here while I'm gone?" the Preventer asked.

Frank nodded. "They're both welcomed to stay as long as they want or need to."

"Thank you," Milliardo said sincerely. He turned then to the two on the couch and told them of his intentions only to have Heero tiredly wave him away.

"Go on. We're fine."

"I'll be back shortly," the tall blond said and then disappeared out the front door of Frank's home.

Heero then turned back to his partner. "So how bad is it?" he asked

Duo's sad eyes told him the answer wasn't going to be good. "The living room is completely trashed. The T.V. and stereo were smashed and the furniture was slashed with a knife or something equally sharp. Everything in the kitchen was broken; the whole place a complete mess. I didn't see the rest of the house."

Frank overheard the conversation as he sat in the recliner next to them and joined in. "I went over there this morning looking for clothing for Duo and his pills. The upstairs is as badly damaged as the downstairs," he reported solemnly.

Duo leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "Talk about things going from bad to worse," he moaned. "Why us? Why now when the guys aren't here to help us out?"

Heero reached out awkwardly with his right hand over his body to soothingly stroke his lover's back. But because Duo sat on his left, his left arm in a cast and sling, his attempt to comfort proved to be clumsy. Lifting his tired eyes, he saw an expression of worry on Frank's face that he was sure matched his own. Having his brakes go out and then their house ransacked was too much of a coincidence for it not to have been planned. The question was, who would do this to them?

Looking at the back of Duo's bent head, he knew he'd have to keep his suspicions to himself until something more concrete proved this theory. Duo didn't need any more stress and insecurities than what he was already dealing with at the moment. He glanced at the older man just as Frank looked like he was going to state his concerns, but a firm shake of his head and a sharp glance at Duo warned him to hold his comments until later. A nod of understanding was returned.

"Are you hungry or thirsty, Heero?" Frank asked, a slight smile on his aging face.

"A drink of water or some tea would be appreciated, thank you," the dark-haired young man answered, not really needing the refreshment, but wanting a moment alone with Duo.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Frank then rose from his chair and made his way to the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, and was surprised when Duo turned to him with an incredulous expression on his face.

"Me? Forget about me. What about you? Why are you so worried about me when you were almost killed yesterday? If you want to worry, let it be for Mrs. L. or how we're ever going to feel safe in our home again. Or how about worrying about why someone would hate me enough to try and take away everything I that I cherish."

Heero let out the breath he'd been holding. He should have known Duo would come up with the same suspicions he had. "It could just be bad luck and someone took advantage of the house being left open," he said in reply, quickly trying to calm his lover. But a moment after he'd spoken the words, he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Guilt was written all over Duo's face and he regretted speaking without first thinking about what he'd said. "I'm not blaming you," he quickly added.

"Like hell you aren't," Duo snapped back angrily as he jumped to his feet and began to pace in front of the seven foot-long sofa.

Heero sat back and watched. He'd learned during the last year to not say or do anything when Duo got angry and defensive. Experience had taught him that no matter what he said or did at this point, it would be taken the wrong way and only make matters worse. Once Duo collected himself, they could continue their conversation. Of course, sometimes that took several days, but he was a patient man; he would wait.

Frank came back into the room about ten minutes later, a tray in his hands bearing a tea pot and three cups. He stopped as he noted Duo's agitated state and looked to Heero for direction.

"It's okay, Frank," Heero said and motioned for the older, hesitating man to put the tray on the coffee table.

Duo looked up at Frank and promptly announced that he was going upstairs. He then turned and rapidly disappeared up the stairwell.

"Is he alright?" the older man answered, setting the tray down and then beginning the task of pouring the steeped tea into two of the cups.

"He thinks I blame him for the break in because he left the door unlocked."

"Do you?"

Heero took the cup and saucer and sat it on rather awkwardly on his thighs, pressed together, hoping he wouldn't spill it. "No, I don't. But I think his upset is just an excuse for him to blow off some of the anxiousness he's feeling. He believes someone deliberately caused the accident and wrecked our home because they've targeted him."

"Is that possible?" Frank asked as he sat in his own chair with his cup and saucer in his hands.

"We've learned the hard way that anything is possible."

The older man raised a curious eyebrow at that answer, so Heero continued. "Duo and I have been through a lot over the last couple of years," he began. "I was blackmailed into leaving him, deserting him really. The he was set up to look guilty of a crime against one of our friends and was wrongfully imprisoned. Then by questionable means, he was then sent to the part of the penal colony that dealt with the worst criminals in the solar system had was left to fend for himself. He became a victim there at the hands of the dominating inmates and has been trying to recover ever since."

"Dear lord," Frank gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Who would do these things to the both of you?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Heero answered, his face displaying his lingering anger over the situation. "Duo came out of that prison a physical and emotional wreck. He's gone through every kind of therapy you can imagine and has made great progress. But he still has many deeply ingrained fears and paranoia about strangers and larger men. The accident and break in occurring on the same day brings all those feelings back. I wouldn't be surprised after all that's happened to find he's had a set back."

Frank's eyes strayed to the staircase where Duo had disappeared. "Poor boy," he whispered. "He needs to be cared for."

"We just need to be patient and reassuring," Heero told the man, silently resenting that the man inferred that Duo wasn't being cared for. "He's a strong person and he'll bounce back. Of that I have no doubt."

The older man studied Heero, wondering if those words were meant to be reassuring to him or to Heero, himself. The two men sat and sipped at their tea in quiet as the antique-looking wall clock ticked by the seconds and minutes.

Milliardo returned a half hour later. His face was grim as he sat on the end of the sofa opposite Heero. Duo's absence was silently noted, but not discussed. The head of the Preventers focused his attention on Heero as he spoke. "I can't be sure, but my gut instincts tell me that this is more than just a simple break in. It's clearly not a robbery as all your electrical equipment was maliciously broken instead of taken for re-sale. Whoever did this was thorough and evidently very angry. Are you sure Duo didn't go to your rooms upstairs?"

Heero frowned, concerned by what Milliardo had seen. It was Frank who answered the question. "He only made it as far as the front entry and the kitchen before I brought him home for the night."

The look of relief was visible on the blond man's face. "Why?" Heero demanded as trepidation rose within his chest. "What did you find upstairs?"

"The perpetrator went through your photos," the blond said in a grave manner. "He placed a picture of you and one of Duo on the bed and drove kitchen knives through them. It's my opinion that this isn't some random case of vandalism, Heero. I requested a rush on the investigation on the car accident yesterday. The preliminary report states that the brake line had been sliced and the fluid was drained out. You only had enough in the system to leave your driveway. Do you have any idea who might have done these things?"

Heero was torn between being shocked by what he'd been told and livid that someone was fulfilling Duo's greatest fears. He pushed both emotions aside and forced himself to focus on the question asked, and his mind quickly went over any possibilities. "I can only imagine that someone with a grudge from the war discovered where we live," he answered. Now that Relena was gone, he couldn't think of any acquaintance over the last year that would want to harm himself or Duo. It had to be the war coming back to haunt them again.

Milliardo's frown deepened. "I think it would be wise to re-locate yourself and Duo. Maybe you should go to L-4 and stay with Quatre and Trowa for a while."

There was a long, drawn-out pause as Heero thought the suggestion over, carefully considering his and Duo's safety.

"No!" Duo's adamant sounding voice came from the stairwell. Turning their heads, the other three men watched him come down the stairs. The eyes of the slight and smaller man blazed with a rare display of anger. "I'm not going to run like a dog with its tail between its legs, too scared to stand and defend what's important to me."

"Let's talk about this before making any decision," Heero said cautiously, watching as Duo approached the sofa.

"What's to talk about, Heero?" Duo replied indignantly, stopping next to him. "We run or stand and fight, those are our two choices. This is our home we're talking about. The first real home we've had. I'm not willing to give it up just because some sick bastard decided to try and scare us. And who's to say he won't follow us where ever we go? Do we spend the rest of our lives running and hiding? I've done that for most of my life because I didn't have anything to stand for, but now I do."

"Come here," Heero motioned with his good hand for Duo to come sit next to him. He'd normally get up and go to the other man, but the pain in his ankle, wrist and head told him to stay right where he was for this confrontation.

Almost reluctantly, Duo moved as requested and sat stiffly next to his lover while keeping his eyes to the floor. Heero knew he was uncomfortable with Milliardo sitting next to him on the sofa; the other man's size intimidated his lover. Since his time in prison, men of large stature had that effect on him.

"You don't want to leave town then?" Milliardo directed his question to Duo.

"That's right."

"Would you accept an invitation from Lu and I to stay at our home until your own place can be cleaned up and more adequate security measures added?"

Duo paused a moment, then shook his head.

"I have the best security available," Milliardo persisted, but Duo continued shaking his head.

"We're at a disadvantage now, Duo," Heero said softly, hoping to appeal to the other's common sense. "I can't protect us in my current physical state. It would make sense for us to take advantage of Milliardo's offer."

Duo lifted his head and turned his pleading eyes to Heero, silently begging him to understand that he wouldn't be comfortable at the Peacecraft household any more than he would be at the Winner mansion on L-4, where whoever framed and sent to prison was still unaccounted for. It wasn't that Milliardo or Lucretia had harmed him in any way, and there was really no reason for his unwarranted unease with the tall blond, but ever since being attacked in the penal colony, his mistrust of other people, specifically larger men with proportionately large hands, was like a large brick wall in his mind that he just couldn't seem to scale.

Heero reached out with his good hand and cupped Duo's cheek. "Alright," he said softly, never able to refuse his lover anything when his eyes appealed to him in such a heartbreaking manner. "What do you suggest we do? Do you want to call Trowa?"

Duo knew what that question cost Heero. Turning to Trowa had been his first reflex since the moment the former Heavyarms pilot had done something for him that no one else had been able to; he freed him from a living hell. He'd brought him out of that hell-hole of a prison to a warm and safe environment, had taken care of him, protected, sheltered and helped him to heal. Duo had stated often that he'd always feel indebted and grateful for Trowa's belief in his innocence and that he'd gone to the penal colony and secured his freedom. A unique bond had formed between the two of them during that time and it had been difficult, every now and then, for Quatre and Heero to come to terms with it and accept that their lovers shared such a bond with another.

"I didn't call them last night," Duo said quietly. "But I do think we should tell them soon about what's happened before they hear it from someone else. We should try and figure this out ourselves, like you said, or they'll be afraid to leave us again." Pained eyes rose to gaze into the dark-blue orbs that looked so soft and weary. "They deserve to live their own lives and not to be trapped in ours because we have a few problems."

Heero nodded, silently agreeing with him.

"Can we go stay at Mrs. L.'s house? She'll need someone to take care of her when she comes home from the hospital. I can do that." Duo said with confidence. "She helped take care of me when Trowa brought me back to Earth, so I think it's only right if we do the same for her now."

The lowering of Heero's eyebrows and the wrinkles at the center of his forehead displayed his concerns at the suggestion. "If someone is out to get us, we could be putting her in danger if we stay there," he stated.

"Not if we set up a proper security system and arm ourselves." The other three men in the room exchanged questioning glances with each other at the mention of carrying a weapon. Duo hadn't handled a gun in four years.

"You could stay here," Frank calmly interjected. "It would be convenient for you to be close by to supervise the cleanup of your house and installation of any security systems you might need."

Heero turned his eyes from Duo to their neighbor. Though Frank seemed calm, there was an earnest look in his eyes that bespoke his desire for them to accept his invitation. He then looked to Duo to judge his reaction to the offer. His lover seemed to be thinking deeply with regards to their options. For several moments, the air of expectancy hung over the room as the three men waited for Duo's decision.

"We'll stay here," he said at last, his voice sounding uncertain. "But what about Mrs. L? Won't she need some help?"

"You can visit her during the day," Heero suggested. "And if she needs help at night, we'll secure a caretaker for her."

Duo nodded, looking resigned rather than pleased at their decision.

Frank stood with a pleased smile on his face. "I'll make up the guest room," he said and quickly climbed the stairs up to the second floor.

Milliardo had remained quiet on his side of the sofa during the conversation, watching the former gundam pilots come to some decisions. He felt that it was an appropriate time for him to take his leave. "I should be going," he said, and the two heads turned to face him. "I need to check into the office and I'll let you know the moment the police findings are given to me. I'll be speaking with Wufei today, do you want me to tell him what's happened?"

Heero nodded. "Yes, but if he wants to reach us, he'll have to call here as I left my cell phone at home when I drove Mrs. L home."

The tall blond took a small, electronic palm pilot out of his jacket pocket and began to put in Frank's name and then the phone number as Heero recalled it from memory. Milliardo then shut it off and put it in his pocket. "Got it. I'll pass the information along."

"Maybe Wufei should tell the other guys," Duo suggested, a look of worry on his face. "He can kind of break it to them so that they won't come running back."

"Good idea," Heero agreed.

"Consider it done." Milliardo gave the two a reassuring smile. "Get some rest and I'll gather up some workers to come and help with the clean up as soon as I can get it organized."

"Thank you," Heero said sincerely, but definitely showing signs of becoming overly tired. "Duo and I appreciate your help."

"Yeah, thanks," Duo added, ducking his head slightly.

"Call if you need anything," the blond said as he made his way to the door. With a wave of his hand, he left them.

The house stilled around them, and Duo took advantage of their moment together and put his head on Heero's shoulder while holding onto his upper arm with both hands. Heero could hardly hear his voice in his ear when at last Duo stated. "I am not sleeping is a separate bedroom."

Now that was something Heero hadn't anticipated. They were guests in Frank's home, and if the man had any objection to the two of them being in the same bed at night, there might be yet another problem he hadn't considered. Damn he was tired. It wasn't even mid-day and he felt as if he'd been up for an entire week. "We're guests in his home, Duo. If nothing else, you can sneak into my room after he goes to bed."

"Sounds good," Duo mumbled.

They remained on the sofa, comfortably close to each other until the sound of Frank's footfalls were heard coming down the stairs behind them.

"All set," the older man announced as he came into the sitting area and sat in the chair he occupied earlier. Heero noted an odd look in the older man's eyes as he realized just how close in proximity the two of them were sitting. He then appeared to mentally shake himself and his eyes returned to gaze at the both of them. "It's plain to see that the both of you are tired. Would you like to go upstairs and lie down?"

"We're fine here for a while," Heero answered, noticing Duo's body was leaning heavily against his own, a sign that he was also feeling the strain of the last two days. "Would you mind if we watch a little television?"

"Not at all," Frank answered as he stood once again and reached for the remote control and handed it to the Asian young man. "I'll be in the kitchen. Just call if you need anything."

Heero was relieved to see their host leave the room. While he appreciated everything their neighbor was doing for them, he just wasn't up to carrying on a conversation.

With some difficulty he managed to adjust his position so that he could angle himself a bit better onto the couch and ease himself and Duo's lax body down into a reclined position. In the end, his slighter lover lay stretched out behind and along side of him. Switching on the television, he turned the channel to the Arts and Entertainment Channel and promptly fell asleep.

A soft touch woke both young men sleeping soundly on the sofa. Duo shot up with a gasp, his eyes wide with apprehension as his head spun from side to side to take in their surroundings. "We're safe," Heero told him in a groggy voice, thick from sleep.

Frank stood next to the couch. "I'm sorry I startled you," he said apologetically. "But I have lunch prepared."

Duo swallowed hard and blinked his eyes, recovering from the abrupt waking. With his hand on Heero's hip, he quickly grounded himself to reality and out of the nightmare he'd been having. Looking at the coffee table, he saw a tray laden with two bowls of soup, sliced, buttered bread and two tall glasses of milk. It was so similar to what Mrs. L. used to feed them that it brought an instant smile of gratitude to his face. Both young men sat up from their reclining positions on sofa and moved to sit on the floor, the short table in front of them. The television was turned to a news station and they caught up on the current events of the day while they enjoyed the homemade soup.

The afternoon continued on in a quiet manner with Frank coming in and going out of the room frequently as he straightened the house, took care of them and Sinjin. The phone rang just before three that afternoon and, after answering it, Frank promptly handed it to Duo. From the other end of the call Wufei demanded to know, "What in the hell is going on down there?" Even though he'd been given a full account of the previous day by Milliardo Peacecraft, he wanted a first-hand report from both Heero and Duo. Over the speaker phone, they could hear him frowning unhappily just by the tone in his voice.

"Do you need me to come home, Duo?" their Chinese friend asked, sounding extremely agitated over the situation.

"No," Duo sighed. "Your job is important and we're alright, really. We'll wait a day or so before we begin cleaning up the mess, and we don't need you around for that."

"I'm concerned for your safety," Wufei stated. "I know you're not comfortable with Peacecraft, but trust him, Duo. You can't do this all by yourself and Heero isn't going to be able to do much for a while. If Milliardo is willing to help, let him."

Duo knew his friend was right, but trusting never had come easy for him. There were truly only a handful of people he felt he could trust, and most of them were too far away to help. "I'll try, alright?"

"My second line just flashed Quatre's number," Wufei announced. "I left a message for them to call as soon as they got in, so I better go and break the news to them."

"Tell them we're fine and not to worry."

"I will, even though I know that's impossible. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright. Goodbye, Wufei. Thanks for calling."

The man on the other end of the line seemed reluctant to end the conversation, but after a moment, he said in closing, "Be safe. I'll call again tomorrow to see how you're doing."

The phone then went dead and Duo shut it off, then leaned his head back against the sofa's back cushions.

"Would you like for me to take that?" Frank asked from close by, his hand out for the phone.

"Nah. I'm expecting another call in a few moments, as soon as our other friends receive the news and your phone number." Duo's wan smile looked forced.

Five minutes later Duo's prediction came true. He answered on the first ring and spoke to Trowa and then to Quatre. After twenty minutes of the both of them assuring their friends they were safe and handling the situation, they managed to forestall the two from hopping on the earliest shuttle and heading back home. The conversation ended like Wufei's, with a promise to call and to return if they were needed.

Heero spent the rest of what was left of the afternoon dozing on the sofa, waking up in time for the dinner Frank served them, again on the coffee table for Heero's convenience. Duo helped with cleaning up after the meal and then spent time out in the back yard with his dog while Heero searched the television stations for something interesting to watch. Frank and Duo spent the evening on a jigsaw puzzle while Heero found a documentary on the History Channel regarding the inter-colony skirmishes in the year AC75 that seemed to entertain him until it was time for bed.

When he started to doze off, Duo announced it was time to hit the sack and helped his lover up the stairs, following Frank who led them to the guestroom located across from Frank's bedroom. The light shone out of the open door and into the hallway, welcoming them and as they entered the prepared room. The two young men got their first glance at the room painted an eggshell color with pictures of ocean shores decorating the walls. A twin bed rested against the right of the room against the wall, with the blue and green plaid comforter invitingly turned down. Duo gave his lover a quick look of dismay then masked it before Frank got a hint of it. All in all, the room looked as comfortable and as cozy as the room the braided man had been given. Frank had produced yet another new toothbrush for Heero to use as well as other toiletries and invited them both to take a shower before bed or in the morning, whatever was their preference.

Heero thanked their benefactor, then dismissed him by simply stating that Duo would help him get ready for bed.

"I'll put Sinjin out one last time. Don't hesitate to call out if you need something," Frank told the both of them, then backed out the door, calling the dog out of the room with him before closing it behind him.

Duo waited all of ten seconds before he carefully pressed his body against his lover's chest, cautiously wrapping his arms around Heero's neck and hugging him. He pulled back only far enough to kiss his lover's mouth. The kiss deepened as Duo tried to silently express his relief at their being reunited and finally being left alone as well as his need for his lover's touch. The kiss ended and Duo set his head on Heero's shoulder. "I've been waiting all day to do that," he whispered, not wanting anyone but Heero to hear such endearments.

"Me too," Heero replied in kind as he let his undamaged arm slip from Duo's waist to his hips as a deep weariness crept through his body. "Can you help me get ready for bed? The pain pills I took a while ago are making me feel rather lethargic."

After a quick visit to the bathroom, they returned to the guest room, seeing at a glance to the end of the hall way that the houselights downstairs were still on, signaling to them that Frank was still up. It took some careful maneuvering, but the two managed to take off Heero's sweat pants and shirt, leaving him in only his boxers Milliardo had purchased for him on his way to the hospital that morning. Duo helped his lover into his bed and made sure he was comfortably tucked in. Then standing back, a skeptical look on his face, he said, "It's been a long time since we shared a twin bed. Do you think it's still possible?"

"Probably," Heero replied sleepily, then brought his good hand up to cover his yawn. "But you'll have to be careful not to bump my arm or ankle."

Duo frowned. "Should I stay in the other room?" It was clear by his voice and the expression on his face that sleeping in the other room by himself was the last thing he wanted, but the fact was that with the way he slept at night, pressed against Heero, it would be nearly impossible for him not to bump into either wounded injured limb.

With his eyes closed and half asleep, Heero replied, "I think that might be best."

"Alright." The braided man's shoulders slumped with resignation at having to sleep alone for yet another night.

"Duo?"

Hearing the worry in Heero's voice, Duo replied to it. "It's okay, Heero. Really. I'll see you in the morning." He then turned and quickly went to the door, shut off the light and closed it behind him, cutting off whatever his lover was about to say. He didn't want Heero to relent his decision out of worry for him and ask him try to sleep in the same bed, especially since the consequences could be painful. He paused just outside the door for a moment and heard Heero's soft and weary exclamation of, "Well, shit," penetrating the thin door that stood between them.

He returned to the room he'd slept in the night before, unhappy about sleeping alone once again. Removing his jeans and shirt, he grabbed his brush and took it to the bed where he sat cross legged on top of it and pulled the elastic band off the end of his long brown hair, freeing the thick mass.

As he brushed out the rippling waves, his mind ran over the last two days, reflecting at how quickly one's life could change. He recalled the site of the accident, and knew that the outcome could have been so much worse. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Heero had been killed in that accident, he'd have found Heero's gun among the wreckage of their home that he kept in a lock box under the bed and used it on himself. Knowing his lover hated such self-destructive thoughts, he'd learned not to speak of them out loud, but the fact remained that without Heero, he had no life. He had no desire to continue living if his lover should die or even leave him for any reason, as Duo often felt Heero might.

He'd tried it once, to kill himself after Heero left him for Relena, but Quatre and Trowa had saved him, and at the time, it was the last thing he'd wanted. His two determined friends more or less talked him back into the world of the living, and he'd listened to their gentle lectures, that trying to end his life over one person or event had been foolish. Knowing his aversion for lying, they'd asked him to give his word that he wouldn't try taking his life again. He'd hesitated at first, so his tenacious caretakers refused to leave him alone until he'd sincerely admitted his mistake and said what they needed to hear, that he would never try to kill himself again. But in his heart, he knew he couldn't go through the anguished torment of losing Heero again.

He suspected that Heero knew his thoughts on the matter, that if his lover should die unexpectedly or leave him for whatever reason again he'd have no regrets in ending his life. He'd already lost too many and too much in his short lifetime, and he knew he couldn't again endure the loss of the one person who gave him purpose and a reason to hold on. He shook his head at the dark train of thought he'd been following and wondered if the accident the day before had brought them to the surface again.

As he began to re-braid his hair, he knew he'd keep his morbid thoughts to himself for his friends would no doubt believe him mentally unstable and put him into more intense therapy if they knew his thoughts. He supposed that to anyone other than his friends, including his doctors, they probably already saw him as bordering crazy, with his fears, phobias and insecurities, but if they knew of his thoughts of suicide, he'd no doubt be institutionalized. So he wisely kept them to himself, sparing himself and Heero from the trauma of his being hauled off to the loony bin. As for himself, he fully believed his sanity was safe and would remain so as long as Heero stayed by his side, continuing to be the constant source of strength and stability that he'd proven to be since they'd been reunited.

A knock on his door startled him from his darker thoughts. Scrambling under the covers, he told Frank to enter, knowing it was the older man because Heero would never knock unless he was in the bathroom. The older man came in with a smile and another mug of cocoa for him, with Sinjin scampering around his ankles. He accepted the offered mug, not so much because he wanted the drink, but because Frank had gone to the trouble of fixing it for him. As he sipped from the cup, he watched the other man scan the room, his eyes softening and a bittersweet smile coming to his lips. Frank moved to the shelf filled with trophies and touched of few of them with obvious fondness.

Picking up a picture, Frank gazed down at the face of a teenage boy in a soccer uniform. Duo had studied the picture himself and wondered about the life of the young man with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes and an engaging smile. He looked like he had been a happy kid and that his life ahead of him was bright.

"He was just out joyriding with some of his new friends from college," Frank said, his voice soft with a slightly pained edge to it. "He was adamant about not living at home like we'd wanted him. Instead, he rented a flat with three other boys who attended the University here in the city. We asked him not to drink, warned him about the dangers of drugs, and even though we thought he listened, that he understood, he obviously did neither. He smiled at our concerns but told us frankly that he was a man and would choose his own way, that we needed to trust him, and we did. Maybe that was our biggest mistake. We should have done what we believed was right, kept him home until he was able to make better decisions. If he had, he'd be alive today."

Sinjin jumped up onto the bed and sat next to his young master as a feeling of sadness blanketed the room. Duo felt badly for the older man who seemed so lost and alone now that his family was gone. "I'm sorry, Frank," he said sincerely.

The older man waved off his apology. "It doesn't hurt as much as it used to," he said, still gazing fondly at the picture in his hands for a moment longer. He then set it back down in its original place and gave Duo a small smile. "It's time for me to turn in." He made his way to the bedroom door and paused to say softly, "Goodnight, son." He then left, closing the door behind him, leaving Duo to stare after him, a worried expression on his face.

**TBC**


	11. Web 11

Tangled in the Web  
Dyna Dee  
Web 11

Once again Duo was surprised to find that he slept soundly, without dreams or the restlessness he usually experienced while sleeping. And in a repeat of the day before, Sinjin was gone from his room. He rose a bit sluggishly from the bed and shuffled his way to the door and exited the room. From the hallway he could hear the television downstairs and noticed the bathroom door was open. He decided to make use of it since it wasn't in demand. He made a quick detour to Heero's room first, opening the door and slipping silently into the room, then closing it noiselessly behind him. He was surprised to find his lover still sound asleep as he crossed the room to stand by the bed. After gazing at the peaceful expression of his slumbering lover, he sat on the edge and frowned with worry when Heero didn't stir. The normally light sleeper always woke at the slightest sound, a habit from his early training, yet here he was still sawing logs. Leaning over, he grazed his lips over Heero's, giving him a soft kiss and was relieved to see the dark-lashed eyelids flutter in an effort to open.

"Morning," he greeted the sleepy-eyed man with a saucy grin. "How ya feelin'?"

Heero licked his dry lips and scrunched up his nose with distaste. "Damn. I feel like I've been drugged or something," he said in a gravelly voice.

"I think the last two days have finally caught up to you," Duo stated. "And you've been taking pain pills you're not used to ingesting." He combed his fingers through the messy dark brown hair, brushing it away from his lover's forehead. He then maneuvered himself to lay down and alongside his lover, resting on his side and pressed against Heero's body. "This is cozy," he said with a grin and wiggled closer until his lips were pressed against the tanned neck.

Heero merely hummed his agreement as his eyes shut once again. "I just need to sleep a little more," he said, his voice fading. After a few moments, his breathing evened out, telling Duo that he had indeed fallen back to sleep. Easing himself away from the sleeping man, the braided man's eyes lingered on his lover for a few moments before he turned to leave the room, intent on having a shower.

A half hour later he was showered, shaved and dressed. With his towel-dried hair braided for the day, he headed down the stairs aiming for the kitchen. There he found Frank sitting at the table with his daily newspaper in hand, the radio on the kitchen counter was tuned into a news station.

"Morning," he said, announcing his presence.

The paper collapsed to reveal the older man's smiling face. "Morning, Duo. Come have a seat and I'll get you some breakfast." Before Duo could say anything, Frank was out of his chair and moving towards the stove. He followed his host's instructions and sat at the kitchen table, his eyes glancing at the kitchen clock. He was shocked to see it was nine fifty-five. Heero almost never slept in that late, unless the two of them had kept each other up most of the night and a morning's snuggle under the covers was deemed appropriate. He worried his lower lip between his teeth wondering what was wrong with his lover. Was it the concussion that was affecting him or something else that they should go back to the hospital for?

"I've got waffles for you this morning," Frank announced, opening the oven and pulling out a foil-wrapped package with oven mitts. He unwrapped the plate stacked with several waffles and put two on another plate. "Would you like milk, coffee or juice with this?" he asked with a glance over his shoulder.

"Milk," Duo replied, then watched as the man went to the refrigerator. "Frank?" The older man paused to turn in his direction. "Seeing you're a doctor and all, could you check out Heero's condition when he wakes up? He never sleeps this much and I'm worried about him."

"Of course," the retired doctor answered, pulling out the milk container and then closing the refrigerator door. Grabbing a glass he tucked it under his arm, grabbed the plate of waffles and went to the table where he set everything down. "But it's quite normal for his body to shut down a bit more than usual after the kind of trauma he's been through. It helps the healing process. I wouldn't worry about him too much."

Not worry? That would be like telling the sun to stop shining, Duo thought. Heero was his life, of course he was going to worry about him when he acted so uncharacteristically. A bottle of syrup was set on the table and Frank urged Duo to begin eating. After taking a few bites, his bottle of vitamins was set on the table. "How'd you get those?" Duo asked, picking up the bottle to see it was indeed his prescription.

"I saw them on the kitchen floor yesterday morning when I went to get your clothing. I thought you might need them."

Studying the bottle, Duo tried to remember if the amount left in the bottle was the same amount he'd had left before the house had been ransacked. "Do you think they're safe to take? I mean, they could have been tampered with."

"I found them half buried under broken plates. It didn't look to me as if they'd been tampered with," Frank answered, sitting at the table again and taking up his paper once more.

Duo opened the bottle and poured a capsule out into his hand and studied it for a moment, weighing the decision of whether or not to take it. Then with a shrug, he popped it into his mouth and swallowed it down with his milk.

"Eat up before your food gets cold," Frank urged. "I have more made for when Heero wakes up."

The injured Asian finally made an appearance around one that afternoon. Frank and Duo kept him company as he ate a fresh batch of waffles as the ones that had been saved for him had gone dry from the long wait. Duo watched him carefully and his worry increased as he noted his lover's movements seemed sluggish and his speech was slow and halting.

Pushing his plate away, Heero looked up to his partner. "We should call Mrs. L and see how she's doing," he said.

"Are you finished?" Duo asked, nodding at the plate still half-filled with food.

"I'm just not hungry," the dark haired man replied lethargically.

Receiving a pleading glance from Duo, Frank leaned forward. "Are you experiencing any internal pain that you didn't have yesterday, Heero?" he asked.

"No," Heero replied. "But that's not to say my arm and leg don't hurt or that I'm not sore. That's normal, isn't it?"

"Yes," the older man answered in a comforting tone of voice. "It's quite a violent jolt your body took when the truck hit your car. Some of that discomfort should disappear in a day or two. I have some strong pain medication on hand, a bit stronger than what you have if you feel you need something more."

"No." Heero shook his head. "I'm fine," he insisted just as the phone rang. Frank moved to answer it. After greeting the caller, he turned back to them. "It's Mr. Peacecraft."

Heero got out of his chair and limped cautiously to the counter and leaned heavily on it as he put the phone to his ear. The call was brief and ended with Heero promising to call if they had a need for anything. He turned and sighed. "They've gone over the fingerprints from the house, and the results state that those they found belonged to us, our friends and Frank, from a sample he'd given them yesterday."

"So whoever did this wore gloves?" Frank asked. Heero answered with a nod as he returned to his chair.

Duo leaned his elbows on the table and looked worriedly to Heero. "Which probably means this wasn't a spur of a moment break-in. It was deliberate and premeditated, as was your accident."

"They also found no other prints on the car," Heero said, looking tired and worn. "The brake line was slit with a fine-edged tool and the fluid was drained into something to prevent a spill on the driveway."

Duo reached across the short distance to grab hold of Heero's upper arm. "We've got to get out of here," he whispered with a tone of urgency and a look of panic in his eyes. "I know I said yesterday that we should stay here, but that was before we knew this was wasn't a random thing, that the person who did this obviously sought us out and knows who and where we are. God, Heero, they tried to kill you in order to get me alone. They'll probably be back to finish the job."

Heero put his hand over Duo's death grip on his arm and spoke calmly to his lover's barely contained hysteria. "Like you said yesterday, Duo, we have a home. A place to call our own now. And as you said, I don't want some random thug thinking he can terrorize us into leaving the life we've built here. Do you?"

Duo leaned forward, almost completely out of his chair and placed his forehead against his lover's shoulder and in a strained whisper he asked, "What if they'd succeeded in killing you? What if I was home alone when they broke in?"

"We were careless. We've gotten lax in our daily living. But we can see this as a warning and we'll take steps to be more careful now. Our guard is up and if you'll remember, we're pretty damn intimidating against our enemies, especially when we're facing them together." As Duo's breathing became more audible and rapid, Heero knew his words hadn't helped much to ease his lover's justifiably growing fears. "If any thing else happens, we'll call the other guys home, alright?"

Duo nodded, not feeling comforted by his lover's assurances, but knew that Heero was doing his best.

"We should call Mrs. L to see how she's doing," Heero mentioned again, hoping to divert Duo's anxiety. "I'm kind of tired, could you do that?"

"Alright," Duo answered and slowly pulled himself away from Heero's warmth. He stood from his chair and went to the phone and dialed the elderly woman's number. The phone was picked up on the other end by the third ring and an unfamiliar male voice answered. "Um.. is Mrs. Lunderson there?" Duo asked.

"My mother is resting at the moment," the person on the other end answered. "Can I take a message?"

"Is this Karl?" Duo asked, guessing at the man's identity.

"Yes."

"She's told us a lot about you. I'm glad you could come. My name's Duo. How's she doing?"

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, and when Mrs. L's son responded, it was with unleashed anger. "How dare you put her in danger," he snapped. "I want you and your friends to stay away from her, do you hear me? Don't you ever..."

"Karl!" Mrs. L.'s sharp voice stopped her son's diatribe from going further. "Give me that phone. You have no right," the elderly woman scolded the grown man.

"I have every right," Karl argued.

"Just give me my phone. Hello?" Mrs. L's voice softened as it came over the line, much clearer than a moment before.

"Hey, Mrs. L. How are ya?" Duo replied, a bit uncertain. The words spoken by her son struck at every fear he'd had in getting close to the older woman who had been a grandmother figure for all the former gundam pilots.

"Oh, Duo. I'm alright, dear, and I'm so sorry about Karl's behavior," Mrs. L rushed to say after hearing who was on the phone. "My son doesn't understand and is being overly protective."

"I know," Duo said in a subdued voice. "And he has every right to be both angry and worried."

"Now don't go blaming yourself over this. It was just an accident,"

"But it wasn't, Mrs. L." Duo's voice was soft but agonized, knowing the woman he'd come to cherish could have been killed along with Heero. "Someone cut the brakes and drained the fluid out of the car while we visited. Then while I was at the hospital, they broke into our house and wrecked everything. I think it might be wise for you to leave town for a while, maybe go visit Karl and his family for a couple of weeks."

"Someone wrecked your home?" she asked, clearly worried. "Where are you now?"

"We're at our neighbor's house. You remember Frank McAdams?"

"Yes, of course. Do you feel safe there?"

Duo paused to think about it. "Kind of. Heero's here, but he's not feeling very well today."

"I'm sure he isn't. He should have stayed in the hospital for the extra two days the doctor suggested."

Duo slowly turned to glare at his lover, but the effort was wasted as Heero sat with his right arm resting on the table top, his head leaning heavily on his upraised hand, his eyes were closed and his face was as pale as Duo's own. He looked bad, the braided man decided. "I'll see to it that he gets plenty of rest," he assured the elderly woman. "But are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm sore just about everywhere," she replied lightheartedly, as if her pains were of no consequence. "But I feel much better now that I'm home."

"Do you need any help?"

"Not at the moment," she answered. "Karl is here with his oldest daughter, Gian. They're doing all the house work so all I have to do is sit like a queen and be waited upon."

"I'd offer to come over and help," Duo said, "but in light of what's happened, I think it might be safer if we kept our distance for a while. Will you please think about going away? I don't want you to be in danger because of us."

"I'll consider it, but I really don't like being away from my home anymore."

"Please," Duo pleaded with her, concerned for her safety.

She paused, hearing the honest worry in his voice, then answered, "Very well, I'll think about it."

"Thanks," Duo said. "We'd never forgive ourselves if something happened to you because of your association with us. You're a part of our family, you know."

"I feel the same way, dear. But I don't want to hear any negative talk about me dying and you feeling guilty," Mrs. L. gently scolded. "I've lived a good life and when it's my time, I'll gladly go. But I'm not quite ready to leave just yet and certainly not when my life has gotten so interesting."

Duo could hear the humor in her voice and knew she was referring to the five former gundam pilots more or less adopting her as a grandparent figure. The two of them chatted for a few more minutes, reassuring each other again that they were alright before the call ended with Duo giving her Frank's phone number. He turned around after putting the phone in its cradle only to see Heero sound asleep with his head resting on his arms that were folded on the tabletop.

"Frank?" Duo called out for the retired doctor who'd left the kitchen during his conversation to Mrs. L, giving him some privacy for the phone call. The elderly man returned promptly and Duo pointed to Heero's slumbering form. "I'm really worried about him. Heero just doesn't fall asleep like this." He moved to sit close to his lover, concern and a trace of fear on his face.

"His body is recovering and it's taxing his strength," the doctor answered reassuringly. "Let's take him to his room where he can rest peacefully."

"Can't we put him on the sofa in the front room? I can keep an eye on him from there. I'm worried that they might have missed something at the hospital and that he might need some more medical attention."

"I'm sure he's fine," Frank said in a soft but confident tone. "I do think he'd rest more comfortably in the quiet of his room upstairs, but if it makes you feel better, we'll put him on the sofa."

"Thanks. I'll feel less worried if he's close. How should we move him?"

"We'll do it together," Frank answered. They both moved to Heero's side and gently eased the slumbering young man into their arms and half carried him together out of the kitchen and settled him onto the living room sofa. Throughout the short move and the fussing Duo made after Heero had been stretched out on the furniture, the dark haired young man remained asleep, and deep within himself, Duo knew something was terribly wrong.

Sitting in one of the side chairs with the television on and Sinjin resting on his lap, the braided man prepared himself to wait all afternoon if he had to for Heero to wake up. Frank puttered around the house, and whatever he was doing was beyond Duo's interest. After a while, the older man appeared and set a foot-long wooden box, covered with little holes, on the coffee table and a stack of cards joined it.

"Ever play cribbage?" the older man asked.

"Never heard of it," Duo replied.

"Robbie used to indulge me with a game now and then. Would you like to learn, just to pass the time?"

A glance told him Heero was still asleep, and he had no idea how long he'd remain that way. "Sure," he shrugged, hoping the activity would help to pass the time in the quiet house. He took a place on the floor in front of the sofa and let Frank have his chair. The older man began explaining the principles of the game as the clock on the wall ticked off the passing moments.

Trowa's phone call an hour into the game didn't seem to disturb Heero's sleep. The half-hour conversation, though costly, helped to assuage some of Duo's fears. Just listening to Trowa's soothing voice and reassurances helped him to feel better about the arrangements they'd made. When the conversation came to a close, both young men, separated by a great deal of distance, were able to say goodbye feeling much better than when they'd first begun speaking.

Duo then returned to the living room where Heero remained asleep and Frank had set out drinks and snacks next to the untouched cribbage board and cards turned face down.

"Would you like to continue?" the older man asked.

With Heero still asleep, Duo felt like he had nothing better to do. "Sure," he answered. "Whose turn was it?" He resumed his place on the floor, leaning his back against the sofa cushions, inches from Heero's resting body.

It was dinner time before Heero showed any signs of waking. While Frank put the dog out back and started the evening meal, Duo hovered over his lover, helping him back upstairs to use the bathroom and taking advantage of the few moments of privacy they had to hold and touch him, reassuring himself that the person who meant the world to him was going to be alright.

Heero was even more quiet than usual and his movements were sluggish. "I don't know what's the matter with me," he said, his voice deep and groggy as he stood at the bathroom sink and washed his face and hands. "I'm not able to think clearly."

Duo hovered close by in case Heero's sense of balance was off. "Frank has offered to look you over now that you're awake. I'm worried that something else is going on. Are you experiencing any internal pain?"

"Yes."

"Where?" Duo studied Heero's face, taking note of the bandage on his forehead as well as the half-lidded eyes and pale complexion.

"Everywhere, but nothing that didn't hurt before. I don't think there's any internal damage, other than bruising."

"Want a pill?"

"Maybe after dinner, but I really don't want to sleep anymore. Maybe I'm feeling this way because I've slept too much."

"Why don't you lie down until dinner?" Duo said, leading Heero to his bedroom. "I'll even lock the door."

Heero gave a disgruntled, side-long glance at his lover. "I'm definitely not up to anything like that, Duo."

"Che, I know that." With a wave of his hand, Duo dismissed Heero's misjudgement of his suggestion. " I just want to hold you without worrying about Frank walking in on us."

Heero slowly hobbled to the guest-room bed and eased himself down onto it, his right ankle throbbing uncomfortably as he lifted his legs while Duo locked the bedroom door. The braided man then came to the bed and carefully stretched out next to his lover and gently snuggled up as close as he dared. "I miss this," he whispered, then leaned forward to kiss the slightly stubbled cheek.

"Me too," Heero answered.

Rising up, careful not to put any pressure on Heero's pained body, Duo leaned over him and placed soft kisses against his lover's forehead, then each eyelid, temple, cheek, chin and then his lips. The kisses were sweet, undemanding, and brought both of them back to the time when Heero had moved into Mrs. L's house, shortly after Relena's assassination. They shared a bed because he'd needed a warm presence next to him in the dark of night, to assure him he wasn't alone nor deserted in some alley of the penal colony while the other inmates searched him out. Heero had eased into the position of his protector, comforter and caretaker after moving in, taking over the role that Trowa had previously held. Their auburn-haired friend graciously bowed out, which helped to alleviated some of the worries Quatre had harbored after the surprising discovery of finding Trowa holding him in his sleep that first night the blond man had returned to Earth after Duo's rescue from the penal colony.

The two of them began very slowly to reestablish their relationship, agreeing not to jump into the more intimate aspects of their union. Not only did he have his physical problems to deal with, but he'd also had enough emotional baggage to fill a space resource satellite. Yet Heero patiently waited and observed his slow recovery, encouraging him all the way. Duo knew he was fortunate, and still doubted his worthiness of the love and devotion Heero had for him. When his injured lover felt better, he's show Heero just how much he meant to him.

After making sure that his injured lover's face and neck had been adequately covered with his kisses, Duo lay down against him once again, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you, Heero. There aren't words to tell you how much."

"Me too," Heero answered in a whisper as he took hold of Duo's braid and held it lovingly in his hand.

Roughly ten minutes later, Duo heard the anticipated footsteps slowly climbing the stairs. He left the warmth of Heero's body and went to the door, unlocked and opened it before Frank could reach it and knock.

"Dinner's ready," the gray-haired man announced. "It's your favorite, Chicken Cacciatore."

"I'll get Heero and we'll be right down," Duo replied, wondering if Frank was getting him confused with his son again. He'd never had that chicken dish before.

With Sinjin running around their feet, Duo acted as a human crutch while helping Heero down the stairs and into the kitchen, brightly lit by the late afternoon sun that was setting in the western sky. They both noticed the table had been set and that a bowl of salad and another of bread was sitting in the center. Each plate was sided by a cloth napkin, silverware and had a full glass of milk just above it. All of Frank's preparations gave the kitchen a homey feel and appearance.

"Smells good!" Duo said, noting that the air was filled with the heady scent of Italian spices.

"Come sit down and I'll serve dinner up."

After getting Heero set into his chair comfortably, Duo took the one he usually occupied and the two former gundam pilots watched as the older man placed a platter of hot food on the table.

Heero's demeanor seemed to perk up as he ate some of the delicious food, and some color returned to his face as he joined in with the conversation at times though Frank seemed to carry most of it.

Milliardo and his wife, Lucretia, dropped by that evening for a short visit, their infant son in the proud mother's arms. Luce, as Duo mentally referred to her, asked if either of them wanted to hold the sleeping, chubby-cheeked baby with blond hair that barely covered his otherwise pale, bald head. Heero declined, his cast making the proposed task too difficult, but Duo reluctantly allowed the dark-haired woman to set the bundled infant in his arms. Gazing down at the baby, Duo suddenly felt awed by the new life in his arms as he studied the face reflecting pure innocence and beauty. In his heart he hoped that this baby would only know peace and happiness in his life. He looked up to Heero, their eyes locking. "It's hard to imagine we started out like this, isn't it? So small and pure. Did we ever really sleep this peacefully, no bad dreams or fears? Were we ever this innocent?"

Heero's gaze shifted from his lover down to the baby and studied it for a moment before he reached over and touched the tiny hand closest to him and let his fingers trace each digit. The skin seemed impossibly soft, smooth and warm. "You have a similar expression on your face when you sleep, and it's both peaceful and beautiful."

Duo had been watching Heero touching the baby, then looked up at his lover in hearing his quiet statement, surprised that he would express such a personal sentiment in front of three other people. He quickly saw that Heero hadn't meant it in any romantic way, but was just stating the truth as he saw it. He gave his lover a small smile and hoped his eyes, staring into Heero's, told the other man just how much he was loved.

Wufei called in the middle of their visit and Duo volunteered to take it. He handed the baby back to its mother and took the call in the kitchen for a bit more privacy. When he returned to the living room a good while later, their guests had gone.

"Mill and Lu said to tell you goodbye," Heero told him as the braided man resumed his seat on the couch.

"And Wufei sends his best regards."

When the conversation lulled, Frank asked what, if anything, they'd like to do to pass the rest of the evening. He offered several board games, a movie or television. They settled on a simple board game and played for an hour or so before Frank took a break to bring out some cookies and cocoa. Placing the tray of goodies on the table and a mug in front of both of them, the game commenced once again.

"I'm tired," Heero announced a half hour later with an accompanying yawn. Duo looked up, surprised by the statement. Heero had only been up for a couple of hours. He turned to give the older man a questioning look. "Is it normal for him to be tired already? He slept all night and day."

"As I said before," Frank answered patiently. "He's had a severe head injury. It's quite natural for his mind and body to require more rest than usual. Has he ever suffered head trauma before?"

Duo's mind went back in time to count the many injuries he knew Heero'd sustained, including his falling off of the fired torpedoes into the water below on the first day they'd met, and the self-destruction of Wing on the battlefield when his body went flying through the air as his gundam blew apart. "Yeah, he's had several. One time the blow to his head had him unconscious for a couple of hours, and another time for two weeks." Duo looked from the doctor to Heero who rested heavily against the couch cushions with his eyes closed.

Frank frowned at the news. "Several? Well that might explain it. With each incident of concussion, the brain tissue is damaged further. The trauma to his head from his recent accident might possibly have compounded the damage already there and led to more permanent damage that could affect his day-to-day living. We'll have to make an appointment with a neurologist in a couple of weeks to undergo a complete neurological exam. In the mean time, he needs complete bed rest. Why don't we try to wake him up and get him into his bed before we end up having to carry him there."

Duo nodded, then roused Heero just enough to get him moving up the stairs, make a quick trip to the bathroom, then got him into his room and stripped him down to his boxers and t-shirt in preparation for bed.

Frank turned down the covers, making it easier to put the injured man to bed, then discretely left the room saying he'd put Sinjin out before retiring for the night.

Duo sat on the edge of the twin bed and brushed the dark coarse hair away from Heero's forehead. He planted a gentle kiss there, hating the idea of their being separated from him for yet another night. Heero was out of it and still in pain, he told himself, and it was likely that he'd have to sleep with only Sinjin as company until they were back in their own home again. With a resigned sigh, he stood and tucked the covers around his sleeping lover. Turning out the light by the bed, he left the room and closed the door behind him, then went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Sinjin was waiting in the bedroom for him as were two chocolate truffles on a napkin on the bedside table. He eyed the tempting treats, debating whether or not he should eat them as he undressed or save them for in the morning. But given that he'd never been able to resist such a tempting treat, he wound up eating them both, savoring each bite as the smooth rich chocolate melted in his mouth. He made one last dash to the bathroom to brush his teeth once again, then returned to the bedroom and quickly climbed into the bed. Using the remote, he turned on the television and listened to the news for a while as he absently pet his dog, resting comfortably on his lap.

A light tap on his door announced that Frank was back and the older man stuck his head in and smiled. "All set for the night?"

"Yeah, thanks again, Frank," Duo replied. "Sorry we're so much trouble."

The older man waved off the apology. "Not at all. It gives me something to do." He walked further into the room and sat on the far end of the bed. "While you were out of the room and on the phone, Mr. Peacecraft mentioned that he's going to have a couple of his personal household staff come to help with cleaning up your house tomorrow. While Heero's resting, you can go supervise, if you'd like, and I'll keep an eye on him."

Duo thought about it for a moment. He really didn't want to be around a lot of strangers in his wrecked home, but neither did he want them going through their things without one of them being present. "Maybe for a little while," he said, receiving a look of approval from the older man.

They talked a while longer and it took a prolonged yawn from the braided man for Frank to get the hint that his guest was tired. The man exited the room, wishing him a good night.

Duo lay down his bed, shifting until he felt comfortable. He reached up and turned off the lap next to the bed, leaving the room lit only by the light of the television screen. With the sound turned down, he figured it would be the perfect nightlight. Then it dawned on him that he was about to spend his third night without Heero sharing his bed. It seemed odd to him that he wasn't more upset about it as much as he thought he would be. He yawned deeply, feeling extremely tired all of a sudden, and snuggled down under the covers, pulling his dog closer to his side. His last coherent thought that night was that he hoped Heero would feel better when he woke up in the morning.

Duo checked on his lover first thing the next morning and left him to sleep while he took his shower and shaved. He took his brush into the guest bedroom and watched the rise and fall of Heero's blanketed chest as he brushed out his long hair. Sinjin was gone when he woke up, and he was a bit disconcerted at knowing that yet again he hadn't woken up when the older man had entered the bedroom. That fact bothered him a great deal. Both he and Heero were light sleepers. The war had trained them to react to the slightest sound, even in their sleep. Yet since their arrival in Frank's home, they'd both slept the sleep of the dead.

He almost wondered if maybe they were being drugged, but quickly pushed the thought aside. He could find no motive from the older man to do such a thing. Besides, he didn't have that drug aftertaste in his mouth nor did he feel sluggish, an aftereffect he remembered well from all the times he'd been drugged during and after his surgeries.

The sound of Frank's footfalls on the stairs alerted him to his imminent arrival. He set his brush on the side table so that when Heero finally awoke he'd know that he'd been there. With a final look at the slumbering man, Duo turned to the door to intercept their host.

After a breakfast of sausage and eggs, Duo rushed next door to meet the newly arrived workers Milliardo Peacecraft had sent. He was immediately relieved to find four women, dressed in casual clothing and carrying brooms and buckets filled with cleaning supplies, standing on the front porch of his and Heero's home. They each introduced themselves to him and Duo was sure that he'd forget the foreign sounding names before more than a few minutes passed. He unlocked the front door of the house, telling them what to expect once they were inside. The sharp intake of each woman's breath as they got their first glimpse of the home's destruction was their immediate reaction. Then the four, under the direction of one dark-skinned, middle-age, stout and hearty Eritrean woman named Dabwatishe, separated into different directions. Two went upstairs, one to the kitchen, and Dab, as she preferred to be called, tackled the living room.

The dark hair and eyed woman glanced at the young man looking a bit lost in all the disorder. "If you'd like to help, Mr. Maxwell, you can carry the ruined furniture out to the front lawn. Mr. Peacecraft will have a truck here at one this afternoon to take whatever is unusable away."

The trashed remnants of their furniture on the front lawn caught the attention of other neighbors who came over out of curiosity to see what was going on. The result was more helping hands. By the time one thirty rolled around, all the damaged furniture was being efficiently loaded into the back of a commercial truck; its destination was the nearest dump.

Frank came over during the process with a platter filled with sandwiches, apples and lemonade for everyone. His kind gesture was appreciated and Duo was touched once again by the man's generosity. He was equally amazed at the willingness of their neighbors to help them. Heero had met most of them and described them in great detail. But to Duo, who'd spent most of the year either in the house or the sheltered back yard, they were all strangers. Looking at their expressions of genuine concern and eagerness to help, he felt guilty for being such a recluse for the past year. His fears had kept him housebound, and all that time they'd been surrounded by kind and caring people like Frank.

From a short distance away, Duo watched the group of neighbors surrounding the truck, and he was struck by the fact that his and Heero's roles seemed to have switched from what they'd been before. He used to be the one to step out to meet new people, had been outgoing, friendly and curious - but that had all changed three years ago. It was as if he and his lover had undergone lobotomies and their brains had been switched somehow, because Heero now took on those personality traits he used to have. It was Heero who went out to meet the neighbors, greeted the mail and delivery workers. His lover had made the appointments, arrangements and did the shopping while he'd become the recluse, frightened of crowds, wary of large men or hands reaching out for him. And now, in seeing the neighbors willingly helping them, probably because of their association with Heero, he could see they were good people and that he'd been wrong to fear them.

As the truck drove away and the neighbors came to him with words of parting, Duo returned to Frank's house in order to check on Heero again. He found his lover lying on the sofa, his cast-covered arm resting on a pillow that lay on his stomach. The news channel was on and a remote control lay in his lover's slack right hand. It appeared that he'd been well taken care of in his absence.

Moving silently towards the sofa, Duo knelt in front of his lover to find his eyes were completely closed. He was surprised to see that Heero was sleeping once again and not watching the news as he'd first supposed. He combed his fingers through the dark chocolate colored locks and frowned as Heero remained undisturbed.

"Frank?" he called out, not caring if his voice woke the sleeping man, in fact, he hoped it would.

The older man came out of the kitchen with a smile of welcome on his face that quickly faltered at seeing Duo's worried expression. "Did you give Heero something? Some kind of drug?" he asked, trying hard not to accuse the other man of any wrong doing despite a nagging tug at his mind that things were not quite right. "He never sleeps this hard."

"He was experiencing a headache and discomfort after lunch and I gave him one of my pain pills," Frank answered unflappably. "They're a rather strong dosage and it seems to have made him sleepy, which is understandable."

"Next time give him a half dose," Duo said, looking back at his lover's face. "I don't think he should be sleeping this much. If this continues, I'm calling Milliardo to come take him back to the hospital."

Frank put the towel he was carrying and set it on the kitchen counter before he proceeded to walk to the sofa. Leaning past Duo, he lifted one of Heero's eyelids and put his finger tips to the pulse on his neck. "I think you're right," he said quietly. "We'll decrease his medication and see if that helps. I'm afraid he'll be asleep for another couple of hours though. Would you like to play a game? Cribbage?" Duo couldn't help but see the hopeful look in the older man's eyes as he waited for his answer.

"Sorry, Frank, but I've got to get back over to the house. The workers are doing an amazing job at cleaning things up. I think we'll finish up today and be able to move back in as soon as we can get the locks changed and some furniture, or at least a bed, bought."

"There's no rush," Frank said with a smile that looked a bit forced. "Heero certainly isn't in any shape to care for either of you. He'll probably be more comfortable here until you can get all the furniture and amenities you need, not to mention a security system in place."

Duo shrugged, mentally acknowledging that Frank was right, Heero was recovering and the man's home was a comfortable haven at the moment and close to their house. But that didn't diminish his desire for wanting to get back into their home. He knew the retired doctor was lonely and genuinely appeared to be enjoying their company even though they were a burden to him, but he wanted to be back in their own place, sharing a bed with Heero at night and waking up with him in the morning. He sighed. "I'll call Milliardo about a security system tonight and at least get the ball rolling in the right direction," Duo decided. "I don't know how long it will take for us to buy furniture, considering Heero can't seem to stay awake for more than and hour or two."

"Take it a day at a time," Frank advised.

Duo nodded and stood from his position next to the sofa and Heero's side. "I better get back over there. Come and get me when he wakes up, all right?"

Frank smiled warmly at him. "Of course, son."

Duo paused, wondering if he should correct the man and tell him he wasn't his son, but faltered as the man's worn and wrinkled face smiled fondly at him before he turned and made his way back to the kitchen.

Once Frank had gone, Duo leaned over and kissed Heero's lips and felt a ripple of disappoint when he didn't wake up. Reluctantly, he turned and went out the front door, hearing his dog fussing at the backdoor to get in. He felt badly about not giving Sinjin any attention that day, but vowed to play with him later that afternoon.

TBC


	12. Web 12

**Tangled In The Web  
****Dyna Dee  
****Web 12**

Duo was halfway to his house when he suddenly stopped and looked around, realizing with a shock that he'd walked out of Frank's house without any hesitation, doubt or a second thought. His breath caught in his throat at the realization that maybe there was a silver lining to this unfortunate incident after all. With all that was going on with their home and Heero's health, he'd forgotten all about his fear of being out front on his own as he set about to do those things that Heero would normally have taken care of. It wasn't all that long ago that it took every ounce of determination and strength within him to turn the door knob and step out onto the porch alone, and here he'd done it without thinking. With a smile that reflected his returning confidence, he continued on to thier house, eager to finish cleaning up there so he could return and tell Heero of the progress he'd made that day.

By four that afternoon, Duo was waving a final farewell and extending his thanks to the Peacecrafts' hired help. He'd offered to pay them for their services but they all insisted that their employer was already compensating them.

He locked the front door of their clean and nearly bare home and returned to Frank's only to be disappointed in finding that Heero was still asleep.

Frank greeted him with a message that Quatre, Wufei and Mrs. Lunderson had called during his absence. The first two were checking in with them and Mrs. L. asked that he call back.

Going to the phone in the kitchen, he phoned Mrs. L. Although he was relieved to hear from her that she was doing well, he was surprised and worried when she told him that she'd decided to stay home and that her son and granddaughter had returned to theirs. They visited over the phone for a quarter of an hour before Duo closed the conversation by promising to stop by the next morning to see if he could help out in any way. Though Mrs. L told him he didn't need to, he was determined to see if she was doing alright on her own. After the call ended, he turned around from hanging up the phone and was startled to find Frank standing right behind him.

"Heero's waking up," the man announced, his face inscrutable.

Duo's heart was racing from the start he'd experienced at the man's close proximity. "Ah... thanks," he mumbled, offering Frank a weak smile. The both of them froze in place for a moment before Frank moved a few feet to the back door where Sinjin had been whining. Duo quickly moved past the older man and made his way to the living room.

"Hey, sleepyhead," the braided man greeted his lover with a grin as he knelt next to the sofa and ran his finger through Heero's messy hair.

"What's going on?" Heero asked in a subdued voice, and Duo guessed he was still under the effects of the pain pill.

"Got the house all cleaned up," he replied as Sinjin jumped up onto the couch and quickly settled down on his favorite spot on Heero's lap. Heero gave an indignant huff at the dog's position on his crotch, causing Duo to chuckle. "What can I say? He takes after my own heart." A slight grin formed on his lover's mouth.

Duo then began to tell Heero of the day's activities and the final result. He spoke of Milliardo's workers and the neighbors who'd come over to offer their assistance.

Heero's eyes widened slightly with surprise as his lover spoke with animation and excitement. Even to his dulled senses, he could see a change in the other man and realized he was glimpsing the person Duo used to be. His lover's blue-violet eyes were sparkling with excitement, something that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"And, Heero," Duo continued, lowering his voice so that Frank, still in the kitchen, couldn't overhear what he was about to say. "I walked out the front door, twice, without thinking about it. I met the neighbors, talked and worked with them." He leaned in closer, his smile broadening. "You were right, they're all really nice. They were really upset at what had happened to us and they're going to start a neighborhood watch. I don't think they realize exactly what two former terrorists can bring to such a group." His humor and obvious excitement about the day showed in Duo's eyes and face. He watched as Duo did a quick check to make sure they were alone before he swooped down and captured his surprised lover's lips, giving him a quick but thorough kiss.

"Duo," Heero whispered his lover's name with awe after they separated. He raised his good hand to cup the cheek, rounded by the smile on the braided man's face.

Duo lowered his head once more, but this time his lips went to Heero's ear where he whispered, "I can't wait for us to be home and in our own bed again. I miss you."

Frankly, Heero was at a loss for words. The transformation in his lover within one day was astonishing. He reached up and pulled Duo close, giving him a warm embrace. "I love you," he whispered, and those words seemed to be the only appropriate thing to say at the moment.

"Love you, too." Duo replied, then ran his tongue along the outside edge of his lover's ear, and suddenly, Heero was feeling a whole lot better.

Heero managed to remain awake for the rest of the evening and Duo began to feel optimistic about his recovery as some of his lover's color returned while they spent a pleasant evening with their host. The braided man called Milliardo, thanking him for the help he'd sent over that day and gave him a brief report of all that was accomplished. He then spoke to him about arranging for a new security system and the head of the Preventers, sounding a bit surprised by their lengthy conversation, promised to make calls the next morning and set up an installation as soon as possible. All in all, Duo thought he'd had a very good day.

They slept once more out of necessity in separate bedrooms, going through the same nightly routine of tucking Heero into bed and Frank coming into Duo's room with a cup of hot cocoa and to chat for a short while before they both retired for the night.

The next morning Duo announced that he would be taking Sinjin with him and walking to Mrs. L.'s house for a morning visit. Frank offered to drive him but Duo stubbornly insisted on walking, feeling suddenly like he could take on the world now that his confidence was finally beginning to return. He wanted to test his new ability to walk out of the door without experiencing his usual paralyzing fear and talking to the neighbors without being paranoid. Frank tried to talk him out of it, citing their recent troubles, and though Heero was still groggy with sleep when he woke him up, he urged Duo to accept the ride. He reluctantly agreed, mostly to pacify Heero, but he steadfastly insisted that he would walk home. Sneaking a quick goodbye kiss with his lover while Frank pulled the car out of the driveway, Duo grabbed up his dog and his leash then walked out the front door, an excited shiver going up his spine that he did it once again without quaking with fear.

Directing Frank to Mrs. L's home, Duo kept a sharp eye out for anything suspicious and to make sure they weren't followed. Once Frank pulled the car up to the curb, Duo jumped out and bent down to address the older man.

"Thanks, Frank. I'll give you guys a call when I start back. Don't let Heero worry, okay?"

"I'll be happy to pick you up. In fact, it would probably be much safer if I did. We don't know who caused Heero's accident or wrecked the house and we don't know if they won't try something again. You need to be careful, if not for your own sake then for the peace of mind of those who care about you."

Duo sighed, knowing Frank was right. "I'll think about it, alright? In the mean time, I'll be fine here with Mrs. L. See ya later, Frank." And with that said, he closed the car door and waved goodbye to the worried looking elderly man as he slowly drove away.

Turning, Duo let his eyes roam over the facade of the house that would always have a special place in his heart, for it was this simple home that had been a place of sanctuary for him. It was here that Trowa had brought him, right out of the penal colony, in order to heal him, and it was here that he'd been reunited with his friends and lover. This place felt like home as much as the one he and Heero now shared together. He always felt a sense of safety and comfort from just being here with Mrs. L, whose loving presence always reassured him.

He walked up the sidewalk, noting to himself that the lawn looked like it could use a mowing, something he could do before he left, then climbed the stairs to the porch and approached the door with Sinjin tucked under his arm and knocked three times on the wood surface. It was opened almost immediately by the smiling elderly woman who ushered the both of them inside with a warm welcome.

"How are you?" he asked, his eyes surveying the elderly woman's slightly bent form and taking note of the cast on her right arm that was cradled in a sling.

She waved off his concern. "I'm fine, Duo. You mustn't worry. I'm a little stiff and ache here and there but with the pain pills the doctor gave me, I'm getting along just fine," she insisted. Duo felt a sense of relief to hear she was doing well and to see her in such good spirits. Funny, he thought, she seemed to be doing a lot better than Heero, despite her fractured right wrist and bruised shoulder. Again, he worried that maybe something else was going on with his lover and decided if he wasn't better by the next morning, he'd take him back to the hospital himself.

The elderly woman and young man visited happily with each other for the entire morning, enjoying tea and Mrs. L's poppy seed cake while Duo relayed to her all that had happened the day before, of the clean-up of their house after the break in, his helpful neighbors, his personal revelations and improvements, and then his concerns about Heero's condition. Mrs. L. listened intently and then offered her home to the two recovering young men who held a special place in her heart. In all truthfulness, Duo wanted to accept. Mrs. L. and her home represented so much more than just a place to stay. The added incentive was that he and Heero could sleep together at night in the bed they'd stayed in when they boarded with the elderly woman.

"I know it wouldn't be for very long," Mrs. Lunderson continued, "but it would please me to no end to have you and Heero come and stay with me for a while. I've missed you and the house has been too quiet since everyone moved out."

The sincerity in the woman's eyes spoke to Duo's heart. "I'll talk to Heero as soon as I get back to Frank's," he told her and Mrs. L looked pleased at the prospect of having their company again.

Duo found the lawn mower in the shed located in the side yard, and mowed the front and back lawns for his friend. Afterwards, they shared lunch together and it was almost two in the afternoon before Duo called Frank's to leave a message for Heero that he was starting back. He clipped the leash onto Sinjin's collar and the two of them began the walk back to the older man's home.

It wasn't until he was half way there that some of his old fears began to resurface and he began to feel anxious as feelings of paranoia clouded his mind and he wondered whether or not he was being watched or followed. He tried not to be obvious as he checked out his surroundings for any suspicious activity. Not seeing anything or anyone that poised a threat, he walked a bit faster before finally giving into the urgency he felt and broke into a run. Sinjin happily followed alongside his master, looking for all the world like he was having the time of his life with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging as they ran all the rest of the way to Frank's home.

Pausing at the foot of the front porch steps, Duo leaned over his knees to catch his breath. He figured it wouldn't look very good if he were to walk into the house flustered from a near panic attack. Once his breathing was under control, he wiped the sweat off his brow, tossed his braid back over his shoulder and started up the stairs.

Heero was once again stretched out on the sofa, and to Duo's delight, he was awake, barely. "Hey!" He greeted his lover, unhooking Sinjin's leash and letting the dog go free as he made his way to his lover's side. "Where's Frank?"

"He ran to the store."

"And left you alone?"

"I'm not a child, Duo," Heero sighed, then a faint smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "And for the moment we're all alone."

Duo didn't miss the beguiling look in his lover's eyes nor that teasing smile and that was all the invite he needed. He knelt next to the soft and leaned over to take his lover's lips with his own, savoring the rejuvenating feeling he always experienced when they kissed. The kiss was slow, languid and unhurried. They both knew it wasn't going to lead to much else, but they wanted to enjoy what little intimacy they could in the few moments that they had alone together.

"When can we go home?" Heero asked a bit breathless after Duo released his lips and lifted his head so they could both catch their breath.

"As soon as I can get a bed bought. But I didn't want to pick one out without your input."

"Milliardo called this morning about the security system," Heero informed him while tenderly stroking the smooth face only inches from his own. "He says they can't come out until end of next week at the earliest. "

Duo groaned and buried his face into Heero's neck. "It feels like forever since we made love," he complained, then nipped at the skin on Heero's neck when his lover had the audacity to laugh.

"I promise to make it up to you."

"Umm... when?"

"As soon as you get the security system in and buy us a bed."

Duo pulled back to look his lover in the eyes. "I bet if I called Quatre he'd get us a security system installed by tomorrow, and a bed too."

Heero frowned and shook his head. "I thought we were going to try to solve our problems ourselves this time without involving them."

"Well, Milliardo's helping us isn't he?"

"He's available and on Earth. Let's not get the others involved, alright?"

Duo sighed. "Okay, but I'm going to be extremely desperate by the time the week is out or completely out of the mood," he warned.

"I'll make sure you're in the mood."

Duo returned Heero's wicked grin. "Cocky, aren't ya?"

Heero laughed, and the sound of it was music to Duo's ears. "You could say that, but I think it's just confidence in my abilities."

Duo leaned down for another kiss, and brushed his lips against his lover's as he said, "I happen to really like your abilities."

"Likewise," Heero replied, then kissed his lover in earnest, his good arm looping around the other's slender back and pushing him closer to deepen the kiss.

Sinjin's bark a few moments later alerted them that Frank was pulling up into the driveway. "Damn," Duo swore at the interruption.

"Why don't you go shopping tomorrow and pick us out a bed and mattress. Remember, I like super firm, pillowed."

"I remember," Duo smiled and pulled out of his lover's hold so that Frank wouldn't be surprised by their display of affection when he entered his home. "What do you think of Cherry or maple for the head and footboards?"

"I kind of like a metal bed."

"I like wood."

Heero studied his lover's face for a moment before capitulating. "Get whatever you want, just don't forget the bedding and pillows."

Frank entered the house then and Duo rushed to help him carry the groceries in from the car. It was during their dinner that evening, as they sat in the living room around the coffee table, that Duo mentioned Mrs. L.'s invitation for them to stay with her.

"Do you think that would be wise, considering the break in?" Frank asked, looking none too happy about the invite.

"We've been here a couple of days and nothing's happened," Duo answered. "I think it might be all right and Mrs. L. is really anxious for us to stay with her."

"I'm feeling better," Heero said. "I think it would be safe enough to stay with her a couple of days."

Frank looked directly at Heero. "Why don't we wait until morning to see how you feel then, Heero? You can't be too careful with a head injury like yours."

Heero shrugged, not truly believing he was going to have a turn for the worse. "We'll decide in the morning then."

They played board games that evening and this time Heero joined in, appearing more alert than he'd been since his release from the hospital. Duo felt both relieved and encouraged that his lover was finally on the mend. Before retiring for the night, they placed calls to their friends in space, reassuring them that Heero was doing better and that they might be staying at Mrs. Lunderson's home for a few days while they made arrangements to return to their home, hopefully within a week's time.

While Heero got ready for bed in the bathroom, Duo changed out of his clothes and pulled down the blankets as Sinjin ran around his feet. "Calm down, boy, it's time for bed," he told the little dog, then reached down and scratched the happy animal behind his ears. Hearing the bathroom door open, he left his room to help Heero into bed as Sinjin ran down the stairs after hearing Frank call him in order to put him out for the last time that night.

Alone again, Duo lay on Heero's bed and covered his lover's neck and face with kisses, his hands wandered over the familiar plains of the other man's strong body. As his hands moved lower, Heero batted them away.

"Knock it off," he chuckled. "I won't be able to sleep if you keep that up."

"Sleep is overrated," Duo replied with a grin. "And besides, you've slept enough in the last week to last a month. When we get home, no sleeping, only playing."

"Whatever you want," Heero said in a deep sexy voice, then turned his head to capture his lover's lips for their final kiss of the day.

Sinjin came bounding into the room and called an end to their make-out session. Duo rose quickly from the bed just as Frank entered with two cups of hot liquid. "I made tea for Heero and cocoa for you, Duo," the elderly man said with a pleasant smile. Heero sat up and took the cup and saucer from him as did Duo, and they both sipped at their drinks as Frank spoke of Sinjin's antics in the backyard.

When the hot drinks were finished, Frank took the cups and ushered Duo to his room when Heero yawned and his eyes drooped. After saying goodnight, Duo dutifully followed their benefactor out of the room, shutting out the light as he went. "I think he's doing much better, don't you?"

"Yes, he's much improved," Frank agreed as he paused to allow Duo to step around him and enter his room.

Suddenly Duo felt tired and had no desire to talk any longer to the other man. "Well, goodnight, Frank. I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure you want to go and stay at Mrs. L's house?" he asked. "You're much closer to your home here and I can assure you that your being here is no burden."

Duo smiled at the elderly man and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a great guy, Frank. But I think Mrs. L. could use the company and I can help her around the house now that Heero's feeling better."

There was a deflated look in the older man's eyes, but Duo decided to ignore it. He couldn't let his sympathies for the man's loneliness make his decisions for him. He needed to be able to sleep with his lover at night, just to be close to him if nothing else, and he couldn't do that here in Frank's house, in separate bedroom and twin beds.

"Goodnight, Frank," he said, then turned into his room and the moment after Sinjin leapt through the door, he closed it behind him, leaving Frank in the hall holding the two empty mugs.

Duo slept later than usual the next morning and felt somewhat sluggish as he rose out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. After a shower and a shave, he did his customary check on Heero and found his lover fast asleep. Going downstairs he was surprised to not see his host. He called out for the older man, but there was no answer. Going to the back door, he opened it, expecting Sinjin to come jumping through it, but once again he was disappointed.

"Sinjin! Come here boy!" He called out louder, but was again answered with silence and stillness. He shut the back door and wondered if Frank had maybe taken the dog for a morning walk. If he did, Duo made a mental note to thank him. With all that had been going on, he'd not given the dog as much attention as he should have.

Rummaging through the cupboards for something to eat, he wrinkled his nose at finding only high fiber cereal. Heero might be able to eat it, but there was no way in hell it was going into his mouth without a fight. He saw that a pot of coffee had already been made so he searched through the cupboards until he found some bread and toasted four pieces, then buttered and put jam on each slice and called it breakfast.

He'd cleaned the kitchen after himself and was about to return upstairs to wake Heero when the front door opened and entered with a grave expression on his face. "Frank, what's the matter?" Duo asked, going to the man's side in seeing there was something wrong.

"I'm sorry, Duo, but Sinjin dug under the fence and got out of the backyard. I've been out trying to find him. I drove all over the place looking, but I haven't seen him."

Duo stood and just looked at the man, feeling somewhat shocked at the unexpected news. He'd never had a pet before so he wasn't sure how you went about finding one. "What do we do?" he asked.

"I'll call the animal regulation department and see if anyone's reported finding a stray dog. Is Heero up?"

Frowning, Duo shook his head. "He wasn't, but I'll go see if he is now." Then as Frank moved into the kitchen, Duo walked up the stairs and went directly to the back bedroom. He didn't speak of it to Frank, but he remembered the incident with the dead cat at their doorstep and all that had happened after that dreadful day. He chewed at his thumb nail with worry as he wondered if maybe the person who had caused all their problems lately had his dog. Without hesitating, he opened the bedroom door and moved to his lover's bed and gently shook his shoulder. "Heero, wake up."

There was a tone of urgency to Duo's voice that helped bring the sleeping man to consciousness, and after hearing it, Heero immediately blinked his eyes open and struggled to focus on his lover's face looming above him. "What's the matter?" he asked, his voice deep and groggy.

"Sinjin's gone. Frank said he dug out under the fence this morning and he can't find him."

Heero worked his way up to his elbows, his expression was one of concern. "I'm sorry, Duo. I'm sure we'll find him."

"I hope so. I'm afraid he'll get hit by a car, or worse. He's only been out on the streets with a leash to keep him in tow."

Now sitting up, Heero pulled his lover into his arms, knowing how attached Duo had become to the dog and that this had to be difficult for him. "I'll get up and we'll both go out and look for him."

Duo pulled back and shook his head. "Yeah right. You're still hobbling around with that bum ankle. You're not up to that. Maybe I should call Milliardo."

"A missing dog is hardly Preventer business, Duo. I think we have to handle this on our own."

The slump of his lover's slender shoulder told Heero just how distressed he was. "Come on. I'll get up and we'll see what can be done."

After getting dressed, eating a rushed breakfast and taking their medication, Frank drove the two young men around the surrounding neighborhoods. Two hours later they returned home, discouraged. No one they'd stopped and talked to had seen Sinjin. Frank worriedly said that it was as if the little dog been swallowed up by something unknown. The grim idea sent a feeling of dread into the men's hearts as each remembered the dead cat that had been left on their door step not long ago.

The house was quiet as they sat and waited for some news from the local animal agency. They shared a quiet lunch together, discussing what they should do next. Finally, Duo could sit no more and jumped to his feet. "I think maybe we should go to Mrs. L.'s house," he announced. "Sinjin might have gone back there after our walk yesterday."

"I think Heero may be too tired from this morning's excursion," Frank said with a nod to the dark haired man. Duo looked at his lover and could see that Heero was struggling to stay awake.

"Then maybe I should go alone," Duo said, feeling the need to be doing something other than sitting and waiting for the phone to ring.

"No," Heero said, forcing himself to stay awake despite the sudden sleepiness that came upon him. "We'll have Frank drive us over."

And so the three men climbed into the car once more and Frank drove them to the familiar home that had been their home for over a year. Duo helped Heero out of the car when he insisted he say hello to Mrs. L. and to see for himself that she was recovering from the accident. Frank waited in the car, parked directly in front of the house.

Duo rang the doorbell, and after a few minutes of standing on the porch with no answer, he knocked loudly, thinking maybe she didn't hear him. Several more minutes passed and he shared a worried look with Heero.

"Try the door," Heero said, as he struggled to stand on his own. He couldn't imagine what in the hell was wrong with him. He'd been feeling so much better and now he was finding it hard to stay on his feet and keep his eyes open. With heavy-lidded eyes, he watched as Duo put his hand on the doorknob and gave it a turn. Surprisingly, it gave way, and Heero dimly thought he'd have to speak to Mrs. L. about her own security.

Duo entered the house cautiously, calling out her name, then a uttered a strangled, horrified gasp. "Oh, God!" Heero forced himself to concentrate as Duo left his side and ran forward to kneel at the foot of the stairs.

"No...no, no, no." Duo cried out in anguish. Heero moved forward to see what was wrong, and when it became all too clear, he felt the same torment that Duo had voiced. There on the floor, her shoulder and head on the floor and the rest of her body angled up the stairs, lay the elderly woman they had come to love, her face lacked all color other than the dried trickle of blood that had come from her nose. Heero noted the odd angle of her head and realized their adopted grandmother was dead. He fell to his knees beside Duo and wrapped his arms around his lover's shaking shoulders and together they began to mourn the loss of the woman who had shown them so much love and compassion.

When Frank came in after waiting in the car for their return, it was to see the two former gundam pilots embracing each other and openly weeping over the elderly woman's dead body. He moved up to them and checked the pulse, knowing before he touched the cold skin that the woman was dead. "I'll call the police," he said quietly and then went to find the phone.

Five minutes later the local police arrived, and ten minutes after that, Milliardo Peacecraft. Duo and Heero sat on the sofa together, holding onto each other for support and comfort. When the recognizable and commanding blond entered the home, the police inspection was well underway and after a few comments to the officer in charge, Milliardo went straight to the two former gundam pilots to assess their condition. Crouching down in front of them, he noted the tear tracks on Duo's face as he held Heero who appeared to be sleeping on his shoulder.

"Duo." A flicker of awareness came into the braided man's dazed eyes and he turned his head to look at him.

"Could you call the guys, tell them what's happened?" the braided man asked in a choked whisper.

"Of course," Milliardo answered. "What can I do to help you?"

"Could you locate her family and call them? I think I need to take Heero back to Frank's. He was doing better, but this seems to have set him back."

"I'll take them home," Frank said, stepping forward.

Milliardo stood and shook the man's hand. "I appreciate your caring for them. Please see to it that they rest and I'll be in touch within a couple of hours."

Between the two of them they managed to get the younger men out of the house and into the elderly man's car. Duo still seemed to be in a daze as he held Heero's sleeping body against his own in the back seat of the older man's car. After the door was shut, Milliardo once again turned to the older man. "If they need anything, please call me and I'll see to it."

"Don't worry about them, Mr. Peacecraft. I'll take very good care of them and see that no harm befalls them. They're safe with me," Frank stated solemnly with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Lock your doors and don't open it for anyone other than myself or their close friends," the frowning head of the Preventers cautioned. "I don't know if this was an accident or not. After all that's gone on this week, it smacks of foul play and not just a slip on the stairs."

"Duo's dog went missing this morning so we came here to see if Sinjin had come here, that's how we happened to find the unfortunate woman's body."

The tall blond rubbed at his forehead as if a headache was coming on. "That's the last thing they need. Duo's fragile enough and I don't know what losing Mrs. Lunderson and his dog is going to do to him. I know he was growing very attached to the animal so I think it's imperative that we do all we can to find him. I'll get in touch with animal regulation and see if they've picked him up."

"We've already done that," Frank answered. "We've had a very busy morning."

"Thank you again, Dr. McAdams. This is not an easy time for them and your assistance is appreciated. I'll call their friends and I'm sure they'll be here by tomorrow afternoon and will no doubt take charge of them upon their return."

"They're comfortable at my home," Frank said. "Surely they'll be content to stay."

Milliardo shook his head. "You don't understand what those two and their close friends mean to each other. They're each other's family and would risk anything to keep each other safe and happy. You can rest assure that they'll be well taken care of and comforted by their friends upon their return."

There was a moment when the older man seemed to be considering his words, then he nodded his head. "I'll speak to you soon," he said as a final farewell, then turned and went around the car and got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove away with the two former gundam pilots sitting docilely in the back seat.

It was mid afternoon by the time Duo and Frank brought Heero into the older man's house and lay him on the sofa. The retired doctor sat nearby and watched as Duo sat at the Asian man's side, holding his hand for several moments. Then the young man's head turned to his host. "I think we should go," he said quietly. "Anyone who would kill a defenseless old woman to get to me could easily burn your house down or murder you in your sleep, Frank. You would be much safer if Heero and I left."

"Where would you go?" Frank's manner appeared to be calm and reserved.

"I don't know. Anyone we stay with will be put in danger."

"What would your friends say if they came here to collect you and you were gone? Won't they be angry at me for letting you go?"

Duo considered the question for a moment then answered. "I could leave them a note telling them we'll make contact with them after we're found a safe place."

"Alright," Frank agreed, looking serious. "Why don't you write the note and I'll start some supper. I think you should at least stay here until Heero wakes up and then you can both slip out once it's dark."

Duo nodded, his face looking tired and worn from his grieving over Mrs. L. "Don't bother with any food, Frank. I'm not hungry."

"How about something to drink. I have some soda."

Duo sighed and nodded again. He was thirsty.

Frank stood and went to his desk in the corner and brought back a piece of paper and a pen, then went to the kitchen to get the promised drink.

Duo slowly composed the note to his friends, finding it hard to think or write legibly as grief and guilt roiled through his mind. He was certain that it was his fault that Mrs. Lunderson was dead. She didn't deserve that kind of death, he said to himself. As tears refused to be held back any longer, he wrote to his friends about his decision for he and Heero to leave, but promised they'd be in touch in three or four days. He explained that they didn't want to endanger anyone else and that he needed some space to deal with his grief. When he finished with the signing of his name, he folded the sheet of paper in half and put the name of their three friends on the outside. He hoped they would understand and wouldn't be angry with him for taking matters into his own hands.

He left the pen and paper on the table and turned his attention back to Heero. Leaning over, he put his head on his lover's shoulder, seeking comfort from him as the cloud of grief overwhelmed him once again. The image of Mrs. L., her eyes sparkling with affection and humor as they'd visited with each other just the day before was a stark contrast to how she looked sprawled out on the bottom of the stairs. The unfairness of it all burned in his heart and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Oh God, Heero. Why? Why did they have to hurt her?" Some part of him screamed that he should run, leave Heero behind to recover while he lured their tormentor away. The Duo of old could have done it without much thought, but he knew more than ever that he wasn't that brave any more. The mere thought of leaving Heero behind shook him to the core of his being. Without any doubt, he knew he could never leave Heero, not for any reason, not even to protect his lover from the danger they were in now.

He had little doubt that it was one of other convicts that had come looking for him, probably having figured out he was the one to maim them in retribution for their attacks on him. He cursed himself for not having been up front with Heero; he should have told him of what he'd done in prison and that he was always looking over his shoulder for some vengeful former inmate to come after him. He decided then and there that he would confess, as soon as they were safe. He just had to wait until it was dark out to take his lover and find some place to hole up, maybe an old safehouse from during the war. And when Heero felt better, he'd confess everything to him and they'd figure out what to do. He could count on his lover to have a clearer head than he did at the moment. He was just too emotionally distraught and frightened to trust his own judgement.

The sound of Frank clearing his throat, alerting him that he was approaching, brought him off Heero's chest and he quickly wiped the wetness from his cheeks. The older man carried in a tray with two tall, clear glasses of ice and soda. One of the drinks was a cola, Duo's favorite, and the other clear, obviously Frank's. He took the offered glass, raised it to his lips and drank the carbonated, caffeinated drink, enjoying the taste and coolness as it went down his throat. Half the contents of the glass was gone by the time he paused to sip at it, noting that Frank had sat on the chair nearby and was sipping his own drink. The room remained silent except for the sound of Heero's breathing and an occasional sniffle from himself.

In the ensuing quiet, Duo wondered if Milliardo had managed to contact the others. He expected a phone call from them at any moment and at the moment he desperately needed them, their comfort, reassurance and security they always gave him.

"Where will you go?" Frank asked, his voice soft, almost a whisper.

Duo looked up from his empty glass, absently swirling the melting cubes of ice around in the bottom of it. "I'm not sure, but I don't think I should tell you, just to protect you and ourselves."

"Do you know who is doing this?"

Duo studied the wizened face, the honest concern was evident in the man's eyes. "I think it's someone from the penal colony. I... I did some things that I'm not proud of, and if they figured out that I did it, some of them would gladly hunt me down and hurt if not kill me."

Frank's eyes marginally widened. "What did you do?" he asked.

Duo put his empty glass down on the table and turned to gaze at Heero's placid face. He stroked his lover's hand as he answered the question. "I sought vengeance on those who hurt me."

Duo looked up to see that the other man had more questions he wanted to ask, but Frank wisely held off as if sensing he wouldn't appreciate him probing any further into that dark time in his life. As he looked at the older man, his vision suddenly blurred and his body began to sway with a sudden weariness. A wave of nausea rolled through him and he closed his eyes to stave it off. In the distance, he heard the phone ring and he forced his eyes open only to see Frank stand.

"If it's the guys, I want to talk to them," he said with some difficulty, his thoughts and words having a hard time making it past his lips.

"Just lie down and rest. I'll take care of everything," Frank said, his voice growing faint as Duo did as he was told, and lay the upper part of his body down onto Heero's chest, his eyelids and body suddenly too weary to hold up.

"Damn," he whispered, his voice slurred as an unnatural sleepiness overcame and consumed him.

TBC

A bigarmful of thanks to those who reviewed or who have written me and to Swordy for editing. Check out her fantastic FAKE fanfiction here on


	13. Web 13

Tangled in the Web  
Dyna Dee  
Part 13

"Hello, Frank McAdams speaking," the elderly man said to the caller as he answered the phone, immediately recognizing Wufei Chang's voice from previous calls as the young man began to speak.

"I just got the news about Mrs. L.," the young man stated, his voice strained. "How are Duo and Heero taking it?"

"Badly I'm afraid," Frank replied. "I'm been trying to get them to rest and eat. I think they've both just fallen asleep. Can I give them a message?"

There was a pause on the other end. "I really wanted to talk to them," the young man said, obviously upset. "I'll try again later, but in the meantime, tell them we're on our way. I just called Quatre and Trowa and they're arranging a private shuttle. They'll be here on L-2 tonight to pick me up and we'll leave immediately for Earth, probably arriving at your place sometime tomorrow evening. Tell them..." He paused, trying to think of something appropriate to say. "Tell them to hold tight and that I mourn with them, we all do. Once we're together we'll get to the bottom of this, and whoever killed Mrs. L. will pay."

"Are you so sure it wasn't an accident?" Frank asked.

"No," the other man on the phone answered. "The police are still investigating, but from what Milliardo Peacecraft has told me, her death is highly suspicious."

"I will pass the message on as soon as one of them wakes," Frank assured the man on the other end.

"Thank you. Your help during this difficult time for Heero and Duo is appreciated by all of us. I'm sure you'll be more than compensated for your time and effort."

"I've already been compensated by having enjoyed their company. They're good boys," Frank replied. "I promise you that they'll be safe in my care. No harm will come to either of them under my care."

"Thank you. We'll call you from the airport as soon as we land tomorrow evening."

Frank bid the other goodbye, then hung up the phone. He walked back into the living room and quietly observed the two young men now sleeping deeply with Duo laying on a good portion of Heero's body, that had been propped up by soft pillows behind his head and shoulders. A frown of concentration formed on the elderly man's face as he contemplated the two, and slowly, a look of determination grew in his eyes. He left the living room and went down to his basement, to the cold storage room his wife had used for many years to store her canned goods. From the outside of it, it looked like a small and sturdy, windowless work shed with a solid door.

Picking out the necessary tools from his tool box, he set to work, knowing the two young men upstairs wouldn't wake up for many hours. He removed the few metal racks that remained in the now unused and empty room, then looked the space over and gave a nod of satisfaction. It was the perfect place to hide someone, he decided. It had thick, near sound-proof walls, a solid door with the hinges on the outside as well as a heavy lock with a bolt to secure whatever he put inside. There was a drain at the bottom of the cement floor and a fan in the high ceiling that circulated the vented air. After dragging into the room an old, thin mattress that Robbie had used camping many years ago, he shook out an equally old and dusty sleeping bag and put a bucket into the corner with a box of tissues. After adding of a few harmless necessities, he surveyed the room once again and deemed the it ready for occupancy.

Climbing back up the stairs, he heard the phone ringing once again and promptly answered it. This time it was Trowa Barton calling, anxiously asking for Duo or Heero. Looking outside, Frank noticed that it had grown dark while he'd worked in the basement. If the boys were going to escape his house without notice, they would have done so when it was dark.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barton," Frank said, his voice sounding appropriately apologetic. "But I'm afraid they've left my home as soon as it was dark. They decided they were too much of a target here and that they were endangering me with their presence. Duo left you a note. Would you like me to read it to you?"

A moment of silence came from the other end of the phone as Trowa Barton digested the news. Word of their leaving had obviously come as a surprise to their friend. "They left? Where did they go?"

"Here, let me get the letter. Maybe it will say something."

"No wait!" Trowa said, his tone urgent. "The phone might be tapped. Keep the note safe and I'll come to the house to collect it. We'll be there tomorrow evening. If they should contact you, please tell them to stay put so we can find them."

"I'll do that," Frank agreed easily. "Safe journey to you and your friends, Mr. Barton."

Hanging up the phone, the elderly man went into the living room and with some effort and strain, he pulled Duo's upper body off of Heero by grabbing him under his arms. He then dragged the deeply slumbering young man off the sofa and across the carpet towards the kitchen, Duo's stockinged feet dragging behind as Frank headed for the basement door. His old knees wobbled a bit under the strain, but there was nothing to be done for it. He continued to carefully walk backwards into the kitchen, pulling Duo with him, and paused at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement and laundry room. He lowered the young man's body to the floor in order to put the thick door mat from the back door under Duo's feet in order to protect them as he eased the younger man him down the stairs to the basement below. "This is for your own good, son," the man said with gentle affection as he picked the braided man up under his arms once again to pull him down the stairs to the storage room. "I won't let anything or anyone harm you ever again."

**Ooooooooo**

Duo slowly woke up feeling disoriented and groggy. He realized almost instantly that his clothes had been removed while he'd been asleep, leaving him in his boxers, t-shirt and socks. Then his memories kicked in of Mrs. L's death and the heavy weight of grief wrapped around him once more. He allowed himself a moment to give into his sorrows but slowly realized that something wasn't quite right. He opened his eyes and was startled to find himself a room that was unfamiliar and small. His eyes carefully studied the room, taking in its contents. The eight by eight space was nearly bare, with only the sleeping bag he's found himself in, the mattress beneath it, a bucket in the corner opposite him and a small cardboard box that, upon inspection, he found contained protein bars and fruit juices in soft foil containers, a box of tissues and a toothbrush along with some toothpaste. A sense of panic immediately overcame his feelings of grief and he clambered out of the sleeping bag and went to the room's only exit. His heart sped up in seeing that the door's hinges were on the outside and that the doorknob had been removed. He looked upward to see a small air vent and a thick-glass window that let the light into the room from a brightly lit florescent strip set high above the ceiling of his prison. He had absolutely no memory of how he'd gotten there or where Heero was. With his heart pounding in his chest, he returned his attention to the door and smashed his fists against it where they made only a dull thud on the solid surface.

"Hey! You out there! What the hell is going on?" he shouted, hoping for some answers. Nothing. He dragged his hands though the front of his hair and let his eyes wander around the room again. A chill went up his spine as he revisited the same feelings he'd had during the war when he'd been captured, beaten and waited in a small, dark cell to be executed. That fate had been thwarted by Heero's unexpected rescue. He didn't know who'd locked him in this room, if it was his stalker or not, but the hair standing up on the back of his neck told him he was in big trouble.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he rubbed his bare arms against the shiver that shook his thin body that had little to do with the room's chilly temperature but rather from his growing fear of the unknown. He knew he was slipping into a state of panic, and that he had to stop that from happening and keep his wits about him if he was going to have any chance of escape. In order to keep calm and his mind occupied, he began a systematic search of the room, looking for any possible means for escape. But after a thorough investigation, he found nothing. The skylight above him was too high to reach and looked too thick to break without a tool. The vent next to it presented the same problems. The mattress, he decided after studying it, was too thin to support his weight, even if he tried to fold it over and use it as a step up. The thin box that contained the supplies was also of no use. After coming to the conclusion that there would be no chance for escape until someone was foolish enough to open the door, he sat on the mattress, pulled the sleeping bag over his shoulders and prepared himself to wait.

And wait he did.

He ate, slept and ate again, and all that time the light above had constantly shined, though not bright enough to be offensive. He wished he had his watch, but it had been removed along with his clothing. Without it, time seemed to creep slowly by as he continued to wait and hope that his sanity would stay intact.

With nothing to do, his mind constantly turned to his lover. Where was Heero? Was he alright? If someone had him, did they have his lover too? Worry caused his stomach to ache and he wondered if it was time to eat again or if he'd eaten too much and would starve to death if no one came for him. But that didn't make sense, he told himself. Why would anyone put food and drink in there with him if they were going to abandon him and let him starve. No, he had some idea that whoever had gone to the trouble to capture him had other plans that didn't include starvation.

Then suddenly, the lights above him went out.

"Hey! Who's there? Who are you and what do you want?" He shouted as loudly as he could, but the silence that followed indicated that either the room was sound proof or his captor wasn't ready to reveal himself. He lay his head down on the mattress, wishing for a pillow, and then he looked upwards and prayed to a God he'd hoped was there for some kind of help for himself and his missing lover.

**Oooooooo**

"Mr. McAdams?" The blond young gentleman that anyone on the planet and colonies could recognize stood on his front porch and in front of the other two intense looking young men. The tall, auburn-haired young man rested a hand on the blond's shoulder and to his right stood a serious-looking Asian man, his black hair pulled back tightly and his eyes gazing at the older man with a penetrating stare.

"Yes. You must be Heero and Duo's friends. Please come in." The older man stepped aside and motioned the three young men to enter, then led them to the seating area in his living room. The three visitors quickly introduced themselves to the man who had sheltered their friends during their absence. Frank sat in his chair after they were seated and opened the conversation. "Mr. Peacecraft stopped by this morning. I hope you don't mind that I shared the note Duo left behind with him. He seemed equally anxious to know of their whereabouts and seemed genuinely concerned about their well-being."

"That's alright," Trowa answered as he sat on the sofa holding the hand of Quatre Winner. "Could we please see the note?"

Frank moved the piece of paper that had remained on coffee table towards him and Trowa picked it up and unfolded it. He immediately recognized the messily scratched letters he identified as Duo's handwriting. That Duo wrote more than a few words showed the importance of his message. Their friend usually avoided writing by hand when possible because his fingers, which had been broken and not properly reset in prison, now ached painfully when holding a pen or pencil. If Duo wrote the note, it meant that Heero hadn't been able to. Making a silent note of that fact, Trowa read the scribbled words out loud.

_Hey Guys,  
__I'm so sorry, Trowa, about Mrs. L. I can't believe she's dead and it's tearing me up inside that I'm probably responsible. I've got things to tell you that I haven't spoken to anyone about, bad things that happened in the penal colony. I think that someone from there is after me. It's an eye for an eye in that hell hole, and I think someone is out for revenge. We're sitting ducks here and I can't let Frank be a target for the psycho that's after me. I'm taking Heero and we're going to hide, maybe in an old safehouse. I'll be in touch in a couple of days. I don't know if we can make it to Mrs. L's funeral, but I'll call you on your cells phones, so keep them on and watch your backs.  
__Duo_

Wufei stood abruptly and began to pace, looking agitated. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded. "Why didn't he tell us before that someone might be after him? I'd never have left the planet if I'd known that."

"We can't protect them every moment of the day, Wufei," Trowa reasoned calmly. "They deserve to live their lives separately from us, and they chose to do so when they were ready to leave Mrs. L's home last year. They wouldn't want us to be underfoot day and night, seeing that they are safe and protected."

Wufei merely shook his head. "Still, we leave the planet and all hell breaks loose. Was this mysterious someone Duo wrote of waiting for a chance to get at him, and we gave it to him by leaving them alone?"

"I don't know, Wufei. But I would suggest we try to figure this out. I want you to do some background checks," Quatre said, looking as tired as he was feeling. His own grief for Mrs. L and worrying for their friends was compounded by Trowa and Wufei's equally intense emotions. All of it was taking a toll on him physically and emotionally. "You can do that through the Preventers, right, Wufei? Find out who's been released from the penal colony recently and what happened during Duo's stay in Penal Colony 4 and why he thinks someone might be seeking vengeance. Be discrete though and try to keep as much information out of the Preventers' files as possible. Duo might have done some things in there that were illegal, and we don't want to cause him any legal problems by delving into his past there. But maybe we can identify and find the person who did this, find out if Duo's suspicions are correct."

"I'll go into the office tonight and get right on it," Wufei said, agreeing with Quatre's plan and grateful to have something to do.

"They haven't contacted you since they left?" Trowa asked the older man as he rose to his feet and pulled Quatre up with him, aware of the exhausted state of his lover.

Frank shook his head. "Not a word. But then Duo said he'd call you and not me, so I'm not expecting to hear from either of them any time soon. However, I would appreciate it if you would give me a call when they do contact you, letting me know if they're alright."

"I'll do that," Quatre said, being led by the hand to the front door of the man's home and then out onto the porch.

"Thank you for your help," Wufei said as he stood in the open doorway. "Those two have gone through more than you can imagine and your help means a lot to all of us."

"I would do anything in my power to see them not suffer any more," Frank replied. "Good night."

Wufei turned and followed the other two back to the limousine that waited at the curbside for them. Frank stood and watched them leave, then shut off the porch light, closed the front door, locked it and leaned against the solid wood surface, a small, satisfied smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He went to the kitchen to make his nightly cup of cocoa before retiring for the night, content that the situation was well in hand and progressing nicely.

**Oooooooo**

The light above Duo had gone on and off three times, signaling to him that three, possibly four days had passed since he first woke up in his solitary confinement. He was certain that his nerves were about to blow at any moment from the silence and the uncertainty of what was going on. He'd chewed his nails down to the quick and his cuticles were bleeding.

He could hardly believe his ears when he finally heard the sound of the outside lock being released. He quickly stood up on his mattress and positioned himself for an attack. The door opened and he stared in disbelief and shock at Dr. Frank McAdams.

"What the hell? Frank, what's going on? Why am I in here and where have you been?" His muddled mind was racing for an explanation as he tried to reason out what was happening.

Frank held up his hand to display a black remote control, much like one that's used for a television. His hand remained up, clearly showing his thumb poised over a red button as he cautiously entered the room. "First, I want you to look at this. I'm pretty clever at inventing electrical and mechanical things, and I've rigged up a system that, if you should try to attack me or act in any way other than I direct you to, Heero will suffer for it."

Duo's mind was spinning with the implications of what Frank was saying. "What do you think you're doing, Frank? Why are you doing this?"

"It's for your own good, Robbie. I won't let you be led astray again or hurt. Even if I have to lock you up, I'll protect you this time."

"Frank, look at me," Duo said, feeling desperate for the confused man to understand. "I'm Duo Maxwell, your neighbor. I am not your son, Robbie. He's dead Frank and nothing can bring him back."

"I know you don't like this, son. But I lost you once, I won't lose you again."

"I'm not your son." Duo shouted with frustration, moving to stand just a few feet from the older man, knowing that even in his diminished state of fitness, he could take the retired doctor. Frank held the remote before him.

"Do you want to know where Heero is and what will happen to your friend if my finger hits this button?" Frank asked, seemingly calm, but Duo could see a flicker of warning in his aged eyes.

Stopping all movement, Duo stared at the older man, wondering what was going through his mind. "What have you done to Heero? If you've hurt him, I swear to God, Frank, that I'll rip you apart without mercy."

"Now, I'll have no more of that kind of talk," the older man scolded. "Heero is upstairs in the guest room sleeping. I have him hooked up with two I.V.s. One gives him fluids that are needed to keep him alive and I've added some medication to it that maintains his present catatonic state. The other I.V. is set up to respond to this remote. If I should hit this button, even by accident, a muscle relaxant will enter his veins and within moments it will stop his heart from beating. He'll die peaceably."

Duo's eyes widened in horror. "You've been drugging him, us, all along haven't you? What have we ever done to you that you would do this to us?" he asked, shocked by the man's words and actions.

"Done?" Frank looked confused for a moment. "You're all I've got, Robbie. I'll do anything I have to in order to keep you safe. Heero is a nice man, but it's just not right for him to have so much influence over you. I can't imagine what your mother would think of you having an intimate relationship with him."

"I am not your son!" Duo shouted, his frustration mounting. "I'm Duo Maxwell, an orphan from L-2, former gundam pilot and Heero's lover. Please," he desperately pleaded, "don't hurt him. Do what you want with me, but please don't hurt Heero. I love him more than anything in this world."

"And I love you, son. I'll not hurt your friend unless you disobey me."

Duo stepped back and abruptly sat down on the mattress, trying to think out his options. If he attacked Frank, the chances of him hitting the button were far too great for him to try. His best bet, he thought, was to play along with this charade that the delusional man was engaged in and steal the remote from him once he relaxed or got careless. He'd been one of the best thieves on L-2 in his youth, he could do it again easily, with his eyes closed.

"Our friends will come looking for us," he told Frank with confidence.

"They've been here and I gave them your note. They're waiting for your call... the one that will never come."

Duo looked at the man in shocked disbelief. The note he'd written to their friends, stating his intention of leaving Frank's home in order to protect the older man, was now being used to divert their attention from where both he and Heero were being held prisoner by this mad man.

"Stay there on the mattress and I'll get the bucket and clean it for you. Do you need more food?"

"It's all gone," Duo answered sullenly as he watched the man cautiously make his way to the bucket in the corner that he'd used as a toilet. It stunk after a couple of uses and he was glad to get it out of the confining room. "I need to take a shower, Frank. You aren't thinking of keeping me in here without letting me have a shower, are you? And I'm going to lose my mind if I don't have something to do or someone to talk to."

"Good behavior will win you rewards," Frank said, never turning his back on his prisoner or lowering the hand carrying the remote. He slowly and cautiously made his way back to the door and eased out of it. "I'll be back soon with more food and a clean bucket. If you behave, I'll let you out tomorrow to use the shower. I have a few changes to make in the bathroom before it's ready for your use. I'll be back shortly."

The door closed and from the sound of it, the lock was put in place, leaving Duo alone with his thoughts once again. He wondered how much of their latest problems had been due to Frank. Was there someone from the penal colony stalking him as he'd feared, or had it been his neighbor all along? The idea of the blood on their porch and the gutted cat struck some fear into him. If Frank had done that, he was more than delusional, he was dangerous. Then there was the cut brake lines, Mrs. L's death and his missing dog. How much of the recent events were due to Frank's manipulations in order to get control of himself and Heero? He'd have to ask the older man and try to figure it all out.

Heero. His heart was heavy in his chest as he thought of him. If Frank was to be believed, his lover was lying upstairs in a drug-induced, catatonic state. He could kick himself for not getting Heero to the hospital. It was clear to him now that as a retired doctor, Frank probably had access to drugs and he'd been drugging them both all along without their knowledge. The nightly cocoa and their meals were probably how he'd done it. He realized his nights of sleeping without dreaming or waking up with night terrors didn't happen just because of a feeling of safety, as he'd assumed, but that he'd been drugged, though apparently less than Heero who'd been unusually out of it since getting back from the hospital. And even then, they'd both listened to Frank's assurances that the excess sleep was due to the number of concussions Heero had sustained in the past. How could I have been so stupid? he asked himself The signs were there and he'd let himself be fooled by someone who was old and had acted kindly towards them. Never again, he promised himself. He wouldn't trust that easily ever again.

The sound of the door being unlocked once again brought his attention to it. He remained where he was seated as Frank entered the room, kicking a box through the door before him that was filled with more food, drinks, and two paperback books. The bucket in his hand was set down even as the other hand held the deadly remote high enough for Duo to see and be reminded of the threat. "I have some work I need to finish upstairs, son. I'll come by in the morning to see about that shower. Good night, Robbie."

Frank didn't wait to hear Duo renounce being called his son's name as he quickly closed the door behind him. There was nothing else for Duo to do but to find something to eat and read while he waited for the next time the door to his prison opened. He wondered what their friends were thinking and if they would think to search Frank's house when they didn't show up or call as he'd promised. He could only hope the retired doctor slipped up and led their suspicious three friends to his doorstep.

**Oooooooo**

"Something's not right," Wufei stated, his frown was dark and cold, similar to the coffee in the cup he'd been holding in his hands for the past ten minutes without tasting.

"I agree," Trowa said, his own face a picture of worry. "It's been five days now and we've not had any word. The funeral's tomorrow and I'm sure Duo would have contacted us about it, even if they aren't going to attend. He said in his note he'd be in touch. Something must have gone wrong."

The former gundam pilots, now close friends, sat in Trowa and Quatre's kitchen. It was evening and the sun was setting, unnoticed by the three concerned young men. Quatre looked up from his tea cup. "Is Milliardo concerned?"

Wufei nodded. "With all that's been happening to them, he fears for them as well. He's managed to speed up my investigation regarding incidents of violence in the penal colony. He informed the warden that Preventers had a report of a high incidence of accidents occurring in the factories the prisoners work in and that he strongly requested they open their medical files for the last five years for his investigator to examine, which the warden did.

"In the section where Duo had been placed, there were several reports of injuries inflicted by other inmates, including his, but there were also a number of suspicious work-related injuries that ended with a prisoner losing a limb. There were three such injuries and another man was found electrocuted in a freak accident. The warden stated that the circumstances in the one inmate's death were suspicious, but there was no evidence of actual foul play other than a puddle of water that shouldn't have been on the floor that acted as a conduit for the electrical charge from a malfunctioning power outlet that fell from its place in the metal rafters above. I would bet my last credit that Duo had something to do with that if not the others. If someone had hurt him, I don't think, even in his incapacitated state, that he'd let his attackers go unpunished. He was Shinigami, after all."

Both Trowa and Quatre nodded, agreeing with his assumption. "That he's capable of defending himself, or at least of getting his vengeance, I have no doubt," the blond said, his blue-green eyes looking pained as he gazed at the other two. "But I worry for the both of them. From what Milliardo said, Heero wasn't doing very well and Duo was almost catatonic when he ushered them into Frank's car."

"I think the best thing we can do for them is to find the person responsible for their leaving," Trowa spoke up. "The police reports are inconclusive as to whether or not Mrs. L. was murdered or if she simply fell down the stairs. There was no forced entry into her home and that leads the investigators to believe she simply stumbled on the steps and fell to her death. We'll find out soon if the coroner found whether or not she suffered a stroke or heart attack."

Wufei stood with his cup of cold coffee and went to the sink to empty it and then rinse it out, his face bearing an unhappy frown. "Too many things have happened for her death to be natural. In order to find the person responsible, we should set up a stakeout at Heero and Duo's house as well as at Frank McAdams' place. Frank indicated that they left the night of Mrs. L.'s death, out of his back door, so a stalker might not know that they're gone. I asked Milliardo about setting up a stakeout, but he says it's within the jurisdiction of the local law enforcement agency. If Preventers interferes, it will probably not be taken well. And although this is personal to him also, he stressed to me the importance of keeping amicable relations between the local law enforcement agency and Preventers."

"Did you make a request to the local police?" Quatre asked, leaning his body to the right to rest his head on Trowa's shoulder.

"They refused."

Trowa sighed. "So if we want it done, we have to do it ourselves."

Quatre nodded and gave Wufei a weary grin. "Taking the law into our hands once again," he said. "It'll be just like old times."

"Can you stay, Wufei, or do you need to get back to L-2?" Trowa asked, and both he and Quatre turned their eyes to their friend.

Seeing the look of need in his friends' eyes, he knew his answer immediately. They were all strong individuals, but they were also a family, and right now his family needed him more than he needed to prove himself to the Preventers organization. "I'm staying. I won't resume my duties until Heero and Duo are both safe from any threat."

Relief showed on the faces of the two lovers. "Thank you, Wufei," Quatre said, straightening from having rested his head on Trowa's shoulder. "I don't know that we could do this without you, but we didn't want to force you to do something if your need to fulfill your duties with Preventers required you to go."

Going back to his chair he'd vacated earlier at the end of the table, the Chinese man sighed as he sat. "My heart is here with you, my friends. I couldn't function in my job worrying about what was going on here. This has been a good lesson for me," he said thoughtfully. "I realize that I need to be near my family in order to be content with my life. Being on L-2 and waiting for a phone call as a means of being a part of your life is not satisfying. I need to be here."

Trowa and Quatre looked at each other and smiled, having come to the same conclusion about a week earlier. The blond turned his gaze back to their Asian friend. "We feel the same, Wufei. Though a vacation from each other is probably a good idea now and then, it was too soon for us to leave Heero and Duo, especially with all the changes they were going through. From now on we'll stick together and work for the good of the five of us."

A smile grew on Wufei's face. "I agree. I'm going to request to Milliardo that he find someone else to take my temporary job on L-2. I need to be here, for myself as well as for you two, Heero and Duo."

Trowa stood. "Then I'll take the first watch. I'll take the car and park across the street from their house to see if anything or anyone suspicious happens by. Wufei," he turned again to his friend, looking him in the eye. "If you'll relieve me in the morning, then I'll come home to rest and Quatre can take the swing shift."

"I'll be there at eight," the Chinese man said and rose from his chair at the same time Quatre did.

"We'll find those guilty of these crimes and free our friends from this threat," Quatre said with a firm sense of commitment that the others felt as well. He then moved forward to Wufei and embraced him. "Thank you for staying," he said, feeling very emotional, as he had been all week.

Wufei's hands reached up and returned the warm embrace. "There's no need for gratitude when it is my duty and honor that calls me to stay."

"So we're a duty now?" Trowa asked, the corner of his mouth twitching to indicate he was not offended, but teasing.

"Duty to family is at the top of all other obligations," Wufei seriously informed them. "And as I stated earlier, you four are my family."

Quatre saw both his lover and friend to the door, bid them a final goodbye for the evening and watched them leave. Once they were out of eyesight, he closed the door and leaned against it for a moment. Closing his eyes, he tried to sense his missing friends with his space heart. He could feel a strong sense of anxiety blended with a feeling of hopelessness, but whether it was from Heero or Duo, he couldn't tell. Under the circumstances, those emotions were normal, he supposed. Since receiving word of Mrs. L.'s death and their friends' disappearance, waves of anxiety had been rolling off of Trowa and Wufei; he didn't expect Heero and Duo to feel any differently. They were all worried, but now having a plan, small as it was, seemed to give them a glimmer of hope as well as something to occupy themselves with. He was sure Trowa and Wufei felt as relieved as he did in doing something positive, with the hope of bringing an end to the disturbing situation their friends had found themselves in.

Shutting off the porch light and locking the front door, he made the rounds to turn out the house lights, feeling sad and weary. Mrs. Lunderson's funeral was in the morning, but they wouldn't be attending. Her family blamed them for her death even though the police department had said they couldn't find any evidence of foul play. Trowa had placed a call to her son as soon as they'd landed on Earth. In his grief, Mr. Lunderson refused to accept their condolences or his offer to pay for the elderly woman's funeral. Her son had been blunt when he said, in no uncertain terms, that they would not be welcome at his mother's funeral and that they could expect some form of legal action to be taken by her surviving family. Trowa bore the man's anger stoically, but once he disconnected the call and sat in the back seat of the limousine they'd rented to carry them from the airport, he'd broken down and cried, letting his grief for the dear, tender-heartedwoman who'd been like a grandmother to them all come to the surface. Quatre had tried to comfort his lover even as his own eyes shed tears and his heart was near to breaking with sorrow. Wufei, too, was not unaffected as he sat stiffly in the car and turned his head away from them to look out the window, suspicious sniffles coming from his direction. They'd gone from that conversation at the airport directly to Dr. McAdams's home to try and learn the whereabouts of their missing friends.

Climbing the stairs towards the bedroom above wearily, he concluded that it had been a very long and emotion-filled week and it was taking a toll on him as well as the other two men. He wondered, and not for the first time that day, where Heero and Duo were, hoping they were alright and safe from the danger that threatened them.

Entering the bathroom, he washed and brushed his teeth, noting the dark circles under his blood-shot eyes. Opening the medicine cabinet, he paused for a moment, considering the pills on the shelf that sometimes aided him in sleeping before grabbing the bottle and shaking one of the pink, round tablets into his open hand. Without hesitation he popped it into his mouth, knowing that he needed to have his rest in order to think clearer. If he felt rested in the morning after a good night's sleep, he could deal better with whatever it was they had to face, because somewhere deep inside he felt the worst was yet to come.

TBC

Thanks to all who reviewed or emailed, and to Swordy for all her hard work.


	14. Web 14

**Tangled in the Web  
By: Dyna Dee  
Part 14  
**Warnings: violence, attempted ncs

Duo stood in the frame of the bathroom door noting the changes Frank had made to the room. The towel racks and mirror were gone and many of the bottles that held shampoo, conditioner, mouthwash, etc. were also missing. In their place were small foil packets. There was a towel and a wash cloth, a toothbrush and toothpaste as well as small mountain of shaving cream set on a napkin as well as a disposal shaver.

"I want the razor returned to me when you leave the room," Frank said. "You have fifteen minutes to clean yourself. I'll knock on the door to signal three minutes remaining."

Duo turned his head to glare at the man standing a cautious ten feet away from him, holding up the remote control in his right hand that held Heero's life in the balance as an incentive for his good behavior. He gave Frank a curt nod of his head, entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. The sound of a lock bolt sliding in place told him there was yet another change to the bathroom and that he'd been locked in. He immediately went to the high-set window and tried to open it. It was nailed shut and he could see that there was now a set of metal bars that had been placed over the outside window frame. He gazed into the darkness outside and wondered what time it was. He'd lost track of time after being in the basement without a timepiece or a view to the world outside. His only sense of it passing had been the light in the basement shining at varying intervals. He had no idea whether or not Frank correlated turning it on or off with the normal cycles of day and night.

Knowing the clock was ticking, he turned on the shower, undressed and got into the hot spray of water. Despite the situation, he moaned with pleasure as he washed away the grime that had collected on his body during the indeterminate time he'd been kept in the basement. He opened one of the soap packets and began to spread it over his skin, grateful for the opportunity to be getting clean once again. It took five packets of shampoo to lather his hair sufficiently and another five conditioner packets to take out some of the tangles.

He left the shower earlier than he normally would have, wanting to get rid of the growth of beard he'd acquired over the long days he'd spent in the basement. The expected knock on the door came and he hurried to move the disposable razor over his foam-covered face. He dressed in record time into the clothes Frank provided him: a long-sleeved t-shirt and flannel sleeping pants. He then hastily finger combed his hair before braiding it and fastening the end with the elastic band he'd worn for days. He waited until the bathroom door opened and watched as the older man immediately jumped back from it, out of his reach.

"Good. Just in time," Frank commended his prisoner with a pleased smile on his aging face.

"I want to see Heero," Duo demanded. He needed proof that his lover was alive and that Frank wasn't just giving him a cockamamie story in order to keep him prisoner.

"Alright, but just remember that I'm watching you." Again the older man held up the remote, now strapped to his wrist, his thumb poised over the red button.

Slowly nodding, showing that he understood the threat, Duo went ahead of Frank to the room where Heero had previously stayed. He opened the door and his breath caught in his throat in seeing that Frank had spoken the truth. His lover lay on his back with the blankets drawn over his body, ending half-way up his t-shirt covered chest. Heero's arms remained out of the covers, lying limp at his sides. Each one had an I.V. needle in it, attached to his skin with white tape. Each needle had a tube leading to a bag that hung above the headboard and on either side of the bed, just as Frank had described. Duo approached the bed, ignoring his observer a few feet behind him. He sat on the edge of the mattress and gently combed his fingers through Heero's unruly hair, brushing it away from his pale forehead. He noted his lover's breathing was slow and his complexion blanched. Leaning over, he gently kissed the lips he knew so well.

"We'll have none of that," Frank said sharply from behind him. "Just think of what your mother would say."

Duo sighed, exasperated, then replied acidly. "I don't have a mother. She either died or abandoned me on the streets of L-2."

"Don't you dare speak of your mother that way!" The unusual vehemence in Frank's voice startled Duo and he turned to see the other man was livid and visibly shaking. "Get up. You're going back to your room." He showed Duo his thumb, threatening to press the red button.

Obediently standing, the young man reluctantly left his drugged lover, feeling a sense of helplessness in dealing with the delusional and dangerous old man who was quite successfully manipulating them. As he passed near the red-faced man, he turned sorrowful eyes to him and gentled his voice. "This is wrong, Frank. Robbie would never have wanted you do try and replace him with me or to hold us here against our will."

"Shut up!" Frank snapped. "Don't you dare talk to me about something you know nothing about. Now go!"

Duo obeyed and left the guest bedroom. He'd hoped to confuse the muddled man by turning into Robbie's bedroom, but the older man quickly showed he wasn't that far gone and directed him back down the stairs, to the basement and into the cold storage room. It was easy to see that Frank had been busy while he'd been in the shower. The bucket had been cleaned and there was additional food and drink left in the short box. No sooner had the door shut behind him, but the lock on the outside of the door slid home and a moment later the light above went out, a clear display of Frank's displeasure at his actions upstairs.

He felt his way in the dark to the mattress and climbed into the sleeping bag, pulling it up to his chin to ward off the chill from the cold room and damp hair. Then, as he'd done for the last several nights, he squeezed his eyes tight and begged any deity that might exist for help. He also tried to send a mental message to Quatre, hoping his sensitive friend would pick up on his distress and somehow lead their friends to find and deliver them from the mad man who held them against their will. Refusing to shed the unbidden tears welling in his eyes from his mounting anger and frustration at the situation, he hugged his pillow tightly and tried to think of a way to free himself and Heero without Frank hitting the red button. Hours seemed to pass in the unyielding dark before he eventually calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

From that first shower Duo counted the passing of three more days by the light above going on and off before Frank came to clean his bucket and give him more food. The older man seemed to be past his anger and wanted to play a game of cribbage. With the remote to Heero's IV taped to Frank's wrist, Duo didn't feel it was wise to refuse the unbalanced older man. They sat at the kitchen table with the curtains and blinds in all the lower rooms were tightly closed while they quietly played the game Frank obviously enjoyed.

Duo glanced up through his uncombed bangs at his captor, studying him for a moment before deciding to try and get some answers to the questions that had plagued him during the long hours he'd spent by himself. "Were you the person responsible for all that's happened to us?" he asked in a voice that was raspy from not being used. He moved his red peg four holes up on the cribbage board and waited for an answer.

"No," the older man answered, studying his cards. "I didn't kill the cat - though whoever did was unintentionally helping me out." Frank then looked up to catch the questioning look on the braided man's face. "It frightened you into trusting me," he explained. And no, I didn't kill the cat nor leave its blood on your doorstep," he repeated, shaking his head. He then gave Duo a curious little smile and lifted his eyebrows as he canted his head to the left and added with obvious pride, "But I did cut the brake line while you were visiting with Mrs. Lunderson." The way Frank spoke the elderly woman's name with disdain as he confessed to his crime had Duo's feeling sick in both his stomach and heart.

"Why, Frank? Heero has been nothing but kind to you, and Mrs. L. was like a grandmother to us."

"Because both of them stood in my way."

Duo found it hard to catch his breath as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. "In your way? What could you possibly gain by trying to kill them?" he asked, hoping the man would keep talking.

"To get you back home, of course. Once they were out of the way, I could protect you from yourself as well as from any others who would lead you astray or harm you."

Duo's mind was reeling from what he was hearing. "Did you wreck our home?" he asked as his anger grew along with his need to know the full extent of Frank's malicious machinations.

"No. That was again an unexpected but fortuitous move by someone else, further aiding my cause."

"And Sinjin and Mrs. L?" Duo held his breath, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know what happened to your dog," Frank answered, placing two cards down and making a move with the blue peg on the board. "I did let him out the back gate because I needed an alibi, you see. With him missing, my absence could be explained by my saying I was searching for him."

Duo stood abruptly, staring at the evil, heartless man in the guise of a kindly neighbor. His abrupt movement caused Frank to lift his hand, reminding him of the remote secured to it.

"You're insane," Duo gasped, tears coming to his eyes as he realized Mrs. L was dead because of him. "You killed one of the kindest people on the earth and the colonies, and yet you sit there calmly talking about it as if it's a weather report."

Frank's face was serious as he looked Duo in the eyes and answered the charge. "I did what I had to do, Robbie. I was losing you to her. You were going to stay with her and I couldn't let that happen. Now sit down and we'll finish the game."

Duo's eyes widened with horrified disbelief. "To hell with your game," he shouted. "You're a murderer, Frank. And if you think I'm going to play along with your psychotic belief that I'm your son, you're sadly mistaken. I loathe and despise you," he spat. "And I thank the stars above that I'm not related to you in any way. I'm Duo Maxwell, not Robbie McAdams, your DEAD son! Get that through your thick, twisted brain, old man. I'm not playing this game of yours any more."

Therewasan eerie, deadlypall that settled overtheoccupants in that room. Frank slowly rose from his chair and it scraped loudly against the linoleum as it was pushed away from the kitchen table. Anger sparked from the aged eyes, mirroring that same emotion coming from the young man before him. With narrowed eyes, the older man spoke in a low, steely voice to the visibly trembling young man. "Go to the basement now, or your friend upstairs dies. You've got thirty seconds to be in your room with the door shut before I push this button." He held out the remote, his thumb once again hovering over the red button.

Angrily picking up his chair, Duo violently threw it across the room where it hit the cabinet below the kitchen sink and crashed to the floor, breaking one leg. Breathing harshly through clenched teeth, barely restraining his anger and the urge attack the older man, Duo walked quickly to the basement door and fled down the stairs from the man he couldn't stand to be in the presence of any longer. Tears of burning rage, frustration and grief blurred his vision as he entered his prison. But just before he slammed the door behind him, he shouted up the stairs to where Frank was silhouetted in the doorframe above; "I hate you, you murdering bastard! And one way or another, I'll see that you pay for what you've done."

Hearing the door's lock engage once again, Duo waited for the overhead lights to turn off before he made his way to his bed, crawled into his sleeping bag, pulled it up over his head and let the tears come. Once again he found himself grieving for Mrs. L., whose life had been cut short by the insane man fixated on him. But tears were also shed for himself and Heero, for whatever was in store for them under that lunatic's control.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Duo was sure that he'd pushed Frank too far when he'd reacted as strongly as he had to the man's confession. The lights above did not come on after he woke up and he was sure he was being punished once again. He found himself talking to himself and to people from his past: to Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, and then to the God they'd tried to teach him about. He prayed for forgiveness for allowing his barriers down and Frank into their lives. He prayed for Heero, laying comatose and at Frank's mercy, for his friends, probably sick with worry by now and for Mrs. L.'s sweet soul and that she would forgive him for being the reason she'd been killed. He even added a word for his dog, hoping he was safe somewhere, even if it was with a new family.

As the hours stretched on, he began to think he was seeing psychedelic lights behind his eyelids. Purples, blues and a yellow center light swirled before fading. He had to wonder if he was going insane from sensory deprivation. Would he know if he was going insane or did that thought prove that he retained his sanity? He sought sleep again as it had become his only true escape.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there," Trowa said as he entered the unobtrusive-looking car they'd rented from a local car rental agency, then leaned over to give a warm kiss to the blond man sitting behind the steering wheel. He then lifted the paper bag he carried. "I brought dinner for two, care to stay and share it with me?"

Quatre smiled warmly at his lover. "Sounds good. What did you bring?"

"Deli sandwiches, pasta salad, chips, and two double-chocolate brownies."

"Sounds like a dinner Duo would pick out," Quatre said without thinking, and suddenly the car got very quiet.

Setting the bag between them, Trowa opened it and began to empty its contents, handing Quatre his sandwich of turkey and provolone, extra lettuce and tomato, no onions and double the Dijon mustard on a soft-roll. Following that came his own sandwich and the other containers that were set on the dash board along with the plastic spoons.

After opening his white, paper-wrapped sandwich, Trowa casually asked, "So you detected nothing suspicious?"

"I saw one car drive by slowly and got the license number. Wufei is running the plates. But other than that, it's a quiet neighborhood."

"And Frank?" Trowa asked, then took a bite of his sandwich, immediately appreciating the thick Dijon mustard as it complimented the ham and cheese so expertly layered within the sourdough roll.

Quatre finished his mouthful and set his sandwich down on the paper spread out on his lap in order to answer the question properly. "Wufei said he came out early this morning and took off in his car. He carried two bags of groceries into the house on his return about an hour later. He also reported that Frank came out and watered his plants and met the mailman at the end of the sidewalk around noon. Neither he nor I have seen him since. I've observed the lights go on both upstairs and down. He seems to be using three rooms upstairs: a bedroom, bath and perhaps an office. He's kept the coverings on the upstairs windows closed all day and the downstairs windows close beginning at five in the evening."

Trowa nodded, chewing thoughtfully. "He doesn't seem to be anything other than a retired old man," he said after swallowing. "I can only hope that whoever has been threatening Duo and Heero will leave him alone. No movement at their house?" He nodded towards the dark house that belonged to their friends.

"No, just a pile of mail collecting."

They ate their meal, chatting easily as they usually did. It was completely dark out when the last of the brownie had been washed down by the bottles of water, the two shared a lingering chocolate kiss before Quatre slid unnoticed out the car door and shut it silently behind him. They parted with each man hoping that their friends would show up soon so that they could end their fragmented schedule and surveillance and go back to falling asleep, curled around each other in their own bed.

It was about two a.m. when something caught Trowa's eye. He narrowed his gaze, thinking he'd seen a movement in the dark space between Frank's house and his friends'. But with the night being moonless, it was hard to tell. He strained his eyes, peering through the darkness, but nothing seemed to budge from its natural position. He sat back in his seat, his eyes still fixed on the dark space between the two houses, almost praying that something would happen just to alleviate the tedium that accompanied his nighttime surveillance. He lowered the window next to him several inches, hoping the cool air would help him stay alert.

Xxxxxxxxx

The light above the cold storage room clicked on, waking Duo who immediately covered his eyes to shield them. Anticipating Frank coming with food and to clean his bucket, he sat up and waited. The lock was released from the other side and then the door opened slowly. Catching sight of the man standing in doorway, Duo's eyes widened in horror and he almost choked as his heart and stomach both seemed to jump into his throat as he look up into one of his worst nightmares.

"Well look what's all locked up, like a present just waiting for me to open." The man large, imposing man laughed at the expression of terror on the smaller man's face. "So you do remember me," he said, still chuckling darkly. Then abruptly his insidious smile disappeared only to be replaced by a look of hate and anger as the former penal colony inmate brought up his stumped left arm. "It's pay back time."

As the man moved forward, Duo instinctively jumped to his feet, hoping to somehow defend himself from the man he'd immediately recognized as one of his rapists from the hated penal colony. He gained his feet, but found himself frozen in place as his memories of the man, his cronies and his time in the penal colony came flooding back. With his eyes unable to look away, he stood immobile, frozen in place at the sight of someone he'd hoped never to see again. As the man's large hands reached for him, his fears resurfaced and he moved instinctively again, diving between the big man's legs and scrambled for the door. His overwhelming panic and fright gave him the adrenaline rush he needed to move faster than he had in a long time.

The former prison inmate that he vaguely remembered being called Harley, proved that he was no dolt or that his missing left arm was much of a handicap. Duo made it through the man's thick legs and to the storage room door only to be caught as he scrambled to his feet. Grabbed by the back of his shirt in the man's one nightmarishly-large hand, he was thrown forward and crashed face first into the wood stairs that led up and out of the basement.

He saw stars and his head throbbed from where it met the edge of the third stair. Yet again, instinct rather than any formed plan propelled him into action. He ignored the pain in his head, the blood trickling down his face and a feeling of disorientation as he began clambering up the stairs on his hands and feet, hearing his attacker's footsteps following closely behind.

He realized after he made the kitchen door that the vengeful man behind him was only toying with him by allowing him to get as far as he had, because after stumbling through the open door to the kitchen, he fell over a body, splayed across the kitchen floor and bathed in a widening pool of blood. Duo didn't have a moment to wonder whether or not Frank was dead or feel any pity for the insane man who'd killed Mrs. L, for he was grabbed again, this time at the base of his braid, and the cruel fingers twined into his hair and curled to form a fist at the back of his neck. He tried to kick back with his right foot, attempting to break the man's kneecaps, but he missed his mark as the man's arms were long enough to keep him at a safe distance.

"Good try, kid, but I remember real well how feisty you were when we first caught you. I underestimated you once and lost my arm for it; I won't be stupid again." The man's foot forcefully impacted on his right buttock and would have knocked him down but for the painful grasp of his hair. Another kick followed, and Duo was grateful that the man only had one hand, otherwise he was sure he'd be getting painful blows in his kidneys or being strangled. With his hands up, prying at the hand inflicting pain on his scalp and keeping him from turning and fighting back, he clawed at the arm and wrist only to be thrown against the kitchen wall, the clock above came crashing down, hitting him on the head before smashing onto the linoleum floor.

Darkness gathered at the edge of his vision and the kitchen spun around causing a wave of nausea to fill his chest. "Not yet, little man. You're not passing out on me yet. You and me are going to have some fun before I begin cutting off your fingers and then your left hand. An eye for an eye, right?"

Duo knew he had to fight, he couldn't let this man do what he was planning. He was pulled away from the wall by the same painful grip on his head and forced into the living room. "I'm sure there's a nice bed upstairs that we can make use of and some cord I can use to strap you down." The man chuckled then, an evil sound that filled Duo with fear as his horror-filled past rushed up to meet the present and the very real danger he was facing.

He was pushed forward, at arm's length from the man driving him. He tried to reach out for anything he could get his hands on, anything he could use as a weapon. There was a light on the narrow table that was set against the wall, next to the staircase, and he just barely managed to grab hold of it with the tips of his fingers as they passed by. He immediately flung it back at the arm that held his head. The man's left foot hit his thigh this time and that leg buckled even as he continued to strike at the arm still holding him at bay. The light from the lamp sent wild shadows dancing about the room as he swung it around, the shade, having come off, exposed the bulb which shattered on the bare arm. Duo felt himself being thrown once again against the wall, hitting the edge of the small table with his hip. This time his sagging body was grabbed around his waist and hauled up against the unbelievably strong man's side. He was having a hard time focusing and his head throbbed painfully from the blows to it, but he dimly realized that he was being carried up the stairs. In a desperate move, he reached out once again and grabbed hold of one of the oak spindles of the staircase and held on, knowing the man couldn't do much with his one good arm holding him. But the man proved his strength once again. By applying the weight of his body and the muscles of his arm, he wrenched Duo's hands from off the polished wood without too much effort.

"No!" Duo screamed, panicking, and frantically twisted his body to try and get free from the punishing hold around his waist. His state of panic rose further as the man holding him kicked open the bedroom door that had been his room when he'd first come to Frank's house - Robbie's room. The bang, caused by the door hitting the desk behind it, was loud, but it didn't seem to disturb the man as he stood in the doorway and surveyed the unoccupied room as the light from the hallway brightened the dark space.

"Bed's too small. Let's check the next one."

Heero, Duo's mind screamed. His helpless partner lay unaware of the danger he was in, and in his comatose state, he was helpless to fight back. He silently prayed that the man would go to Frank's room next and find it acceptable, hoping he wouldn't discover Heero in the other room. But as usual, his prayer seemed unanswered when the door to Heero's room was kicked open and the hallway light spilled over the sleeping form in the bed. Harley stood there for a moment, probably taking in the machines and that the person in the bed didn't move.

"What's going on here?" the man growled.

"H... he was in an accident and w..w...went into a coma," Duo stammer his reply, frantically trying to come up with some way to protect his lover. "F...frank's a doctor and was taking c...care of him."

The man tightened his hold on his prisoner's body then carried him, feet dangling and just off the ground, as he walked closer to the bed where he paused a moment to look down at the comatose young man. Then suddenly he lashed out and kicked over the stand carrying the I.V. He then moved quickly to the other side of the room and did the same to the other one. Without explanation, the large man grunted with satisfaction then turned and went back to the door and strode across the hall to the last room, the master bedroom. Duo struggled anew as the queen-size bed came into sight. Dropped suddenly to the floor, his hair was again seized and used as a means to control his movements. He was roughly pulled to his feet even as he lashed out at his attacker.

"Still feisty, I see," the man chuckled darkly. "Normally I like that. But I'm a bit pressed for time, kid. Let's get straight down to business, alright?" Pushed forward by the hold on his hair at the nape of his neck, Duo was forced to lie face down, perpendicular to the bed, where he twisted his body, trying to escape the large-framed body that immediately came crashing down on him, knocking the air from his lungs. "Tell you what, kid. You cooperate with me and I won't hurt the guy in the other room before I leave here."

Duo didn't think the man really expected an answer from him as his face was firmly pressed down into the comforter. The weight on his back lifted slightly, but only enough so that the man could push him further up onto the bed. Something solid, a knee he guessed, was put firmly set into the middle of his back and effectively held him in place. The hand that had been in his hair suddenly disappeared and went to the neck of his shirt. With a strong downward pull, his tee-shirt was forcefully ripped from off his back, leaving only the long sleeves and crew-neck collar in place around his neck as well as a welt from where it had pulled violently against his skin.

Coughing from the constriction at his throat caused by that action, his panic returned in full measure and Duo fought instinctively to free himself. But the large knee pressed even more painfully into his back, pinning him in place like a rare bug on a cork board. "No!" he screamed, denying what was about to happen and praying someone would hear him and come to his aid.

Since he was wearing loose pajama bottoms, it took the man only a few moments to pull them off of him. Vulgar obscenities describing what was about to happen tumbled from the vile man's lips, but all Duo could hear was the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

Suddenly every fear he'd tried to cope with during the past year and a half, the nightmares he'd dealt with and suppressed, all came rushing back in full force. Then as the knee left his back and the man's body fell on top of his own once again, a primal scream, coming from deep within him, rent the night's air, carrying with it the fear and rage he felt at being held down and about to be raped. He screamed like he'd never screamed before, and kept it up until a large piece of fabric, his ripped t-shirt, was forced into his mouth to muffle his terror.

The body above his again rested heavily on him and it felt as if he was suffocating. The pressure of the man's evident arousal pressed against the crevice of his bottom and filled him with terror. His heart was beating fast and furious, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He didn't want this to happen but, caught in the nightmare, he couldn't think, couldn't move, and he realized he was helpless to save himself. Then, as the man forced his legs apart with his own, he was suddenly back in the alleyway of the cold and friendless prison colony, half-starved, weak and having been caught once again. In his nostrils was the same smell of cigarettes and sweat that he remembered from that dark time. His body was chilled from having his clothes ripped off and the hands of several men were on his weakly flailing body. He struggled to breathe as stark terror overwhelmed himfrom knowing what was about to happen. And like an incoming fog bank that creeps steadily over a hillside to cover the land, he felt a welcoming darkness drawing over him. He desperately reached for that darkness, his frantic mind searching for an escape from the nightmare and reality he could no longer endure.

TBC

Note: I've had some trouble posting chapters and stories on this site.They show up on the author's page but not on the reading board. I contacted the site's support and nothingwas rectified.So if you don't see an update after two weeks, checkthe author's page. Thanks to those who've reviewed. You're the best!


	15. Web 15

**Tangled In The Web  
Dyna Dee  
Web 15**

"Get away from him." The deep, shaky voice came unexpectedly from the bedroom doorway. Duo's fogged mind had a hard time registering the fact that someone other than himself and his attacker were in the room as the weight on top of his body shifted slightly.

"What the hell?" Harley sounded surprised.

"I said, get away from him." The voice was more firm and commanding the second time.

Duo's scalp and muddled mind registered the painful grip on his hair that held him firmly in place on the bed as his attacker lifted his weight off of him. Harley stood from the bed and turned around to face the new intruder. Duo turned his head, in spite of the painful grasp on the back of it, and immediately recognized the unmistakable, silhouetted outline of shaggy hair, a cast on the left arm and Heero's strong body as his lover leaned his shoulder against the doorframe for support. A long object, looking like a baseball bat, was held in his right hand.

Pulling the cloth out of his mouth with a trembling hand, Duo managed to yell out a strangled warning. "Run, Heero!" His lover didn't go immediately, but slowly and deliberately straightened his body away from the doorframe. From the shadowed view of the man he loved more than his own life, Duo could tell that Heero was in no shape to successfully defend himself from an attack by the larger man.

The braided man's heart almost stopped when, instead of following his advice, Heero brought the bat up and stepped into the room, demonstrating that he was unwilling to leave him to the other man's mercy. Taking a defensive stance, Heero looked prepared for whatever the intruder might try.

Duo's captor tightened his grip on his hair and with a jerk of his arm, roughly pulled him up and off of the bed to hold him up like a shield or trophy in front of his lover. In the darkness of the room, lit only by the hallway's light spilling through the doorway, Duo desperately sought out but couldn't see Heero's eyes. His heart sank with dread at seeing Heero's body sway slightly. It was obvious he was fighting the drugs that were still coursing through his system. And though Duo's eyes remained fixed on the silhouette in the doorway, waiting for his attacker to make his move, his mind struggled to focus on the here and now, to break past the nightmarish visions in his head of Penal Colony Four, with its dark, threatening shadows looming over him and large hands on his body, pinning him down to the cold metal surface. With the strong scent of sweat, beer and cigarettes coming off his assailant and wafting into his nostrils, and the man's large hand and stumped arm holding him in place against a broad chest, the past and present merged in his mind and he mentally reeled, becoming disoriented as fear and revulsion kept him in place more than the man physically restraining him. His thoughts spun wildly as visions, unordered and horrifying, consumed him, causing his knees to suddenly buckle, bringing them roughly to the carpet as a deep, nefarious laugh came from the man above him.

"Looks like this is my lucky day. I get two pretty asses instead of one," the intruder chuckled without mirth. Then with unexpected speed, the man dropped his grip on Duo's hair and hit the kneeling young man with his fist, sending him to the floor and bringing him to the edge of unconsciousness.

The blow to his head helped to momentarily bring Duo back to the present and out of his deranged state. Vaguely cognizant of what was going on, Duo forced his eyes opening, unable to ignore the excruciating pain in his head. Turning his head on the textured carpet, rough against his cheek and his bare back, he fought to focus his eyes on the movement by the door. After blinking at the shadows, the blurred figures made sense, just as the larger shadow before him lunged at Heero.

The bat was a blur as it was swung and hit the upper arm of the intruder's stump, causing the man to grunt. Unfortunately, their attacker seemed impervious to the blow. To Duo's horror, his attacker proved once again that he was surprisingly fast. His hand came up and grabbed the bat before Heero could pull it back and wrenched it out of his hand. He didn't see what happened next, but he heard the sound of someone being hit by a solid object and he watched as Heero's shadow doubled over. Harley threw the bat over Heero's bent form and into the hallway then closed the distance between them, viciously kicking Heero in the shoulder, toppling him to the floor. The overbearing man paused a moment to take a look behind him to make sure his Duo hadn't moved from his place. And even in the shadowed room, the braided man could make out their attacker's warning glare, aimed at him, warning him to stay put. He then turned back to Heero, still lying curled up on the floor, and began to beat the unmoving man with his one tightly-clenched and powerful fist.

Climbing up onto his hands and knees, Duo used every ounce of his strength, determination and willpower to get to his feet. Ignoring the dizziness and nausea rising in his throat, he swallowed the bile down, struggled to maintain his balance, and more or less launched himself at the man's back, throwing an arm around the front of Harley Stubben's neck, hoping to get him into a choke hold and cut off his air. Unfortunately, the former convict, a man used to street fighting, put his chin down in time, making the stranglehold ineffective. But Duo felt some small measure of success when the brute left off hitting Heero long enough to try and dislodge the nearly naked man from off his back.

Duo inflicted as much damage as he could. With one arm still wrapped around the thick neck and his legs tightly wrapped around the stocky waist, he used his free hand to claw at the man's face and pull savagely at his ears while using his teeth to bite his neck and shoulder and any other available piece of skin. His attack came to an abrupt end when he was slammed into the bedroom wall, hitting his abused head once again. Blackness crept in on his vision and he desperately wanted to give into it to this time, wanting this never-ending nightmare to end ... but he couldn't. Heero was still on the floor and vulnerable. Duo told himself that he had to stay conscious and fight with all he had left in him to protect his lover. It was his fault, after all, that they were in this dire situation. Another powerful as well as painful slam to the wall and his legs and arms went slack and he fell like a rag doll to the floor. The cruel, curled fist, feeling more like a jack hammer, hit his face again. After that, Duo was only vaguely aware of being dragged back to the bed by the top of his braid and tossed onto the mattress. He lay there dazed and unable to react quickly enough to avoid the other man's assault. With Frank's comforter pillowing around his face, the man's body covered his backside once more, and Duo could only pray that if he wasn't going to get a miracle rescue, that something, anything might happen to end this nightmare.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the car, wondering why the lights in the house had come on at two in the morning, Trowa sat up, alert and watchful. For a while there seemed to be nothing untoward happening. He wondered if maybe Frank was having a hard time sleeping and got up to fix himself some warm milk or tea. The lights had been on approximately fifteen minutes when there was a flicker of light in the front room. The light wavered wildly as if it had toppled over. That was odd. He wondered if maybe the older man was having some kind of medical trouble. But the light - seen only slightly through the small windows set above the larger, draped front window - went out and he thought maybe it had just been bumped when Frank went to turn it off.

He yawned, then rolled down his window, hoping the cool night air would help him stay more alert. The one thing he'd learned from this stakeout was that Heero and Duo's home was located on a completely boring and utterly safe street.

He let his head settle back on the headrest of the driver's seat and forced his eyes to stay open. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but a sound, so out of place in the sleeping neighborhood, caught his immediate attention. It was like a long, muffled and drawn-out animal's cry. One that was dying. He knew that a sound like that wasn't natural, be it animal or human. Without pausing he silently left the safety of the car, pulling his gun from his shoulder holster. Moving like a wraith in the darkness, he approached the former doctor's house and crept around the back, sticking to the shadows. There was a light on in the kitchen but the curtains were drawn so he couldn't tell if everything was alright or not. Approaching the back door, he took out a pen light and turned the small intense beam onto the doorknob. To his surprise, it had been jimmied and the door had been forcibly opened. A feeling of foreboding filled him, and warning signals went off in his head. Pulling the front of his shirt out of his jeans, he put his hand under the hem and used it to cautiously open the door, preserving any fingerprints left there. Opening the door, he slipped inside and immediately discovered Frank McAdams, dressed in his pajamas, lying face down on the kitchen floor and surrounded by a pool of blood. At the edges of that bloody pool were shoe and foot marks, imprints made by the owners having accidentally stepped into the red stain and heading into the direction of the living room.

There was another door only a few feet from his position and it was open. He slipped into the house and, after checking the prostrate man's pulse to confirm he was dead, he made a quick inspection of the basement, finding an odd, small room with a lock on the outside of the open door. A quick scan inside revealed a thin mattress, sleeping bag, a bucket used like a chamber pot, packaged food and bottled water. He went to the bedding and put his hand onto it. He detected warmth on the inside of the sleeping bag telling him it had just recently been vacated.

Quickly but silently moving back up the stairs toward the kitchen, he stepped over the dead man's body and moved with caution into the living room where he noted the broken lamp on the floor next to the small table. He turned his attention to the upstairs where he could hear some movement. He silently climbed the stairs, his gun out and back against the wall. He paused at the top step and realized that something was happening in the last room on the far left of the hallway. Using the same caution he'd used as a gundam pilot and Preventer agent, he moved with stealth down the lit hallway and past the other open doors, checking each one briefly to make sure they were unoccupied, eliminating any chance of someone attacking him from behind as he progressed to the last door. Then reaching his target, he paused just outside the door and raised his gun to place it against his face, listening intently to the muffled sounds coming from inside the room. Moving in a blur of motion, he swung his body around the door frame, pointing his gun out in front of him, ready to fire if he had to. His mind was a scant second behind interpreting what his eyes were seeing in the dim lit bedroom, and an involuntarily gasp escaped his lips at the shocking scene before him.

Xxxxxxx

A slight, almost imperceptible gasp came from the room's doorway and stilled the would-be rapist's movements. The attacker, his pants pooling around his knees, looked over his shoulder to see yet another silhouette in the doorway. The hallway light outlined a tall, slender man with a very big gun in his hands. "Preventers," the cool-toned and deadly voice announced. "Get away from him now and you might live to have your rights given to you."

Trowa, Duo's mind cried out, even as he was put in a quick stranglehold by his attacker and lifted from off the bed once again to act as a shield. "Back away from the door or I'll kill him," the intruder ordered in a deadly-serious tone. Duo, barely conscious at this point, vaguely noted the man's stumped arm was wrapped around his neck, holding him in place against the larger body. It took moment before he registered the fact that the firm hold was constricting his air supply. Reacting by instinct, Duo brought his hands up and began to struggle against being strangled.

The lack of oxygen quickly made his limbs weak and Duo's vision dimmed even as his rapid heartbeat thundered in his ears. Yet even with his strength and consciousness fading, he realized that the darkness of the room would probably prevent Trowa from taking the shot that would end this madness. In a last effort, he rallied all the strength he had left and kicked at the man's legs and stomped on the tops of his feet, but the hold on his neck remained firm. His breath was coming out as a tight wheeze, and Duo realized he was being allowed enough oxygen to stay alive, but only just barely. He figured his attacker probably realized that if he were dead he'd be out of a shield. Searching his mind frantically for any possible means of escape, he suddenly felt a brush of something against his leg. A second later, his captor screamed, and the hold on Duo's neck tightened as his attacker's good arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place as the two of them bent over to see what was happening.

"Let go, you son of a bitch!" the man behind him yelled in his ear, and Duo could feel movement around his feet and legs. Dazed, he didn't understand what was happening until he suddenly slipped out of his attacker's slackened grasp and he fell on top of someone. He panicked, realizing this was probably his last chance to get away. But before he could move, he realized that it was Heero he'd fallen on and that his lover, weak and still drugged, lay belly down on the floor with his teeth firmly embedded in their Harley Stubben's calf.

With Duo out of his hold, the angry man seemed to forget about the man aiming the gun at him, and swiftly leveled a blow to Heero's head. The sound of the fist hitting his lover's head was one that Duo didn't think he'd ever forget. But that sound was drowned out when a gunshot reverberated throughout the small room, and the former convict screamed and fell backwards onto the bed, curling up into a protective position. It all happened so quickly that Duo wasn't sure if what was happening was real or only his imagination.

"Duo, come to me," Trowa called out sharply. The semi-active Preventer was all business as he stepped further into the room, his gun remaining leveled on the man writhing and cursing on the bed. Duo hesitated for a moment, trying to focus his blurry eyes on their friend and savior. He then shifted his unfocused gaze on Heero, lying on the floor next to him, unnaturally still and unmoving. Ignoring Trowa's command for a moment, Duo crawled to Heero, keeping a careful eye on the large man caterwauling on the bed. Grabbing Heero's uninjured arm, Duo slowly dragged his lover across the floor as he crawled from where he'd fallen and away from the dangerous man above them. When at last he reached Trowa's feet and the last of his strength, Duo leaned heavily against his friend's long legs, his breathing rough and raspy while his arms remained wrapped securely around his injured lover. He slumped wearily in Trowa's protective shadow, feeling for the first time in days that he and Heero were safe at last. Giving into his exhaustion and pain, he finally let his eyes close. Trowa would take care of them now, of that Duo had no doubt.

"Stand up!" Trowa ordered in a stern voice that commanded obedience. Duo wondered for a moment if the command was meant for him, and he forced his eyes open once more and tilted his head back so he could look up at his friend. Trowa's eyes were narrowed and unerringly aimed towards the bed. Following his gaze, Duo saw the man known as Harley move to comply. His screaming had been reduced to a painful whimper as he held his hand close to his stomach and struggled to a sitting position on the bed.

"I said stand up," Trowa ordered, his tone deadly serious, not brooking any defiance.

"You bastard!" Harley growled out through gritted teeth, sounding like he was in extreme pain. "You shot my only hand."

"You touched something that wasn't yours. Let is serve as a grim reminder to you of your very big mistake."

"You might have caught me now, but I'll get out again. I always do," the injured man said, then forced a chuckle from his throat that sounded ominously dark. "And when I do get out, I'll find Duo Maxwell again and make him pay for taking my arm. And then I'll come for you, or your pretty blond boyfriend. Quatre Winner, right? He's always in the public eye, isn't he? That makes him easy to find and susceptible to all kinds of unfortunate... accidents."

"You're not very smart, are you?" Trowa said coolly, his tone a clear warning.

"I never forgive or forget," came Stubben's snide reply. "Now get me to the hospital. I know my rights."

"No need for that. Stand up," Trowa said in a tone that was cold and emotionless.

Duo heard the deadly timber of Trowa's voice and knew that something was about to happen. Even with his vision blurred and his head feeling like it was splitting open, he could just make out his friend taking his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and without away from his prisoner, he dialed someone. "Wufei," Trowa said, speaking in a terse voice. "I need back up at Dr. McAdams's house. Duo and Heero are here and they've been injured. I have the perpetrator at gunpoint in the master bedroom." Then suddenly Trowa's voice changed. "Get back!" he shouted in anger at the injured and confused-looking man standing next to the bed, cradling his injured hand. "I said, get away from him. I'm warning you," he shouted, sounding alarmed. Then raising his gun slightly, Trowa didn't even blink before his gun went off. The power of the bullet hitting the large man caused him to fall back onto the bed. He hit the mattress with his eyes frozen open with a look or terror in them while his arms and legs flung out lifelessly. The large bullet hole in the middle of his forehead caused a trail of blood to dribble down the dead man's forehead and nose.

"Send for a coroner and an ambulance," Trowa said into the phone as he lowered his gun and shoved it back into his shoulder holster. "Two men are dead and Duo and Heero need medical help."

Duo could vaguely hear Wufei screaming something indecipherable as Trowa lowered the phone and turned it off. His head dropped and he looked into Duo's wide, dazed eyes. When he spoke, Trowa's voice was quiet but resolute. "If I have to kill everyone of those bastards who hurt you, Duo, I will. I'll always have your back. He was a fool to threaten your or Quatre." Pausing to run his hand through his hair, Trowa sighed as he looked to his silent friend once more. "You might want to forget what I just did when you're questioned by the police. I'm going to tell them I shot the perpetrator as he was attempted to attack you again. Quatre will probably think my acting as judge and executioner was wrong, but I'm not sorry for taking that scumbag's life. And even if it was wrong, morally or legally, I'll never regret it. I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep you and Quatre safe."

Pocketing his phone, he supported Duo with his hands as he knelt down next to him and Heero. "I need to move you closer to the bed to make my alibi feasible, alright?"

Duo nodded, not really caring anymore about anything but the fact that he and Heero had been saved by Trowa. He felt himself being gently moved towards the bed, while he clutched Heero to him, unwilling to let go. One repositioned, Trowa began to examine the both of them to determine their injuries. Though his awareness was fading in and out, Duo was cognizant of the moment when Trowa left the room. His mind and body suddenly became flooded with panic, as feelings of being alone and unprotected came back to him. He recalled that Harley Stubben was on the bed just above their position. Too close, too close, he thought, and clung to Heero for protection as well as attempting to protect him. He didn't realize Trowa to the room until a blanket was set on top of his naked body and tucked in around him.

"They're here," Trowa's soothing voice whispered to him. "Just try to stay calm and remain quiet. I'll get you to the hospital as soon as I can, alright?"

Nodding that he understood, Duo closed his eyes. A moment later he heard distant voices shouting from the front of the house. The voices grew more clear with the sound of many feet pounding up the stairs. "What the hell has gone on here?" Wufei demanded anxiously a moment later from the doorway, then gasped his eyes fell on his two friends, lying under a blanket on the floor next to the bed that had an obviously dead man lying sprawled out on top of the mattress. Obsidian eyes flew back to Heero who appeared to be unconscious, and then to Duo, who was curled up tightly behind him looking small and terrified. He raced to them and fell onto his knees, then reached out to touch both of their faces to make sure they were alive. "Duo? Can you hear me?"

This time, the braided man didn't have the energy to open his eyes, much less answer the question. At last he knew that he was truly safe with two of his friends there to protect Heero and himself. He could finally give into the overwhelming darkness, knowing their trusted friends would take care of them.

As Duo's mind faded, he felt the blanket over his and Heero's body being cautiously lifted, the cold air uncomfortable on his already chilled skin. "Natuaku, no!" Wufei's shocked exclamation was the last sound Duo heard as he gave into the pain in his head and body and the darkness that he'd craved since the attack had begun swept over him at last.

Xxxxxxxxx

Having been awakened abruptly by the phone ringing in the middle of the night, Quatre sat up in his bed and knew that from the pain in his heart that something terrible had happened. He grabbed the phone and listened without speaking to Wufei's short and urgent message. The clock reported the time as being two-forty. Hanging up the phone, the blond threw on whatever clothing he could find, grabbed his car keys and drove like a madman through the deserted city streets to the hospital. Parking in the red zone, he jumped out of the car and ran into the emergency room in a panic, not caring that his clothes were uncharacteristically rumpled, his shirt untucked and his face was flushed and reflecting his anxiety. He rushed straight to the reception desk and breathlessly addressed the receptionist. "Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy, please."

"Quatre!"

The blond looked up to see Wufei approaching, his face dark and frowning. Quatre's heart sunk, believing the worst had happened after viewing his friend's expression. Wufei had basically told him only the basics over the phone: that Heero and Duo had been found, that they were wounded and en route to the hospital, and that he should make his way there ASAP. After ending the hurried call, he immediately tried to reach Trowa but found his lover's cell phone had been turned off.

"Are they alright? Where have they been? What's happened?" he asked anxiously, meeting his Asian friend halfway and clutching nervously to the sleeve of Wufei's Preventer jacket.

"We're still trying to figure things out," the Chinese man replied, turning to lead the blond man down the direction he'd just come from. "Trowa heard a suspicious noise and approached the house. He found the back door had been forced open and he entered through it and found Frank McAdams dead on the kitchen floor. The basement door was also open so he investigated further and found a small, enclosed structure down there, its usage unknown. But Trowa said that it appeared as if someone had been held prisoner there. I searched the house briefly after I arrived and discovered someone else had been staying in the guest room. There were two I.V.s set up and we're having the contents of the bags analyzed.

"From what we've gathered, Duo was apparently attacked by a former prison inmate from Penal Colony Four. The man has been identified as Harley Stubben; a repeat criminal imprisoned several times for a variety of assault and weapons convictions as well as mayhem, racketeering and rape." Wufei stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked into the blond man's face, struggling to keep his own emotions in check as he told his friend the last thing he ever wanted to say. "He was trying to rape Duo. He had his clothes off and was on top of him when Trowa came in. Heero was unconscious on the floor. We're not sure exactly what happened to him, but it looks like the two of them were beaten by Stubben." A puzzled expression crossed Wufei's face as he continued. "I can't understand how a one-armed man could have hurt the two of them so badly. Even with Heero's injuries from the car accident, either one of them could have killed their attacker without much effort. I don't know why they didn't."

"One arm?" Quatre asked, equally puzzled.

Wufei nodded. "He apparently lost it in an accident in the penal colony's factory."

"Are they conscious?"

"No. From what I deduced, they both sustained blows to the head and have suffered numerous concussions. I guess we'll have to wait for the answers to this puzzle for when they wake up."

Quatre shook his head, looking somewhat at a loss. He then buried his face in his hands and sounding miserable he asked, "Why? Why can't they be left alone to live in peace? What else can we do to protect them, Wufei? I just... I can't bear for them to be hurt anymore."

The blond man felt a comforting arm settle across his shoulders. "I don't know, Quatre," the slightly taller man said sadly. "But we're going to make sure they're safe, even if we all have to move to a deserted island with only the Maguanacs knowing where we are. We won't let anyone harm them ever again."

Dropping his hands and looking up into his friend's dark and worried eyes, Quatre spoke his greatest fear for his friend as moisture blurred his vision. "I'm afraid of what this will do to Duo, Wufei." He spoke softly even though he stood close to his friend. "He was just getting better and then this happens again. Was he... raped?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"I don't know yet, the doctors are still examining him. For his and Heero's sake I pray to my ancestors that he wasn't."

Putting his arm around the other man's waist for support and comfort, Quatre rested his head on Wufei's shoulder and let his friend guide him down the corridor again, both of them worried, fearful for their friends' well-being and determined to never let anything like this ever happen again.

They stopped abruptly and released each other as the sounds of startled voices rang out in the deserted corridor. "Trowa's not where I left him," Wufei stated and rushed forward to room E-115, the one from which the urgent sounds emanated from.

"Duo, calm down, you're safe," Trowa's voice said while attempting to sound and appear calm himself. Quatre followed Wufei as he rushed into the room to see three nurses, a doctor and Trowa trying to restrain the violently struggling body on the bed. Quatre could sense waves of overwhelming fear and panic coming from Duo.

"Don't hold him down," the blond called out, loud enough to be heard by those professionals loudly discussing ways to calm the terrified man. "Heero said Duo can't abide being held down for any reason."

"Let him go," Wufei's stern voice cut through the profession team's discussion, and only then did the four hospital employees release their hold on Duo's limbs.

The panicked young man on the bed continued to struggle for a few moments until at last he realized that he was no longer being held down.

The three friends, now standing together several feet from the bedside, looked down at Duo, whose face lacked all color and he appeared to be terrified. He was backed up against the railing on his bed like a scared child, dressed only in a hospital gown with a disarranged blanket that barely covered his curled legs. That fact was ignored in lieu of Duo's eyes, for they were wide and shifting wildly as if he were frightened half out of his mind. The sheen of sweat on the braided man's face as well as his breathing, elevated, raspy and erratic, were clear signs of his disturbed state of mind.

"You're safe, Duo," Trowa gently assured him as he move slowly to approach the bed again. Leaning over the metal handrail, he stretched his hand out to rest on Duo's head and began to stroke his fingers over the messy brown hair. "The man who attacked you and Heero is dead," he continued in a soft and reassuring voice. "He can't hurt you any more."

At that pronouncement, Duo closed his eyes and dropped his upper body to the mattress and curled up on his side. Simultaneously, he grabbed the hand on his head and brought down to his chest where he clutched it tightly there between his own two hands. Now curled into a protective, fetal position, Duo's body began to tremble. Trowa looked from Duo and turned his head to glace back at his lover and worried friend, his eyes filling quickly with tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold back his emotions. From the expression of pain and grief on the faces of the other two, he could see he didn't need to tell them that Duo was crying. Focusing once again on the smaller man on the bed, Trowa reached down and pulled the blankets over his Duo's curled-up body.

Wufei, not unaffected by the emotions swirling in the room, cleared his throat, swallowed hard and turned to address the doctor. "What are his injuries?" he asked, and though his face was pinched with pain and worry, his tone sounded like the professional peacekeeper that he was.

"He's got a concussion, and an abrasion around his neck from where the collar of his shirt was pulled violently against it. There are contusions on his face resulting from blows, most likely from a fist, and evidence that some type of sharp object impacted with the top of his head. His body has numerous bruises forming from what looks to be both boots and fists, and his scalp is raw from where his hair was pulled out with excessive force."

"Any signs of rape?" Trowa asked as quietly as possible, hoping Duo, in his current state, wouldn't hear.

"No. The police specifically asked me to check for that and there's no sign of any type of penetration."

"Thank Allah," Quatre said, almost weak with relief. He then moved closer to his friend on the bed and leaned over the railing to softly speak words of reassurance as he gently brushed his fingers against the bruised, upturned cheek. "We're here, Duo. All three of us. I promise you that we won't leave you again. We'll keep you safe."

Wufei felt an enormous amount of relief that Duo hadn't been violated, but he also felt an overwhelming sense of helplessness as he tried to think of a way he could offer some form of comfort. Other than Heero, he could only think of one thing that might be able calm his traumatized friend. He looked to the doctor, who stood on the other side of the bed, wearing a worried look on his face. "Have you any word on the other man that was brought in with him, Heero Yuy? Is he alright?"

"We won't be sure until the lab tests come back. Our initial examination found that Mr. Yuy has rather large needle punctures in both of his arms. His eyes are dilated, which indicates he's been under the influence of some drug, and his responses are extremely sluggish. He's suffered some blows to the head resulting in a concussion and we're checking for internal bleeding as a result of a severe blow to his stomach with a blunt object. He also has numerous contusions from an apparent beating. He seems to be trying to regain consciousness but can hardly open his eyes. Until he or Mr. Maxwell can give us some answers, we can only wait for the lab reports and then try to counteract whatever he was given."

"What the hell happened in that house?" Wufei demanded of the other two, his own mind putting together what little facts they'd gathered. "If Heero was in the bed all this time, drugged, then Duo must have been in the basement, held as a prisoner. But by who? Dr. McAdams or Stubben? Did Stubben force the old man into drugging Heero and keeping Duo captive or was it the doctor who was the culprit?"

Trowa shook his head and looked down at his silently crying friend. His free hand came up to stroke Duo's un-braided hair again in an effort to try and calm and comfort him. "I think our answers will have to come from Heero when he wakes up. Duo is far too traumatized to be questioned." He looked solemnly at the two and a slow-moving tear pushed over his lower eyelid and slowly slid undisturbed down his cheek. "He hasn't said a word since I burst into that room."

Quatre moved behind his lover and buried his face in Trowa's back while wrapping his arms around his waist, offering the love of his life some measure of comfort while hiding his own grief at the idea of Duo being silent once again. It brought back so many memories from that difficult time, after Trowa had rescued Duo from the penal colony, and of the long, often painful road to recovery for their friend.

With Quatre at his back and Duo holding tightly to his right hand, Trowa reached back to awkwardly hold his lover, one handed, knowing his lover needed to be comforted. He raised his eyes to see Wufei walk to the other side of the bed and reach out his hand to rub slow, soothing circles on Duo's curved back, murmuring in Chinese his solemn pledge that he would never leave him or Heero alone and vulnerable to attack ever again. He also whispered repeatedly that, in time, everything would be alright. As Wufei's dark eyes rose to meet Trowa's, the usually prideful man, so scrupulous about his appearance and fine-tuned control in not showing his true emotions to others, let a single tear flow unchecked down his cheek. Wufei did not look away from Trowa, for he was not ashamed to show his grief and the fear he had shared with his former comrades, now his closest friends and only family.

The doctor spoke softly, not wanting to intrude on the grieving young men. "I think it's a fair assessment that we should have Mr. Maxwell examined by a psychiatrist."

"He already has one," Trowa answered. "I'll furnish you with his name and phone number in the morning. If you don't mind, could you please leave us alone with him for a few minutes?"

The doctor, a man in his mid forties, of medium build and a circle of dark brown hair that ringed his otherwise bald head, nodded, then turned and left the room. He stopped and paused at the door for a moment. "Ring the nurse if there's a problem. The button is fixed to the top of the bed," he said, and then he was gone, the door slowly sliding closed behind him.

The occupants left in the room stayed in their places for several moments, then Wufei bent at the waist and placed a gentle kiss on his injured friend's temple before he whispered something in his ear. He straightened slowly, his eyes lingering over Duo's curled up form. "I've got an errand to run. Call me on my cell phone when you learn anything more."

"How long will you be gone?" Quatre asked, stepping out from behind his taller lover, his eyes and nose both a bit red.

"I don't know. Probably until you need me back here."

"I'll call," Trowa said, then nodded farewell to their friend as Wufei moved from the bed and slipped silently out the door.

Quatre looked at Duo's curled form and wondered what he could to do comfort him. An idea came to him and he moved to the other side of the bed. Letting down the guard rail, he spoke to his friend in a quiet, reassuring voice. "I'm going to climb onto the bed with you, Duo. I promise I won't hurt you. I only want to hold you, alright?"

There was no answer either way from the braided man, so as carefully as he could manage, the blond man climbed onto the mattress and eased himself down alongside Duo's back. Moving slowly and deliberately, he put his hand on Duo's blanket-covered waist and felt the other's body flinch under his fingertips. "It's just me, Duo. It's Quatre. Trowa and I are here to protect you. We're going to take care of you and Heero."

It was discouraging not to get any response from him, but, nevertheless, Quatre slowly moved forward until his chest was pressed against Duo's back and his arms further moved to gently encircle his slender body. The trembling slowly eased, and after several minutes, ceased altogether. Only Duo's hitched breathing could be heard in the otherwise silent room. Liquid blue-green eyes rose to meet Trowa's, and though no words were exchanged, the two lover's shared the same thought, that they would do anything they could to help Duo recover from his nightmarish ordeal.

Turning his attention back to his friend, Quatre's lips pressed gently into the cinnamon-colored hair as he softly said, "Please be okay, Duo." He then pushed his lips further to place a kiss on the side of his friend's head and whispered, "We love you."

The two men spent the next half hour speaking words of comfort to Duo until the doctor entered the room. The man's footsteps faltered upon seeing the blond young man not only on the patient's bed, but spooned up against his back while the tall auburn haired man remained standing at the bedside, his hand clutched in the patient's grasp even though it looked like Mr. Maxwell was asleep. He quietly cleared his throat and got the attention of the other two. "I have the lab results," he announced in a voice purposely lowered so he'd not wake the patient. "Mr. Yuy was given a drug we normally use to treat severe head injuries. It induces a coma-like state that keeps an injured individual quiet and unmoving while the injured head and brain tissue heal. There are also slight traces of sedatives in his system. Has he been treated for depression recently?"

"No," Trowa said firmly. "Things have been going well with him He started a new job with the Preventers not long ago and seemed happy with it. Duo has had several medical and emotional problems in the past, but he was getting better and becoming more independent. Things were looking up for them until Heero's accident a little over a week ago."

"Yes, I see from his chart that he was admitted to the hospital after a car accident. He was treated for a concussion and fracture to his left arm and severely sprained ankle. Until he wakes up, it's hard to tell if those injuries, especially the concussion, were made worse from the beating he sustained this evening. I've given him an injection that will counteract the drug in his system and he should wake up within a day or so."

"Good," Trowa said, nodding thoughtfully. "Then we can get some answers to this puzzle."

"Mr. Milliardo Peacecraft is out in the lobby looking for some information," the doctor informed them. "I know he's the head of the Preventers Organization, but I told him Mr. Maxwell wasn't up for any more visitors and he requested one of you come out to speak with him."

"I'll go," Trowa said, and he gently began to twist his hand, trying to extricate it from Duo's tight grasp. Quatre looked up at him as he finally freed himself and began rubbing some feeling back into his red hand. "Stay with him. I'll be back in a few moments," Trowa told him, then took a moment to reach across the bed to comb his fingers through his lover's silky blond hair. 'Love you,' he mouthed silently, not wanting to share something so personal with the doctor as an audience. He received Quatre's words of love in the same manner before he turned to leave the room for the lobby and Milliardo Peacecraft.

TBC


	16. Web 16

Warnings and disclaimer on first page of story.

**Tangled Web  
****Dyna Dee  
****Web 16**

Pain and nausea were the first sensations Heero experienced as he struggled within the morass of troubled dreams and darkness. The simple act of opening his eyes suddenly seemed like one of the hardest things he'd ever done. When he had a lucid thought, he realized he was caught drifting between dreaming and struggling to wake up. He'd been trying to escape an especially disturbing dream, a nightmare, really, that began with a gut-wrenching scream that he instinctively knew had come from his lover. In this dream, he forced himself from a strangely deep somnolent state in response to that desperate call only to find his body and mind were stuck in a quagmire of lassitude. His instincts screamed at him to get up and move because Duo was in trouble. Opening his eyes, he dimly realized he was in the guest bedroom in Frank's home and that there were needles in his arms. Focusing his blurred vision on them for only a moment, he began to clumsily clawed at the taped needle with the weak fingers of his good hand. The other IV he had to pull out with his teeth because of his incapacitating cast, vaguely wondering why the needles were there. Once the offensive things were out, he fought the debilitating weakness in his body and struggled to sit up. Somehow, he managed the unbelievably difficult task but he was then forced to pause a moment until the room stopped spinning. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward and cautiously came to his feet, holding onto the footboard of the bed to steady himself.

With his heart beating loudly in his ears and his stomach threatening to heave up gastric juices, he held onto the furniture and then the walls as he made his way towards the door of the room. Along the way he found a baseball bat leaning against the hidden corner of the desk and grabbed it to use as a cane and for protection if need be.

The bedroom door across from his own had been left open. It was dark inside, but he could hear that something was going on in there. He staggered his way over to the door and peered into the dark space. And even though his eyesight was blurred, he could make out the outline of a man, a large, unknown stranger, and that he was draped on top of someone who had slender and pale legs. With a jolting shock, he realized those legs could only belong to his lover and a terrible rage engulfed him. Then, with all the strength he could muster, he challenged the man. The intruder stood from off the bed, and in the dim shadow of the room, Heero noted that the man was tall and large in build. He appeared to have only one hand, and it was being used to hold his lover down on the mattress.

Duo yelled at him in a voice filled with panic from his position on the bed to get out of there, but he couldn't. He'd given his word. He'd sworn to his lover that no one would ever hurt him again, that he would always be there to protect him. Without a second thought, Heero knew he would give all he had to make sure that promise remained true. Seeing Duo pulled up off the bed by his hair and held up against his attacker's chest shot a surge of strong emotions though his weak body, the foremost of which was rage, and that tsunami of feelings almost proved to be his undoing. His body reacted badly, his knees weakened and he swayed, threatening to collapse. His heart beat frantically in his chest, pumping with a desperate need to rescue his lover. His eyes scanned the familiar form held up as a shield before the larger man. Duo was naked, wearing only torn bits of cloth that dangled from the elastic cuff around his wrists and a small strip of fabric that hung limply from what had once been the neck of the shirt. To his bleary eyes, Duo looked beaten and dazed, his eyes, though barely visible in the dim room, were wide and filled with terror. Without a doubt, Heero knew his lover was suffering from his memories of his past as well as the horror of the present.

Duo suddenly dropped to his knees, and the man behind him laughed before he swung his one fist at his lover's head. There was a sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh and Duo collapsed like a rag doll onto the carpet. The one-armed man then turned to face him, his smile looked smug and dangerous. With his mind sluggish and his limbs weaker than he could ever remember them being, he prepared to take on the fight of his life. As the man lunged towards him, he swung the bat with all his strength but missed the head he was aiming for, hitting the biceps of the amputated arm instead. After that, everything became blurry. He dimly remembered the bat jerked out of his hand and receiving a excruciating blow to his stomach. After several jarring hits to his head and ribs he found himself curled up on the floor, his body throbbing with pain. His last thought as he slipped into unconsciousness was that he'd failed Duo, that his efforts to help his lover hadn't been enough.

With the vision of that dreadful nightmare still in his head, he was startled into consciousness, and despite the splitting headache and the pain the rest of his body was reporting, he tried blinking several times in an effort to open his eyes.

"Heero?" It was Trowa's voice that called out his name. His eyes slowly focused on the face hovering close to his own. "How are you feeling?" He could tell by the antiseptic smell of the cool air around him and the vague images he would make out with his blurred vision that he was in a hospital.

"Duo?" He managed to get his lover's name out of his mouth despite the fact that it was dry of all moisture and his tongue felt too big for his mouth and didn't seem to want to work right.

"He's here in the hospital and we're with him. He's going to be alright," Trowa answered, his voice calm, but something in his tone told Heero that there was more going on than his friend was saying.

"What happened?" he managed to say, his eyes closing again for a moment as his head was pounding, feeling as if it were splitting apart.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Heero's mind was too muddled to make out what was going on. His chief concerns were Duo and the pain that seemed to radiate from every point on his body, especially his head.

"Take me to him."

"Not just yet, Heero. He's sleeping. The doctor gave him a sedative, despite his concussion. He's understandably upset."

One blue eye opened a fraction and looked at his friend standing at his bedside. "What happened?" he asked again, and then it was as if the question triggered a switch in his mind. Suddenly, he knew the nightmare he'd had just before waking had actually transpired. The sounds and images of those dark few moments before he became conscious came back in full detail, as if a movie was being played in his mind. Both of his eyes opened fully and widened further with horror. He began the difficult struggle of trying to sit up. "I've got to get to Duo. That man was trying to rape him. Who was he? Dammit, Trowa. Please, tell me he didn't succeed."

Trowa's hands went to Heero's hospital-gown covered shoulders and pushed him back down to the mattress. He then held the struggling man down. Heero's weakness and inability to fight the hold was evidence of his injuries and condition. "Stay there." Trowa emphasized his point by pressing his hands even more firmly against the pinned shoulders. "Duo's been hurt and he's traumatized, but the man who attacked the both of you didn't succeed in violating him," Trowa assured the anguished man on the bed. "You need to stay calm and not exert yourself until you're a bit better. Duo's going to need you."

"Where is that bastard?" Heero growled, though his struggling had ceased.

"Dead. I killed him."

"Status."

The sharp tone that accompanied that order told Trowa that Heero was reverting back to his soldier mode. For when overwhelming problems or difficulties arose, the former perfect soldier dealt with them best if they were listed, analyzed and tackled in a logical, systematic way. With Heero more or less in control of himself, Trowa removed his hands from off him and set out to tell him of Duo's injuries, knowing that was more important to Heero at the moment than his own physical ailments. "Duo received several severe blows to the head and has a concussion, as do you. He has an abrasion on the front of his neck from where the man ripped his shirt from off his back, and he's bruised from a beating and he's sustained some damage to his scalp where his hair was ripped out. Harley Stubben was the name of your attacker - a convict from the same penal colony that Duo had been assigned to. He evidently had a grudge against Duo. Stubbens told me that Duo was responsible for him losing his arm. He also killed Frank McAdams."

Heero groaned and brought his hand up to cover his aching eyes. "Duo was afraid of someone finding him. It seems his fears were justified and I dismissed them as unfounded paranoia. I was stupid not to trust his instincts," he said, dismayed. "And now another innocent person is dead."

Trowa waited for several moments for Heero to compose himself before he continued his status report. "You've also sustained injuries from the man's beating and you have a couple of cracked ribs from being hit with a blunt object."

"A bat," Heero supplied the name of the weapon in a tone of voice Trowa associated with his personality during the war: clipped, precise, but not quite as unemotional as he'd been before Duo had managed to get under his tough shell and training. "I found it in the bedroom when I got out of bed."

"Can you tell me what you remember from the moment you woke up?" Trowa asked.

"Damn this hurts," Heero said after a brief nod. He brought his hand back to his head and gently rubbed his temple. "I don't know exactly what the hell happened, but I heard something horrible. I think it was Duo, but it didn't sound like anything I've ever heard come out of him before. It woke me up and I forced myself to consciousness only to find that I had needles in my arms."

He seemed confused by what he was remembering and stopped speaking for a moment to look down at his arms. There, on his forearms, were the two visible puncture marks with slight bruises surrounding them and the gummy residue of the tape that had held the needles in place, proof of what he was remembering. His face became pinched with a frown as he tried to recall precisely what had happened next.

"I felt horrible as I sat up and then found that I could barely stand, so I had to use the bed and then the room's furniture to get to the door. Along the way I found the bat, as I said, and I thought it would be useful as a crutch of sorts. I... I remember coming into the room and seeing the man on the bed and underneath him were legs I knew were Duo's. I realized what was going on and told the bastard to get off of him. As the man left Duo to attack me, I swung the bat, hitting him in the arm. But I was too weak and he was able to take it away from me." Worriedly he looked up to his friend and asked again, "You're sure Duo's alright?"

"He'll recover from his physical injuries fairly quickly," Trowa answered, withholding the rest of Duo's condition from the man in the bed until it was absolutely necessary to reveal it.

"Why was I hooked up with IVs?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. There's some question as to what exactly went on in that house. Do you know how long you were there? We were told you and Duo had left Frank's house after Mrs. L's death in order to find a safer location."

Heero sheltered his eyes from the bright light above with his hand and squinted at his friend. Even though it was clear that he was in physical pain, Trowa could see there was also an emotional pain there as Heero was reminded of the sweet elderly woman's death. In an soft, emotion-filled voice Heero whispered, "I'm sorry about Mrs. L., Trowa. Duo and I feel it was somehow our fault."

"Stop," Trowa whispered, still dealing with the emotional pain of the older woman's death himself. "It's not your fault. For all we know she might have fallen down the stairs on her own. That happens a lot with elderly people. You did nothing to bring about her death." Trowa's own sadness matched the look of sorrow and regret he seen in Heero's face. He'd found it easy to set it aside his own grief for Mrs. L. while their friends had been missing. Yet he knew that sooner or later he'd have to deal with it; but now was not the time. He'd hold his grief back a while longer and wait for a time when things settled down. Then he could grieve properly for the elderly woman who had treated him like a grandson.

Because he wasn't in any condition to argue the point, Heero let his expression show Trowa that he didn't believe him, that he persisted in the belief that somehow he and Duo were responsible for Mrs. L's death. Instead, Heero sighed deeply, then winced and gasped as the slight movement caused a horrible pain to shoot up from his fractured ribs.

Trowa waited until he recovered before he began to question him again. "What is the last thing you remember before Mrs. L's death?"

"We went looking for Sinjin. He went missing that morning and Duo thought he might have run to Mrs. L.'s house because they'd been there the day before. That's what brought us there. I... I think we both sort of lost it after discovering her body. I hadn't been feeling well and I only vaguely remember holding onto Duo as we both grieved for her. I... I don't remember leaving her home," he said with a puzzled frown. "I guess I must have fallen asleep. I remember... Well, I'm not sure what I remember. It's kind of a blur. I don't recall much of anything after that. I know that we went back to Frank's house and that I couldn't seem to stay awake. I think Milliardo was there. You say we left Frank's house?"

Trowa nodded. "Frank told us you'd left a note. When we arrived the next day, he gave it to me to read. It was in Duo's handwriting."

"I don't remember leaving. If we did, why were we there when Stubbens attacked?"

"We don't know. We were hoping you could shed some light on what transpired in the house and events leading up to Stubben's attack," Trowa replied, his face looking grave. "From what we've gathered, you were in bed with drugs being pumped into you intravenously to keep you in a coma-like state. It appears that Duo had been held prisoner in a small, contained room in the basement."

Heero's expression looked like something between being horrified and absolutely livid. "Was it Stubbens or Frank? Or maybe even both?"

"We don't know, though the doctor is suspect because he had access to drugs and knew how to start an IV."

Puzzled and hurt, Heero looked to his friend for the answers to the many questions that were hammering away in his head. "But why? Why would Frank do something like that? He was so... kind to us."

"I don't know," Trowa said as he sighed his frustration.

"What does Duo have to say?"

There must have been something in his face that gave him away to Heero, for the injured man, despite the pain his movement caused, leaned over and grabbed hold of his arm, squeezing it tightly. "What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with Duo?"

Trowa knew he couldn't lie to Heero, not about something this important. At the same time, he dreaded telling him of his lover's mental state. There was no way to beat around the bush, so he quietly said what needed to be told. "He hasn't said a word since the attack."

Heero used his painful grip on his friend's arm to pull himself up, and he bit back a cry as the movement brought almost unbearable pain to his head and ribs, and all the aches on his body made themselves known. He ignored it all. In a voice strained with emotion and pain, he whispered, "Take me to him."

"You're in no condition to be moved, Heero. Lie back down before you hurt yourself further."

Trowa guessed that stubborn had to be his friend's real first, middle and last names as he pulled himself up, using Trowa's arms as if they were ropes. Heero managed to get himself into a sitting position, panting heavily from the pain and effort. He looked up through his ragged fringe of dark hair with pleading eyes. "Help me, dammit, or I'll crawl there on my hands and knees."

Trowa swore in several languages under his breath at Heero's obstinacy. Heero had clearly taken on a mission of being at his lover's side, and he knew from past experience that nothing this side of a war starting up at that moment would keep him from carrying it out.

"Duo's sleeping, Heero. If you'll wait here for a minute and let the doctor check you out, I'll see to it that you're moved into a room with him. Alright?"

Heero dropped his head, exhausted by his efforts, but still resolute as he whispered, "Hurry."

The doctor was anything but happy that Heero was sitting up. Trowa watched the stubborn ass defy the doctor when he was requested to lie back down, but he did answer the questions the physician asked as he did a quick check up on the emergency room patient. "Your ribs are taped," the doctor told him. "But you need to be careful not to move too much until they've had a chance to meld back together. You also have a concussion, added to the one you sustained previously in the car accident. It appears you've had some serious rest, but that doesn't discount the damage to your brain. You can only withstand so many concussions, Mr. Yuy, before they have a permanent affect. Try to avoid getting hit on the head any more." The man looked from his patient to the chart in his hands. "You have to be in considerable pain. Would you like something for it?"

"I don't want to sleep any more," Heero answered quietly, his whole manner subdued, telling Trowa that he was indeed experiencing a lot of pain.

"We have some medication that doesn't have that side effect. I'll have the nurse bring it in immediately."

"I need to be with Duo."

The doctor looked up at his patient and then to Trowa, who nodded his approval and said, "Their being together will be beneficial to the both of them for their recovery. And as their bodyguards, it will be easier for us to protect them if they're together."

"Is there still a potential danger?" The doctor asked, visibly alarmed by the idea.

Trowa looked the man in the eyes. "We're former gundam pilots, doctor, of course there's potential. But my friends and I are not going to let anything happen to them again."

A disdainful snort came from Heero. "We're not children, Trowa."

The former Heavyarms pilot noticed the stiffness in Heero's posture, and realized he was upset with the idea of being watched over. "No, you're not children, but we are family. And family members look after and protect each other. Right, Doctor?"

The man in the white coat started, surprised to be asked the question. He considered it for a moment and then replied, "Yes, families stick together, rain or shine."

Heero's shoulders eased slightly and once again his eyes rose to meet Trowa's. "Then take me to the heart of our family."

"I'll get a wheelchair," the doctor said, then quickly left the room. He returned several minutes later, the mode of travel provided as promised as well as the nurse with the medication to ease some of Heero's discomfort.

The wounded man sat straight and stiff in the chair as Trowa dismissed the attendant and pushed the wheelchair the short distance down the hallway to the elevator. Duo, he explained, had earlier been moved to a room on the second floor and Quatre had been sitting with him until he could return. Finding themselves alone in the elevator, Trowa explained to him that Wufei had come to the house at his call and had ridden in the ambulance with him to the hospital while he'd gone along with Duo. He explained the Chinese man's departure simply by stating that Wufei was following up on something and would get back to them as soon as possible. The elevator door dinged, then opened up to the second floor where they were greeted by another nurse who promptly led them to room number 225-C.

At their entrance, Quatre stood from where he'd been sitting next to Duo's bedside and rushed to greet them. He loosely embraced Heero, careful of his injuries. "I'm so sorry, Heero."

"What for?" the dark haired man asked gruffly. "You didn't cause this mess."

"We shouldn't have been away when things started to go bad. We should have been here."

"I don't think you could have stopped anything from happening, Quatre. Don't feel guilty for something you had no control over. How's Duo?"

"Asleep."

Aware of the nurse behind him, Heero motioned with his eyes for Quatre to get rid of her. The perceptive blond nodded that he understood.

"We'll get him settled into bed," he told her.

"I think I should help him and make sure he's made comfortable," she replied, coolly, obviously not liking her job being usurped.

"He's really not comfortable with other people touching him," Trowa explained with a nod to Heero. "It's a hang-up from the war." He then lowered his voice to say in a secretive manner. "He tends to lash out at anyone who attempts to touch him uninvited. The last man who tried it was out cold for three days."

That seemed to win the woman's cooperation. "Of course," she said with her eyes wider than they'd been a moment before as she looked to the notably dangerous man in the wheelchair. "Just press the button if you need anything, Mr. Yuy."

"Thank you," Heero managed, then waited until the door to the room shut behind her before he tried to stand up. Two sets of hands rushed to his aid. Once he was on his feet, Quatre rushed ahead and pulled down the left guardrail, then gently eased Duo's body over to make room for Heero. Then depressing the bed's control button, he lowered it as much as possible while Trowa, still at Heero's side, helped him walk to the bed. Once there, the injured man struggled to get his weak-muscled body up onto the mattress.

"Careful," Trowa cautioned, even as Heero winced with pain as he settled on his side and bought his head to rest it against Duo's shoulder.

"You don't think this is hurting him, do you?" Heero asked, a bit breathless from the simple but painful exertions.

"His shoulder is uninjured," Trowa assured him as he raised the bed rail and then used the remote to bring the bed up. Quatre fussed for a short time to make sure Heero was comfortable, but it soon became clear that he had all he needed at the moment with Duo lying at this side.

Trowa came to stand behind his smaller lover, wrapping his long arms around him and resting his cheek alongside of the blond head. Turning his face slightly, he placed a gentle kiss on the pale cheek, slightly stubbled from the lack of a morning shave. He was fairly certain his own face was equally rough. Together they watched their friends, almost feeling as if they were intruding as Heero whispered his assurances into the slumbering man's ear that everything was going to be alright, that as long as they were together they could overcome anything. Hearing a slight hitching sound in Heero's voice, the two men silently made their way out of the room, giving their friend a moment of privacy.

Once they stood outside the door, Quatre turned and buried his face into Trowa's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. Trowa returned the embrace and lowered his face into the soft blond hair that smelled of lavender. He was suddenly overtaken by a wave of gratitude that threatened to overwhelm him. After all that had happened during the last two weeks, it appeared that they'd miraculously cheated death once again. And though their friends, their family, were not unscathed, they were definitely alive. He was grateful for the man in his arms, a kind and generous person who loved him beyond all reason and despite his mercenary background. He had the respect and brotherhood of his comrades, and they had his, and together he knew they would get through this nightmare.

"There's only one chair in the room." Quatre's voice broke through his thoughts, his voice muffled slightly as his face was pressed tightly against Trowa's shirt and shoulder. "We should ask for another one so we can watch over them together."

"There's also an empty bed," Trowa reminded him.

The blond head turned up until blue-green eyes met his own. "When have I ever been able to share a bed with you and not make full use of it?" Quatre asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I don't think the nurses would appreciate our abusing their hospitality."

It was difficult for Trowa not to kiss the mouth only inches from his own, but he reminded himself that they were in a public building with people milling about. Their relationship was not a secret, but neither of them were willing to share their feelings for each other with the general public. It was too private, too personal to be tarnished by the eyes of curious bystanders. "Then we'll flip a coin and the winner gets the bed. We'll take turns resting and standing watch until Wufei comes back."

Quatre nodded in agreement, then stood back a bit wearing an expression of concern. "Do you think he's alright? Should we call and check up on him?"

"No," Trowa answered thoughtfully, pushing the fringe of silky hair from off of his lover's forehead. "Wufei is capable of handling himself in any situation. I don't know what he's up to, but it must be important if he was willing to leave us while things are still up in the air."

Seeing the dark circles under the green eyes, Quatre brushed his hand over the stubbled cheek above him. "You take the bed and I'll keep watch. You look tired."

"I am," Trowa sighed. "Alright, but don't let me sleep too long and wake me if anything happens with Heero or Duo."

"I will," the blond said, then took his lover's arm and led him back into the room where they found both men in the bed sound asleep. Sharing a brief but wonderfully thorough kiss, the two parted, with Trowa going to the empty bed and Quatre taking the chair next to the bed once again, his eyes fixed on the rise and fall of Duo's chest as the silence in the room settled once more.

The nurse came into the room every two hours to check on the status and vitals of the two patients sharing the same bed. At first, the woman, forty-ish and wearing a pink smock covered with yellow ducks, expressed her disapproval. In a hushed voice, Quatre used all his diplomatic charm to assure her it was necessary for the two life-partners to be close to each other in order to be comfortable in the hospital. The blond proved to be his usual charming and persuasive self when the woman reluctantly agreed and let them be. She also informed him that security had been placed outside the door to the room and at the hospital's entrance because the press had learned of what had happened and that the two former gundam pilots were being treated at this facility. Evidently, the reporters were clamoring for entry into the building in order to get an exclusive interview.

It was three twenty in the morning when Duo began to stir. Heero woke up instantly as his lover gasped and stiffened in his arms, suffering from a nightmare.

"It's alright, Duo. We're here and you're safe," he whispered into his lover's ear, then kept a string of reassurances going until he felt a hand come up and caress his face.

"Someone turn on the light that's over the sink," Heero requested, knowing the other two sharing the room with them were awake also.

The light went on, showing that it was Quatre who'd been able to reach it first. Heero eyes noted that Trowa, just sitting up, had been resting in the other bed. Three pairs of eyes focused on Duo's slightly contorted face. The bruises on his cheeks and the black and blue discoloration surrounding his right eye were more pronounced now, and it appeared as if he was still asleep but struggling to regain consciousness.

Trowa and Quatre each moved to opposite sides of the bed and waited to see how Duo would react once he woke up completely.

"Duo." Heero called his lover's name again and rubbed his open palm against his l chest.

Suddenly, Duo shot up to a sitting position, his eyes and mouth snapped open as he gasped for air. Trowa was there, wrapping his arms around his friend to give him a sense of security. "It's alright, Duo. You're safe now. Do you remember being in the hospital?"

Quatre watched as the American struggled to catch his breath and free himself completely from the nightmare he must have been having. His breathing was too fast, he noted, and the wide, blue-violet eyes blinked rapidly as he tried to focus his vision after waking. Duo quickly scanned the sterile and uninteresting room as he strove to gain his bearings, his eyes taking in his two friends and then lowering them to see Heero laying in bed next to him. He then began to struggle to get away from Trowa's solid embrace, but the taller man wisely held onto him for a moment longer. In a gentle voice he'd often used with the skittish lions he'd once worked with in the circus during the war, he said calmly, "Easy, Duo. It's going to be alright but you need to be careful. Heero has a couple of cracked ribs. Do you understand me?" There was a moment's delay before he felt the nod of the braided man's head. He let his arms drop and leaned back, yet he remained close enough to help if he were needed.

Turning his body, Duo eased himself back down onto the mattress and curled up on his side, placing his face near the crook of Heero's neck, his breath exuding warm, rapid puffs on his lover's skin. Heero managed to get an arm under Duo's shoulder and he stroked his lover's back, becoming all too aware of the gaping opening in the back gown his lover wore. He motioned with his cast arm at Trowa, who understood and quickly reached down and pulled the displaced blanket up to cover Duo's exposed posterior. Though Duo wasn't aware of his exposure, Heero knew his lover to be body shy and that he wouldn't want anyone, especially someone stepping unannounced into the room, to see his bare backside.

They lay pressed together in silence for several minutes, just living in the moment where they were both safe and their friends had their backs. Heero kissed the top of Duo's head, then asked, "Are you alright?"

After a long pause, Duo nodded.

"We don't exactly know what happened in the house, Duo," he continued. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Duo shifted, just enough to look over his shoulder to find Trowa. His eyes locked onto his friend's as the auburn-haired man stood directly behind him, watching. Their gaze held for several moments while a silent exchange passed between them that did not go unnoticed by the other two occupants in the room. Then Duo settled back down and shook his head, indicating that he couldn't. Now it was Heero's turn to look in Trowa's direction, searching for a hint as to what that exchange had been about and for some clue as to what he should do next.

"We should probably get some more rest," Trowa suggested, rubbing his face with both hands. "The nurse will start coming in every hour once she knows you two are awake. Do you need anything, either of you?"

Duo's hand came up to a cupping position and then he tilted it towards his mouth. The three recalled how, in the past, Duo had used hand signals to indicate what he needed or wanted, and this particular hand signal easily indicated he was thirsty. Quatre moved out of Trowa's arms to the side table and poured water from the pink plastic pitcher into the matching cup. Duo sat only half way up, wincing from the aches and bruises that covered his body as he drained the cupful of water. He handed the cup back before he cautiously settled back down on the bed again to rest against Heero.

Trowa motioned for Quatre to come to his side, and then he whispered into the blond's ear that he should take the second bed, that he'd had enough of a rest to take the watch until morning. With a sigh, the blond complied, his relief at Duo's waking and his seeming much more calm in Heero's presence allowed him to relax and, suddenly, he realized how very tired he really was.

The three settled into their beds for the rest of the night while Trowa sat in the chair next to the bed, closest to the braided man. Soon the only sounds in the room were the rhythmic breathing of the two sleeping men. He was aware that Duo, lying still, his head set on Heero's shoulder and his face turned towards his lover's neck, was still awake. Then, in the room lit by the small light over the sink, he watched the American's arm slowly reach back towards him, his hand open.

Standing from his chair, Trowa took the offered hand, careful not to put any strain on the bruised arm. Duo didn't turn to face him, but pulled him forward as he curled his arm up to his chest, then held the captured hand in place. Readjusting his hand to a more comfortable position, Trowa leaned forward, having gotten the message. "I'm here, Duo. We won't be leaving you and Heero again."

Duo's head of messy hair and mangled braid nodded, and then his eyes closed. Trowa stood in that place until Duo's breathing slowed and he fell back to sleep. After easing his hand out of Duo's slack one, he pulled the covers higher, over his and Heero's bodies, then stroked his hand over Duo's hair and whispered softly enough that he didn't disturb the sleep of the three. "I swear to you, Duo, this will never happen again." Taking the chair again, he sat next to the bed and contemplated just how he was going to make that promise stick.

TBC


	17. Web 17

Ugh! When I went to post this last chapter, something went wrong with the html converter. I had to go through this line by line to remove the numbers and put back the quotation marks and apostrphes. What a job! Hope it works and that I got them all.

Disclaimer and Warning on first page of story.  
Tangled in the Web  
Dyna Dee  
Part 17

"Excuse me," A deep male voice called through the slight crack in the hospital room door around seven a.m., just after the nurse had been in to check the vitals of the two patients assigned to that room. Quatre, now occupying the chair next to the bed, stood to intercept the intruder before he could get more than two feet into the room. He motioned the man back outside and followed him, closing the door behind him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, noting the uniformed police officer standing next to the room, just as the doctor had informed them the night before.

"My name is Sergeant Robert Carter, homicide investigator." The middle-aged man flipped open a black wallet to show the blond his badge and identification number, then put it away and held out his hand. Quatre placed his hand in the man's grasp and exchanged a firm handshake with him, noting with a glance that the man was about his height, maybe in his fifties, and had brown hair that was fading to grey around his receding hairline. His green eyes, or what he could see of them as they were half shut from the weight of drooping eyelids and heavy eyebrows, appeared serious and added to the projected air of competence that the man exuded.

"Quatre Winner," the younger man said, dropping his hand from the other's grip. "What can I do to help you?"

The sergeant cleared his throat before saying, "I'd like to ask Misters Yuy and Maxwell some questions as to what happened the night they were attacked."

Quatre took the man's arm and lowered his voice as he spoke. "They're still sleeping," he told the man. "You can question Heero after he wakes up, but he recalls very little. Duo is..." He stopped, not quite sure how to describe his friend's fragile state or the cause of it. "During the last year, Duo has been recovering from his mental and physical injuries sustained while in custody on Prison Colony Four. I'm sure you've already done a background check and you know what I'm talking about. He's been... fragile, emotionally and physically since then. Whatever happened to he and Heero during the week they were missing has obviously traumatized him further, and to the point that he's not speaking to us. You might be able to ask him simple questions that require a yes or no answer, but I can't promise you he'll respond. In the past, we've seen him shut down and withdraw into himself when a situation became too intense."

Sergeant Carter frowned. "The doctor told me that he didn't sustain any physical injuries that would prohibit my questioning him."

"I don't believe it's the physical injuries that haverendered Duo speechless," Quatre said, struggling to keep his patience. "I'ts his mental state. Perhaps with some counseling he'll eventually be able to tell us what happened."

"Do you think he's capable of writing it down?" the man persisted. "Because to tell you the truth, I'm having a hard time trying to figure out what went on in that house. The breaking and entering was clearly done by the dead man, Harley Stubbens, but there's also some question as to who killed Dr. McAdams. I've been informed by Mr. Peacecraft that your two friends disappeared after the death of an elderly woman who was close to them. He said Mr. Maxwell was afraid someone was stalking him, and he gave me the letter written by him that was provided by Mr. Barton. But it appears as if Misters Yuy and Maxwell never left the McAdams residence. What's the story behind that, the IVs and the storage room that looks as if it had been occupied?"

"We can only speculate as to what happened, Mr. Carter," Quatre answered. "Only Duo has the answers to those questions, and until he can speak again, I'm afraid getting the answers you seek will be almost impossible."

It didn't appear as if the policeman was very happy with the well-known young man that he'd seen on television and read about in the papers. Everyone who followed the news or tabloids knew who Quatre Winner was and what he and his friends had been during the wars. That status had often garnered them respect and some lenience in regards to the law, but not today. "I'm afraid that I"m going to have to speak with Mr. Maxwell anyway. His doctor said he's physically capable of enduring a brief interview, giving me a green light to do so. I'll try to be as tactful as I can when addressing the assault by Stubben's, but I think dealing with this now and getting the case closed and behind them will be more beneficial to both Maxwell and Yuy than letting it be needlessly strung out."

As the detective stepped towards the doorway, Quatre moved to block his way. "I'm afraid I can't allow you in there right now," he said, his eyes never leaving the other man's face. "They're sleeping, and Duo doesn't like strangers. If you'll come back later, I'll prepare him for your interview."

"I don't need your permission, Mr. Winner," Carter stated, eyeing the confident young man.

"No, you don't: the blond agreed pleasantly enough. "But I can guarantee that if you go in there right now and upset him, you're going to have three angry former gundam pilots breathing down your neck and on the phone to your superior. All I'm asking for is a little time to allow Duo to wake up, eat some breakfast and then prepare him for your questions."

How do I know you won't be rehearsing his responses to my questions?"

Quatre blinked at the man with surprise. "Do you honestly think we don't want the same answers as you?" he asked, incredulous that the man would think otherwise. "Let me assure you, Mr. Carter, Heero and Duo are family to us and someone has hurt them and caused Duo further physical and emotional trauma. The guilty party has already paid for his mistake, but that doesn't mean we don't want to know what happened. Time has taught us to be patient with Duo. His psychiatrist is due to arrive this morning around nine thirty. Could you come back at ten and ask him about Duo's mental state, and let him decide whether or not our friend is up to answering your questions?"

The man sighed and chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about the request. "All right," he conceded, looking at his watch. "I'll come back at ten."

Quatre gave the man a small, grateful smile. Thank you, Mr. Carter. Believe me, I'm not trying to forestall your investigations, I'm just trying to do what's best for my friend."

"Ihave two men deadand theirdeaths need to be explained, Mr. Winner," Carter stated, soberly. "It's my job to find out what happened in that house. If Mr. Barton is available, I"d like to question him now so that I don't go back to my superior officer completely empty handed."

Quatre nodded. "He's just getting up. We've been taking turns watching over our friends. If you'll just wait a moment, I'll send him out. I really don't want to disturb Heero and Duo's sleep anymore than it's already been by the nursing staff."

The man gave him a knowing look of sympathy, obviously having been in the hospital at some point in his life and had suffered from the around-the-clock care.

Two minutes later, Trowa came out of the room, his hair a bit worse for wear and his chin stubbled with a reddish beard from the lack of a morning shave. "Let's go into the waiting room, Mr. Barton," Carter said after their brief introduction, and together the two men turned to the left and headed down the corridor.

A half hour later, Quatre sought the two men out. "Trowa," he addressed his lover, looking somewhat anxious. The auburn-haired man stood from his seat immediately. "Duo'sbecoming quite anxious at your absence. Are you almost done?"

"If you'll excuse me,' Trowa said to the man, not asking for permission, but decidedly ending the interview. "I'm needed elsewhere." He then left the room without a look back.

"Mr. Winner," the detective called out to the blond. "I was wondering if you know where I can find Wufei Chang. Evidently Mr. Barton was on the phone with him when Stubbens made a threatening move towards Mr. Maxwell and was shot. I need to verify Mr. Barton's story with him."

"Check with Preventers and they"ll tell you how you can reach him."

The man looked skeptically at the blond. "I thought you people were close friends. Are you telling me you don't have his phone number or address?"

"I didn't say that," Quatre replied, cool and calm. "I don't give out personal information to anyone about my closest friends." He then turned to leave the room, leaving the other man standing in the empty room with a frown on his face. "See you at ten," the departing blond called over his shoulder, then disappeared around the corner.

Ten o'clock rolled around to find the persistent police sergeant tapping on the door of room 225-C. He opened it after hearing a summons and entered the room. Years of police work helped the professional man to school his reaction of surprise in finding the two men he sought to question lying in the hospital bed together. Mr. Yuy, recognizable from being on the news recently and the famous husband of the late Relena Peacecraft-Yuy, was leaning against the raised back of the hospital bed, his face pale and pinched with pain as he lay supported by many pillows. Within the shelter of Mr. Yuy's arms, tucked close against his side, was the long-haired man he could only guess was Duo Maxwell. At the far side of the bed stood a man in a business suit and tie that the sergeant immediately recognized as a frequent consultant to the courts. Closest to the door and standing next the bed stood the two young men he'd dealt with earlier that morning, Misters Winner and Barton. Quatre Winner moved towards him the moment he entered the room.

"Sergeant Carter," the blond greeted him in a serious manner. "Right on time."

"I pride myself on being punctual," the policeman stated as his eyes strayed from the blond man to the others in the room.

"An admirable trait to be sure," Quatre said polietly. "Let me make the introductions." He then turned to the other four. "You've met my partner, Trowa Barton." The auburn-haired young man inclined his head. "On the other side of the bed is Doctor Antonio Bertolini. He's been Duo's mental health physician for the last nine months."

Stepping away from the bed, the psychiatrist, a tall, fit-looking Italian man with a chiseled dark face, topped by a crop of black hair that was made distinguished by the white that was growing at his temples, held out his hand to the police sergeant. "Mr. Carter," the doctor said in a warm manner. "It's good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," Carter replied, shaking the hand extended to him. Several years ago the well-known psychiatrist was called to testify in a murder case he'd investigated.

"And last but not least," Quatre continued as the two men dropped their hands and turned their attention to the bed. "Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."

Sergeant Carter moved closer to the two and offered his hand, but quickly withdrew it when he saw Mr. Maxwell flinch and curl back into his bed partner's side, shying away from his hand as if it were a branding iron."

"You"ll have to excuse my patient's wariness," the doctor interjected. "Mr. Maxwell has some fears dealing with hands, and Mr. Yuy doesn't normally shake hands, for personal reasons."

Carter dropped his hand, feeling uncomfortable at the situation. But he had a job to do and he wasn't about to be waylaid just because the people he needed to question were former gundam pilots. "I have a few questions for both Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell," he said.

"I'll answer what I can," Heero stated. "But Duo isn't up to speaking just yet."

Carter looked at the long-haired young man whose bruised face and swollen eye and jaw nearly matched the wounds of his protector behind him. The stingingly blue, almost violet eyes lowered the moment they'd made contact with his own. Looking to the doctor, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"As you've been told, Mr. Maxwell is currently not speaking," Dr. Bertolini said. "We've yet to determine whether it's because he's been traumatized by the events of the last week or if he's sustained an injury to his throat that, in the past, has been the cause of a similar, prolonged silence. As you can see, he has bruising around his neck. The ENT specialist is expected this afternoon to examine his voice box for any injury. Whatever the reason, I'm sure that given time he'll be able to tell you what happened. But I must caution you from pressing him to answer your questions before he's ready."

"Can he answer yes or no questions?"

"I'm sure he can, but as his doctor, I'm concerned with his mental well being. I'll allow you to question him, but if at any time I decided he's becoming too stressed, I'll ask you to desist from further questioning."

"I think I can work with that," Carter replied, removing a note pad and pen from the inside of his sport jacket. "I'd just like to get enough information to close this case as soon as possible. I'll begin with Mr. Yuy."

Quatre then turned to address the police officer. "If you wouldn't mind, Sergeant Carter, would you please move to Heero's side of the bed while asking your questions. Duo will be more comfortable if you're not standing quite so close to him."

Puzzled by the request, the man looked to the doctor, saw his approving nod, than did as he was asked. He and the doctor exchanged places and in return received a smile of gratitude from the well-known heir to the Winner empire. The police detective cleared his throat and began. "Let's start at the beginning, Mr. Yuy. How did you come to be at Dr. McAdams's house and what do you recall of the events that led to your being here in the hospital?"

Heero's uninjured arm stayed around Duo's waist as he related to the man the recent events that led to them staying at Frank's house. He told him of the blood on their doorstep and then the dead animal carcass left there the next day. Then he related his version of the suspicious accident and what he'd been told of the break-in and destruction of their home. His voice faltered as he spoke of Frank's kindness, and stopped abruptly when he noticed Duo was shaking his head.

"What's the matter?" Quatre asked, moving quickly to his friend's side. Duo continued to vehemently shake his head, his face slightly contorted with a look of disapproval. Frustration shone from his amethyst-blue eyes as he looked from the blond to Heero's concerned face.

"Did I say something wrong?" Heero asked.

Duo nodded his head.

"About Frank?" he guessed, as that was the last thing he'd spoken of.

Duo nodded again.

Heero looked up at the other men in the room, clearly uncertain about how to proceed.

"Is there something about Frank McAdams that is different from what Heero is saying?" Dr. Bertolini asked.

Another vigorous nod came from the braided man, causing other men in the room to exchange expressions of puzzlement.

"Can you write down what you're trying to say?" the detective asked, holding out his pad of paper and pen to Duo. The battered-looking, long-haired young man looked at the proffered writing implements, then with obvious reluctance, reached out for them. For the first time, Carter noticed the fingers on the younger man's hands seemed somewhat misshapen.

Seeing where the police detective's gaze went, Trowa spoke up for the first time since the police officer entered the room. "Duo's fingers were broken while he was in prison. They weren't allowed to heal properly and arthritis set in. He's had corrective surgery, but there's too much permanent damage to give him full mobility. It's difficult for him to write, especially when he's stressed."

The detective nodded and looked to Duo with compassion etched on his face. "Just do your best, Mr. Maxwell. I can see you have something important to say. We'll figure it out."

Duo nodded and clutched the pen awkwardly in his right hand while his left hand held the small pad of paper. He bent over the pad and with effort wrote down a few words then handed the tablet to Trowa. The tall man studied the scrawled printing and everyone in the room heard his sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" Quatre and Heero said at the same time.

Trowa looked up from the pad with disbelief on his face. His eyes sought out Duo's. "Does this say that Frank killed Mrs. Lunderson?" he asked. Duo solemnly nodded his head and sadness filled his eyes.

"Did he tell you that?" Heero questioned his lover. Again Duo nodded.

"What motive would the doctor have had to kill an elderly woman?" Carter asked somewhat dubiously.

Duo motioned for the pad back, and scratched down some more words, then again handed it back to Trowa for reading.

Trowa quickly deciphered the rough printing. ":Insane. Jealous. Thought I was his son."

Was he jealous of Mrs. Lunderson?" Quatre asked, and noted Duo's nod of confirmation that it was true.

"She'd invited us to stay with her," Heero supplied more information. "Duo wanted us to temporarily move back in with her in order to help after the accident. And even though he'd become more comfortable with Frank than he'd been before, he felt safer in her home than his."

Trowa looked back to Duo, only to see his friend's emotion-filled eyes fixed on him. Tears began to gather in those wide, bloodshot and bruised eyes. I'm sorry, Duo's eyes said to him. My fault.

"No," Trowa said firmly. "It's not your fault." He then leaned over the raised handrail to embrace his friend, and from over Duo's shoulder his eyes met Heero's startled ones. It seemed the both of them were at a loss for words at the unexpected bomb of information Duo had just tossed out.

"So if I understand you correctly," the police man persisted. "Mr. McAdams thought you were his son?"

Duo frowned, then looked to Trowa and mouthed the word 'sometimes'. The auburn-haired man repeated the word out loud to the others.

"And because you wanted to stay with Mrs. Lunderson he killed her?"

Again, the nod of Duo's head answered the question, his eyes clearly displaying his sorrow at the reminder of Mrs. L's senseless murder.

"Did he commit any of the other acts against you or Mr. Yuy?" Carter asked, and he wasn't too surprised to see Duo silently answer to the affirmative, though the look of disbelief on his friend's faces showed they were shocked by the revelation.

The police detective then went through some of the events Heero had mentioned earlier and it wasn't too long until they pieced together that Frank had caused the car accident by cutting the brake line and that he'd let the dog out in order to have an alibi for killing Mrs. Lunderson. Carter kept questioning Duo until they were able to figure out, by yes and no answers, that Frank hadn't taken credit for the blood or the dead animal that had been left on their front porch nor the plundering of their home. The four men standing around the bed and Heero could only speculate that Stubbens was the one to carry out those crimes, though there was no evidence to prove that theory.

The slow and often laborious process of piecing together the information took its toll on the two injured men and Trowa called an end to the questioning until after Heero and Duo rested. Dr. Bertolini apologized for not being able to return that afternoon because of prior commitments, but before he left, he asked the police sergeant to respect Trowa's decision to halt the questioning if Duo became too stressed to continue.

Sergeant Carter returned at three o'clock sharp that afternoon, ready to resume his questioning. He began by once again asking for Wufei. He quickly learned that no one had heard from him. With everyone but the absent doctor in relatively the same positions they had been earlier that day, Carter addressed the two battered men sitting together on the bed. Duo scribbled some words on the pad of paper to give them a clue as to what went on in Frank's house after they'd come back from finding Mrs. Lunderson dead on her living room floor. The four men reacted in different ways to the information that Duo had been kept in line by a remote control that Frank altered. The retired doctor told him a press of a button would activate one of Heero's IVs that it contained a muscle relaxant that would stop his lover's heart from beating within moments after the drug entered his bloodstream.

After that information had been translated by Duo's limited means of communication, Heero abruptly asked everyone to leave the room for several minutes so that he could be alone with his lover. Once the door closed, he pulled Duo into his arms, and regardless of the pain the movement caused, held him close. He didn't know who needed reassuring the most, himself or Duo. He just knew that his lover had been placed in a terrible position and that he'd acted the only way he could have.

Mr. Carter came back into the room five minutes later with Quatre and Trowa close behind, and the information session began again. As Carter probed further, asking Duo questions concerning Stubben's entry into the house and the timetable of events during his attack, the braided man became visibly agitated and pensive, the questions regarding the attack obviously made him uncomfortable. When he turned his face away and into Heero's hospital gown covered chest, Trowa called a halt to the questioning. The police detective wasn't happy about it, but he backed off, stating that he'd be back again the next morning.

As soon as the detective left, Quatre pulled out his cell phone and checked his messages. Scanning through them, he let out an aggravated sigh that Wufei hadn't called. Without waiting, he walked over to the window that looked out over the hospital's large parking lot and hit the programmed number.

"Chang here," Wufei's voice responded in his usual business-like manner.

"Where the hell are you?" Quatre hissed, his hand covering his mouth to try and hide his conversation from the other three across the room.

"I'm on my way. I'll explain when I get there."

The click in his ear signaled that Wufei had ended the call. Ignoring the other messages waiting, Quatre turned off his phone and flipped it closed, then walked back to the bed to find both Heero and Trowa trying to reassure Duo, who lay silent and still against Heero's side.

"Wufei's on his way," he told them. It was almost comical to see the three of them nod in unison after receiving that information, but it was their somber faces mirroring each other's troubled thoughts that took away any humor he'd momentarily felt. Looking at the three quiet and contemplative men, he realized he was now the only talker in the group. With Duo's voice out of commission, he supposed it was up to him to keep the others distracted. "Anyone want to watch some television?"

Heero looked at him as if he'd lost his mind; Trowa's expression was that of being perplexed by the offer, and Duo nodded that he did indeed want to watch T.V. To Quatre, that was the only answer that mattered. He picked up the remote and turned on the television only to find that there was nothing of interest to watch. He flipped through the stations until he found reruns of a comedy sitcom that had been canceled at least five years ago. He knew Duo liked it, and so that was what they were going to watch.

Wufei arrived about twenty-five minutes later, dressed casually and carrying a curiously large, black duffle bag on his shoulder that he immediately set down on the foot of the bed. All eyes in the room watched as he unzipped the top of the bag and out of the its confines came a familiar grey head.

"Sinjin!" Trowa and Quatre both called out with delighted surprise. Excited at having his name called, Sinjin jumped out of the bag and onto the bed. He then paused to shake his body while the four of them stared at amazement at the dog's presence. A moment later, he was being hugged tightly against Duo's chest, the braided man's face nestled into the wiry fur of the animal's neck.

"How did you find him?" Heero asked with a tired yet happy smile. Though he was obviously pleased by the dog's return, the strain in his voice and the paleness of his face showed the others that he'd had enough for one day.

"I had one of the pictures Duo had sent me of Sinjin printed up, then gave a sob story to the media, appealing to the public to help in finding the lost dog who belonged to someone recovering in the hospital from a vicious attack. Twenty minutes after the broadcast, I had had fifteen leads to follow up."

Trowa snorted. "Like they wouldn't know who you were talking about. I'm sure it's been all over the news that Heero and Duo were injured in an attack, though the police investigator told me the details of what happened haven't been released."

"How much did you offer as a reward?" Quatre asked, deliberately turning the conversation in a different direction after seeing a look of alarm enter Duo's eyes. Duo had always wary about his whereabout being known. At first, they'd thought he was just being paranoid; but now they knew better. Earlier, while visiting the cafeteria, the blond had momentarily watched a local news show on the television that was set up in that very public dining room. To his dismay the name of the city and street that their friends' and Frank McAdams's homes were located had been given in the news report along with sketchy information about what the police had found at the crime scene: two injured and unconscious former gundam pilots and two deceased men. The reporter had ended the segment by stating that the incident was being further investigated by the local police while the two former gundam pilots were recuperating in the local hospital. Quatre knew without a doubt that there was no way that Duo would be comfortable returning to their home, not with that kind of publicity. His fears of being hunted down by inmates in the colony had proven to be true, and none of them would take the chance of that ever happening again.

"Fifteen," Wufei answered the blond's question about the cost, looking sheepish.

"You offered the public a fifteen credit reward for their assistance?" Trowa asked, looking doubtful.

"Hundred," Wufei corrected. "Fifteen hundred."

Duo lifted his head from the furry mass to look at Wufei with the look of disbelief on his face, more or less asking, Are you kidding me?

"I thought it was enough of an incentive to get the dog back."

Duo shifted the wiggling dog to Heero's lap and signaled his Chinese friend over.

Wufei looked to Duo and then Heero, silently asking about the braided man's silence. "Duo's not able to talk right now," Heero explained, guessing that Wufei was wondering about his lover's continued silence. "We don't know if it's because of the psychological trauma caused by the attack or the injury to his neck."

A pained expression crossed Wufei's face as he stepped forward and carefully embraced his long-haired friend. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Duo's ear. "I should have been here."

Feeling Duo's head shake, he knew the braided man didn't want him to carry his guilt around.

"We'll pay you back," Heero said.

"For what?"

Duo nodded towards the dog.

"There's no need," Wufei replied. "The people who found him were reluctant to let him go, but when I assured them that his owner was crazy about him and needed his dog in order to recuperate, they turned him over to me, refusing the reward, and sending a wish for you to get better soon."

Duo's eyes lit up at the unexpected act of kindness from strangers. He turned his head to share a look of wonder with Heero. It was Quatre who spoke up, expressing their thoughts for them. "It amazes me sometimes to know that there are both incredibly kind and honorable people in this world that share the same oxygen with men such as Stubbens." The others nodded their agreement.

"So what happened while I was out looking for the dog?" Wufei asked, knowing something had gone on in his absence from Quatre's tone of voice on the phone. The blond rarely used profanity, and when he did, it was because the situation warranted it.

"How about we treat you to dinner in the cafeteria and bring you up to date while we eat,&" Trowa said. The look he gave Wufei told him to go along with the suggestion.

Reluctant to leave the two in the bed after just arriving, Wufei hesitated. "What about the dog? I'm sure the nurses aren't going to be pleased to find an animal in the room."

Quatre smiled. "They've got the entire floor of nurses either afraid of them or wrapped around their fingers. I don't think the staff will begrudge the dog being here as long as he doesn't stay all night. We'll take him home with us when we go, for safekeeping," he said, looking to Duo as he added the last part for his nod of approval. The dog was once more in its owner's arms and both of them seemed to be content for the moment.

"All right. We'll be back shortly," Wufei told the two men on the bed. Duo nodded, and Heero looked ready to fall back to sleep, with his half-closed eyelids sliding southward.

Over the unappealing cafeteria meal they'd purchased, Trowa explained to Wufei what they'd discovered in their questioning of Duo during his absence. The look of disbelief and shock on his face mirrored their own reactions earlier that day were apparent on Wufei's face as he was told of Frank McAdams's part in Heero's car accident, Mrs. L.'s death and then having held Duo hostage in his basement while he held Heero captive, in a coma, with a lethal IV set up to go off if Duo didn't cooperate.

"Talk about a snake in the grass," Wufei said, stunned at the revelations. "How is it possible that he got past Heero's protective defenses? He's always been able to sense the presence of danger, especially when it concerns Duo."

Quatre sighed, looking from Trowa to Wufei. "I think Heero was just grateful to have some help with Duo. The three of us took off and then he went back to work, leaving Duo alone for the first time since Trowa brought him back to earth. From what Duo said when we talked to him, it seems as if Frank stepped in to fill the gap the four of us left in Duo's life. It took a while, but I think Duo was finally warming up to the man, which probably encouraged Dr. McAdams in his delusions of believing that he was his deceased son."

Wufei closed his eyes and ran his hands through his loose hair. "What a mess," he said to with a groan, then opened his eyes to look up to the other two men. "Where do we go from here?"

"We sell the house," Trowa said, keeping his voice down so that no one sitting nearby could hear him. "There's no way they can go back there after what's happened, especially when the media's announced where they live. Duo will be much too paranoid for a while to be anywhere he thinks he'll be found."

"But it's their home," Quatre said sadly. He'd come to the same conclusion earlier, but it saddened him that they should have to sell their home, a place that had been a sanctuary to their American friend.

"Where will they go?"Wufei asked.

Trowa shrugged. "I'm not sure. We'll have to find a secure place where they can take time to recover. I'll move them wherever they can feel safe,"he stated, then looked to Quatre. "Will you go with us, love?"

"I'd follow you to the Pluto to settle a colony if that's what you want, Trowa," Quatre answered, his face glowing with the love he felt for the man who held his heart and owned his soul. Together they turned to look at Wufei.

"I've already pledged that I'll not them again. I'll go wherever they want to live. The Preventers are world and colony wide. I'm sure that with the experience I've gained, I'll find a position wherever we end up moving."

"Talk to Heero about it." Quatre turned to address Trowa. "We can't sell the house without their consent."

Trowa nodded. "I will, in the morning when Duo's in the shower. The doctor thinks they can be released then. I think we should we bring them to our house for the time being."

"Yes, that would be best," the blond agreed. "I don't think they'll want to return to their home even to close it up. I went through it while we were searching for them and it's basically empty anyway from the vandalism. Once you get Heero's permission, we'll contact a real estate agent."

"Sounds like a plan," Trowa answered. He then smiled, realizing that phrase was something Duo would say.

"Any ideas onwherewe shoud move?" Wufei asked, already mentally planning what he needed to begin doing in order to relocate.

"We'll pull out the Atlas and do a computer search," Trowa said. "And I think it might be best if we select several possible locations and then let them pick. We've all pretty much decided to go anywhere they want, so let's let Duo have the majority of the vote."

"Within reason," Wufei stated firmly. He could conjure up a lot of places that the American might pick that he would deem unappealing.

Quatre gave him a knowing look, probably sensing his trepidation and smiled. "I agree."

By the time they'd returned to the room, the ENT specialist had come by on his rounds and gone. Heero, barely awake, told them that the specialist had examined Duo's throat and doubted the injury to his neck had caused his silence. That bit of information disturbed the other four even more. A psychological refusal to speak would be harder to deal with than a physical reason.

Sinjin was unhappily put back into the duffle bag as Quatre and Trowa prepared to leave for the night. Wufei volunteered to stay and keep watch over the two, then went to introduce himself to the hospital security guard that was stationed outside the room's door. Heero quickly drifted off to sleep, so it was to Duo that the two men said their goodbyes to, giving him their reassurance that they would be back in the morning.

Left alone, the television volume set on low, Wufei settled into the chair next to the bed for a while, deciding that if he got too tired, he'd take a brief nap on the vacant bed. He felt a tug on his shirt sleeve and looked to see Duo staring at him.

"Ready for bed?"

Duo nodded that he was. Then he mouthed the words, Goodnight, Wufei.

The Chinese man smiled softly, feeling great affection for his American friend. "Good night, Duo. Sleep well."

He kept his eyes on the braided man and observed him as he snuggled close against Heero's side and drifted off to sleep, obviously feeling secure with his lover and friend close by. Trying to get comfortable in the well-used chair, Wufei turned his attention to the television and the long night began.

Detective Carter showed up the next morning like clockwork. He once again asked Duo questions about his attack, but each time he came to the scene in the bedroom after Heero had been knocked down and beaten, Duo folded into himself, refusing to communicate in any way. Frustrated at his inability to get all the facts, the detective's patience began to wear thin. The moment his voice rose, Wufei manhandled him out of the room, placed a call to the head of Preventers, and Detective Carter was banned from the hospital room and from speaking any further with Duo Maxwell without his personal psychiatrist present. Quatre and Trowa entered the room just after that unpleasant scene, and quickly signed the release forms and whisked their friends out of the hospital and into the comfort and shelter of their own home.

Two uneventful weeks passed by from the day the two former gundam pilots had been released from the hospital. And on a slightly cloudy morning, with the air moist with the promise of rain, the five friends took a ride together in Wufei's Preventer-issued sedan. Wufei drove a bit slower than he usually did as they neared their destination. Quatre sat in the seat next to him, Sinjin secure in his lap, panting happily and fogging up the passenger and a portion of the front car window. The back seat was rather cramped with Duo sitting snugly between Heero and Trowa, but no one was complaining. In fact, the car was unusually quiet as they drove the route to the neighborhood they'd all come to know very well.

The car slowed as they neared the two familiar houses. Frank's house still had bright yellow tape stretched across the front porch and door, warning everyone that it was a crime scene under investigation. Duo held tightly to Heero's hand as many dark memories came back to him. Yet as Wufei parked the car across the street from the structure that had been their home, it was the For Sale sign on the front yard that caused a myriad of emotions to be shared between the two lovers.

Duo looked behind him and into Heero's eyes, asking without words if they really had to do this. He received an apologetic look from his lover in return. "Do you want to take one last look around?" Heero asked, squeezing the cold hand held in his own.

Duo shook his head, and the others figured he wanted to remember their home for the happier times and not for what had transpired there during the last couple of weeks.

"When will the police close their investigation?" Quatre asked, frowning as he gazed at the yellow tape draped across the front porch and door of Frank McAdams's house.

"Yesterday," Wufei answered, his own eyes scanning the two houses. "Milliardo urged Detective Carter to close the case. He got Dr. Bertolini to put into writing that pressuring Duo into remembering what happened that day was detrimental to his health. Since they pieced together most of what happened from mine, Trowa and Heero's accounts, Carter agreed. The case is officially closed."

The sigh of relief that came from Duo was clearly heard by the other four, and they wondered at it. "Does that make you feel better, Duo?" Quatre asked, turning in his seat to look back at the man in the middle of the back seat, sandwiched securely between the other two.

Duo nodded, then turned to take one last look at the house that had been his home, his sanctuary and his prison for over a year. He felt Heero shift next to him, his cast-covered arm joining his uninjured one in circling his waist and pulling him back slightly to rest against the strong, warm chest. Looking up, he saw Trowa studying him, and gave the man who hadsaved him yet again a knowing grin and a surprising wink. Then the car went completely silent as he whispered in a raspy voice. "Let's go." There came a gasp from behind him and the arms around his middle tightened. Duo smiled as he felt feverish kisses of relief and gratitude being pressed against his neck and cheek and anywhere else his lover's lips could reach. He automatically tilted his head to receive more.

"Duo!" Quatre whispered his name. Turning to look at his blond friend, Duo saw the blue-green eyes pool with happy tears, and a glowing, waxing smile growing on his handsome face. Wufei, too, had turned around and looked surprised and ... pleased. But it was Trowa who once again caught Duo's attention again. The auburn-haired man was focused on him, a suspicious expression on his face. Then suddenly, his eyes widened with understanding, and Duo could see that Trowa had just come to the realization that he'd held his silence only to protect him from any possible criminal investigation for killing his attacker. If he'd been asked to tell the truth about the events leading to the man's demise, he'd have to tell the truth, and then Trowa could very well have gone to prison for the outright killing of the vile man who had attacked them. In keeping his silence, he protected the man who had saved him, twice now. Duo smiled at his rescuer. It felt good to return the favor.

Leaning forward, Trowa reached around and hugged the braided man, including Heero in the embrace. "I'd do it again," he whispered into Duo's ear, reassuring him that he would be protected and safe wherever the five of them decided to live.

"Me too," Duo whispered, his voice still gruff from disuse as gave his friend a pat on the back.

A few moments later the car started and Wufei drove them slowly away from the neighborhood that they would probably never see again. Duo sat back within the shelter of Heero's arms, knowing that as long as he needed it, he was going to be surrounded by the security of these strong and loyal friends. The knowledge warmed him and he knew that with their help, he would soon try taking those beginning steps towards independence once again. He may have suffered some setbacks, but he was no quitter. He grinned, thinking of himself as being pretty much like a punching bag; no matter how hard he was punched, he'd bounce back again.

Quatre began to talk excitedly about the future, listing several possible locations they could choose from as their new home. Each one was far away from the public eye and scrutiny. All four listened with interest even though their eyes were turned outward to the scenery beyond the car windows and the passing neighborhood. With Heero's arms around him and Trowa holding onto his hand, Duo sensed that the future was going to be something to look forward to again. And as the car rounded the corner at the end of the block, he didn't feel the need to look back and look one last time.

The end

Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. I believe it's my first and last sequel. Thanks, as always, to Swordy for all your help. If I haven't burned her out completely, there will me at least a couple more stories to come. And thanks again to those who comment and review.


End file.
